


When Love is not Enough

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Ballet Dancer Harry Styles, Cheating, Custody Battle, Divorce, Doctor Louis, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: Czy można wybaczyć zdradę? Czy można wybaczyć miłości swojego życia? Czy można dać drugą szansę? Czy można przetrwać?





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> tłumaczenie When Love is not Enough by Feenaa

Harry był odnoszącym sukcesy tancerzem baletowym, który był oddany swojej pracy. Podróżował po świecie, aby pokazać swój dar i swoją miłość do tańca. Był przystojnym i atrakcyjnym młodym mężczyzną z jedynie jednym marzeniem, chciał zostać najlepszym tancerzem na całym świecie.

Harry był inny niż swoja rodzina, jego ojciec był lekarzem, jego siostra była lekarzem, ale jego mama była muzykiem, żyła, grając i prawie spełniła swoje marzenie, póki nie zaszła w ciążę ze swoją pierwszą córką i to wtedy zdecydowała się odłożyć swoje marzenia na bok na kilka lat, ale potem kilka lat stało się wiecznością. Została w domu, wychowując dwójkę dzieci, jej mąż nie był za bardzo wspierający. Nie pomagał jej z dziećmi, nie wspierał jej w spełnianiu marzeń, a w końcu przestał ją kochać i kiedy Harry skończył 6 lat, rozwiedli się. Walczył o opiekę, chciał zabrać od niej dzieci i udało mu się wygrać sprawę. Bóg jedynie wie dlaczego, ale Harry wierzył, że zrobił to tylko po to, aby ją zranić. Po rozwodzie nie wróciła do swojej pracy, zamiast tego zamieszkała obok swoich dzieci i zawsze była tam dla nich, kiedykolwiek jej potrzebowali.

Gemma nie lubiła swojej mamy, nie chciała być taka jak ona. Nie chciała zaprzepaścić swojego życia i marzeń dla kogoś lub czegoś. Zawsze winiła mamę za rozwód i trzymała się od niej na dystans.

Próbowała nie odwiedzać swojej mamy, a jeśli ich mama odwiedzała ich to zawsze zamykała się w pokoju, udając że się uczy, a kiedy była starsza wychodziła z domu do pracy.

Gemma i ich ojciec chcieli zbudować swój własny szpital, to było ich głównym marzeniem, ale ojcu brakowało na to pieniędzy, wydał zbyt dużo na edukację Gemmy i Harry’ego, Próbowali otworzyć coś własnego, ale się nie udało, więc pracował w szpitalu swojego przyjaciela i przyciągnął tam również Gemmę. Harry odwiedzał ich od czasu do czasu i to tam poznał swojego narzeczonego Louisa Tomlinsona.

Louis w tym czasie był stażystą, był również bardzo oddany i bardzo ciężko pracował nad tym, aby być kimś, chciał być wielkim i znanym lekarzem i wiedział, że aby to zdobyć musi wykorzystać cały swój czas i wysiłek.

To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, kiedy Louis widział Harry’ego zawsze go wołał, próbował zyskać z nim kontakt, ale Harry zawsze mu odmawiał, a kiedy w końcu usiedli i porozmawiali, kiedy Louis w końcu wyznał mu swoje uczucia, Harry powiedział, że nie chce być w związku z lekarzem, wiedział jak zajęty może być Louis, a Harry potrzebował stałego związku, gdzie może widzieć swoją miłość zawsze i wszędzie.

Louis się nie poddał, zrobił wszystko co mógł, aby być częścią życia Harry’ego, chodził na wszystkie występy Harry’ego, nawet go zaskoczył i poleciał za nim do Moskwy, aby być obecnym na jego występie. To było to i ta troska sprawiła, że Harry zmienił zdanie. Harry był bardzo romantyczną osobą, a Louis to wiedział, więc zasypywał go troską i słowami, ponieważ tylko to mógł mu dać. Louis nie był mężczyzną z pieniędzmi, zarabiał, ale wydawał wszystko na czynsz i jedzenie. Jednak Harry nie troszczył się o pieniądze, więc kiedy Louis ukląkł na jedno kolano i oświadczył się osiem miesięcy później, nie powiedział nie, nie myślał dwa razy, nim wykrzyczał. - Tak, o mój Boże, tak.

Louis przeprowadził się, aby mieszkać z Harrym w wynajmowanym przez niego mieszkaniu, było większe niż jego i pozwoliło na zaoszczędzenie pewnej sumy pieniędzy. A za miesiąc mieli się pobrać.

To był wyczerpujący dzień dla Louisa, bardzo późno wrócił do domu, ale Harry jeszcze nie spał, właśnie skończył pakowanie, ponieważ z samego rana wylatywał do Sidney na swój występ.

Louis wszedł do sypialni, gdy Harry zapinał swoją torbę, spojrzał na Louisa z wielkim uśmiechem. - Jak dobrze, że przyszedłeś.

Zostawił wtedy swoją torbę i podszedł do niego, by go przytulić.

Louis spojrzał na torbę. - Skończyłeś?

Harry skinął głowa i pocałował jego policzek, a następnie odszedł, chowając swój paszport i inne ważne dokumenty do podręcznej torby.

Louis westchnął i stanął za nim. - Będę za tobą tęsknić.

Harry zachichotał. - Ja za tobą też, ale to tylko pięć dni. Nie zauważysz.

\- Och, zauważę, oczywiście, że zauważę - powiedział Louis, a potem jęknął. - Naprawdę chciałbym polecieć z tobą. - Brzmiał naprawdę smutno.

Harry zostawił swoją torbę i odwrócił się do niego, uśmiechnął się i objął jego twarz w swoje dłonie. - Wiem kochanie, też tego chcę. Ale zgadnij co? Od następnego miesiąca będziemy zawsze razem. Razem na zawsze, tak?

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na wargi Harry’ego. - Tak.

Potem Harry odsunął się i wszedł do łazienki, ale Louis na to nie pozwolił. - Co robisz?

Harry ściągnął swoją koszulkę. - Biorę szybki prysznic.

Następnie rozebrał się i wszedł do kabiny, Louis uśmiechnął się również, pozbywając się ubrań. - Och, to nie będzie takie szybkie.

~*~

Później na lotnisku okazało się, że lot Harry’ego został opóźniony o dwie godziny, ale na szczęście nie podróżował sam tylko ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Benem.

Ben był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego, znali się od liceum, był on kilka lat starszy od niego, ale coś między nimi kliknęło, Ben był bardzo zamożnym mężczyzną, jego ojciec był ambasadorem, był również przystojny i atrakcyjny, był także gejem.

Chodzili razem po lotnisku, kiedy Ben powiedział. - Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że wychodzisz za mąż, pomyśl o tym Harry, masz dopiero dwadzieścia trzy lata.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Nie no, znowu?

Ben prychnął. - Dobra, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co sobie robisz? Oddajesz wszystko dla miłości… dlaczego? Dla kogo?

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Naprawdę? Po pierwsze niczego nie oddaję, po drugie dla kogo? - Potem pokręcił głową, prychając.

\- Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, wiesz - powiedział Ben.

Harry zamarł. - O czym ty mówisz?

Ben wzruszył ramionami. - Taka jest prawda. Harry, spójrz, kocham cię, dobra, i wspieram cię we wszystkim, dlatego zostawiam wszystko i lecę z tobą… ale ślub z Tomlinsonem… no nie wiem.

Harry ponownie pokręcił głową i spojrzał w dół.

Ben kontynuował. - Jest biedny i wiecznie zajęty, to on powinien być tu z tobą, nie ja.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Jest lekarzem.

Ben westchnął. - No i co! To tak jakby go to nie obchodziło Harry, lubi cię mieć albo coś.

\- Ben… - wyszeptał Harry, zamykając oczy.

\- Mówię ci tylko żebyś to jeszcze raz przemyślał, dlaczego jesteś taki ślepy.

Harry prychnął. - Nie jestem ślepy, dobra. - Potem uspokoił się i wyjaśnił. - Kocham go tak bardzo, on też mnie kocha, troszczy się o mnie. Nie ma go tutaj, ponieważ jest zajęty…

\- Ja jestem…

\- On nie jest tobą, nie każdy ma ojca ambasadora, Ben. Nie jest taki jak ty…

\- Co to miało znaczyć?

Harry ponownie zaczął iść. - To znaczy, że nie ma dwóch rzeczy, które ty masz, pieniędzy i czasu. On pracuje Ben, ma prawdziwą pracę.

Ben przewrócił oczami. - To nie moja wina, że mam pieniądze.

Harry westchnął. - I nie jego, że ich nie ma. Widzisz? To inny punkt widzenia.

Ben podszedł do niego. - Ale Harry…

Harry ponownie się zatrzymał i spojrzał na Bena. - Ben, wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham, prawda? Kocham cię bardziej niż swoją rodzinę, ale to… to musi się skończyć albo będziesz musiał szukać nowego przyjaciela.

Ben chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry go wyprzedził. - Potrzebuję wsparcia. Proszę. Jesteś jedynym, który naprawdę rozumie mnie od wewnątrz. Wiesz, że go kocham, prawda?

Ben skinął głową, patrząc głęboko w oczy Harry’ego.

Harry westchnął. - To zostań przy mnie. Pomóż mi w tym, ponieważ go kocham i nic nie zmieni mojej decyzji.

Ben uśmiechnął się. - Masz to jak w banku. - Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, potem Ben poklepał go po ramieniu. - Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tego mówić… to moja rola.

Harry westchnął. - To ma między nami ról, Ben. Proszę, nie utrudniaj tego.

Ben objął go i zaczęli iść. - Dobrze, kocham cię Harry.

Harry zachichotał. - Ja ciebie też.

~*~

Harry miał się świetnie, brawa na widowni sprawiały, że topnęło mu serce, a kiedy Harry pokazał video Louisowi, kiedy wrócił, ten zaczął płakać.

~*~

Tego dnia Louis wziął dzień wolny i spędził go z Harrym, poszli na obiad do drogiej restauracji, Harry zastanawiał się o czym myśli Louis, ale nie chciał pytać i prowadzić do zażenowania.

Podczas jedzenia, Louis zapytał Harry’ego. - Harry, czy jesteś ze mną szczęśliwy?

Harry spojrzał na niego z szerokimi oczami, odłożył widelec i próbował przełknąć jedzenie. - Oczywiście, że tak, jestem z tobą bardzo szczęśliwy. - Następnie wziął łyka wody, by skontrolować swoje zdenerwowanie.

\- Nie będziesz tego żałował? - Chciał się upewnić Louis.

\- O co chodzi… Zrywasz ze mną?

Tym razem Louis otworzył szeroko oczy. - Co?

Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć. - Zadajesz mi takie pytanie… co takiego zrobiłem?

Louis zaśmiał się i wziął dłoń Harry’ego w swoją, pocałował ją i spojrzał na bruneta. - Kochanie, nigdy cię nie zostawię. Razem na zawsze, pamiętasz?

Harry nic nie powiedział, ale Louis lekko zacisnął jego dłoń. - Kochanie, obiecuję ci. - Jesteś moją miłością, moim sercem… - Oczy Harry’ego wypełniły się łzami, wtedy Louis westchnął i powiedział. - Harry, bierzemy ślub za mniej niż trzy tygodnie, nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy. Wydaje mi się, że wciąż śnię, nie wiesz jak bardzo chciałem być twój, jak chciałem ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i otarł swoje oczy. - Też cię chcę.

Louis również się uśmiechnął i ponownie pocałował dłoń Harry’ego. - Chodź, dokończymy jedzenie. Muszę cię zabrać w pewne miejsce.

Harry uniósł brew. - Gdzie?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, zaczął jeść i nic nie powiedział.

W samochodzie to Harry był kierowcą, a Louis siedział obok i wskazywał mu kierunki.

\- Dobrze, możesz się tutaj zatrzymać.

Harry spojrzał na niego, a potem rozejrzał się po okolicy, przed nimi był blok.

\- Co to jest?

Louis zachichotał. - Po prostu tu zaparkuj.. no chodź.

Wtedy Harry zaparkował swój samochód i razem wysiedli, kierując się do budynku.

Louis wszedł do środka i zaczął wspinać się po schodach, Harry podążał za nim. Potem zatrzymał się przed specyficznym mieszkaniem, wyjął klucze ze swojej kieszeni i otworzył drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Harry patrzył na niego, zmieszany i pełen pytań. Następnie Louis zamknął za nim drzwi.

Harry rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, było bardzo małe, można to było zobaczyć po wszystkim z miejsca, w którym stał, mała kuchnia, mała łazienka, dwa pokoje i salon. Potem Harry spojrzał na Louisa. - Lou, co to jest.

Louis patrzył na niego, a następnie powiedział. - To nasz dom.

Harry spojrzał na niego z szerokimi oczami. Co?

Louis uśmiechał się. - Wiem, że nie o takim marzyłeś, ale jest nasze. Zapłaciłem za następne trzy lata… więc możemy udawać… - Harry przerwał mu, podbiegając do niego i całując go.

Louis przytulił Harry’ego, a Harry spojrzał na jego twarz. - Nie powinieneś.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Chciałem, wiem że masz pieniądze, by kupić lepsze, ale chciałem poczuć, że mogę pomóc. Mogę dać ci coś.. chcę poczuć się wystarczającym.

Harry jęknął. - Oczywiście, że jesteś, kochanie. Jesteś bardziej niż wystarczający… przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłem, że czułeś się w ten sposób.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Chcę dać ci wszystko czego chcesz, słoneczko.

Harry zachichotał. - Dajesz mi cały świat Louis, nie mógłbym prosić o więcej… Jak to zrobiłeś?

Louis westchnął. - Oszczędzałem. Nie płacę żadnego czynszu, jem u ciebie… I robiłem to od długiego czasu i na to chciałem te pieniądze wydać.

Harry uśmiechnął się, potem Louis westchnął. - Mam również pieniądze na ślub.

\- Lou… rozmawialiśmy o tym.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Zasługujesz na dobry ślub Harry, będzie mały, ale moje pieniądze z twoimi… myślę, że możemy sprawić, aby nasz specjalny dzień był godny zapamiętania.

Harry ponownie go przytulił, ale tym razem płakał ze szczęścia.

Louis objął szatyna. - Chcę wielki ślub, Harry. Chcę dać ci cały świat.

Harry zachichotał i przytulił go ciasno. - Ty jesteś moim światem, Lou… Jesteś wszystkim czego chcę.

~*~

Dzisiaj był dzień ślub, musieli go przyspieszyć, ponieważ trasa Harry’ego nagle się zmieniła, więc miał miejsce tydzień przed planowaną datą.

Harry był podenerwowany, chociaż jego siostra i ojciec próbowali go uspokoić to nigdy mu się nie udało.

Podczas marszu alejką, Harry szukał kogoś, ale ta osoba się nie pojawiła, sprawiając, że czuł rozczarowanie. Potem spojrzał na Louisa, który również patrzył na niego z szerokim uśmiechem, a obok niego stał Ben. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i starał się zachowywać normalnie, ale serce go bolało na brak kogoś.

Po ceremonii Louis rozmawiał z Gemmą i ojcem Harry’ego na temat wycieczki, którą Des im zarezerwował w ramach ich miesiąca miodowego. Harry podszedł do nich, złość była wypisana na jego twarz, zatrzymał się przed nimi i krzyknął do Gemmy.

\- Nie wierzę, że jej nie powiedziałaś.

Spojrzała na niego chłodno. - Komu?

Harry dymił. - Mamie? Jak mogłaś to zrobić, jak mogłaś o niej zapomnieć?

Ona też była zła. - Byłam zajęta Harry, dałeś mi milion zadać, mam pracę do wykonania, zapomniałam, zdarza się.

Harry nie wierzył własnym uszom, był bliski płaczu, a Louis to zauważył, więc złapał jego dłoń i delikatnie ścisnął. - Jest moją mamą, naszą mamą. Jak mogłaś mnie tego pozbawić? To miał być mój najszczęśliwszy dzień, chciałem go z nią dzielić, jest moją mamą.

Gemma jedynie przewróciła oczami i nic nie powiedział, odezwał się za to ich ojciec. - Jest w porządku, Harry. Będziesz miał wiele innych szczęśliwych dni, upewnisz się, że będzie wtedy obecna.

Harry spojrzał pomiędzy swoją siostrę i swojego ojca, a potem pobiegł do łazienki.

Kiedy Louis wszedł do łazienki pięć minut później, Harry wciąż płakał przed zlewem, kiedy mył swoją twarz.

Louis podszedł do niego i przytulił go od tyłu. - Przepraszam, zrujnowałem nasz dzień - powiedział Harry, pociągając nosem.

\- Hej… - powiedział Louis, składając pocałunek na jego ramieniu. - Niczego nie zrujnowałeś, to wciąż najlepszy dzień w moim życiu… Chodzi o to, że czujesz się smutny, a ja nie mogę ci pomóc.

Harry odwrócił się i stanął twarzą do niego, wciąż się przytulali. - Ja po prostu… nie wiem dlaczego Gemma jest na nią tak cięta. Wiem, że nie zapomniała, wiem.

Louis skinął głową i pocałował jego wargi. - Wiesz co? Mam pomysł.

Louis zatrzymał samochód przed domem matki Harry’ego, brunet wyskoczył z niego niczym oparzony i pobiegł do drzwi, pukał i naciskał dzwonek póki drzwi się nie otworzyły, a Anne pojawiła się ze łzami w oczach. Kiedy zobaczyła Harry’ego, jęknęła i przytuliła go ciaśniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, Harry oddał uścisk i również płakał.

Kiedy w końcu się odsunęła, odwróciła się do Louisa i przytuliła go tak mocno jak swojego syna, dziękowała mu za przywiezienie Harry’ego przed ich odlotem, a oni wypili z nią herbatę przez wyjściem.

Chociaż to była tylko godzina, ale uśmiech i życie w oczach powróciły na twarz Harry’ego. Nim brunet wyszedł dała mu prezent ślubny, to był naszyjnik, a on obiecał, że nigdy go nie ściągnie. A Harry zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic.


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Kochanie, potrzebuję dziecka - powiedział Harry do Louisa podczas kolacji w ich małym domu. Minęło pięć miesięcy od dnia ich ślubu i życie nie mogłoby być lepsze.

Louis uniósł swój wzrok. - Co powiedziałeś?

Harry również na niego spojrzał. - Dziecko, dziewczynkę.

Louis skinął głową. - Jak?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Ty wybierz, który z nas zajdzie w ciążę.

Louis patrzył na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami, a Harry wybuchł śmiechem. - Nie jestem lekarzem, ale nie jestem aż tak głupi. Miałem na myśli adopcję.

Louis wypuścił powietrze i uśmiechnął się, potem odłożył swój widelec i powiedział. - To wielki krok Harry, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

\- Tak.

\- Nie mamy czasu, ledwo widzimy siebie nawzajem, jak mamy wychować dziecko?

Harry westchnął. - Mogę sobie zrobić kilka lat przerwy.

\- Nie - powiedział Louis.

Harry spojrzał na niego z szerokimi oczami. Kiedy Louis zauważył jak wygląda, powiedział. - Nie chcę abyś odkładał swoje marzenia na bok, Harry, nie zrobię ci tego.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nic mi nie robisz. Chcę tego Louis, chcę dziecka, moim marzeniem jest założenie z tobą rodziny… Potrzebuję dziecka, więc będziemy mogli ją uczyć i oglądać jak dorasta. Nie potrzebujesz tego?

Louis uśmiechnął się na tą myśl. - Oczywiście, że chciałbym, ale Harry, to nie będzie łatwe, zostanie w domu, oglądając nasze dziecko nie będzie łatwe, znudzisz się, a ja będę wiecznie w szpitalu, chodzi o to, nie mogę się teraz wycofać…

\- Nie chcę żebyś się wycofywał, nie chcę abyś przestał robić to co robisz, chcę żebyś był taki sam jak teraz… wiem o co cię proszę, myślałem o tym od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Wiem co zrobimy, jeśli się zgodzisz. Pytałem o wszystko, Louis jestem gotowy.

Louis patrzył na niego, a potem. - Ledwo my się mieścimy w tym mieszkaniu.

Harry uśmiechnął. - Nad nami jest poddasze i to ma znaczenie, poza tym nie zawsze będziemy mieszkać tutaj.

Louis westchnął. - Harry, będziemy potrzebować pieniędzy na dziecko, a jeśli zostaniesz w domu… nie uda nam się to.

\- Mam dużo pieniędzy, będzie dobrze, za ten dom nie musimy płacić przez najbliższe trzy lata, poza tym… - Harry wziął głęboki wdech, nim wstał i wziął folder z lady, kładąc go przed Louisem.

Louis spojrzał zmieszany na folder. - Co to jest? - Zapytał, gdy go otwierał i jęknął.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - To partnerstwo szpitalne.

Louis pokręcił głową, nie dowierzając. - Harry, to wszystkie twoje pieniądze. Włożyłeś je wszystkie w to…

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie, mówiłem ci… Mamy wystarczająco pieniędzy na dziecko.

Louis zamknął folder. - Nie mogę… nie mogę ci się odpłacić.

\- Odpłacić?

Louis spojrzał na folder i nic nie powiedział, a Harry się uśmiechnął. - Jesteś moim mężem, to twoje marzenie, pracowałeś ciężko, zasługujesz na to… Poza tym nie mam wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by zapłacić szpitalowi, więc przez jakiś czas będziemy wspólnikami, a kiedy będziemy mieć te pieniądze, zapłacimy za to.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Nie wierzę, twój tata wie?

\- Wie, że kupiłem połowę szpitala jego przyjaciela? Oczywiście, że nie.

Louis wciąż kręcił głową. - Harry, to zbyt wiele… zbyt wiele.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Ale zasługujesz na to, kochanie.

Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, Harry uśmiechnął się. - Och, to Ben.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale nie pokazał tego Harry’emu, kiedy wstał, by otworzyć drzwi.

Louis i Ben nie dogadywali się za dobrze, zawsze coś zgrzytało, Louis nie chciał próbować mocniej, zawsze czuł, że Ben go nie lubi. Z drugiej strony Louis też go nie lubił, nie ufał mu i nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś w nim było.

Harry otworzył drzwi, a Ben wszedł do środka. - Piździ na zewnątrz. - Harry uśmiechnął się, Ben powiedział. - W środku też.

\- Grzejnik się popsuł - przyznał Harry.

Ben przewrócił oczami i nie ściągnął swojej kurtki, spojrzał na Louisa i mu pomachał. - Cześć doktorku.

Louis uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

\- Chodź, zjedz z nami - powiedział Harry.

Ben pokręcił głową. - Nie, właśnie jadłem z chłopakami.

Harry usiadł i zaczął jeść, Ben usiadł przed nimi, rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, studiując je jakiś dziesiąty raz, potem zerknął na Harry’ego, który nic nie powiedział. Louis widząc co się dzieje, po prostu odłożył swój widelec.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Co?

Louis wstał. - Mam dość…

\- Prawie nic nie zjadłeś.

Louis patrzył na Harry’ego, ignorując Bena, który zerkał na nich. - Nie, kochanie, jestem pełen. Prześpię się trochę, pracuję wieczorem.

Harry skinął głową, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis go pocałował i poszedł do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry spojrzał na Bena, który patrzył na niego, uśmiechając się.

\- Co? - Zapytał brunet.

Ben wzruszył ramionami. - Wciąż jesteś zakochany.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Tak…

\- Wiem, mam na myśli, nie zostałbyś w tym piekle gdybyś go nie kochał, właściwie to w tej lodówce.

Harry przewrócił oczami i wstał, zabrał talerze i wszedł do małej kuchni, która była dosłownie dwa kroki dalej, Ben nie opuścił swojego siedzenia. - Wciąż zasługujesz na coś lepszego.

Harry spojrzał wymownie na niego, ale Ben udawał, że nie zauważył.

\- Więc, następna trasa jest za dwa miesiące, Tom zadzwonił do mnie, mówiąc, że przestałeś chodzić na próby - powiedział Ben.

Harry westchnął. - Nie robię już tego.

Ben spojrzał na niego w szoku, a Harry powiedział. - Jest nowy koleś, Timothy, cały czas kopiuje wszystko co robię, a był poza główną rolą…

\- Tak no i? To nie pierwszy raz.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Pomagałem mu Ben, pomagałem mu i próbowałem nauczyć odpowiednich kroków, a potem w zeszłym tygodniu zobaczyłem jak rozmawia z Tomem o głównej roli. To moje miejsce.

\- Myślisz, że Tom da je jemu?

Harry westchnął i zaczął myć naczynia. - Jest reżyserem, może zrobić to co chce.

Ben stanął za nim, jedząc banana. - Dobra, ale myślisz, że mu ją da?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Bena. - Są teraz w związku.

Ben prawie się zakrztusił. - Co?

Harry zaśmiał się i skończył to co robił. - Nie jeden raz widziałem jak się całują, a teraz mieszkają razem.

Ben wciąż był zszokowany. - Wow… imponujące.

\- Jak dla mnie to w porządku. Mam na myśli, będę zajęty.

Ben spojrzał na niego. - Dołączyłeś do innej grupy?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie, ale adoptujemy dziecko.

Ben spojrzał na niego, a potem drzwi do łazienki się otworzyły i Louis minął ich, idąc do sypialni.

Ben zerkał między ich dwójkę i nic nie powiedział, a kiedy Louis zamknął za sobą drzwi, Bben wyrzucił skórkę od banana do kosza, powiedział. - Muszę iść.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Wszystko w porządku?

Ben skinął głową. - Tak, tylko sobie coś przypomniałem, zadzwonię do siebie. - Potem zamknął za sobą drzwi, Harry przez chwilę był zmieszany, a potem pokręcił głową, decydując że zadzwoni do niego później.

~*~

Gdy Louis i Harry weszli do ośrodka adopcyjnego brunet był podenerwowany, to był dzień, kiedy poznają matkę, a Harry chciał zrobić dobre wrażenie.

I zrobił.

Kobieta go pokochała, była skupiona na nim i rozmawiała z nim, ignorując Louisa. Szatynowi to nie przeszkadzało, cieszył się, że widział uśmiech na twarzy bruneta.

Postanowiła oddać im dziecko na tym samym spotkaniu, nawet się nie zastanawiała i nie chciała poznać innych rodziców. Harry był wniebowzięty tymi wiadomościami i zdecydował, że podzieli się nimi z jedyną osobą, która go obchodzi.

Louis podwiózł go do jego mamy i wrócił do szpitala.

Pił swoją gorącą herbatę na balkonie, z którego niewiele było widać, to było spokojne miejsce, a Harry zawsze sobie ten spokój cenił.

Jego mama przyszła i usiadła obok niego, uśmiechając się. - Więc co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - Spojrzał na nią z rozszerzonymi oczami, a ona poklepała jego udo. - Wiem odkąd się przywitałeś. Nie spędziłam z tobą całego swojego czasu, ale wciąż znam swojego chłopca.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do niej i wziął jej dłoń, całując ją. - Tego chcę mamo, więzi. - Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a on skinął głową. - Będziesz babcią.

Jęknęła i zakryła usta dłonią, następnie przytuliła go i pocierała jego plecy, potem spojrzała mu w oczy. - O Boże, mój mały chłopiec.

Harry zachichotał. - Będziesz musiała przestać mnie tak nazywać, będę ojcem.

Pokręciła głową. - Zawsze będziesz moim małym chłopcem, Harry. Jesteś moim światem.

Skinął głową i pocałował jej policzek oraz jeszcze raz ją przytulił.

Następnie opowiedział jej o Louisie i o wspólnictwie. Powiedziała, żeby dał znać swojemu ojcu, ale Harry nie chciał, nie chciał, aby jego ojciec oskarżył kiedyś Louisa o zabieranie pieniędzy Harry’ego, więc zdecydował się być cicho przez jakiś czas.

~*~

To był dzień, w którym Louis obronił swój doktorat. Była ceremonia na jego cześć, na którą byli zaproszeni wszyscy przyzwoicie lekarze. Chociaż miał jedynie dwadzieścia pięć lat, był bardzo mądry i udało mu się to skończyć w tak młodym wieku za pomocą wsparcia i pieniędzy Harry’ego.

Louis poszedł przed Harrym, a brunet z jego rodziną mieli za nim podążyć.

Harry miał na sobie garnitur, kiedy zaczął kaszleć. Na początku nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi, ale kiedy jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła się zaciskać i miał problem z złapaniem oddechu, Harry wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Pobiegł do swojej komody i wyjął swój inhalator, ale kiedy chciał zrobić wdech, okazało się, że był pusty, serce mu niemal stanęło.

Z okropnym kaszlem i zawrotami głowy Harry próbował znaleźć zapasowy inhalator, potem sobie przypomniał, że Louis trzyma go w swojej torbie, na wypadek, gdyby inhalatora Harry’ego nie było w pobliżu.

Próbował wziąć głęboki wdech, ale nie mógł i zaczęło mu się robić słabo, panikował, a nie mógł stracić przytomności teraz, kiedy był sam w domu. Nie mógł zadzwonić po Louisa to był jego specjalny dzień i nie mógł mu go zabrać.

Oparł się o ścianę, ale nie mógł się utrzymać na nogach, więc opadł na ziemię, wciąż nie będąc w stanie oddychać. Włożył rękę do swojej kieszeni i zadzwonił do Bena, ale kiedy ten odebrał, Harry nie mógł nic powiedzieć, czuł jakby miał umrzeć, mógł myśleć tylko o Louisie i czuł ból w sercu, brunet umrze w specjalny dla Louisa dzień i będzie się za to winił. Harry zamknął oczy, próbując oczyścić myśli, próbując się uspokoić, ale to stawało się coraz bardziej bolesne i w końcu dopadła go ciemność.

~*~

Louis dziesięć razy próbował się dodzwonić do Harry’ego, ale nikt nie odbierał, żadnej odpowiedzi. Jego nazwiska zaraz miało być wywołane i nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry’ego jeszcze tu nie ma, spojrzał na Gemmę wśród gości, a ona wzruszyła ramionami.

Louis spróbował zadzwonić do Harry’ego jeszcze raz, wtedy usłyszał swoje nazwisko i musiał wstać i podejść. Starał się uśmiechnąć, kiedy dostawał swój certyfikat, tak samo jak podczas zdjęć oraz kiedy lekarze, o których marzył mu gratulowali.

Kiedy zszedł ze sceny ponownie próbował dodzwonić się do Harry’ego, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Następnie zauważył bladą Gemmę, która biegła w jego kierunku i wiedział, że coś się stało Harry’emu. Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. - Jest w szpitalu, miał atak.

Louis nie czuł świata wokół niego, po prostu biegł, ignorując każdego kto wołał jego imię. Wskoczył do swojego samochodu razem z Gemmą, nawet nie wie jak udało mu się poprowadzić. Zostawił swój samochód i biegł póki nie był przed jego salą, a następnie zauważył Bena rozmawiającego z lekarzem.

Louis pobiegł do sali, ignorując Bena wołającego jego imię, a potem zobaczył Harry’ego śpiącego na szpitalnym łóżku. Oddycha za pomocą kaniuli nosowej, ma podłączoną kroplówkę i nie mógłby znieść więcej.

Zaczął płakać i usiadł przy Harry, biorąc jego dłoń w swoją i całując ją.

Płakał i szlochał co musiało być głośne, ponieważ Harry otworzył swoje oczy i wypowiedział jego imię. - Lou?

Louis uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Obudziłeś się, słońce?

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się przez łzy. - Miałeś atak, Harry, jak mogłeś zapomnieć o nowej recepcie, kochany?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - O mój Boże, zrujnowałem twój dzień - potem zaczął płakać.

Louis delikatnie pocierał jego włosy. - Ciii, ciii, nie płacz. Nie obchodzi mnie to, martwiłem się o ciebie. Jest dobrze, proszę nie płacz.

Harry spojrzał na niego i powiedział. - Tak bardzo przepraszam.

Louis ponownie zaczął płakać. - Harry, to ty coś dla mnie znaczysz, mógłbym umrzeć gdyby coś ci się stało.

Harry również płakał. - Nie wierzę, że zrobiłem ci to akurat dzisiaj.

Louis pocałował jego dłoń. - Proszę przestań tak mówić, powinieneś do mnie zadzwonić, Harry.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie, nie powinienem, przestraszyłbym cię, nie chciałem cię rozpraszać.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nigdy tak nie mów, nigdy tak nie rób. Jeśli coś ci się dzieje to od razu do mnie dzwoń, kochanie. Troszczę się tylko o ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Jak było?

Louis westchnął i uśmiechnął się. - Zgaduję, że dobrze. Czekałem na ciebie i czułem, po prostu czułem, że coś jest nie tak.

Harry uśmiechnął się, a potem pocałował Louisa tym razem w dłoń, następnie spojrzał mu w oczy i zamrugał.

\- Chcesz spać, kochanie? - Zapytał Louis.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Dobrze, odpocznij trochę, potrzebujesz tego - powiedział Louis. - Będę tutaj, gdy się obudzisz, obiecuję.

Harry skinął głową i zamknął oczy, szepcząc. - Razem na zawsze.

Louis uśmiechnął się patrząc na niego. - Razem na zawsze.

~*~

Kiedy Harry głęboko spał, Louis wyszedł z sali, musiał dowiedzieć co się stało, musiał wiedzieć czy z brunetem wszystko w porządku.

Zauważył, że Gemma rozmawia z Benem i krew zagotowała się w jego żyłach. Podszedł do nich, patrząc na Bena z całą złością świata. - Dlaczego do diabła do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś?

Ben spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Zadzwoniłem do Gemmy.

\- Ja jestem jego mężem, nie Gemma - krzyknął do niego.

Ben spojrzał na niego, również wściekły. - Cóż, byłem zajęty utrzymywanie go przy życiu, umierał na moich rękach, a skoro nie zadzwonił do ciebie jako pierwszego to coś złego musiało się stać.

Louisowi gardło podeszło do gardła, kiedy usłyszał, że Harry umiera, ale nienawidził Bena, nienawidził faktu, że Harry do niego zadzwonił. - Nic złego się nie stało.

Ben warknął. - Cóż, nie wiedziałem tego, próbowałem uratować mojego przyjaciela, doktorku - następnie, sarkastycznie zachichotał. - I jakim lekarzem jesteś, jeśli nie sprawdzasz recept swojego męża? Oczywiście byłeś zajęty sobą i swoim nowym szpitalem, ale wciąż, on jest twoim mężem.

Louis zerknął na Gemmę, która patrzyła na niego zmieszana. - Jakim szpitalem?

Louis zamknął oczy, ale nie oczekiwał niczego innego, wiedział że Harry powiedział Benowi, oczywiście, że tak. Następnie westchnął i spojrzał na Gemmę. - Planował ci powiedzieć.

Gemma jedynie skinęła głową, ale to było oczywiste, że była zła. - Zgaduję, że musisz porozmawiać z jego lekarzem.

Louis spojrzał na nią zszokowany. - Co? Coś złego się stało?

\- Porozmawiaj z jego lekarzem - powiedziała ponownie, nim odeszła, nie w stronę sali swojego brata, a w kierunku wyjścia ze szpitala.

Louis porozmawiał z lekarzem Harry’ego, który powiedział mu, że astma bruneta spowodowała stałe zapadnięcie się części płuc, co wiele zmieni w jego codziennej rutynie, ale jeśli będzie brał swoje leki i kontrolował swoją astmę to wszystko będzie w porządku.

Louis czuł się okropnie po usłyszeniu szokujących wieści, wrócił do sali Harry’ego i nie opuszczał jego boku.

Następnego poranka, kiedy się obudził usłyszał hałas, rozejrzał się po łóżku Harry’ego i znalazł go tam razem z lekarzem i pielęgniarką. Louis wstał i stanął przy swoim mężu, twarz Harry’ego była czerwona, widać było, że próbował się uspokoić. Lekarz powiedział Harry’emu o jego płucach, a Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć, aby to ułatwić.

Kiedy lekarz wyszedł, szatyn usiadł przy Harrym na łóżku. - Tak mi przykro, kochanie - zaczął.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Wiedziałeś?

Louis skinął. - Lekarz powiedział mi wczoraj.

Harry skinął głową i patrzył przed siebie, myślał.

Louis złapał jego dłoń. - Przejdziemy przez to, upewnię się, że będzie dobrze.

Harry jedynie skinął głową, a potem spojrzał na niego. - Lekarz powiedział mi, że mogę to kontrolować. - Louis skinął głową, Harry uśmiechnął się. - Potem będzie dobrze.

Louis jeszcze raz skinął głowa, a potem spojrzał brunetowi w oczy. - Harry, nie sądzę, że będziesz mógł jeszcze tańczyć.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Naprawdę?

Louis skinął głową, Harry zrobił to samo, a potem powiedział. - Nie myślmy o tym teraz. Obecnie mamy dziecko w drodze.

Louis uśmiechnął się i pocałował jego dłoń. - Kocham cię, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, a potem pocałował go, patrząc mu w oczy. - Tak długo jak mam przy sobie ciebie, nic innego mnie nie obchodzi.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi, do środka wparował ojciec Harry’ego razem z Gemmą, kiedy zobaczył Louisa siedzącego obok bruneta, powiedział z pogardą - Oczywiście, że tutaj jesteś.

Louis spuścił wzrok, a Harry patrzył pomiędzy nimi i zapytał. - Co się stało?

Des krzyknął. - Kupiłeś mu szpital, to się stało. - Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na Louisa, ale Louis nie uniósł głowy, nie patrzył na bruneta. - Jemu? - Kontynuował jego ojciec. Jemu Harry? Co ze mną? Co z tym co dla ciebie zrobiłem? Zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem, aby pomóc ci się wykształcić, tak mi się odpłacasz?

Harry patrzył na swojego ojca. - Odpłacać ci się? Och, no dalej tato, wstydziłeś się mnie. Chciałeś żebym był taki jak ty i Gemma. Posiadanie tańczącego syna było dla ciebie rozczarowaniem.

Jego ojciec wpatrywał się w niego. - Wspierałem cię.

Tym razem Harry krzyknął. - Nigdy mnie nie wspierałeś tato, kogo ty oszukujesz? Nigdy nie podwoziłeś mnie na zajęcia, nie było cię na żadnym moim występie. Nigdy nawet nie pogratulowałeś mi medalu ani moich sukcesów, a byłem bardzo sukcesywnym tancerzem, tato. - Skończył, kaszląc, a Louis opadło serce, patrzył na niego z troską, ale ojciec Harry’ego nie dał mu szansy żeby cokolwiek zrobić.

\- A ty? Cholernie grałeś. Wziąłeś wszystkie jego pieniądze i …

\- Tato - krzyknął ponownie Harry. - Nigdy niczego nie zrobił, to był mój pomysł.

Jego ojciec wpatrywał się w niego. - Nie powinienem ci pozwolić na poślubienie go.

Harry zachichotał. - Nie potrzebowałem twojego pozwolenia, tato…

Następnie jego ojciec spojrzał między nimi i wyszedł z sali, Gemma zerknęła na swojego brata, a potem podeszła bliżej. - Cieszę się, że z tobą wszystko dobrze.

Harry spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się. - Myślałem, że ty też jesteś zła.

Pokręciła głową. - To twoje pieniądze, a Louis jest bardzo inteligentnym chirurgiem, więc… mam nadzieję, że jesteś całym szczęściem świata.

Następnie ktoś zapukał i drzwi się otworzyły, następnie weszła Anne, a kiedy Gemma ją zauważyła, zamarła, patrząc między dwójkę swoich dzieci, potem Gemma wstała. - Muszę iść.

Wstała, ale Harry wciąż trzymał jej dłoń, spojrzał na nią błagającymi oczami, by została i porozmawiała z ich matką, ale Gemma pocałowała jego czoło i wyszła, a kiedy ich matka zawołała jej imię, Gemma spojrzała na nią i próbowała się uśmiechnąć. - Zadzwonię do ciebie później, mamo.

Jednak wszyscy w sali wiedzieli, że to się nigdy nie stanie.

Wieczorem tego samego dnia Harry wyszedł ze szpitala, Louis nie opuścił jego boku, bali się możliwością wystąpienia kolejnego ataku, a Louis nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby to się stało.

Kiedy leżeli w łóżku, Harry był małą łyżeczką, a Louis miał twarz zakopaną w włosach Harry’ego.

\- Kochanie - zaczął Harry.

\- Hmm - wymruczał Louis.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły?

Louisowi zajęło chwilę zanim puścił Harry’ego i usiadł na łóżku. - Dlaczego tak mówisz?

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na niego. - Nic nie powiedziałeś od poranka. Chodzi o to co mój tata powiedział?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Oczekiwaliśmy tego, prawda?

\- Powiedział rzeczy, których nie powinien - stwierdził Harry.

\- Był wściekły, rozumiem to, oczekiwał, że zrobisz coś dla niego.

Harry również usiadł obok Louisa i oparł plecy o zagłówek. - Ale to moje pieniądze i chciałem je zainwestować w ciebie. Wiem, że będzie z tobą pracował tak samo jak Gemma, ale potrzebuję ciebie, by wszystko było tutaj.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Znasz swojego ojca, Harry, zawsze jest wściekły. Nie jestem zły na niego.

\- Więc na kogo?

\- Na nikogo.

\- Lou… wiem, że coś jest. Prosze, powiedz mi.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech. - Myślę, że ja i Ben się nie dogadamy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a Louis kontynuował. - Wiem, że jest twoim przyjacielem i bardzo go lubisz, ale nie sądzę, że on za mną przepada.

Harry skinął głową. - Co takiego zrobił?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nic ważnego, po prostu daje mi to odczuć przy każdym spotkaniu.

Harry ponownie skinął głową i nic nie powiedział, a Louis pokręcił głową. - Wiesz co, zapomnij, może jestem przewrażliwiony. Jestem zazdrosny, ponieważ zadzwoniłeś do niego, a nie do mnie.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa i uśmiechnął się. - Nie musisz tego robić. Rozumiem twoje uczucia. Po prostu miałem nadzieję, że będziecie mogli się jakoś dogadać.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Może powinienem dać mu kolejną szansę?

\- Proszę?

Loui zachichotał i pocałował go. - Dla ciebie wszystko.

~*~

Harry się trząsł, całe jego ciało się trzęsło, kiedy biegał po korytarzu, nie będąc w stanie się zatrzymać. Potem zauważył Louisa biegnącego w jego kierunku, kiedy go zobaczył, przytulił go i zaczął płakać.

Następnie Louis spojrzał na niego, a Harry powiedział. - Wciąż jest w środku…

Nagle usłyszeli płacz dziecka, Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Czy to? O mój Boże. - Harry położył sobie dłoń na sercu i spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi, gdzie właśnie urodziła się ich córka.

Harry stał razem ze swoją matką, patrząc przez szybę na swoje dziecko, dziewczyna była przepiękna i spała.

\- Jest taka śliczna, Harry, będziesz musiał teraz na nią uważać.

Harry zerknął na nią. - Będę ją chronił moim sercem, mamo.

Jego mama spojrzała na niego, kiedy on wpatrywał się szklanymi oczami w swoją córkę, uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła głowę, zerkając na Louisa rozmawiającego z lekarzem, również na nią patrzył, potem na Harry’ego i się uśmiechnął.

Kiedy wrócili do domu to tak jakby cud się ziścił. Louis i Harry spędzili dwa dni nie śpiąc, a jedynie patrząc na swoją córeczkę, karmiąc ją i zajmując się nią.

Buli bardziej niż szczęśliwi, ale również wykończeni. W ogóle nie spała i płakała przez cały czas. Lekarz powiedział, że to przez gazy.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a Louis je otworzył. Za nimi znajdowała się Gemma z wielkim pudełkiem w swoich dłoniach.

Louis uśmiechnął się i ją wpuścił, nawet jeśli mieli tą, kłótnię, a Harry nie widział swojej rodziny, dwójka z nich pracowała razem w szpitalu, a Harry zrozumiał, że złość jego ojca osiągnęła limit, więc zdecydował się dać mu trochę czasu, a potem ponownie z nim porozmawia.

Kiedy Harry zauważył Gemmę, uśmiechnął się szeroko, stanęła przed nim, on trzymał dziecko i karmił małą butelką.

Podeszła bliżej, spojrzała na dziecko, uśmiechnęła się i zapytała. - Jak ją nazwaliście?

Harry odpowiedział, patrząc na swoją córkę, która otworzyła oczy na głos swoje cioci. - Bella.

\- Och, jest taka wspaniała, Harry - zagruchała Gemma. - Tak się cieszę z twojego powodu.

Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na swoją siostrę. - Chcesz ją potrzymać?

Wpatrywała się w niego. - O mój Boże, mogę?

Skinął głową i podał jej dziewczynkę, Gemma uśmiechała się łzawo, trzymając swoją bratanicę, Louis przytulił Harry’ego od tyłu i również przyglądał się Gemmie z zaszklonymi oczami.

\- Cieszymy się, że tu jesteś Gemma.

Spojrzała na nich, a potem ponownie na małą dziewczynkę w swoich rękach, Louis powiedział. - Zrobię herbatę.

Skierował się do kuchni, a potem zakrył usta, by powstrzymać szloch. Tak bardzo tęsknił za swoją rodziną, tęsknił za swoją mamą i swoimi siostrami, wytarł swoje łzy i spojrzał w górę. - Tęsknię za tobą, tęsknię za wami wszystkimi - wyszeptał i próbował wymazać okropne wspomnienia, dowiadując się, że cała jego rodzina zginęła w tragicznym wypadku, ale teraz wie, że będzie dobrze, ma Harry’ego i ich małą dziewczynkę. Teraz ma swój cały świat.


	3. Rozdział 3

SIEDEM LAT PÓŹNIEJ

Wiele się zmieniło z biegiem lat. Louis stał się najsławniejszym chirurgiem w Wielkiej Brytanii. Mały szpital stał się wielkim szpitalem Louisa Tomlinsona. Ojciec Harry’ego w końcu mu wybaczył i pracował z Louisem tak samo jak Gemma.

Ich małe mieszkanie zamieniło się w wielką willę, obydwoje mają również po nowym samochodzie. Wszystko działało lepiej. To było dla Louisa.

Dla Harry’ego wszystko się zmieniło. Był teraz gospodynią domową. Nie pracował, a zajmował się jedynie swoją dziewczynką. A kiedy Louis miał czas, próbował zająć się nim. Zmienił się, przybrał na wadze, przestał tyle wychodzić i wolał zostać w domu. Zaniedbał swój wygląd, zaniedbał swój styl ubierania, stał się kimś innym.

Louis starał się go zmienić, nawet zatrudnił im nianię, ale Harry ją zwolnił. Powiedział Louisowi, że jest w stanie zająć się ich córką i że nie potrzebuje pomocy obcych.

Louis próbował zachęcić Harry’ego do powrotu do tańca, pytał wielu lekarzy o stan Harry’ego, sam był profesjonalnym lekarzem i wiedział, że brunet może tańczyć, ale to Harry rezygnował z ofert, powiedział że jego córka go potrzebuje, tak samo jak jego mąż i dom.

Louis starał się pomaga Harry’emu, ale oczywiście Harry nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy, lubił takiego siebie, a Louis nie wiedział jak mu powiedzieć, że tęskni za swoim Harrym i chce go z powrotem.

Było po północy, kiedy Louis wrócił do domu, usłyszał dźwięki z kuchni, spojrzał na swój zegarek i nie wierzył, że Harry wciąż jest na nogach, ale gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia zobaczył, że brunet i Bella jedzą makaron.

Harry zauważył go jako pierwszy i uśmiechnął się. - Louis… przyszedłeś.

Następnie jego córka, która miała teraz 7 lat podbiegła do niego i przytuliła go, Louis spojrzał na jedzenie, które leżało przed Harrym i wściekł się. - Co robisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Jem?

Louis prychnął. - Jest druga w nocy, Harry.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Jesteśmy głodni… chodź zjedz z nami, na pewno też jesteś głodny.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, już jadłem. Muszę się przespać. - Uśmiech Harry’ego zniknął, a Louis wyszedł z kuchni, kierując się prosto do sypialni.

Harry spojrzał na swoją córkę i przywdział na twarz fałszywy uśmiech. - Tata musi być zmęczony.

Skinęła głową i powiedziała. - Tata zawsze jest zmęczony.

Brunet westchnął. - Chodź tu, skończ swoje jedzenie, ale tata ma trochę racji, powinniśmy przestać jeść tyle węglowodanów na noc, prawda?

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. - Tatusiu, ale wyglądamy cudownie.

Zachichotał. - Ty wyglądasz, ale tatuś musi trochę schudnąć, a teraz kończ, musimy iść spać.

~*~

Później, kiedy Harry wszedł do sypialni, znalazł Louisa w okularach na łóżku, sprawdzającego coś na swoim tablecie. Jedynie lampka obok niego była zapalona i to było oczywiste, że był wykończony i potrzebował snu.

Harry westchnął i wszedł najpierw do łazienki, myjąc swoje zęby, spojrzał na siebie i wie, że trochę przytył, wie, że nie wygląda już tak atrakcyjnie, ale co z tego? Wiedział, że wszystko czego potrzebuje to zdrowa dieta i trochę czasu na siłowni.

Wrócił do swojego męża i usiadł na łóżku przed nim. - Co? - Zapytał Louis, nie unosząc wzroku.

Harry westchnął. - Jesteś na mnie zły?

Louis nie odpowiedział, udając że jest zajęty.

\- Czy coś się stało w szpitalu? - Kolejne zignorowanie, ale Harry prychnął. - Nie ignoruj mnie.

Louis spojrzał na niego, a potem odłożył tablet na stolik nocny. - Dobrze, chcesz wiedzieć co zawraca mi głowę? Mój mąż. Nie wiem gdzie on poszedł i kiedy został zastąpiony przez wielką, leniwą dupę jaką ty jesteś. Nic nie robisz w swoim życiu, tylko siedzisz w domu i jesz.

\- Zajmuję się naszą córką.

\- Ona ma siedem lat, mówiłem ci milion razy, że mogę załatwić nianię.

Harry prychnął. - Nie potrzebujemy niani, daję sobie radę.

\- Ale dlaczego? Mogłaby ci pomóc. Miałbyś czas na zajęcie się sobą.

\- To tylko trochę kilogramów. Łatwo będzie je stracić.

Louis zamknął oczy. - Kiedy?

Harry patrzył na swojego męża. - Nie wiedziałem, że moja waga to taki problem.

Louis otworzył oczy i pokręcił głową w frustracji. - To nie twoje ciało, Harry i wiem co mam na myśli. Nie wiem co się stało z twoim myśleniem, ale musisz przestać. Powinieneś spojrzeć na swoją przyszłość, żeby wiedzieć co robić.

Harry jęknął. - A co jeśli nie chcę niczego robić? Co jest złego w moim obecnym życiu?

\- Wszystko - odparł Louis.

\- Zajmuję się swoją rodziną, czy to coś złego? Dlaczego chcesz żebym był zajęty, żebym w ogóle nie miał dla ciebie czasu i w końcu winiłbyś mnie, że nie ma mnie dla niej, rozwiedlibyśmy się i Bella musiałaby żyć bez żadnego z nas.

Louis patrzył na niego, zszokowany, wtedy Harry wziął głęboki wdech, zszedł z łóżka i powiedział. - Potrzebujesz snu, porozmawiamy później.

Louis jednak złapał jego dłoń, spojrzał na niego, a potem ponownie usiadł. - Myślisz, że cię opuszczę, jeśli będziesz spełniał swoje marzenia? Ja podążyłem za swoimi, wspierałeś mnie w tym i zostałeś.

Harry westchnął. - Ktoś musiał zostać, by zająć się dzieckiem.

\- To nie powinieneś być ty. Nie będziemy pierwszymi rodzicami, którzy pracują i wychowują dziecko - potem westchnął. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym zanim zaadoptowaliśmy Bellę. Jedyne co wtedy wiedziałem to to, że zabieram ci marzenia, ale myślałem, że tylko ja kilka lat. Te lata wciąż trwają. Czas mienie i okaże się, że zostałeś z niczym Harry. A najgorszą częścią jest to, że możesz robić co tylko chcesz, ale wybrałeś takie życie i ludzie mnie za to winią.

Harry sfrustrowanie westchnął. - Zawsze obchodzi cię to co mówią inni.

\- Nie Harry, to nieprawda, ale naprawdę chcę z powrotem mężczyzny, w którym się zakochałem. Harry, jeździłeś po świecie tańcząc i dobrze się bawiłeś. I nie mów, że tu chodzi o twój stan, ponieważ upewniłem się, że to cię nie zatrzyma.

Harry skinął głową. - Nie wiem dlaczego mnie nie rozumiesz, Lou. To mój sposób, by dobrze się bawić. Widzenie, że wasza dwójka jest szczęśliwa i zdrowa to dla mnie rozrywka.

Louis wpatrywał się przez chwilę w Harry’ego, nim skinął głową i ściągnął swoje okulary. - Muszę się przespać.

I położył się na łóżku plecami do Harry’ego, a następnie zgasił lampkę.

Harry opuścił bok Louisa i podszedł do drugiej strony łóżka, również się położył, ale nie mógł spać tej nocy.

~*~

Parę dni później Harry i Ben jedni śniadanie w otwartej restauracji, siedzieli na słońcu, a Harry doszedł do wniosku, że nie wychodził nigdzie od wieków.

Ben był zajęty telefonem, teraz nie był jedynie synem ambasadora, ale jednym z najznakomitszych prawników w Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- W porządku, co się stało? - Zapytał Ben, patrząc na Harry’ego.

Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się i wziął łyka swojej kawy. - Co masz na myśli?

Ben westchnął, również pijąc swoją kawę. - Cóż, zaprosiłeś mnie na śniadanie po latach niewidzenia twojej twarzy na zewnątrz, no chyba, że w towarzystwie Tomlinsona. A teraz jesteś okropnie cichy, więc co ci chodzi po głowie, Styles?

Harry uniósł brew. - Nazywam się Tomlinson.

\- Cokolwiek, mów. - Harry westchnął i odłożył swoją filiżankę, Ben skinął głową. - Problemy w raju, jak sądzę.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

Harry zachichotał. - To nie takie problemy… ale Ben, czy ja nie jestem już tak atrakcyjny jak kiedyś?

Ben najpierw był zszokowany, a potem się zaśmiał. - O czym ty do cholery mówisz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie śmiej się ze mnie, dobra, wiem, że przybrałem trochę na wadze, ale czy jestem teraz brzydki?

Ben jęknął. - Nie powiedział ci tego, prawda?

Harry zwęził oczy. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie, ale wiem, że moje kształty go krępują.

Ben westchnął. - Cóż, Harry, mówiłem ci tysiąc razy, że powinieneś o siebie zadbać. Posiadanie takiego przystojnego i osiągającego sukcesy męża jak Louis robi z niego łatwy cel.

\- Jak łatwy cel? On mnie nie zdradzi.

\- A skąd to wiesz?

\- Ponieważ mnie kocha.

\- Życie nigdy nie jest wystarczające, wielu mężów jest szalenia zakochana w swoich żonach, ale i tak zdradzają. To wielkość, o którą proszą w życiu. Po prostu… stają się znudzeni. Muszą spróbować czegoś nowego. A z tego co widzę całkowicie się zaniedbałeś i jestem przekonany, że jesteś teraz beznadziejny w łóżku…

\- Heeeeej.

Ben zachichotał. - Mówię tylko, że spróbuj być inny, spróbuj popracować i zrzucić kilka kilogramów, bądź dla niego idealną sylwetką, nawet przestał zabierać cię na konferencje, wiesz że ma jedną w przyszłym miesiącu? - Harry spojrzał na niego zszokowany, Ben westchnął. - Dokładnie, przestań siedzieć w domu i spróbuj mieć życie.

Harry jęknął. - Mam życie.

Ben skinął głową, pijąc swoją kawę. - Cokolwiek pozwala ci spać w nocy. - Następnie westchnął i dodał. - Nie myśl o tym za dużo, jestem pewien, że Louis kocha cię tak samo jak wcześniej.

Harry jedynie skinął głową, ale teraz nie był tego taki pewien. Czy Louis by go zdradził?

\- W każdym razie, jest coś o czym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Pewnie.

\- Robię mały remont w moim domu. Myślałem o zostaniu w hotelu, ale…

\- No dalej, oczywiście, że możesz przyjść, tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię, tak samo Bella.

Ben uśmiechnął się. - To na pewno w porządku? Nie chcesz zapytać Louisa?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - To też mój dom.

Ben zachichotał. - Dobra, to wpadnę dzisiaj.

~*~

Wieczorem, kiedy Louis wszedł do domu jak zwykle skierował się do kuchni, gdzie oczekiwał, że zobaczy Harry’ego, ale był zaskoczony, kiedy zauważył zarówno Bena i Harry’ego siedzących w piżamach, spojrzał między nimi, a potem odkaszlnął, żeby go zauważyli.

Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Kochanie, jesteś wcześnie.

Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć. - Niespodzianka - następnie spojrzał na Bena. - Witaj Ben.

Ben uniósł kieliszek wina w jego stronę, wtedy Harry powiedział. - Ben zostaje u nas na kilka dni. - Louis był zszokowany, następnie Harry mu przerwał. - Czy to nie wspaniałe?

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Jesteś pijany?

Harry zachichotał. - Nie?

Louis prychnął. - Jesteś pijany, gdzie jest Bella?

Harry ponownie zachichotał. - Wyluzuj, jest z Gemmą, pamiętasz?

I teraz sobie przypomniał, Gemma wzięła ją na kilka dni, to był jego pomysł, ale nie sądził, że Harry w zamian przyprowadzi Bena. Chciał spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim mężem, sam na sam w swoim domu. Teraz był tu Ben, a Louis dyszał.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Pójdę spać.

I wyszedł, mimo wołań tamtej dwójki.

Dwie godziny później, kiedy Harry w końcu zdecydował się na sen, wszedł do sypialni, a Louis wciąż nie spał. Właściwie to na niego czekał.

Harry spojrzał na niego i mu pomachał. - Nie śpisz.

Louis patrzył na niego, ale nic nie powiedział.

Harry opadł na łóżko obok niego, następnie spojrzał na swojego męża i zaczął go dotykać, poruszał swoimi palcami po jego plecach, wtedy Louis mocno złapał jego dłoń i warknął. - Co ty robisz?

Harry na początku był w szoku, a potem powiedział. - Co?

\- Co Ben tutaj robi? - Zapytał wściekły Louis.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mówiłem ci, że zostaje na…

\- Dlaczego?! - Krzyknął Louis.

Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany, potem usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na niego. - Co się stało?

Louis prychnął. - Co się stało? Ty mi powiedz co się stało? - Następnie wstał z łóżka i spojrzał na Harry’ego, krzycząc. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Harry również wstał z łóżka. - Masz na myśli dostanie od ciebie zgody? - Zapytał.

\- To mój dom.

\- Mój też.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - A teraz jesteś pijany? Tak planujesz spędzić kilka dni razem?

\- To było tylko kilka shotów…

Louis podszedł bliżej. - Nie wiem co się z tobą dzieje, nie wiem już jak sobie z tobą radzić.

\- Co takiego zrobiłem? - Zapytał Harry. - Czy to taki błąd, by kiedyś się upić. Kiedyś upijaliśmy się razem, gdy wychodziliśmy we dwoje, pamiętasz? Spędzaliśmy noce tylko na piciu… Kiedy zwykłeś mnie brać na wszystkie wycieczki związane z pracą. Na każdą konferencję jaką miałeś. Co? Teraz nie jestem wystarczający.

Louis złapał go naprawdę mocno za ramiona, Harry był zszokowany i spojrzał na Louisa z wzrokiem pełnym lęku. Louis nic nie powiedział, następnie pchnął bruneta na łóżku, a potem wybiegł, biorąc swoje kluczyki i telefon.

Dni mijały, a Louis i Harry nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Ledwo się kontaktowali. Harry spędzał swoje dni z Benem, a Louis był zajęty w szpitalu.

Chociaż ze sobą nie rozmawiali to ich serca miękły za każdym razem, gdy się spotkali, nie ignorowali posyływanych sobie spojrzeń. Nadal się o siebie troszczyli, Harry przygotowywał Louisowi posiłki, a ten upewniał się, że brunet ma recepty na swoje leki. Szatyn nie przegapił również tego jak Harry płakał, kiedy on udawał, że śpi.

Minęły dokładnie trzy tygodnie od ich kłótni, a Louis tej nocy wrócił do domu zbyt późno, nie słyszał głosu Harry’ego w kuchni tak jak zwykle i nie oczekiwał, że ten nie będzie jeszcze spał. Nie był również głodny, ale wiedział jak poczuje się Harry następnego poranka, jeśli nic nie zje, więc skierował się do kuchni i tam zauważył Bena siedzącego na stole z w połowie pustą butelką wina przed nim, palącego papierosa.

Kiedy Ben go zauważył, zadrwił z Harry’ego. - Louis, jesteś tutaj.

Louis uśmiechnął się, ponieważ skopiował go perfekcyjnie i udał się do stołu, gdzie znajdował się zakryty dla niego talerz.

Ben powiedział pijacko. - Zabijał się, przygotowując imprezę na jutro, nie mógł czekać, więc zasnął.

A Louis zamarł, jutro były urodziny Belli, a on całkowicie o tym zapomniał.

Ben właśnie to zauważył, ponieważ powiedział. - Och, o tym też zapomniałeś.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Też?

Ben uśmiechnął się. - W zeszłym tygodniu była wasza rocznica, nawet upiekł ciasto i kupił ci prezent, ale przyszedłeś dopiero następnego dnia rano.

Louis zamknął oczy, tego dnia oczy Harry’ego były czerwone przez cały dzień, a w nocy brunet płakał obok Louisa, ale on wciąż udawał, że śpi.

\- Cholera - westchnął w końcu Louis.

Ben uśmiechnął się i nalał mu kieliszek wina, Louis wziął go i usiadł obok niego, następnie Ben poczęstował go papierosem. - Wiem, że palisz, ale nie chcesz zaostrzyć u niego astmy. - Louis wziął papierosa, a Ben mu go zapalił. - Więc co jest między waszą dwójką.

Louis wypuścił dym i spojrzał na rozmówcę, następnie wzruszając ramionami.

Ben wskazał na kieliszek przed Louisem, a szatyn od razu wziął duży łyk.

\- Wiem, że się zmienił - zaczął Ben. - Ledwo sam go poznaję. - I wiem, że próbowałeś i wciąż próbujesz, ale on chce być w takim stanie. - Louis skinął głową i zaciągnął się. Następnie spojrzał na niego. - A wiem, że zasługujesz na coś więcej. - Louis spojrzał na niego, Ben kontynuował. - Chirurg taki jak ty zasługuje na troskę całego świata, zasługuje na kogoś kto będzie go sprawiał bardziej dumnym. Dobrego wizerunku.

Louis nic nie powiedział wpatrywał się jedynie w Bena, był taki zszokowany.

Następnie Ben zerknął na jego kieliszek. - Nie zrozum mnie źle. Wiem, że kochasz swojego męża… ale również wiem, że to nie zawsze jest wystarczające. Harry zgubił swoją ścieżkę i wydaje się już nie przejmować.

Louisowi nie podobało się to co słyszał, zgasił papierosa i wstał, ale wtedy Ben złapał jego dłoń. Stanęli przy sobie twarzą w twarz.

\- Przepraszam, wiem, że przekroczyłem linię, ale mówię tylko - wtedy zamknął oczy z ustami Louisa. - Że jeśli miałbym takiego męża jak ty, to wydałbym miliony żeby wyglądać dla ciebie wystarczająco - następnie, spojrzał w jego oczy, Louis zamarł, nie był w stanie nawet oddychać. Ben uniósł jego dłoń i dotknął jego palcami twarzy Louisa, następnie powoli przejechał nimi po policzku i zatrzymał się na ustach.

\- Zasługujesz na cały świat, Louis. Jesteś taki przystojny i zasługujesz na coś o wiele lepszego. - Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał, ponieważ był zbyt blisko Louisa, a potem ich wargi się spotkały. Ben pocałował Louisa, ale ten się nie poruszył, nie oddał pocałunku, ale również go nie zatrzymał.

Następnie Ben się odsunął i uśmiechnął do Louisa, a potem zostawił go samego w kuchni.

~*~

Następnego poranka Harry wstał naprawdę wcześnie, Louis poczuł to, ponieważ nie zasnął nawet na sekundę, to co się stało kilka godzin wcześniej w ich kuchni zabiło jakikolwiek atom snu i wyczerpania. Spędził noc myśląc, a jego serce naprawdę bolało. Co się właściwie stało? Czy Ben go pocałował? Ben, który był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego.

Wyszedł z łóżka i wziął długi, gorący prysznic, następnie zszedł na dół, gdzie już było słychać śmiech Harry’ego i Bena.

Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, zauważył, że Harry dekoruje ją z pomocą Bena, ale dlaczego do cholery ten drugi nie miał na sobie koszulki.

Louis wpatrywał się, tak, szczerze mówiąc Ben był wspaniały, wysoki i przystojny, taki atrakcyjny ze swoimi krótkimi włosami i cudowną brodą.

Harry w końcu wytrącił go z rozmyślań. - Śniadanie jest gotowe.

Louis zerknął na Harry’ego, skinął głową, a kiedy spojrzał na Bena zaczął się w niego wpatrywać.

\- Muszę zadzwonić. - Louis wybiegł z kuchni, zadzwonił do swojego asystenta, nie kupił nic dla Belli.

\- Tak, Liam, dzień dobry. Tak, dzisiaj są urodziny Belli.. - uśmiechnął się. - Nie, ja nie… - potem westchnął. - Dziękuję, dziękuję.

Kiedy odłożył telefon, zauważył, że Harry się w niego wpatruje, potem odwrócił wzrok i odszedł.

Louis wszedł ponownie do kuchni, a Ben wciąż tu był, ale tym razem pił swoja kawę, spojrzał na Louisa z. - Śniadanie gotowe?

\- Co ty tutaj wciąż robisz? - Ben patrzył na niego, a Louis kontynuował. - Musisz wyjść Ben i nigdy nie wracać, kurwa, pocałowałeś mnie wczoraj - wyszeptał, krzycząc ostatnie słowa.

Ben wzruszył ramionami. - Nie zatrzymałeś mnie wczoraj.

Louis ponownie zamarł.

Ben zerknął na niego, a potem wstał i do niego podszedł. - Wiem, że potrzebowałeś tego tak samo jak ja - następnie przybliżył się do ucha Louisa. - Wiem, że mnie chcesz - potem pocałował jego ucho, a Louis zesztywniał.

Ben odsunął się na sekundę przed powrotem Harry’ego do kuchni.

Niczego nie zauważył, a następnie spojrzał między nimi i powiedział. - Jedzmy.

Louis poruszył się i nalał sobie kawy, zerkając na Harry’ego. - Nie jestem głodny.

A potem udał się do swojego gabinetu. Chwilę później drzwi do jego gabinetu się otworzyły i Harry wszedł do środka, następnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł bliżej.

\- Nienawidzę tego. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale Harry miał łzy w oczach. - Nienawidzę tego, nie mogę tak żyć, po prostu nie mogę… - Louis wstał ze swojego krzesła i podszedł do bruneta, który teraz płakał. - Przepraszam, dobra. Nie powinien go wpuścić bez powiedzenia ci tego i zrobię co tylko chcesz, tylko nie ignoruj mnie już tak, ponieważ ja istnieję Louis, istnieję.

Louis patrzył na niego w ciszy, jedynie przytulił Harry’ego, a ten oddał uścisk.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - powiedział Harry, pociągając nosem. - Tęskniłem tak bardzo, nie rób mi tego więcej, bo to boli.

Louis spojrzał na niego, a potem objął jego twarz. - Przestań płakać. - Harry spojrzał na niego. - Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? - Harry skinął głową, a Louis uśmiechnął się. - W takim razie wiesz, że to dla mnie też było krzywdzące. I przepraszam za rzeczy, które powiedział, za popychanie ciebie. To twój dom i możesz zapraszać kogo chcesz.

Harry skinął głową i wytarł swoją twarz, następnie Louis chwycił jego dłoń i powiedział. - Przepraszam, że zapomniałem o naszej rocznicy. - A Harry zamknął oczy, wypuszczając wolno łzy, Louis westchnął. - Moje myśli były zajęte, Harry. Miałem wiele problemów w szpitalu.

Harry otworzył oczy. - Jakie problemy?

Louis westchnął. - Powiem ci później.

\- Nie.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Poległem podczas operacji, Harry. I teraz mnie pozywają.

Harry jęknął. - O mój Boże, czy pacjent umarł?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, ale nie może chodzić. - Harry zamknął oczy, a Louis kontynuował. - Nawet nie wiem jak to się stało, to była łatwa operacja… Jego guz nie był nawet blisko kręgosłupa, ale kiedy go otworzyliśmy, to stało się bardzo szybko, próbowałem go uratować. I mu się udało. Uratowałem jego życie, ale nie może już chodzić.

Harry skinął głową, patrząc na swojego męża ze współczuciem. - Czego chcą?

\- Pięciu tysięcy milionów - wyznał Louis.

Harry spojrzał na niego z szerokimi oczami. - To jest… o wiele za dużo.

Louis skinął głową. - Wiem, mój zespół nad tym pracuje. Wciąż próbujemy.

Harry westchnął, a potem go przytulił. - Och, kochanie, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Nie chciałem cię martwić.

Harry skinął głową i spojrzał na niego. - Znajdziemy coś, będzie z nami dobrze, tak?

Louis skinął głową, kiedy Harry go pocałował i powiedział, że musi iść i dokończyć. Louis patrzył na niego jak odchodził, ale nic nie powiedział, nie był taki pewny czy wszystko będzie dobrze.

Na imprezie byli szczęśliwi, kiedy kroili ciasto i składali życzenia, robiąc setki zdjęć. Harry naprawdę robił wszystko, aby ten dzień był jednym z najlepszych w życiu Belli, wszyscy dobrze się bawili, nawet Louis pomimo tego co się stało, bawił się ze swoją małą rodziną. Próbował unikać Bena, który wykorzystywał każdą okazję, by dotknąć go tu i tam.

Louis odpoczywał w kuchni, pijąc wino, kiedy impreza prawie się skończyła, była tutaj jedynie rodzina Harry’ego i kilku bliskich przyjaciół, dokładnie to Ben i Liam.

\- Tutaj jesteś - powiedział Ben, opierając się o framugę.

Louis westchnął i spojrzał przed siebie, próbując go ignorować.

Ben wszedł do środka, następnie zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. - Nie tęskniłeś za mną tak jak ja za tobą?

Louis zachichotał. - Nie wiem dlaczego mnie uwodzisz.

Ben uniósł brew. - Uwodzę? Kochanie, wiem, że mnie chcesz. - Następnie złapał dłoń Louisa i przeciągnął nią po klatce piersiowej, brzuchu i niżej, patrząc na Louisa z pragnieniem. - Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, dłoń Louisa znajdowała się na penisie Bena, ten się uśmiechnął. - On jest teraz zajęty.

Louis wciąż patrzył na Bena i cholera był taki atrakcyjny, to ciało i ta twarz. Nie dotykał Harry’ego od lat, a nawet jeśli to robił to było nudne.

Ben uśmiechnął się i chwycił dłoń Louisa, pociągając go za sobą i nagle szatyn znalazł się w pokoju Bena. Ten zamknął drzwi za sobą i spojrzał na Louisa, kiedy ściągał z siebie koszulkę. Podszedł do szatyna, który cały czas stał w miejscu, następnie popchnął go na łóżko i wskoczył obok niego, całując go szorstko. Louis nie mógł myśleć, jego myśli szalały, naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić? Naprawdę zamierza zdradzić Harry’ego z Benem?

Zrobił to.

Jednak Louis nie przewidział tego, że ktoś mógł go widzieć, kiedy zostawiał Bena, że ktoś mógł widzieć jak wychodzi z jego pokoju wciąż dysząc po tym co zrobili. Louis nie spodziewał się tego, że Gemma wszystko widziała.

~*~

Półtora miesiąca później Ben wciąż z nimi mieszkał, Louis i Ben wciąż to robili, a Harry nadal nie miał o niczym pojęcia.

Harry wszedł tego wieczora z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy do gabinetu Louisa razem z Benem. Louis zerknął między nimi i zapytał. - Co?

Harry wciąż się uśmiechał. - Zakończone.

\- Co jest zakończone?

\- Sprawa, Ben wszystko załatwił - wyjaśnił Harry.

A potem Harry go przytulił, Louis spojrzał na Bena, który powiedział jedynie. - Po prostu wykorzystałem swoich ludzi, dowiedzieliśmy się, że on już wiedział o swoim raku, ostatni lekarz operował go całkiem niedawno i informacja, że ukrył to przed tobą zostałaby użyta przeciwko niemu, gdyby nie zgodził się na ugodę.

\- Jaką ugodę? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Dajesz mu pięć milionów, a on rzuca sprawę.

\- A potem? Przyjął ją? - Zapytał podekscytowany Louis.

Tym razem Harry odpowiedział. - Tak.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, a potem brunet ponownie go przytulił, Louis spojrzał na Bena, kiedy przytulał Harry’ego, a Ben jedynie się uśmiechnął.

Kiedy Harry wyszedł z pokoju, obiecując wielkie świętowanie później, Louis spojrzał na Bena. - Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć?

Ben wzruszył ramionami. - Prosił mnie o to, chciał cię zaskoczyć. - Następnie Ben podszedł do niego i objął twarz szatyna. - Więc, niespodzianka.

Louis nie wzdrygnął się tak jak to kiedyś było, gdy Ben go dotykał, nie, Louis zaczął to lubić, Louis pocałował Bena, a potem spojrzał na niego. - Dziękuję.

Ben uśmiechnął się. - Więc świętujemy?

Louis westchnął. - Tak sądzę.

\- Skończ z nim i spotkamy się w hotelu, już zarezerwowałem nam pokój - powiedział.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie mogę się doczekać.

Następnie Ben ponownie go pocałował i wyszedł z gabinetu.

~*~

Wieczorem Harry przygotował dla nich kolację, poprosił Gemmę, aby zabrała Bellę. Zadzwonił nawet do Bena, prosząc, by dzisiejszej nocy spał gdzie indziej. Ta noc była jego i Louisa.

Jedzenie było dobre, seks jeszcze lepszy. Czuli się, jakby nie odczuwali tego od wieków. A kiedy Louis przytulał Harry’ego, poczuł coś dziwnego. Nagle poczuł się winny, poczuł, że Harry nie zasługuje na to co mu robi, myśli z którymi przez cały czas walczył zaczęły go gonić, spojrzał na Harry’ego, który spał w jego ramionach i chciało mu się wymiotować. To był jego Harry, jego miłość, jego wszystko, a Louis go zdradzał.

Jego telefon zaświecił i chwycił go drugą ręką w wiadomości było. ‘Czekam’.

Louis westchnął, a potem wstał z łóżka i wziął prysznic, ubrał się ładnie i wychodził z pokoju, kiedy Harry zapytał. - Gdzie idziesz?

Serce Louisa opadło, chociaż zdradzał go już od ponad miesiąca, tym razem nie chciał tego zrobić, chciał wrócić na kolana Harry’ego.

\- Liam do mnie dzwonił, obowiązki w pracy.

\- Nieeee - jęknął Harry w poduszkę.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Spróbuję szybko wrócić. - Jak ironicznie to brzmiało.

\- Dobrze, jedź bezpiecznie - powiedział Harry, zamykając oczy.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego, a kiedy nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Dokładnie godzinę później Harry otrzymał wiadomość od nieznanego numeru.

Zawierała ona nazwę hotelu, numer pokoju i dopisek ‘twój mąż jest tam’.

Harry przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w wiadomość, nim zdecydował się coś zrobić. Następnie zadzwonił do Liama.

\- Witaj Harry - powiedział Liam zaspanym głosem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale jego serce zostało zaalarmowane. - Liam, czy właśnie cię obudziłem?

\- Przecież wiesz, że jestem chory - powiedział Liam. - Ale teraz jest dobrze, nie martw się.

Harry szybko przełknął i powiedział. - Umm.. tak. Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko dobrze, przepraszam, że zadzwoniłem tak późno.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Harry? - Zapytał Liam. - Dlatego dzwoniłeś.

Harry wyszedł ze swojego łóżka. - Tak, tak… Louis powiedział mi o tobie, przepraszam, że nie spojrzałem na zegarek.

\- Jest dobrze, Harry, czy… - powiedział Liam.

\- Muszę już kończyć. - Rozłączył się, nie myślał, nie mógł się skupić. Po prostu nie wiedział dlaczego jego mąż tam był i nie wiedział dlaczego ufał tej wiadomości.

Następnie jechał szaleńczo swoim samochodem, zaparkował przed hotelem, dał kluczyki kierowcy i pobiegł do środka, nie pytał o nic w recepcji, znał ten hotel, Louis zawsze wybierał go na ich rocznice. Wezwał windę i stanął przed pokojem, pukając w drzwi.

Modlił się i modlił, aby to był żart, rodzaj słabego żartu.

Następnie drzwi się otworzyły i wpatrywał się w niego Ben bez koszulki.

Harry nie miał szans na powiedzenie choćby słowa.

\- Kochanie, kto to? - Zapytał Louis ze środka.

Harry spojrzał między ich dwójką, Louis również nie miał na sobie koszulki. Jego serce szalało, czuł mdłości, gorąco, brakowało mu tchu.

\- Harry? - Zapytał Louis, który zamarł w miejscu.

Czy Louis zdradzał Harry’ego z Benem?


	4. Rozdział 4

Harry nic nie powiedział, czuł się sparaliżowany przez długą chwilę, kiedy patrzył pomiędzy nimi, następnie zauważył jak Louis mija Bena i mówi coś do niego, ale niczego nie słyszał, czuł szum w uszach i widział mgłę za oczami.

Kiedy Louis go dotknął poczuł się jak porażony prądem. Zabrał swoją dłoń i zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Musiał zniknąć, musiał uciec.

Louis wołał jego imię i chciał za nim ruszyć, nie miał na sobie koszulki, więc wrócił do pokoju i się ubrał, kiedy miał wyjść Ben chwycił jego dłoń. - Daj mu odejść.

Louis spojrzał na niego zszokowany i zły. Ben patrzył na niego. - Musiał się jakoś dowiedzieć. I tak go zostawisz.

\- Co? - Zapytał zszokowany Louis, był sfrustrowany i nie chciał, aby Harry przyłapał go w takiej sytuacji.

Ben westchnął. - Będzie teraz wściekły, będzie krzyczał i demolował dom, nie potrzebujesz tego teraz.

Louis krzyknął. - Oczywiście, że będzie wściekły, jego mąż zdradza go z jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Ben wzruszył ramionami i odszedł, by nalać sobie i Louisowi lampkę wina.

Wyprostował swoją dłoń, by podać Louisowi kieliszek, ale Louis spojrzał na niego, a potem na to co trzymał w dłoni i wyszedł.

~*~

Kiedy Louis dojechał do domu, modlił się, aby samochód Harry’ego tutaj był i tak było, ale był wgnieciony z boku.

Louis nie pozwolił sobie na panikę i pobiegł do środka, wołając imię Harry’ego. Ten nie odpowiedział, a kiedy wszedł do ich sypialni, znalazł Harry’ego wrzucającego maniakalnie ubrania do otwartej torby na łóżku, nie płakał, trząsł się i kaszlał, był bałaganem.

\- Harry, proszę, posłuchaj.

Harry spojrzał na niego, a potem zerknął na swoją torbę, zamknął ją z impetem, położył na podłodze i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą. Odchodził, ale Louis zatrzymał go, łapiąc go za ramię. Ponownie Harry poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś poraził go prądem, szok przepłynął przez jego ciało.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - krzyknął.

Louis patrzył na swojego męża, nigdy nie widział go takiego, nigdy nie widział jak się trząsł i był tak stracony, jak w tym momencie.

\- Po prostu mnie posłuchaj - spróbował Louis.

Harry zerknął na niego i zwęził oczy. - Ty i Ben? - Potem krzyknął. - Ty i Ben? - Przebiegł przez pokój, histerycznie przeczesując włosy.

Louis skinął głową i próbował go uspokoić. - Kochanie, proszę, uspokój się… musisz mnie wysłuchać. - Naprawdę nie wiedział czego dokładnie ma słuchać, nie wiedział co powiedzieć albo jak to naprawić.

Następnie Harry się zatrzymał i stanął dokładnie przed Louisem. - Powiedz mi. Powiedz mi, że to nieprawda, że robiliście coś innego, cokolwiek… proszę.

Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, łzy wypływały z jego oczu i czuł, że jego dłonie również się trzęsły.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam - wyszeptał.

A Harry zamknął oczy. - Och, Boże - następnie spojrzał na Louis z cała złością na swojej twarzy i kaszlnął zanim zapytał. - Od jak dawna?

\- Harry…

Harry krzyknął. - Jak długo?

Louis wziął głęboki wdech, nim powiedział. - Ponad miesiąc.

Harry patrzył na niego, kiwając na niego głową, było wiele niewypowiedzianych słów, wiele pędzących myśli, był wściekły i zagubiony, nie wiedział jak to zaakceptować, nie chciał w to wierzyć.

Po prostu odbiegł, Louis próbował go zatrzymać, ale Harry się nie zatrzymał, włożył swoją torbę do samochodu i wskoczył do niego, odjeżdżając tak szybko jak mógł.

~*~

Harry zapukał do drzwi swojej siostry, Gemma otworzyła drzwi, kiedy go zobaczyła, przytuliła, płakał mocno, a teraz nie był w stanie oddychać.

Wpuściła go do środka i zamknęła za nim drzwi.

\- On mnie zdradza, Gems… z Benem.

Nic nie powiedziała, po prostu poprowadziła go do salonu, usiadł na kanapie i położył swoją głowę na rękach i płakał, ona usiadła obok niego i przytuliła go. - Przykro mi, kochanie, tak bardzo mi przykro.

\- Dlaczego on mi to zrobił? Co zrobiłem źle? Czy to dlatego, bo chciałem się nim zaopiekować? - Zapłakał.

Gemma westchnęła. - Uspokój się, Harry, nie chcesz żeby twoja córka cię takim widziała.

Harry zapłakał mocniej. - O Boże… jak ja mam o tym powiedzieć Belii?

Przytuliła go ponownie i pozwoliła mu się wypłakać.

~*~

Następnego poranka, kiedy wstała, znalazła Harry’ego wciąż siedzącego na tej samej kanapie.

\- Spałeś w ogóle? - Zapytała, kierując się do otwartej kuchni, z której miała widok na salon, w którym siedział Harry.

Brunet nie odpowiedział, westchnęła i zrobiła im po filiżance kawy, następnie usiadła obok niego i podała mu filiżankę.

Wziął ją, a potem zerknął na nią. - Myślałem.

Gemma skinęła głową. - Oczywiście, że tak.

Harry pokręcił głową, zamykając oczy, wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. - Zrobiłem dla niego wszystko co mogłem. Wszystko.

\- Wiem. I szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że zrobi ci coś takiego. Mam na myśli, po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś? Jest tam gdzie jest dzięki tobie.

Harry prychnął. - I zabrał to wszystko ze sobą.

Gemma westchnęła. - Harry, spójrz. Wiem, że teraz masz złamane serce, ale musisz myśleć jasno, musisz wykorzystać swój czas.

Oczy Harry’ego zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. - Nie wiem co robić Gemma, jestem taki zły i zszokowany i… czuję się głupio.

\- To nie jest twoja wina, to on cię zdradza, nie na odwrót, nie wiń siebie za to.

\- Więc dlaczego to zrobił?

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nigdy nie ufałam Benowi.

Harry oparł swoją głowę o brzeg kanapy. - Ben.

Gemma patrzyła na swojego brata. - Zawsze był o ciebie zazdrosny, byłeś jedynym, który tego nie widział.

Harry spojrzał na nią. - A ty widziałaś?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, ale Ben dla ciebie zawsze był czerwoną liną. Nikt nigdy nie mógł na niego powiedzieć złego słowa. - Harry nic nie powiedział, Gemma dodała. - Myślisz, że możesz mu wybaczyć?

Harry zamknął oczy i wypuścił łzy. - Nie wiem… - następnie spojrzał na nią, wycierając swoje policzki. - Zdradzał mnie Gemma przez ponad miesiąc. - Skinęła głową, następnie Harry zmarszczył brwi wciąż na nią patrząc. - Nie wydajesz się być zaskoczona. - Próbowała unikać patrzenia na niego, wtedy Harry jęknął.- O Boże, wiedziałaś.

Gemma ponownie nic nie powiedziała, wstał i spojrzał na nią w szoku.

\- Wiedziałaś? O mój Boże, kiedy?

Westchnęła i spojrzała na swojego brata. - Widziałam ich razem na urodzinach Belii.

Harry potarł swoją twarz, czując wściekłość. - Co do diabła, to było w zeszłym miesiącu. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

Wstała, chcąc się bronić. - Musiałam się upewnić, musiałam wiedzieć, a odkąd pracujemy razem w tym samym szpitalu, chodziłam za nim więcej niż raz i zawsze spotykali się w tym samym hotelu, w którym widziałeś ich wczoraj.

Harry zamarł. - To byłaś ty? Ty wysłałaś mi wiadomość.

\- Tak, to był jedyny sposób. Gdybym ci powiedziała nigdy byś mi nie uwierzył, zapytałbyś go, a on by zaprzeczył, a potem stałby się bardziej ostrożny, chciałam żebyś sam to zobaczył.

\- Sam to zobaczył? - Następnie skinął głową, próbował wziąć głęboki wdech, ale został on przerwany przez atak kaszlu.

Kiedy to trwało zbyt długo próbowała mu pomóc, ale stał z dala, patrząc na nią. - Nie mogę ci ufać.

Chciał odejść, ale czuł palącą sensację w swojej klatce piersiowej, zaciskała się i wiedział, że to atak astmy.

Grzebał po swoich kieszeniach, a potem przypomniał sobie, że zostawił swój inhalator w szufladzie swojej szafki nocnej.

Spojrzał na Gemmę, panikując i poczuł, że nie jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać się na nogach. Upadł na podłogę, trzymając swoje dłonie na klatce piersiowej, mocno pociągając za koszulkę, zauważył swoją córkę idącą w jego kierunku, a potem nastała ciemność.

~*~

Gdy Harry otworzył swoje oczy, od razu wiedział, że jest w szpitalu, jego klatka piersiowa wciąż była zaciśnięta i czuł kaniulę nosową pod swoim nosem, czuł również nacisk po swojej lewej stronie, okazało się, że Bella spała obok niego, a kiedy poczuła, że się poruszył, spojrzała na niego.

\- Tatusiu, obudziłeś się? - Zapytała podekscytowana jak i zatroskana.

Uśmiechnął się. - Jest dobrze, co tutaj robisz?

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie tatusiu, tak bardzo mnie przestraszyłeś. Nie mogłam cię zostawić, ciocia Gemma i tata prosili mnie żebym wyszła, ale nie mogła.

Więc Louis tu był.

Harry westchnął. - Teraz jest dobrze, tak bardzo przepraszam, że musiałaś to widzieć.

Skinęła głową, a potem położyła swoją głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. - Kocham cię tatusiu, proszę, nie odchodź.

\- Hej - powiedział, szukając czegoś w jej zmrużonych oczach. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Bella skinęła głową, a po chwili powiedziała. - Znowu się kłóciliście? Ty i tata? - Zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odpowiedział, spojrzała na niego, a potem usiadła. - Słyszałam jak ciocia Gemma na niego krzyczała, słyszałam, że bardzo cię skrzywdził… co ci zrobił.

Harry uśmiechnął się, złapał jej dłoń i pocałował ją. - Nie chcę abyś martwiła się o mnie i o tatę. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Skinęła głową. - Ale on płakał.

Harry skinął głową. - Po prostu się martwił. Nie musisz sobie zawracać głowy. Teraz jest ze mną dobrze.

Skinęła głową i pocałowała jego policzek, następnie drzwi się otworzyły i Gemma weszła do środka, kiedy go zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się. - Obudziłeś się. Nawet nie wiesz jak nas przestraszyłeś, Harry.

Harry skinął głową, ale nie odpowiedział, spuścił wzrok, wciąż był na nią zły, wiedziała i nic mu nie powiedziała.

Gemma westchnęła, a potem powiedziała. - Bella, zgaduję, że musisz teraz iść do domu, z twoim tatusiem jest wszystko dobrze i jutro wyjdzie, a robi się późno.

Ona jedynie skinęła głową, Gemma spojrzała na niego. - Anne chce ją wziąć.

\- Mama tu jest?

Gemma skinęła głową. - Chciała wejść, ale powiedziałam jej, że ja wpadnę pierwsza - powiedziała, czytając jego wyniki, następnie spojrzała na niego. - Powinnam ją wpuścić?

Skinął głową, Gemma uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Bellę. - Chodź Bella.

Bella ponownie pocałowała swojego ojca, a potem chwyciła dłoń swojej cioci i wyszła z pokoju.

Anne weszła od razu po ich wyjściu, patrzyła na niego z załzawionymi oczami, a potem go przytuliła.

Harry nie nie mówił, po prostu płakał w jej ramionach, próbowała go uspokoić, pocierała jego plecy i całowała jego włosy, szeptała uspokajające słowa do jego ucha, ale Harry nie mógł przestać płakać.

W końcu spojrzał na nią. - Wiedziałaś?

Skinęła głową. - Rozmawiałam z nim.

Harry wytarł swoje oczy. - Możesz w to uwierzyć mamo? On i Ben?

Jego mama westchnęła i złapała jego dłoń. - Chcę żebyś był silny. Nie lubię widzieć cię takim słabym, Harry, nie jesteś słaby.

\- Jestem połamany, mamo - zapłakał.

Pokręciła głową. - Nie, nie jesteś. Masz prawo być zły, zszokowany, ale załamany. Masz całą moc świata, Harry.

Pokręcił głowa. - Nie wiem jak to zrobić mamo, jestem zagubiony.

\- Po prostu potrzebujesz czasu. Posłuchaj, spróbuj się teraz przespać i nabrać sił, ponieważ będziesz tego potrzebował. Zabiorę Bellę i będzie ze mną bezpieczna. Już mówiłam Louisowi i nie ma…

\- Nie ma prawa powiedzieć choćby słowa.

Poklepała jego dłoń. - Jest jej ojcem, Harry. Synu, wiem, że jesteś teraz bardzo zły, ale chcę żebyś o niej pomyślał. Nie chcesz żebym twoja córka męczyła się tak jak ja.

Harry starł swoje łzy. - Zrobię wszystko żeby się tak nie czuła, mamo.

-Wiem, kochanie, wiem…. Po prostu musisz myśleć, tak?

Skinął głową, a potem jego mama złożyła buziaka na jego czole i wyszła z sali.

Harry zamknął oczy, nie mógł spać i wiedział, że nie zaśnie, myśląc i myśląc o poprzedniej nocy.

Następnym razem, gdy Harry otworzył oczy zobaczył swojego ojca siedzącego przed nim z papierami w dłoniach, oczywiście pracował.

Następnie spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Och, obudziłeś się.

Harry nie odpowiedział swojemu ojcu, ten odłożył papiery na stolik obok niego. A potem przysunął krzesło do łóżka bruneta.

\- Jak się czujesz?

Harry wziął głęboki wdech. - Lepiej.

Jego ojciec skinął głowa. - Wyglądasz lepiej. Po prostu musisz pamiętać o swoim inhalatorze, kiedy następnym razem będziesz wybiegał. - Harry spojrzał na swojego ojca, a ten kontynuował. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że on nie jest dla ciebie dobry. Znam ten typ człowieka. Wziął twoje wszystkie pieniądze, a potem zamknął cię w domu. Wziął dziecko i powiedział ci żebyś je wychował, kiedy on krok po kroku spełniał swoje marzenia, a ty… spójrz na siebie. Nawet dziewczyny nie chciałyby żyć twoim życiem.

Harry jedynie skinął głową i przełknął łzy, nie spodziewał się niczego innego od swojego ojca, znał go i wiedział, że wciąż jest zły za to, że Harry włożył wszystkie swoje pieniądze w szpital, który nie miał w swojej nazwie nazwiska Louisa.

Jego ojciec zachichotał. - On wykiwał nas wszystkich Harry, wszyscy teraz dla niego pracujemy, wiesz? Zdałeś sobie sprawę z tego w co nas wplątałeś?

Harry zamknął oczy, nie chciał tego słuchać, chciał żeby jego ojciec powiedział co dostał i wyszedł.

\- Jesteś głupi Harry, bardzo głupi. Trzymałeś jego kochanka pod swoim własnym dachem, pozwoliłeś się temu dziać na własnych pieprzonych oczach… ale nie mogę go winić. W sensie, spójrz na siebie. Jesteś bezużyteczny Harry, zawsze taki byłeś, bezużyteczny i głupi.

Następnie wstał i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który nie mógł teraz powstrzymać łez. - Zabierze od ciebie wszystko. Po prostu to zapamiętaj.

Potem wyszedł i zostawił płaczącego Harry’ego.

Harry nie wiedział jak długo płakał, póki znowu do jego sali weszła Gemma, ale to były jakieś trzy godziny.

Usiadła obok niego. - Proszę, przestań płakać. - Spojrzał na nią i wytarł łzy. - Jak mogę ci pomóc? - Harry jedynie pokręcił głową, Gemma patrzyła delikatnie na swojego brata. - Musisz być silny.

On jedynie skinął głową. - Dobrze - naprawdę chciał być silniejszy, chciał przestać płakać, musiał wyjść. - Muszę wyjść.

Gemma skinęła głową. - Wiem… dzisiaj nie możesz, nie podoba mi się, że twoje ciśnienie jest tak wysokie… I nie możemy nawet usunąć kaniuli nosowej.

Nic nie powiedział, Gemma westchnęła.

\- Musisz się uspokoić, ten stres jedynie wszystko pogorszy.

\- Próbuję.

Skinęła głową, a potem powiedziała. - Jest na zewnątrz, nie wyszedł odkąd cię tutaj przywieźli. - Harry pozostał cicho. - Myślę, że musicie porozmawiać.

Brunet w końcu skinął głową. - Przyślij go.

Gemma zmarszczyła brwi, nie oczekiwała tego, ale przytaknęła i wyszła z sali, najpierw całując swojego brata w głowę.

Louis wszedł do sali, Harry leżał na łóżku, jego plecy opierały się o poduszkę za nim.

Nie patrzył na niego, patrzył wprost. Louis podszedł bliżej, a gdy był już obok niego, powiedział. - Harry.

Brunet nie odpowiedział, Louis usiadł obok niego i chciał dotknąć jego dłoni, kiedy Harry ją uniósł i powiedział. - Proszę, nie dotykaj mnie.

Louis spojrzał na jego twarz i wiedział, że powstrzymywał się od płaczu. - Harry, ja… naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam, ja…

Harry mu przerwał. - Mam tylko jedno pytanie.

Louis spojrzał na niego zszokowany, ale musiał skinąć głową.

\- Kto to zaczął?

Louis wpatrywał się w niego i nic nie powiedział, Harry spojrzał na niego, czekając.

Louis w końcu powiedział. - On, ale mu na to pozwoliłem.

Harry skinął głową i znowu zaczął patrzeć przed siebie.

\- Harry, wiem, że cię zraniłem…

Harry ponownie mu przerwał. - Jutro wychodzę do domu.

Louis przestał mówić, a potem skinął głową. - Wiem.

Harry skinął głową i spojrzał na swoje kolana. - Chcę żebyś tam był wieczorem.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale skinął głową. - Dobrze.

Harry skinął ponownie głową i zerknął na Louisa, nim powiedział. - Dziękuję, teraz możesz iść.

Louis zamknął oczy. - Harry, muszę porozmawiać… chcę porozmawiać.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Ale ja nie… potrzebuję snu.

Następnie odwrócił się plecami do Louisa i próbował ukryć swój szloch, słyszał jak Louis odchodzi, a kiedy drzwi się zamknęły rzewnie zaczął płakać.

~*~

Następnego dnia, kiedy Harry przyjechał do domu, wszedł do budynku i czuł się jak obcy, ponownie nie mógł oddychać, to nie była astma, mentalność go otaczała. Wszedł do środka i poszedł do kuchni, chciał wejść do środka, ale nie mógł, wszędzie ich widział, nagle wszystkie wspomnienia Bena i Louisa stojących razem, rozmawiających i śmiejących się go dopadły. Czuł się głupio, że czuł ulgę, bo jego mąż i najlepszy przyjaciel w końcu stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Czuł się głupio, proszą Louisa, aby dał Benowi drugą szansę i czuł się głupio, wkładając ich pod ten sam dach. Zrobił to i na zawsze może się za to winić.

Harry był sam w kuchni, wypił trochę wina, Bella wciąż była u jego mamy, nie chciał, żeby to widziała, nie chciał, aby była świadkiem kłótni rodziców. Pamiętał jak sam był mały, pamiętał jak ciężkie i mieszające było słyszenie jak rodzice kłócą się dniem i nocą, wciąż pamięta jak jego serce się wykręcało za każdym razem, gdy widział jak jego mama płacze, gdy był bezużyteczny i nie mógł jej pomóc. Nie, nie chciał tego dla jego kochanej córeczki.

Harry spojrzał na dwie walizki, które zostawił obok drzwi, jego oczy ponownie zapiekły i szybko je wytarł.

Następnie usłyszał dźwięk otwierających się drzwi, nie odwracał wzroku, wiedział, że to musi być Louis.

\- Co do… czy to moje torby? - Usłyszał jego głos.

Następnie Louis wszedł do kuchni i spojrzał na Harry’ego z szerokimi oczami. - Co robisz?

Harry nie spojrzał na niego, upił łyk swojego wina i chociaż wyglądał chłodno to cały się trząsł.

\- Harry, nie rób tego.

Harry spojrzał na niego i zachichotał. - To wszystkie twoje ubrania, wyrzuciłbym je na śmietnik tak jak to zrobiłem z tymi jego, ale wiem, że to wszystko co masz… więc nie jestem złym mężczyzną.

Louis wciąż na niego patrzył. - A potem co?

Harry westchnął i spojrzał ponownie na swój kieliszek. - Nie chcę już więcej widzieć twojej twarzy w moim domu.

\- To też mój dom.

\- Nie.

\- Nie?

Następnie Harry spojrzał na niego i krzyknął. - Nie. - Następnie wstał i spojrzał na Louisa, podszedł do niego, tak, że byli twarzą w twarz. - Masz ten dom dzięki mnie, posiadasz ten dom, tamten szpital, tamten samochód… Wiesz co zmieniłem zdanie, zostaw ubrania, ponieważ je też masz dzięki mnie.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego, a potem prychnął. - Lubię, że w to wierzysz.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nie, nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć Louisie Tomlinson, byłeś nikim… nikim, nie miałeś nic, mogłeś jedynie wynająć małe, zimne mieszkanie, moje pieniądze zaprowadziły nas tu, one były moje.

Louis spuścił wzrok i nic nie powiedział, to była prawda, całe to bogactwo, w którym żyli było dzięki Harry’emu.

\- Dałem ci wszystko, Louis, dałem ci moje pieniądze, mój czas, moje serce. Poświęciłem dla ciebie wszystko.

Louis uniósł swoją głowę. - Nie prosiłem cię o to.

\- Próbowałem ocalić tę rodzinę, oskarżasz mnie za próbę sprawienia nas rodziną, chroniłem ten dom, chroniłem nasze malutkie dziecko. Wychowywałem ją sam, nigdy się nie skarżyłem, nie było cię tutaj Louis, nie miałeś dla nas czasu.

Louis był wściekły, odmawia słuchania tego. - Mówiłem ci żebyśmy zatrudnili nianię, nie, już to zrobiłem.

Harry krzyknął. - Moja córka nie będzie wychowywana przez nianię, już nie ma ojca, nie pozwolę żeby nie miała nas obydwu. Nie pozwolę jej żyć w taki sposób.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Nie chcesz by żyła tak jak ty.

Harry patrzył na Louisa, nie mógł powiedzieć w to co powiedział, ale teraz poczuł, że mężczyzna przed nim jest mu całkowicie obcy, Harry nie wiedział już kim on jest.

\- Tak, Louis, nie chcę żeby żyła tak jak ja, ponieważ byłem tam i znam ten ból… Wciąż mogę go poczuć. I nie, nie pozwolę na to, by moja córka tak miała. W chwili, gdy zdecydowałem się ją adoptować, postanowiłem zostać przy jej boku.

\- Więc dlaczego teraz mnie obwiniasz?

\- Obwiniam cię? Nigdy? Jestem tylko zszokowany… ponieważ idealnie odgrywałem swoją rolę, robiłem dla waszej dwójki wszystko. I nie oczekiwałem niczego w zamian Louis, wiesz to…

\- Och, przestań. - Louis przewrócił oczami, Harry zszokowany przestał mówić, a Louis ponownie na niego spojrzał. - Robiłeś wszystko co mogłeś? Dlaczego sądzisz, że tego od ciebie chciałem? Dlaczego sądzisz, że chciałem żeby mój mąż zamienił się w kurę domową? Nienawidziłem tego Harry...Stałeś się okropny, nudny, obrzydliwy. Twój umysł jest pusty, w tej grubej czaszce nie ma nic, oprócz paru kulinarnych przepisów i plotek… Nie pisałem się na to, a wiesz co jest najzabawniejsze? Że próbowałem cię zmienić, prosiłem cię o to, próbowałem ci pomóc, ale oczywiście byłeś leniwy, bo oglądanie jak twój tyłek robi się coraz większy a twój mózg coraz mniejszy było dla ciebie prostsze.

Harry słuchał uważnie, następnie skinął głową. - Masz rację, próbowałeś mi pomóc znaleźć nową pracę, próbowałeś pomóc mi wydostać się z domu i żebym poszedł na siłownię, chciałeś zbudować siłownię tutaj, ale tego chciałeś, żebym pracował? Nie chciałeś nawet ze mną zostać, aby ze mną porozmawiać. Przestałeś nawet ze mną sypiać.

\- Byłem zajęty.

\- A co z nami? Zasługuję na trochę twoje czasu. Nigdy cię tu nie było Louis, nic nie wiesz o naszej córce, przegapiłeś każdą sztukę, w której grała, każda grę, każde przyjęcie… NIE BYŁO CIĘ TU.

\- Robię to wszystko dla ciebie.

\- Och, przestań pieprzyć. - Harry przewrócił oczami, następnie spojrzał na niego. - Gdybyś robił to wszystko dla nas, to ja bym robił to wszystko dla ciebie. Nie chciałeś tu być, Louis. Nie chciałeś już nas.

\- Zmieniłeś się Harry, nie znam cię już.

Harry skinął głową, a jego oczy były pełne łez. - A ty nigdy mnie nie zapytałeś dlaczego się zmieniłem? Nigdy nie pytałeś mnie czego chcę, czego potrzebuję.

Louis skinął głowę. - Dobrze, Harry, czego chcesz? Dlaczego się zmieniłeś?

Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle, następnie spoliczkował Louisa.

Louis spojrzał na niego zszokowany, Harry patrzył na niego z mordem w oczach, jego krew się gotowała.

\- Nie chcę więcej widzieć twoje twarzy. I zabiorę ci wszystko, Louis. Znowu będziesz niczym. Upewnię się, że stracisz wszystko.

Zszokowany Louis wciąż na niego patrzył, Harry odwrócił się do niego plecami, wziął papier z lady i wręczył go szatynowi. - Mój prawnik zadzwoni do twojego - następnie na niego spojrzał. - A może powinien zadzwonić do Bena?

Louis spojrzał na kartkę i serce mu opadło. - Chcesz się rozwieść?

\- Ja się rozwodzę. - Następnie odwrócił się do niego tyłem. - I zabieram ze sobą wszystko, dom, szpital, Bellę.

Louis westchnął. - Harry, proszę…

\- Wynoś się.

Louis próbował ponownie. - Kocham cię.

Harry spojrzał na niego i krzyknął. - Wynoś się stąd.

Louis w końcu zamknął swoje oczy, płakał, ale to nie zatrzymało Harry’ego, serce bruneta biło mocno w jego klatce piersiowej, odkąd Louis postawił swoje stopy w tym domu, bał się i był zraniony i będąc szczerym, nie oczekiwał, że będzie przez cały czas utrzymywał swoją postawę.

Louis wyszedł z kuchni, wziął swoje torby i opuścił dom.


	5. Rozdział 5

Następnego poranka Harry usłyszał walenie do drzwi, spał na kanapie i był zaskoczony, nie miał pojęcia kto mógł go odwiedzić o 9 rano.

Otworzył drzwi i zamarł, przed nim stał Ben.

Ben uśmiechnął się, a potem powiedział. - Myślałem, że jesteś martwy… To by zaoszczędziło nam wiele wysiłku.

Następnie wszedł do środka, trącąc ramię Harry’ego, brunet spojrzał na Bena, który zatrzymał się na środku domu, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Wniosłeś o rozwód?

Harry nie odpowiedział, nie mógł, zabrakło mu słów i czuł jak jego głowa łomotała.

Ben zachichotał. - Znaczy, wiem że tak, ale nie oczekiwałem, że zrobisz to tak szybko.

Następnie poszedł do kuchni, a Harry za nim, Ben otworzył lodówkę i wyjął jakiś sok, facet tutaj mieszkał i zachowywał się swobodnie.

\- Ale musisz myśleć sprytnie, Harry, nie chcesz wszystkiego stracić, prawda.

\- Niczego nie stracę, to on straci wszystko.

Ben pokręcił głową. - Nie myśl, że pozwolę mu stracić choćby złotówkę Harry, no dalej, znasz mnie lepiej.

Serce Harry’ego biło szybciej. - Więc co w takim razie zrobisz?

Ben uśmiechnął się. - Wiele.

Harry patrzył na niego, a potem musiał spytać. - Dlaczego?

Ben wydał z siebie zaskoczony śmiech. - Dlaczego? Ponieważ nie zasługiwałeś na to wszystko Harry. Przez całe życie patrzyłem, że masz wszystko czego ja nie mam. Wygląd, talent, miłość, a potem Louisa?

Harry zachichotał w niedowierzaniu. - Nienawidziłeś go, właściwie to błagałem cię o to żebyś dał mu drugą szansę.

Ben uśmiechnął się. - Tak sądziłeś, ale nigdy tak nie było. Kochałem go, odkąd go z tobą zobaczyłem. Chciałem go, ale on chciał tylko ciebie. A teraz Harry ci go zabrałem, jak wszystko co kochałeś. Zabrałem twoją karierę, pamiętasz tego kolesia, który zastąpił cię w drużynie? Ja go przyprowadziłem.

Harry spojrzał na niego, zszokowany. Ben skinął głową.

\- Tak. I przez ostatnie siedem lat tak bardzo starałem się zabrać ci miłość i zrobiłem to, uwierz mi Harry, wezmę pieniądze i zabiorę rodzinę.

\- Nie - wyszeptał Harry.

Ben wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał za siebie. - Jedyny problem jest taki, że nie potrzebuję dzieci, ale Louis tak, więc mnie wysłuchasz.

Podszedł do niego. - Jesteś biedny, Harry, bez Louisa jesteś niczym, myślisz, że jak dasz radę wychować waszą córkę?

Harry spojrzał na niego szerokimi oczami pełnymi strachu, Ben uśmiechnął się. - To prawda, więc taki jest układ. Pozbędziesz się wszystkich praw do domu, szpitala, pieniędzy, a ja upewnię się, że nie będzie walczył o prawa rodzicielskie.

Harry patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Ben uśmiechnął się. - A ty nim nie byłeś - następnie poszedł w kierunku drzwi.

\- Przemyśl to Harry i daj znać swojemu prawnikowi. A i… - spojrzał na niego. - Wybaczam ci wyrzucenie moich rzeczy - następnie zaśmiał się. - Do zobaczenia w sądzie, loczku - i wyszedł.

Harry zamarł w miejscu, nie mógł się poruszyć, nie mógł oddychać.

~*~

Harry był w biurze swojego prawnika.

\- Nie mogę bez niej żyć, Niall.

Niall skinął głową. - Wiem, ale to puste groźby, Louis wie jak bardzo ją kochasz.

\- Louis jest martwy - warknął do Nialla, a potem nagle łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. - Ja już nie wiem kim on jest, zabierze ją.

Niall westchnął. - On nie chce rozwodu, Harry, porozmawiaj z nim.

Harry spuścił wzrok, nie rozmawiał z Louisem od ich ostatniego spotkania, Louis próbował do niego zadzwonić więcej niż raz, a kiedy przyszedł zobaczyć się z Bellą, Harry nie chciał go widzieć, więc jego mama została z Bellą, gdy Louis przyszedł.

Niall westchnął. - Myślę, że musicie znowu porozmawiać, to był błąd Harry, ludzie cały czas je popełniają. Wiem, że wewnątrz siebie chcesz mu wybaczyć.

Harry westchnął. - Nie znasz, Bena. On go teraz kontroluje.

\- Wiem tylko, że on wciąż jest w tobie zakochany.

Harry spojrzał na Nialla, a potem spuścił wzrok, Niall powtórzył. - Porozmawiaj z nim Harry, nie chcesz zrujnować tych minionych ośmiu lat.

Harry nie odpowiedział, może mogą ponownie porozmawiać, jeśli zobaczy, że Louis naprawdę żałuje tego, że go zdradził.

~*~

Harry chodził po szpitalnych korytarzach i unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego, po prostu miał jeden kierunek, gabinet Louisa, ale nim mógł tam wejść, ktoś złapał go za ramię, to był Liam.

\- Harry, co ty tutaj robisz? - Wyglądał jakby się zawahał.

Harry spojrzał na biuro, a potem ponownie na Liama. - Jest tu?

Liam westchnął. - Nie sądzę, że powinieneś tam teraz wchodzić.

Ale Harry podszedł i otworzył drzwi.

W środku Louis obściskiwał się z Benem. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły Louis przestał całować Bena i spojrzał zszokowany na Harry’ego.

Ben za to się uśmiechnął, a potem zerknął na Louisa. - Mówiłem ci, że zmieni zdanie, jest tchórzem.

Louis wstał i spojrzał między Benem i Harrym, następnie mówiąc. - Ben, mógłbyś nas proszę zostawić samych?

Ben zerknął na Louisa, marszcząc brwi, ale potem skinął głową, całując mocno wargi Louisa, tylko po to by podrażnić się z Harrym, brunet odwrócił wzrok, jego żołądek się wykręcił, a potem usłyszał kroki odchodzącego Bena.

Louis wciąż patrzył na Harry’ego. - Nie mówiłeś mi, że przychodzisz.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - To mój szpital.

Louis skinął głową. - Racja, chcesz coś do picia?

Harry wciąż patrzył na Louisa, próbując znaleźć coś co zgubił, próbując znaleźć jego Louisa.

Louis w końcu powiedział. - Twój prawnik zadzwonił do Bena. Więc Niall Horan? Myślałem, że opuścił Anglię.

Harry nic nie powiedział, Louis westchnął, a potem usiadł na swoim krześle. - Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Harry?

Harry przełknął, dlaczego tutaj był? Marzył o tym, by Louis błagał go na kolanach o drugą szansę, prawda? Ale Louis obściskiwał się z Benem.

\- Zabierzez mi Bellę?

Louis patrzył na swojego męża z smutnymi oczami. - Nie możesz mi wszystkiego zabrać, Harry. Poświęciłem swój czas i wysiłek, by zbudować ten szpital, ciężko zapłaciłem, by taki był, w ten sposób powstał mój sukces.

Harry skinął głową. - Więc chodzi tylko o pieniądze.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie Harry, ale to ty jesteś tym, który wnosi o rozwód.

\- A ty jesteś tym, który mnie zdradził, wciąż mnie zdradza. Nawet nie próbowałeś przestać? Tak łatwo mnie zastąpiłeś, Louis, co się stało? Od kiedy mnie nienawidzisz?

\- Nie nienawidzę cię.

Harry zachichotał. - Och tak, w ten sposób ukazujesz swoją miłość. Poprzez spanie z moimi przyjaciółmi.

Louis prychnął. - Nie rozumiesz.

\- Nie rozumiem czego? - Krzyknął Harry i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Jak łatwo cię omocił? Jak może cię kontrolować?

Louis krzyknął. - Wcale tak nie jest.

Harry spojrzał na niego i zapytał. - Kochasz go?

Louis nie odpowiedział, spojrzał ponownie na Harry’ego.

Harry powiedział. - Muszę wiedzieć, to dla mnie naprawdę ważne, czy go kochasz?

Louis westchnął. - Zgaduję, że tak.

I to było jak cios prosto w serce. Harry próbował się nie rozpłakać, następnie zebrał całą siłę świata i powiedział. - Zgodzę się na ten układ, ale musisz mi obiecać, że nigdy nie zabierzesz ode mnie mojej córki.

Louis skinął głową, a potem łzy Harry’ego go zdradziły, brunet starł je, a potem zdjął obrączkę i powoli podszedł do biurka, tam ją odkładając. Następnie wyszedł.

~*~

Harry siedział na tarasie swojej mamy, to był teraz jego nowy dom, rozwiedli się dwa miesiące temu i od tego czasu wszystko się zmieniło.

Louis wziął wszystko, szpital był teraz całkowicie jego, wszystkie pieniądze w banku, nawet dom, sprzedał to od razu i to bolało bruneta najmocniej. Louis sprzedał ich dom, który Harry tworzył kawałek po kawałku, Louis pozbył się wszystkiego co ich łączyło.

Na początku Harry mieszkał z tatą, ale kiedy dowiedział się, że jego ojciec i Gemma wciąż pracują z Louisem, nie chcieli go stracić, a nawet zaprzyjaźnili się z Benem. Harry czuł jakby cały świat był przeciwko niemu. Opuścił dom swojego ojca po dużej kłótni, gdzie jego ojciec winił go za jego los, powiedział mu, że był nim bardzo rozczarowany i zasługiwał na to co Louis mu zrobił. Powiedział, że jest za stary, by szukać innego szpitala i powiedział, że jest ordynatorem kardiologii co zawsze było jego marzeniem.

Gemma z drugiej strony musiała wspierać swojego ojca, powiedziała Harry’emu, że będzie pracować póki nie znajdzie pracy w innym szpitalu, ale brunet wiedział, że to pusta obietnica, nigdy się nie zwolni i nigdy nie będzie szukać niczego innego.

Harry stał się bardziej zdesperowany, nagle stracił swojego męża, swoją rodzinę, swój dom. Wszystkie swoje pieniądze. Nagle zaczął myśleć, że naprawdę potrzebuje nowej pracy, aby móc wykarmić swoją córkę, odkąd Louis przestał na nią płacić.

Jego mama weszła z dwoma kubkami herbaty, podała mu jeden, a potem usiadła obok niego.

\- Gdzie jest Bella? - Zapytał.

Jego mama uśmiechnęła się. - Rysuje w środku, lubi nową kolorowankę, która jej kupiłam.

Uśmiechnął się i powiedział. - Dzięki, mamo.

Pokręciła głową. - Nie, kochanie, to nic. Chciałabym zrobić więcej.

Westchnął. - Idzie ci wspaniale, jesteście wszystkim co mi zostało.

Patrzyła na niego, a następnie poklepała go po udzie. - Wszystko będzie lepsze, obiecuję.

Skinął głową, a potem zadzwonił telefon, był to nieznany numer, Harry odebrał. - Halo?

\- Czy rozmawiam z Harrym Tomlinsonem? - Zapytał mężczyzna po drugiej linii.

\- Nazywam się teraz Harry Styles, jestem rozwiedziony. Kto mówi? - Zapytał.

\- Możemy się spotkać? Wtedy ci powiem kim jestem.

\- Przepraszam…

Ale mężczyzna mu przerwał. - Chodzi o twojego męża, mam na myśli twojego byłego męża i jego nowego partnera.

Harry spojrzał na swoją mamę, która patrzyła na niego marszcząc brwi, nie chciał, aby słuchała. - Gdzie?

\- Wyślę ci lokalizację, spotkajmy się teraz.

Następnie połączenie zostało zakończone.

Jego mama spojrzała na niego i zapytała. - Kto to był?

Wstał i próbował odwrócić wzrok. - To w sprawie pracy mamo, możesz zająć się Bellą?

Oczywiście mu nie uwierzyła, ale i tak skinęła głową.

~*~

Harry wszedł do środka kawiarni i zobaczył jak trzydziestokilkuletni facet do niego macha. Harry podszedł do niego, a potem zamarł, kiedy stanął przed stolikiem.

Mężczyzna był na wózku, patrzył na niego z uśmiechem. - Proszę, usiądź.

Harry usiadł i spojrzał na stolik, mężczyzna zaczął. - Cóż, to wyjaśnia, że mnie znasz. - Harry spojrzał na niego, mężczyzna wciąż się uśmiechał. - Twój mąż mi to zrobił.

Harry w końcu powiedział. - Mówiłem ci, że jesteśmy rozwiedzeni, więc jak mogę ci pomóc?

\- Ciebie też oszukał, jesteś jedną z jego ofiar.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zapytał. - Kto?

Następnie mężczyzna westchnął. - Jestem Tom Evans, miałem guza mózgu.

\- Miałeś?

Tom skinął głową. - Twój mąż go usunął, ale zezwolił na to.

Harry nie wiedział co chce powiedzieć.

\- Będąc z tobą szczerym taki był układ. Albo to, albo śmierć.

\- Jaki układ? - Zapytał zmieszany Harry.

Tom westchnął. - Został zatrudniony przez Bena Wishawa.

\- Zatrudniony do czego?

\- Do bycia pacjentem, który jest bliski śmierci, który ma tylko jedną nadzieję na życie. Pierwszy lekarz, którego miałem wypróbować był z Hiszpanii… jego były mąż, umowa była tak żeby mnie zoperował…

Harry mu przerwał. - Chwila, chwila, czyj mąż?

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego i zachichotał. - Tu chodziło o ciebie, a nie o doktora Tomlinsona, cóż to ma sens.

Harry wciąż był zmieszany. Tom westchnął. - Poznałem Bena cztery lata temu. Był w połowie swojego rozwodu z hiszpańskim lekarzem.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie jest, nie był zamężny.

\- Och kolego, naprawdę jesteś niewinny. Mogę dać ci jego numer żebyś sam zapytał. W każdym razie, oczywiście doktorek nie chciał mu dać niczego, odkąd to Ben go zdradził, a Ben nigdy nie kochał przegrywania sprawy. Więc tu pojawiłem się ja. Byłem chory i nie miałem szans. Powiedział żebym poszedł do jego męża i pozwolił, aby mnie zoperował, najgorszy scenariusz był taki, że będę sparaliżowany, ale będę miał 50 milionów.

Harry słychał, marszcząc brwi.

Tom kontynuował. - Zrobiłem dokładnie to co powiedział mi Ben, załatwił wszystkie papiery - zachichotał. - Ten mężczyzna ma ludzi wszędzie, ze swoimi pieniędzmi może kupić każdego. W każdym razie jego mąż mnie otworzył, ale nic nie zrobił, nie chciał ryzykować, więc kiedy się obudziłem, wiedziałem że plan jest zrujnowany. Ben poprosił mnie, abym pozwał go o fałszywą nadzieję. - Następnie się zaśmiał. - Nawet nie wiedziałem, że istnieje coś takiego. Był moim prawnikiem i wygrał nam 300 milionów, dał mi 50, a sam wziął resztę. - Potem spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Sześć miesięcy temu zadzwonił do mnie i zlecił kolejną pracę, za kolejne miliony. Ii wykonałem swoją część, zostałem nawet sparaliżowany, ale nagle zmienił zdanie, zagroził mi, żebym porzucił sprawę, bo w innym przypadku trafię do więzienia za zatajanie informacji, chociaż to on był tym, który podrobił moje papiery. Jednak musiałem zrezygnować. Obiecał mi dwadzieścia pięć milionów, abym nic nie powiedział, ale jestem tutaj i nie dał mi ani grosza.

Harry w końcu powiedział. - Oczekujesz, że dam ci pieniądze.

Mężczyzna się zaśmiał. - Nie, mówię ci, że pozwę twojego męża, cały szpital i pozwę twoją siostrę.

\- Co?

\- Myślisz, że kto ułatwił mój każdy krok.

Harry w końcu wziął głęboki wdech. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, rób co chcesz.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego. - To twoja szansa, by się odpłacić. - Harry spojrzał na niego, Tom uśmiechnął się i dodał. - Dam ci trochę czasu, byś to przemyślał.

Harry w końcu wstał i wyszedł.

~*~

Harry nie był w stanie od razu wrócić do domu. Zamiast tego zadzwonił do Nialla i skierował się do niego.

Opowiedział Niallowi co się stało, ten powiedział mu, że to bardzo ważna informacja i jeśli ten Tom ma rację to Louis będzie miał poważny problem.

\- Nie rozumiem Niall, czy to oznacza, że może pójść do więzienia?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Możliwe, jeśli ma inteligentnego prawnika, który o to wniesie, ale myślę, że po prostu potrzebuje pieniędzy.

Harry potarł swoje skronie. - Jeśli ten mężczyzna ma rację, to oznacza jeszcze jedną rzecz. - Niall spojrzał na niego i nic nie powiedział. - To oznacza, że zrobi to samo z Louisem. - Następnie wziął głęboki wdech. - Boże, jak ślepy byłem?

Niall westchnął, a potem powiedział. - Nie chcę żebyś cokolwiek robił, póki nie upewnimy się, że jego były mąż istnieje, musimy najpierw z nim porozmawiać.

Harry spojrzał na Nialla. - I niby jak mam to zrobić?

\- Powiedziałeś, że wysłał ci nazwisko, znajdę go.

Harry skinął głową, potem wstał i powiedział. - Dzięki, Niall.

Niall jedynie się uśmiechnął, ale nie mógł ukryć swojego zmartwienia.

~*~

Później w tym samym tygodniu Harry otrzymał dziwny telefon, był z Hiszpanii, a dokładnie od byłego męża Bena.

Powiedział Harry’emu dokładnie to samo co Tom, ale Harry poprosił o spotkanie, więc mógłby go zapoznać z Louisem, aby ten usłyszał prawdę na własne uszy, ale mężczyzna powiedział, że nie da rady, jego matka była naprawdę chora i nie mógł opuścić jej boku.

Harry musiał coś zrobić, więc zadzwonił do Toma i poprosił go o kolejne spotkanie w tej samej kawiarni. Następnie udał się do szpitala.

Zauważył w szpitalu parę zmian, ale nie obchodziło go to, ale mógł nie bałaganić z dekoracjami.

\- Harry? - Harry patrzył przed siebie gdzie znajdowała się Gemma. - Co tutaj robisz?

\- Możemy porozmawiać?

Skinęła głowa i zabrała go do swojego gabinetu.

\- Tom Evans? - Gemma zmarszczyła brwi. - I jak on cię znalazł? - Zapytała, siadając na swoim biurku, gdy Harry siedział przed nią.

\- Nie wiem, ale jakoś mu się udało. Więc, zrobiłaś to?

Gemma pokręciła głową. - Oczywiście, że nie, nigdy tego nie zrobiłam, nawet nie kojarzę żeby to nazwisko przeze mnie przechodziło.

Harry westchnął. - Jesteś tą, która przygotowuje pacjentów dla Louisa.

Skinęła głową. - Ale nie wszystkich pacjentów, tego nie pamiętam.

\- Sprawdź w systemie. Prawie zamknął szpital, musiałaś sprawdzać to wcześniej, musisz pamiętać.

Westchnęła. - Nie mogę, nasz nowy manager pozmieniał cały system, więc nie mam już żadnych starych plików.

Harry westchnął. - Więc te pliki są u tego managera? - Gemma skinęła głową. - Dobrze, to zapytaj go.

\- To Ben. On jest nowym managerem.

Harry zamarł i szybko wyszedł.

Kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi do gabinetu Louisa poczuł ulgę, że nie było tam Bena, szatyn patrzył jedynie na laptop przed sobą, następnie zerknął na bruneta i niemal jęknął.

\- Harry? Co tutaj robisz?

Harry wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Louis skinął głową. - Pewnie.

Ale Harry się nie poruszył. - Możemy to zrobić gdzieś indziej.

Louis westchnął i zerknął na swój laptop, następnie skinął głową i wstał.

Podczas jazdy Harry powiedział Louisowi wszystko. Louis słuchał go, nie mówiąc ani słowa. A potem zaparkował swój samochód tam gdzie brunet mu kazał.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Wierzysz mi?

Louis zerknął na niego. - Nie wiem Harry, to co mówisz nie ma sensu. To szalone. Kto by sobie coś takiego zrobił.

Harry skinął głową, wiedział, że jedynym sposobem, aby uwierzył była rozmowa z Tomem.

Kiedy Louis zobaczył Toma siedzącego przy stole, napiął się i zerknął na Harry’ego. Brunet powiedział. - Zaufaj mi.

Następnie usiedli z Tomem, a Harry zaczął. - Panie Evans, proszę powiedzieć doktorowi Tomlinsonowi to co pan mi powiedział kilka dni temu.

Tom spojrzał między Harrym a Louisem. - Niczego ci nie powiedziałem.

Z twarzy Harry’ego odpłynęła cała krew. - Powiedz mu o Benie Wishawie i o tym do czego cię zatrudnił.

Evan westchnął. - Przepraszam panie Styles, ale nie mogę mu powiedzieć tego co chciał pan abym powiedział o panie Wishawie.

\- Co? - Harry krzyknął i spojrzał na Louisa, a potem na Toma. - Powiedziałeś mi, że cię zatrudnił.

Następnie mężczyzna jęknął. - Nikt mnie nie zatrudnił za wyjątkiem ciebie, poprosiłeś mnie, bym powiedział doktorowi Tomlinsonowi, że pan Wishaw był tym, który poprosił mnie o to, bym dał się otworzyć, a kiedy to zawiedzie pan Wishaw da mi pieniądze za pozwanie go.

Serce Harry’ego biło jak szalone. - To nie jest to co mi powiedziałeś.

Ale Tom spojrzał zamiast tego na Louisa. - Doktorze Tomlinson, przepraszam za to co wcześniej zrobiłem. Nie miałem nadziei i potrzebowałem każdego grosza, ale musiałeś to wiedzieć. Na początku tygodnia twój były mąż zadzwonił do mnie i poprosił o spotkanie. Możesz nawet sprawdzić historię moich połączeń. Kiedy się spotkaliśmy, powiedział mi, żebym przekazał tobie, że to twój narzeczony mnie zatrudnił, abyś wykonał mi złą operację.

Świat Harry’ego kręcił się wokół niego, są teraz zaręczeni.

Tom kontynuował. - A potem cię pozwać. Powiedział, że jeśli ci to powiem to da mi trochę pieniędzy, wiedział jak zdesperowany jestem i że potrzebuję pieniędzy, ale doktorze Tomlinson, musi pan znać prawdę.

\- Kłamiesz - krzyknął Harry. - Jak wiele ci tym razem zapłacił.

Ale Louis był tym, który krzyknął. - Wystarczy.

Wstał i wyszedł, Harry spojrzał na Toma i zachichotał. - Mam nadzieję, że tym razem zapłacił ci wystarczająco, ale to nie uchroni cię przed spaleniem w piekle.

Następnie pobiegł za Louisem.

\- On kłamie - powiedział Harry do Louisa przed samochodem.

Louis krzyknął do niego. - To ty kłamiesz.

\- Nigdy cię nie okłamałem. Ma ludzi wszędzie, może kupić cokolwiek i kogokolwiek. Louis musisz mi uwierzyć. - Louis nic nie powiedział. - On miał męża lekarza, zrobił to samo - dodał Harry.

\- Boże, Harry - krzyknął. - Przestań kłamać. To wszystko dlatego, bo dowiedziałeś się, że bierzemy ślub.

\- Ja… - Harry przycisnął palce do oczu, by przestać płakać. - Dopiero się dowiedziałem, że jesteście zaręczeni. Louis, nie kłamię.

Louis był bardzo zły. - A ja ci nie wierzę Harry.

Harry w końcu się poddał, wziął głęboki wdech. - Wiesz co? Przynajmniej starałem się cię uratować, ale zamiast tego zdecydowałeś się zaufać kilkorgu nieznajomym.

\- On jest moim narzeczonym.

Harry przełknął swój ból, skinął głową. - Gratulację, ale pamiętaj, że ten narzeczony wszystko od ciebie zabierze, a kiedy to się stanie, chcę żebyś pamiętał to miejsce. I dokładnie ten moment, ponieważ mogłeś się uratować.

Louis pokręcił głową. - To tak jakby nie wiedział już kim jesteś. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że będziesz grał tak nieczysto.

Harry nie odpowiedział, wciąż wpatrywał się w Louisa, który odjeżdżał swoim samochodem, zostawiając Harry’ego samego.

~*~

Harry powiedział Niallowi o wszystkim co się stało pomiędzy nim a Louisem. Byli w domu Anne, która uczyła Bellę jak grać na wiolonczeli.

Niall westchnął, popijając swoją herbatę. - Dobrze to rozegrał.

Harry jedynie skinął głową. - Nie obchodzi mnie już co zrobią, mogą się pozabijać, nie mam nic przeciwko.

Niall skinął głową. - Tak, Harry, ale dlaczego to zrobił? Mam na myśli, jestem pewien, że coś kombinuje.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech. - Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Niall skinął głową, a potem zapytał. - Jak idzie z nową pracą?

Harry zachichotał. - Szukasz najlepszego kelnera na świecie.

Zachichotał, ale to bardzo bolało, miał prawie trzydzieści lat i pracował jako kelner.

~*~

Harry był sam w domu swojej matki, jego mama i Bella były na zakupach, więc kiedy ktoś zapukał drzwi, brunet otworzył je bez sprawdzania, oczekiwał, że to Anne, ale zamiast tego wściekły Ben wszedł do środka i złapał go za kołnierz.

\- Myślisz, że możesz to wygrać? Myślisz, że tak łatwo go odzyskasz? No chyba, kurwa, nie, Harry. Planowałem to od lat… lat, więc nie pozwolę, aby jakakolwiek głupia rzecz stanęła pomiędzy mną a nim… jestem tak blisko, tak blisko od posiadania wszystkiego.

Harry położył swoje dłonie na tych Bena, a potem je z siebie ściągnął.

\- Grozisz mi? Znam cię, znam twoją przeszłość, jak chcesz mi zapłać?

Ben zaśmiał się. - Cóż, wiesz co wiesz, ale zobaczymy czy ktokolwiek ci uwierzy.

Harry krzyknął. - Wiem, że mu zapłaciłeś. Wiem, że go kupiłeś.

\- Dobra, to jest nas dwóch.

\- Trzech.

Ben uśmiechnął się i pospacerował po domu. - To ty zacząłeś tą wojnę Harry… Uwierz mi,przegrasz.

\- Wojnę? Ja zacząłem wojnę?

Ben spojrzał na niego. - Kiedy dowiedziałeś się o zaręczynach, straciłeś mysł i zacząłeś myśleć o tym jak się zemścić.

\- Zemścić za co dokładnie? Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? To samo zrobi z tobą, zdradzi cię z pierwszą lepszą kurwą, którą zobaczy.

Ben ponownie się zaśmiał. - O czym ty mówisz? Myślisz, że jestem głupi tak jak Harry pieprzony Styles, musisz mieć trochę wiary we mnie.

Harry nic nie powiedział, Ben chodził po domu. - Pod twoim nosem udało mi się wyślizgnąć ci wszystko spod palców. Myślałem o nie kontynuowaniu, ale… po tym co zrobiłeś, myślę że to zrobię. - Zatrzymał się przy kominku, na którym stały rodzinne zdjęcia Harry’ego, wziął obrazek Belli i uśmiechnął się.

Harry skoczył na niego i tym razem to on złapał go za kołnierz, zdjęcie upadło i rozpadło się na kawałki. - Przysięgam na Boga, Bena, jeśli choćby spróbujesz… 

Ben mu przerwał. - Opuść dłonie, Harry.

Harry patrzył na niego, czując całkowitą wściekłość i zacisnął pięści, wiedział, że Ben chce zabrać jego dziewczynkę, wiedział, że może.

\- Opuść dłonie, nie wiesz co robisz, mogę cię zabić tu i teraz, Harry i nikt się o tym nie dowie.

Harry zwęził oczy, Ben patrzył na niego, a Harry wiedział, że mówił poważnie, mógłby go teraz zabić. Następnie Ben złapał dłonie bruneta i je opuścił.

\- Nie chcesz teraz umrzeć, prawda?

Harry patrzył na Bena, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten potwór przed nim był kiedyś jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Jeszcze jeden błąd i będziesz sam, Harry. - I wyszedł z domu, mówiąc. - Pamiętaj, że to ty zacząłeś tę wojnę.

Harry patrzył na Bena, póki nie zamknęły się za nim drzwi, następnie opuścił wzrok i pozbierał odłamki szkła, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać łez, oparł się o ścianę i zakopał głowę między nogami, zaczął wypłakiwać swoją słabość, swoją głupotę, wypłakiwał swoje oczy, bolała go klatka piersiowa i potrzebował swojego inhalatora.


	6. Rozdział 6

Louis i Ben przechodzili po szpitalnym korytarzu, ręka w rękę dostawali gratulacje od swoich przyjaciół, właśnie wrócili z miesiąca miodowego, tak, pobrali się.

Ben stanął przed swoim gabinetem, wiedział, że Gemma patrzyła, więc na odchodne pocałował mocno Louisa, może chciał zrobić scenę. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, Ben wszedł do swojego gabinetu, a Louis spojrzał na Gemmę, która pokręciła głową i również odeszła.

Poszedł do swojego biura, a zaraz za nim Liam, Louis spojrzał na niego i usiadł na swoim biurku. - Tęskniłem za tobą, Payno.

Liam uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, ale położył plik przed Louisem. - To są operację, które zostały zrobione, gdy cię nie było - potem dodał kolejny plik. - A to lista oczekujących.

Louis spojrzał na pliki, a potem na Liama. - Co się stało?

Liam zerknął na niego i wzruszył ramionami. - Nic. - Ale unikał jego wzroku.

Louis westchnął i powiedział. - Liam, znamy się od zawsze, wiem, że coś się stało, o co chodzi?

Liam westchnął. - Przepraszam, jeśli nie mam podwójnej twarzy i nie mogę udawać, że nie jestem szczęśliwy z twojego powodu.

\- Auć - powiedział Louis.

Liam pokręcił głową z frustracją, następnie spojrzał na Louisa. - Przepraszam, ale nie popieram tego.

Louis westchnął i wstał. - Wiem. Nie przyszedłeś na ślub, ale myślałem, że będziesz szczęśliwy, kiedy zauważysz, że ja taki jestem.

Liam prychnął. - Jesteś szczęśliwy?

Louis spojrzał na niego i skinął głową. - Oczywiście.

Liam w końcu skinął głową, następnie spuścił wzrok. - Tak, masz rację. Powinienem cieszyć się twoim szczęściem - następnie spojrzał na Louisa. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?

Louis skinął głową. - Tak.

Liam westchnął. - Jestem też przyjacielem Harry’ego.

Louis chciał odpowiedzieć, ale drzwi się otworzyły i Ben wszedł do środka, spojrzał na Payne. - Och, Liam… brakowało nam ciebie na ślubie.

Liam skinął głową. - Przepraszam, ale moje dziecko się rozchorowało - wyszedł z gabinetu, Ben patrzył na niego przez cały ten czas.

Spojrzał na Louisa. - Co jest z nim nie tak?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nic…

Ben uniósł brew, a potem się do niego uśmiechnął.

~*~

Harry nie próbował skontaktować się z Louisem po spotkaniu z Benem, starał się go unikać tak bardzo jak mógł, pracował bardzo ciężko na wszystkie potrzebne pieniądze, upewniał się, że jego córka ubierała się i jadła dobrze, upewniał się żeby dobrze się uczyła i spała.

To był grudzień, miesiąc świat jak i urodzin Louisa. Serce Harry’ego na początku miesiąca się wykrzywiało, ponieważ w poprzednich latach był to specjalny miesiąc. Cóż, tak było kiedyś.

Harry jechał samochodem swojej matki po Bellę do szkoły, ale kiedy zaparkował samochód i poszedł w kierunku szkoły, zauważył Louisa trzymającego dłoń jego córki i oczywiście czekali na niego, spojrzał na swój zegarek i nie, nie spóźnił się.

Kiedy Bella go zauważyła podbiegła do niego i przytuliła go, oddał uścisk i starał się kontrolować swoje podenerwowanie, nie widział Louisa od dwóch miesięcy, a ostatnim razem jak się widzieli nie było idealnie.

Następnie Louis zapytał. - Jak się masz, Harry?

Harry spojrzał na niego i próbował się uśmiechnąć przez wzgląd na ich córkę. - Dobrze, coś się stało?

Louis się uśmiechnął, a następnie przeszedł od razu do sedna. - Chcieliśmy twojej zgody na zjedzenie dzisiaj razem obiadu.

Harry spojrzał na Bellę, patrzyła z podekscytowaniem na niego, Harry przez chwilę się bral, co jeśli to sposób by wziąć Bellę i nigdy jej nie oddał. Louis musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ dodał. - Odwiozę ją koło dziewiętnastej.

Harry w końcu skinął głową. - Tak, tak, pewnie…

Bella krzyknęła podekscytowana i ponownie przytuliła jego nogi.

Harry zachichotał. - Dobra, trzymajcie się i bawcie dobrze.

Louis skinął głową i złapał dłoń córki. - Dziękuję, nie spóźnimy się, obiecuję.

Następnie poszli do jego samochodu, Harry czekał aż go minęli, a potem wrócił do domu.

Był sam w tym tygodniu, jego mama musiała odwiedzić swojego brata, więc dom był jego.

Nie wiedział jak spędzić dzień, nie miał pracy i naprawdę cieszył się spokojem przez kilka godzin.

Zrobił sobie dobry posiłek i nalał sobie trochę wina z butelki wina, którą kupił swojej mamie kilka lat temu. I cieszył się swoim czasem.

Następnie posprzątał po sobie i zdecydował się zrobić dla swojej córki kilka muffinek, nic dla niej nie piekł, odkąd się przeprowadzili.

Był w połowie robienia ciasta, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Podszedł do drzwi, trzymając miskę i trzepaczkę, mając na sobie fartuch, otworzył drzwi nogą, oczekując tylko swojej córki, ale znalazł ją śpiącą w ramionach Louisa.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niego. - Zasnęła i nie miałem serca jej budzić.

Harry zachichotał i chciał odłożyć miskę, ale jego fartuch już się lepił.

\- Mogę ją odłożyć - zaoferował Louis.

Harry westchnął. - Dzięki.

Louis wszedł do środka, a Harry pokazał mu jej pokój i wrócił do kuchni. Nie oczekiwał od Louisa czegoś więcej poza szybkim dziękuję, ale szatyn wszedł do kuchni.

\- Co robisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Moje słynne muffinki.

\- Ummm, świąteczne muffinki, tęskniłem za nimi.

Harry prawie zamarł, a Louis zauważył napięcie, odkaszlnął i powiedział. - Mogę trochę wody?

Harry skinął głową. - Tak, jasne… nalej sobie - powiedział, wkładając muffinki do piekarnika.

Odwrócił się twarzą do Louisa, ale ten wciąż patrzył na niego, Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć, łatwo się denerwował, a teraz się trząsł.

Louis to zauważył i uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową. - Jak w pracy? - Zaczął.

Harry również się uśmiechnął. - Świetnie, dzisiaj miałem wolne.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Louis, również był zdenerwowany, następnie potarł włosy swoją dłonią i wtedy Harry to zauważył.

Harry zamarł, kiedy zauważył obrączkę na lewej dłoni Louisa. - Wzięliście ślub?

Louis również zamarł, spojrzał na swoją dłoń i skinął głową. - Tak, trzy tygodnie temu.

Oczy Harry’ego ponownie zapiekły, ale przywdział sztuczny uśmiech. - Gratulacje.

Louis skinął głową, potem powiedział. - Myślałem… lecimy w ten weekend do Hiszpanii, chciałbym zabrać Bellę ze sobą.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Masz na myśli siebie i Bena?

Louis skinął głową.

I nie, Harry nie pozwoli, by jego córka znalazła się w jego pobliżu.

Louis westchnął. - Wiesz, że ją kocha.

Harry skinął głową. Tak, wiem, ale nie o to chodzi. Dopiero co się pobraliście i to wasz pierwszy wypad do Hiszpanii razem, obydwoje potrzebujecie czasu z Bellą nim będziecie z nią podróżować… I co z jej szkołą. Może następnym razem w wakacje?

Louis patrzył na Harry’ego, a potem skinął głową. - Dobrze…

\- Myślę, że powinieneś już iść - powiedział nagle Harry, Louis spojrzał na niego zmieszany, ale dostrzegł, że brunet próbuje powstrzymać łzy. Był jednak w stanie kontrolować swój głos. - Nie chcesz, aby twój mąż musiał czekać, łatwo robi się zazdrosny.

Louis jedynie skinął głową, wychodził, kiedy Harry dodał. - I Louis… szczęśliwych urodzin.

Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć, a potem wyszedł.

Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że ten człowiek to jego Louis. Ciężko uwierzyć, że tak łatwo wyprano mu mózg.

~*~

Kiedy Louis tej nocy wszedł do swojej sypialni, czuł ból w sercu. Taki widok Harry’ego go zranił.

Czasami, kiedy siedzi sam i myśli o tym co zrobił, zawsze myśli o tym, że Harry nie zasługiwał na nic z tego, ale to był jedyny sposób, aby nie stracił wszystkiego na co tak ciężko pracował. Tak sobie mówił i chciał w to wierzyć.

\- Jesteś późno - powiedział Ben, który siedział w ciemności na krześle obok okna. Miał kieliszek wina w swojej dłoni.

Louis spojrzał na niego, a potem zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co robisz w ciemności?

\- Jesteś późno.

Louis westchnął, usiadł na łóżku i ściągnął buty. - Wiesz, że byłem ze swoją córką.

Ben skinął głową. - A potem poszedłeś do niego.

\- Do niego?

\- Pieprzonego Harry’ego.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech i wstał, kierując się do łazienki, ale Ben podążył za nim. - Odpowiedz mi.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Byłem ze swoją córką i odwiozłem ją do domu, Harry też tam mieszka, więc tak, widziałem go.

\- Zostałeś tam na prawie godzinę.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Obserwujesz mnie?

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu - krzyknął Ben.

Louis pokręcił głową. - O, mój Boże. Co ty robisz? Jesteś zazdrosny?

\- Zazdrosny? O tą kupę gówna? Oczywiście, że nie, ale znam ludzi takich jak on, wiem jak jego umysł pracuje i wiem, że próbuje cię odzyskać.

Louis patrzył na Bena, a potem zachichotał. - Nigdy nie będzie mnie chciał z powrotem, nie po tym co mu zrobiłem.

\- Zasługiwał na to.

\- Dlaczego go tak bardzo nienawidzisz? - Zapytał Louis. - Myślałem, że byliście przyjaciółmi.

Ben uśmiechnął się. - Znam go i to lepiej niż ty, więc wiem, że zasługuje na to i jeszcz więcej.

Louis wciąż patrzył na swojego nowego męża.

Ben nagle złagodniał. - Kocham cię Louis, masz rację, może robię się zazdrosny, ale to dlatego, bo cię kocham, nie mogę cię stracić.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Nie stracisz mnie - następnie złapał jego dłoń. - Zostawiłem go dla ciebie, wybrałem ciebie, więc proszę, nie myśl o nim. To z tobą jestem a nie z nim. Mówiłem ci, byłem ze swoją córką.

Ben patrzył uważnie na Louisa, ponownie starał się go rozczytać, następnie skinął głową z uśmiechem. - Masz rację.

Następnie przytulił go i powiedział. - Niepotrzebnie się martwiłem - następnie pocałował szyję Louisa, a potem uszy, potem patrząc mu w oczy. - Chodźmy do łóżka, tęskniłem za tobą.

~*~

Później w tym miesiącu Harry był w pracy, w restauracji, obsługiwał swojego najlepszego klienta, tego zo dobrym sercem, Nicka Grimshawa.

Nick spotkał Harry’ego odkąd ten zaczął tu pracę, był regularnym klientem, który przychodził tu dwa razy w tygodniu, więc stali się dobrymi kumplami, zobaczenie go, zawsze sprawiało, że był szczęśliwy. Nick zaoferował mu pomoc, posiadał własną kolekcję i zawsze powtarzał Harry’emu, że gdyby zrzucił kilka kilogramów to byłby perfekcyjnym modelem.

Harry przyjął zamówienie od Nicka po długim śmianiu się i flirtowaniu, które nic nie znaczyło, kierował się do kuchni, kiedy usłyszał.

\- Kelner - i zamarł, ponieważ znał ten głos.

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył Bena i Louisa siedzących dokładnie obok stolika Nicka.

Harry spojrzał pomiędzy Benem i Louisem oraz zauważył, że twarz Louisa była czerwona.

Brunet podszedł do nich, nie chciał robić sceny i wiedział, a wiedział, że będzie ciężko, odkąd był tu Ben.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, sir? - Zapytał Harry.

Ben patrzył na niego i nagle zachichotał, następnie się śmiejąc. - O mój Boże, najlepszy tancerza ma świecie będzie usługiwał mi i swojemu byłemu mężowi, jakie są szanse Harry, jak się masz, kolego?

Harry nie odpowiedział.

\- Chcemy świętować urodziny mojego męża, więc potrzebujemy dobrej obsługi - powiedział Ben.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i nie odpowiedział, następnie powiedział. - Czy chcą państwo już teraz coś zamówić?

Ben wziął menu i powiedział. - Tak, jakie jest tutaj najlepsze danie?

Harry próbował odpowiedzieć spokojnie. - Wszystko jest tutaj dobre, sir.\

\- Powiedz mi.

Louis powiedział do Bena. - Ben, proszę.

Ben spojrzał na niego. - Co? To jego praca.

Następnie Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Poproszę kurczaka z sosem blue cheese.

Harry skinął głową i zapisał zamówienie. - Z ryżem i warzywami? - Zapytał.

Louis zerknął na niego, a potem na Bena. - Tak… dziękuję - powiedział.

Wtedy Harry zauważył co zrobił, to było ulubione danie Louisa i Harry to wiedział, spojrzał na Bena i zapytał. - A co z panem?

Ben patrzył między nich, zamknął menu i powiedział. - To samo.

Harry skinął głową i odszedł.

Louis wpatrywał się w swojego męża. - Wiedziałeś?

Ben wzruszył ramionami. - Że tu pracuje? Nie.

Louis jedynie pokręcił głową i nic nie powiedział.

Kiedy Harry wyszedł z kuchni, od razu trafił na Bena. - Czego chcesz?

Ben uśmiechnął się. - Łazienka?

Harry prychnął i powiedział. - W tę stronę - wskazał w drugim kierunku, Ben skinął głową i zaczął iść, ale potknął się i prawie upadł, ale Harry musiał go złapać.

Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Ben odepchnął Harry’ego, ale nie stracił uśmieszku z swojej twarzy. Harry czuł, że ta wycieczka była specjalna, ale nie miał czasu, by o tym myśleć.

Kiedy położył zamówienie na stole, Ben wciąż na niego patrzył, Louis czuł się niekomfortowo, unikał wzroku Harry’ego i udawał, że jest zajęty swoim telefonem.

Harry właśnie chciał odejść, kiedy Ben krzyknął. - Ukradłeś mój telefon.

Harry zamarł, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Bena szerokimi oczami, tak samo Louis.

Ben ponownie krzyknął. - On ukradł mój telefon, gdzie jest kierownik tego miejsca?

Harry zwęził oczy. - O czym ty mówisz?

Ale ludzie zaczęli to zauważać, kelnerzy okrążyli stół, a Ben wciąż krzyczał. - Mój telegon był na stole, a teraz go nie ma.

Harry odkrzyknął. - Niczego nie ukradłem.

Następnie Nick podszedł do stolika, odepchnął delikatnie Harry’ego, ale Ben krzyknął. - Nie, on to ukrył, przeszukajcie jego kieszenie.

Harry naprawdę tracił umysł, spojrzał na Louisa. - Co?

Louis spojrzał na Bena. - Ben, nie zrobił tego.

Ben wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. - Zrobił. 

Wtedy pokazał się kierownik. - Co się dzieje?

Ben wstał tak samo jak Louis. - Pan jest kierownikiem? - Zapytał Ben. Mężczyzna skinął głową. - Proszę przeszukać jego kieszenie, ukradł mój telefon.

\- Harry nigdy by tego nie zrobił - powiedział Nick.

Ben spojrzał na niego. - A kim ty do cholery jesteś.

\- Znam Harry’ego i wiem, że by niczego nie ukradł.

Ben nie przegapił tego jak jego mąż patrzył między Harrym i Nickiem, co jedynie podgrzało krew w jego żyłach.

\- Przeszukajcie jego kieszenie - powiedział ponownie kierownikowi.

Kierownik spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wciąż miał szeroko otwarte oczy, hiperwentylował się i kręcił głową. - Nie zrobiłem tego, znasz mnie.

Ale kiedy kierownik wyjął rękę z kieszeni Harry’ego, wyciągnął z niej telefon.

Harry spojrzał maniakalnie na telefon, ale Ben krzyknął. - Mówiłem, że to zrobił, zadzwońcie po policję, aresztujcie go.

Ale Harry zamknął oczy, i wszystko jasne, ta wycieczka, ten niespodziewany kontakt cielesny. Ben włożył telefon do jego kieszeni.

\- Nie trzeba dzwonić po policję - powiedział Nick.

\- Dzwońcie po policję.

\- Nie - powiedział w końcu Louis. - Weź swój telefon i idziemy.

Ben wpatrywał się w Louisa. - Znalazł telefon w jego kieszeni.

Louis krzyknął. - Wychodzimy, teraz - i już zaczął wychodzić z restauracji, a Ben za nim.

Następnie kierownik spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Idź się przebrać, dostaniesz wypłatę.

Harry spojrzał na swojego kierownika. - Nie zrobiłem tego, przysięgam.

\- Telefon był w twojej kieszeni - krzyknął. - Jeśli pozwolę ci tutaj zostać to stracę reputację.

\- Nie musisz tego robić - powiedział Nick.

Ale kierownik powiedział. - Panie Grimshaw, doceniam pańską troskę, ale nie mogę pozwolić, aby został.

\- Nie wziął tego.

\- Wiem, ale wszyscy ludzie tutaj widzieli jak wyjmuje telefon z jego kieszeni, sfilmowali to, nie mogę go zostawić.

\- Zamierzasz… - zaczął Nick.

Harry mu przerwał. - Nick, to koniec.

Ii wszedł do kuchni, ściągając swój fartuch. Ponownie poczuł się słaby, bezsilny i głupi.

~*~

W następnym tygodniu Niall zadzwonił do Harry’ego, prosząc go o pilne spotkanie w jego biurze i Harry wiedział, że coś złego się stało.

Kiedy Harry usłyszał co Niall powiedział, Louis pozwał go o uzyskanie pełnej opieki nad małą.

Harry stracił umysł i wybiegł z biura, zadzwonił do Liama i spytał się go czy Louis był w szpitalu, ale go nie było, wtedy Harry wybłagał, aby podał mu nowy adres i Liam w końcu to zrobił.

Harry histerycznie dzwonił dzwonkiem, nie myślał, chciał tylko zobaczyć Louisa.

Służący otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Harry’ego do środka, mówiąc że Louisa za chwile się z nim zobaczy.

Harry nie mógł usiedzieć, chodził nerwowo po pokoju, starając się nie spowodować u siebie ataku astmy.

Kiedy zauważył, że Louis idzie w jego kierunku, podszedł do niego i powiedział. - Obiecałeś. - Louis spojrzał na niego zmieszany, a Harry powiedział ponownie. - Dałem ci wszystko, a ty obiecałeś, że mi jej nie zabierzesz.

Wtedy Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego o czym Harry mówił, wiedział, że Ben chce złożył sprawę przeciwko Harry’emu w walce o pełną opiekę, ale nie wiedział, że tak szybko.

Louis westchnął. - Chcę tego co najlepsze dla mojej córki.

\- Daje jej wszystko co najlepsze, daje jej wszystko co mogę - powiedział Harry trzęsącym się głosem.

\- Nie masz pracy.

\- Miałem pracę, póki twój pieprzony mąż wszystkiego nie zrujnował - krzyknął Harry.

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, ale niczego nie skomentował.

\- Teraz, nie możesz pracować gdziekolwiek ze względu na reputację, twoja twarz jest w całych mediach, jesteś teraz złodziejem Harry, a nie mogę pozwolić, by ktoś taki wychowywał moją córkę.

\- Nie jestem złodziejem, Louis i dobrze to wiesz.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Chcę tego co najlepsze dla mojej córki.

\- Ja jestem dla niej najlepszy, ty nawet nie masz czasu, by ją wychować.

\- Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Nie chcę jego w pobliżu mojej córki.

\- On jest moim mężem, a ona jest także moją córką - krzyknął Louis.

Harry był w szoku. - Louis, proszę, nie rób tego - powiedział. - Proszę nie zabieraj jej ode mnie. - Był teraz we łzach. - Zabrałeś wszystko, pozwoliłem ci na to, ale ją zostaw.

Louis widział jego łzy i odwrócił wzrok.

Harry płakał. - Proszę, błagam.

Louis wciąż unikał wzroku Harry’ego. - Możesz ją widywać, kiedy tylko chcesz.

\- Nie - wyszeptał Harry.

\- I ty i ja wiemy, że przegrasz tą sprawę, Harry, więc lepiej zgódz się na układ.

Harry westchnął. - Nie masz dość układów? - Następnie podszedł do Louisa. - Nie chcę robić układów do widzenia mojej córki. Louis to będzie jedyna rzecz, o która cię proszę, nie rób mi tego, nie utrudniaj mojego życia jeszcze bardziej. Umrę, jeśli zabierzesz ją ode mnie.

\- Potrzebuję lepszego życia dla mojej córki, Harry - powiedział Louis, patrząc mu w oczy.

Harry odwrócił wzrok. - Co ci się stało? Skąd pochodzi ta cała nienawiść? Co się stało z razem na zawsze?

Louis zauważył łzy wciąż spływające po policzkach Harry’ego, odwrócił wzrok, ponieważ wiedział jak ciężkie to dla niego było, Harry oddychał dzięki córce i odebranie mu jej całkowicie go zniszczy.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - Odezwał się z tyłu głos Bena.

Harry spojrzał za siebie i powiedział. - Co mu zrobiłeś? Co z tobą nie tak?

Ben krzyknął. - Wyjdź.

Harry zignorował go i spojrzał ponownie na Louisa. - Proszę, Louis, proszę.

Louis nic nie powiedział, wiedział że głos go zdradzi.

\- Powiedziałem wyjdź, Harry - krzyknął ponownie Ben, podchodząc do nich. - Wyjdź albo wniosę o zakaz zbliżania się i kiedy wygramy już nigdy nie zobaczysz swojej córki.

Harry spojrzał na Bena. - Jesteś chory.

Ben był wściekły. - Przegrasz sprawę Harry, otwórz jeszcze raz swoje usta i stracisz swoją córkę na zawsze.

Harry nic nie powiedział, wiedział, że Ben miał ma na myśli to co powiedział.

\- Teraz wyjdź. - Harry ponownie spojrzał na Louisa, ale Ben krzyknął. - Wyjdź.

W końcu Harry wytarł swoje łzy i wyszedł, nie mógł powstrzymać łez i nie mógł powstrzymać swojego ciała od trzęsienia się, kiedy wyszedł z domu, zauważył Liama biegnącego w jego kierunku, przytulił go, a następnie zabrał z tego miejsca.

~*~

Harry próbował znaleźć pracę, ale to było niczym przekleństwo, nic nie mógł znaleźć. Nikt nie chciał go zatrudnić, nikt. Przypadek? Nie, Harry wierzył, że Ben za tym stał.

Jego telefon zadzwonił, kiedy szedł po ulicy, to był Niall.

\- Chodź tutaj szybko. Możemy wygrać sprawę.

Kiedy Harry wszedł do biura poznał kogoś, nazywał się Pualo Gonzalez, Niall powiedział. - Poznaj byłego męża Bena.

Harry był zszokowany, spojrzał na mężczyznę, który powiedział. - Rozmawialiśmy wcześniej przez telefon.

Harry skinął głową. - Jak twoja mama?

\- Umarła.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Tak mi przykro.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, a Niall powiedział. - Paulo chce nam pomóc.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Jak? Przesłuchanie jest w poniedziałek.

Paulo powiedział. - Powiem wam jak.

Harry spojrzał na Nialla i skinął głową.

Paulo powiedział im, że Ben był złym mężczyzną, pracował jako prostytutka w Hiszpanii, nawet pokazał im zdjęcia, aby to udowodnić. To dlatego wzniósł o rozwód.

Powiedział im o Tomie Evansie, a Niall powiedział, że poprosi go o zeznania. Powiedział, że jeśli udowodnią, iż Ben nie jest dobrym mężczyzną, a Louis już był nieobecnym ojcem, który nigdy nie pojawiał się na przedstawieniach swojej córki, a wszyscy świadkowie byli za Harrym to wygrają tą sprawę.

~*~

W poniedziałek rano w sądzie wszystko się zmieniło.

Tom Evans był martwy, zabił się trzy dni temu, a kiedy Paulo przyjechał zeznawać zmienił wszystkie swoje słowa i powiedział, że Ben był dobrym mężczyzną i jeśli miałby dziecko to pozwoliłby Benowi je wychowywać. Powiedział, że rozwiedli się, ponieważ zdradził Bena, a ten nie mógł mu wybaczyć. Kiedy Niall zapytał o zdjęcia i dowody, one wszystkie zniknęły.

Harry wiedział co zaraz się stanie. Przegrywał sprawę.

Ale kiedy Ben poprosił sędziego, by pokazał ostatnią rzecz, która była nagraniem tego jak Harry został oskarżony przez Bena o kradzież jego telefonu, wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że przegrał.

Kiedy sędzia przyznał opiekę Louisowi, Harry patrzył jedynie na szatyna załzawionymi oczami. A potem wszyscy wyszli z sądu.

Harry przytulał swoją córkę, która płakała na jego ramieniu.

\- Ale tato, nie chcę cię opuszczać, proszę.

Harry też płakał. - Wiem, kochanie, też nie chcę, abyś mnie opuszczała, ale teraz jest dla ciebie najlepiej żebyś mieszkała z tatusiem - wytarł jej łzy. - Da ci wszystko czego potrzebujesz.

\- Nie chcę wszystkiego, chcę ciebie.

Harry naprawdę próbował pozostać silnym. - Kochanie, nie utrudniaj tego. Kochasz tatusia i wujka Bena, prawda?

Skinęła głową, Harry uśmiechnął się. - W takim razie będzie dobrze, będę cię odwiedział, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała.

Następnie zobaczył Louisa i Bena idących w jego stronę, by zabrać Bellę.

Pocałował jej czoło. - Kocham cię, kocham cię Bella tak bardzo, musisz to pamiętać słoneczko.

Skinęła głową. - Kocham cię, tato.

Przytulił ją ponownie, a potem Ben powiedział. - Bella, kochanie, idziemy.

Harry zamknął oczy, a potem otarł łzy, spojrzał ponownie na swoją córkę i objął jej twarz. - Pamiętaj, kocham cię. Nie pozwól wmówić sobie inaczej. - Skinęła głową, a potem wstał i chwycił jej dłonią, szli razem póki nie byli przed Benem i Louisem.

Ben zabrał Bellę do samochodu, a Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Będzie jej dobrze.

Harry patrzył na swoją córkę, ale kiedy Louis podszedł do samochodu, Harry powiedział. - Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. - Louis na chwilę zamarł, wiedział że Harry miał to na myśli całym swoim sercem. Potem odszedł.

~*~

Harry opadł na podłogę w domu swojej matki. Zamknął się w swoim pokoju i płakał.

Czuł jak cały świat się zawalał wokół niego, stracił wszystko, wszystko.

Słyszał jak jego mama puka do drzwi, ale nie mógł ich otworzyć, nie zrobił tego, nie chciał niczego robić.

Kiedy pukanie ustąpiło, kiedy poczuł, że może ponownie oddychać, wstał i podszedł do swojego starego odtwarzacza i nacisnął ‘play’. Zabrzmiała muzyka, do której zwykł tańczył, kiedy odwiedzał swoją mamę. Harry miał łzy w oczach, ból w piersi i pustkę w umyśle.

Zaczął tańczyć, tańczył ponownie i tańcząc czuł jakby mógł ponownie oddychać, tańczył i płakał, i oddychał, tańczył aż nie bolały go kończyny i ciało, a w końcu położył się na podłodze, zamknął oczy i zasnął.


	7. Rozdział 7

Harry wciąż spał na swoim łóżku, kiedy poczuł ciężar obok siebie i wtedy ktoś zaczął nim trząść.

\- Obudź się, no dalej - nie ktoś, to był Niall.

Harry nie poruszył się ani nie otworzył oczy, udawał, że jest martwy pod swoją pościelą, może jeśli się nie poruszy to Niall go zostawi.

Pokręcił nim jeszcze raz, ale mocniej. - Przestań się ukrywać Harry, robisz to już od trzech tygodni, przestań - jęknął.

Ponownie nic.

Niall westchnął. - Harry, utrudniasz to wszystko, cały czas czuję się winny, wiem że cię zawiodłem, to wszystko moja wina.

Harry otworzył oczy i powiedział. - To nie twoja wina.

\- Jest, jestem twoim prawnikiem Harry i nie wygrałem sprawy. Jestem taki głupi, a teraz straciłeś wszystko.

Harry w końcu odrzucił kołdrę i spojrzał na Nialla. - Nie jesteś głupi, Ben jest złem.

Niall westchnął głęboko. - Wciąż czuję się winny.

Harry jedynie powiedział. - Nie warto, mam to na myśli.

Niall spojrzał na niego. - Dobra, musimy iść.

Harry ponownie zakrył swoją twarz. - Nie.

\- Harry, nie możesz się zamknąć na zawsze.

Harry powiedział spod pościeli. - Mogę.

\- Harry, proszę - jęknął Niall.

Harry w końcu jęknął i ściągnął z siebie kołdrę. - Czego ode mnie chcesz Niall.

\- Cokolwiek, zabawmy się.

\- Tak, racja. - Harry zamknął oczy.

Niall westchnął. - To brzmi tak jakbyś stracił swoją córkę na zawsze, Harry, widziałeś ją trzy dni temu, widzisz ją co tydzień.

\- Straciłem ją, Niall, niedługo nie będzie mnie znać, nie będzie chciała spędzać ze mną czasu, dorośnie i mnie tam nie będzie.

\- O czym ty mówisz, zawsze tu będziesz, zawsze będziesz najsłodszym tatą, tym, z którym się bawi, któremu zdradza sekrety, który naprawia rzeczy.

Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle. - Naprawia rzeczy? Nie mogę nawet naprawić swojego życia, Niall.

Niall uśmiechnął się. - I to mój przyjacielu musi się zmienić.

Następnie wstał i ściągnął kołdrę Harry’ego, złapał jego dłoń i pociągnął, aby wstał. - Weź prysznic, ubierz coś wygodnego, przyniosę ci śniadanie, wychodzimy.

\- Niall.

Niall odpowiedział stanowczo. - Ubierz dresy i coś wygodnego, no już.

Harry się nie poruszył, a Niall jedynie stał mając skrzyżowane ramiona, kiedy Harry uznał za niemożliwe to, by Niall zmienił zdanie, musiał się poddać.

~*~

Niall zaparkował samochód, spojrzał na Harry’ego i powiedział. - Chodźmy.

Harry wyjrzał przez okno. - Niall, gdzie jesteśmy?

Niall już wysiadł z samochodu, zatrzymał się przed oknem Harry’ego i otworzył drzwi, Harry podążył za swoim przyjacielem.

Niall zabrał Harry’ego na siłownię. Była dobra i duża, przypominała Harry’emu o tym jak wciąż był młody, kiedy tańczył, kiedy chodził na siłownię trzy razy w tygodniu, by utrzymać perfekcyjną sylwetkę.

Ale teraz mu się to nie podobało, po prostu się zatrzymał, tak samo jak Niall, który na niego spojrzał.

\- Tego potrzebujesz - powiedział Niall.

Harry skrzyżował ramiona. - Mówisz mi, że jestem gruby?

Niall skinął głową. - Jesteś gruby, Harry, ale to nie dlatego tutaj jesteś. - Harry zwęził oczy, Niall objął jego dłoń i zaczęli iść dalej. - Harry, masz w sobie negatywną energię, która mogłaby wypełnić całe królestwo. Nie chcę się obudzić pewnej nocy od szlochu Anne, mówiącej mi, że się zabiłeś.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nie zabiję się.

\- Na razie, ale jeśli będziesz się tak dalej zachowywać to może być różnie. Sport pomoże ci pozbyć się całej negatywności. W tym miejscu poczujesz się lepiej, będziesz lepiej wyglądać i zaczniesz przejrzyściej myśleć.

\- Myśleć o czym? - Zapytał Harry.

Niall zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego. - O swojej przyszłości, Harry, o tym co będziesz robił. Nie zamierzasz zostać z mamą przez całe swoje życie, prawda? Musisz ponownie stanąć na nogi. Musisz zacząć planować co zrobisz.

Na początku Harry nic nie powiedział, a potem wzruszył ramionami. - Ale mama mnie kocha.

Niall uśmiechnął się. - Ja ciebie też, dlatego ci pomagam. Musisz udowodnić sobie, że jesteś w stanie zacząć wszystko od nowa.

Harry spojrzał na Nialla. - To będzie długa droga. Nawet nie wiem kim chcę być.

Niall skinął głową i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Tutaj się dowiesz - następnie odwrócił się i zawołał kogoś. - Hej, Malik, jesteśmy tutaj.

Malik był trenerem na siłowni, dobrze wyglądał, miał orzechowe oczy i trochę ciemną karnację. Spojrzał na Nialla i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Hej, Irlandczyku.

A potem odłożył hantle, które trzymał dla mężczyzny, który ćwiczył przed nim, przeprosił go z uśmiechem i podszedł do Nialla i Harry’ego.

Niall wymienił ciasny uścisk z Malikiem, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Poznaj Zayna, mojego brata. - Harry uniósł brew, a Niall kontynuował. - Zayn, to jest Harry, mówiłem ci o nim.

Zayn wymienił uścisk dłoni z Harrym. - Miło mi cię poznać, loczku.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki, Zayn.

Następnie spojrzał na Nialla. - Brat?

Niall skinął głową. - Wychowywaliśmy się razem, nasze mamy są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a my jesteśmy tacy sami.

Harry zachichotał. - A ja myślałem, że świat może mieć tylko jednego Horana.

Niall zaśmiał się. - Nie, nie miałem na myśli, że jesteśmy tacy sami, tylko, że też jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jest tylko jeden Niall Horan. - Następnie zaczął iść.

Harry powiedział. - Hej, gdzie idziesz?

Niall spojrzał na niego. - Nie potrzebuję siłowni - wskazał na siebie. - Jestem perfekcyjny. Zadzwoń do mnie jak skończysz.

Harry spojrzał na niego wściekły, ale Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu i powiedział. - Chodź, idziemy.

Kiedy Zayn i Harry szli, Zayn zapytał. - Jakieś choroby, o których powinienem wiedzieć?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mam astmę.

Zayn skinął głową. - Coś jeszcze? Nadciśnienie? Cukrzyca? Problemy z sercem? Kośćmi?

Złamane serce się liczy? Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie.

Zayn skinął głową. - Dobrze, byłeś wcześniej na siłowni?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Tańczyłem balet, więc tak. Chodziłem tutaj trzy razy w tygodniu poza moimi treningami, ale to było siedem lat temu.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - To naprawdę dobrze. Co się stało, że przestałeś tańczyć?

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i odpowiedział. - Życie.

Zayn skinął głową. - Chcesz wrócić?

\- Masz na myśli do tańczenia?

Zayn skinął głową.

\- Nie sądzę, że potrafię. - Harry pokręcił głową.

Zayn jedynie się uśmiechnął się. - Nigdy się nie poddawaj.

Następnie stanęli przed bieżnią. - Chcę żebyś rozgrzał się przez dziesięć minut, a potem zaczniemy.

~*~

Niall czekał w swoim samochodzie, kiedy Harry leniwie do niego szedł, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka z głośnym. - Au, au, auć.

Niall spojrzał na niego, próbując ukryć uśmiech. - Jak twój pierwszy dzień?

\- Nienawidzę cię, Niallu Horanie.

Niall skinął głową. - To początek - zaczął jechać. - Wrócimy do domu, przebierzesz się, a potem wychodzimy.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Co to jest? Dzień wykorzystywania przez Nialla Horana?

Niall zachichotał. - Nie, tak właściwie to idziesz ze mną do mojego biura.

\- I co będę tam robił? - Zapytał, pocierając swoje bolące udo.

\- Pracował.

Harry zamarł, a potem spojrzał na niego. - Przepraszam, co powiedziałeś?

Niall odpowiedział. - Mój sekretarz się zwolnił, znalazł lepszego prawnika, nie winię go, więc teraz potrzebuję do pomocy kogoś komu ufam. Będę ci dobrze płacił, ale musisz się szybko uczyć.

Harry uśmiechnął się, a potem powiedział. - Niall, nie musisz tego robić.

\- Wiem.

\- Przestań czuć się winny z mojego powodu.

Niall spojrzał na niego. - Przestałem czuć się winny dzisiaj rano, ale potrzebuje cię.

\- Nie mogę ci pomóc, po prostu jest ci mnie żal.

Niall pokręcił głową i spojrzał na drogę. - Nie, po prostu staram się pomóc przyjacielowi. Harry musisz wychodzić, spotykać się z ludźmi. Będziesz mi pomagać, póki nie znajdę kogoś nowego, a ty sam nie znajdziesz pracy.

Harry również spojrzał przez siebie, próbował nie płakać, ale ostatnio był taki wrażliwy, otarł swoje łzy. - Dziękuję.

Niall spojrzał na niego z otwartymi ustami. - Czy to oznacza tak?

Harry zachichotał poprzez łzy i skinął głową.

~*~

Minął miesiąc odkąd Niall zabrał Harry’ego na siłownię. Harry chodził tam regularnie i zaczął tracić na wadze, zaczął wyglądać lepiej i czuć się lepiej. Jego przyjaźń z Zaynem Malikiem szybko się rozwijała, to tak jakby bardzo łatwo coś między nimi kliknęło i nim się obejrzeli wiedzieli o sobie wszystko. Ich trójka jadła razem obiad co niedzielę.

Praca z Niallem nie była taka trudna, był zabawnym i bezproblemowym szefem. Harry szybko się uczył i zaczął sobie przypominać uczucie robienia czegoś samemu, po paru dniach Harry zaczął myśleć o własnym biznesie i ponownie zaczął snuć plany.

Harry widział swoją córkę co tydzień, spędzała z nim jeden dzień w tygodniu, zabierał ją ze szkoły i wieczorami zostawiał wewnątrz jej domu z nianią, która z nimi mieszkała.

Serce Harry’ego się wykręcało, kiedy dowiedział się, że Bella spędzała więcej czasu ze swoją nianią niż z Louisem. Bella powiedziała mu, że Louis zawsze jest zajęty i ma jakieś problemy w szpitalu, ale że nie wie jakie to problemy.

Nigdy nie spędzała z nim nocy. Chociaż go to zabijało i zdecydował, że porozmawia o tym z Louisem, umowa była taka, że spędza z nim jeden dzień w tygodniu, dzielą święta oraz Harry wywalczył dwa tygodnie z nim w wakacje.

Harry właśnie wyszedł z siłowni i szedł do domu, ale kiedy zaparkował swój samochód, zobaczył Gemmę siedzącą na schodach.

Wiedział, że jego mamy nie było w domu, jej brat był chory i musiała z nim zostać na kilka tygodni. Zostawiła swój samochód Harry’emu i pojechała pociągiem, obiecując że wróci szybko, miało się to stać za jakieś trzy dni.

Harry szybko zostawił samochód swojej mamy i zawołał imię Gemmy.

Ta spojrzała na niego, a potem podbiegła i przytuliła go, on oddał uścisk. Chociaż nie rozmawiali od wieków. I nie wspierała go podczas walki o opiekę. Chociaż nie odwiedziała go, mimo że wiedziała jaki był załamany, ale Harry nie mógł patrzeć jak jego siostra płacze.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał zatroskany, ale ona nie odpowiedziała. - Wszystko dobrze z tatą?

Skinęła głową, ale wciąż płakała w jego ramię, Harry potarł jej plecy i zaprowadził ją do środka.

Stanęła przed drzwiami, Harry spojrzał na nią. - Mamy tutaj nie ma. Jest u wujka, jest naprawdę chory.

Gemma skinęła głową, Harry westchnął i chwycił jej dłoń, razem usiedli na kanapie w salonie.

Harry patrzył na nią. - Potrzebujesz kawy?

Skinęła głową, skierował się do kuchni i robiąc kawę zadzwonił do Nialla, prosząc, aby mógł dzisiaj nie przyjść, powiedział mu o Gemmie.

Kiedy wrócił Gemma wciąż płakała, Harry odłożył filiżankę na stolik i usiadł obok niej. - Gemma, proszę, przestań płakać, przerażasz mnie. Nie przestała płakać, więc zapytał. - Ktoś cię zranił? Masz chłopaka? Co? Powiedz mi?

Spojrzała na niego i otarła swoje łzy. - Zostałam zwolniona.

Nie oczekiwał tego, zmarszczył brwi. - Ale dlaczego?

Gemma pokręciła głową. - Ben mnie zwolnił. Kurwa, zwolnił mnie po tym co zrobiłam dla tego szpitala, byłam tam, kiedy ten szpital raczkował i byłam jego wielką częścią. Straciłam przez to wszystko, straciłam ciebie… - potem zaczęła płakać.

\- Nie, nie… nie straciłaś - potarł jej plecy i przytulił ją. - Ale powiedz mi co się stało.

Pociągnęła nosem. - Robi wspaniałe rzeczy dla szpitala i ściągnął kilku wspaniałych lekarzy, więc musiał zrobić kilka cięć.

\- I Louis mu na to pozwolił?

Zachichotała. - Oczywiście, że tak, posiada teraz 70% szpitala.

\- Co? - Harry spojrzał na nią w szoku.

Skinęła głową. - Te dodatki wymagały większej ilości sprzętu, więcej maszyn, więcej… wszystkiego i Louis nie był w stanie sam za to wszystko zapłacić, więc Ben musiał się wtrącić i pomóc, a odkąd jest menedżerem może robić co chce.

\- Ale dlaczego Louis to akceptuje?

Gemma westchnęła. - Sprawia, że szpital jest numer 1 w UK, sprawdź na stronę, całkowicie się zmieniła, Louis nigdy o tym nawet nie marzył, więc oczywiście, że mu pozwolił.

Harry pokręcił swoją głową w niedowierzaniu. - Zabiera od niego szpital.

Jęknęła. - Wiem, Liam wie, wszyscy wiedzą, z wyjątkiem twojego byłego.

Harry skinął głową i spojrzał na nią. - Co z Liamem?

Pokręciła głową. - Nie może go jeszcze zwolnić, wie jak bardzo jest ważny dla Louisa i że jest jak jego trzecia ręka. A Louis nie pozwoli go zwolnić.

\- Ale pozwolił zwolnić ciebie? - Gemma spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem i wzruszyła ramionami. Harry westchnął. - O Boże, to przeze mnie, ponieważ jesteś ze mną powiązana.

Pokręciła głową. - Nienawidzi cię, Harry. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takiej nienawiści, czasami mnie to przeraża.

Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął. - Może zrobić coś gorszego. - Skinęła głową, a potem ponownie zaczęła płakać, spojrzał na nią. - Hej, będzie dobrze.

Pokręciła głową. - Harry, szpital opłaca moje rachunki, tego poranka zakończyli umowę z moim właścicielem, nie mam nawet gdzie mieszkać - zapłakała.

\- Możesz zostać tutaj…

Popatrzyła na niego. - Naprawdę? Myślisz, że mama by tego chciała.

\- Oszalałaś? Pokochałaby to, o Boże Gemma, czy ty wiesz jak bardzo ona cię kocha.

Otarła swoje łzy i zapytała. - A ty?

\- Ja?

Spojrzała na niego ponownie. - Po wszystkim co ci zrobiłam, nie było mnie tu dla ciebie, Harry, kiedy staczałeś swoją największą wojnę. Stanęłam pomiędzy i wybrałam siebie. Nawet nie próbowałam pomóc, nie… - płakała.

A on ją przytulił. - Ciii, nie obchodzi mnie to. Jesteś moją siostrą, Gemma, jesteś moją rodziną. Nie ważne co zrobiłaś jest ci to wybaczone.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Jesteś naprawdę inny, Harry.

Pokręcił głową. - Nie, teraz stałem się inny, nauczyłem się, że nie ma nic ważniejszego od rodziny. Co z tatą?

Pokręciła głową. - Nie, tata tam pracuje, nie może go zwolnić, jest tak jakby legendą. - Potem zachichotała. - Chciałam zamieszkać z nim, ale ma teraz dziewczynę i żyją razem. - Harry był zszokowany i otworzył usta, zachichotała mocniej i powiedziała. - Przynajmniej ktoś jest szczęśliwy.

Harry skinął głową, a potem westchnął. - Założę się, że jesteś głodna - wstał. - Chodź, pozwól mi naprawić swoją dietę.

Podążyła do kuchni, obserwując swojego brata. - Harry, schudłeś.

Spojrzał na nią, śmiejąc się. - Na razie 5 kilo, ale wciąż pracuję.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedziała, siadając na stołku kuchennym. - Ćwiczysz?

Skinął głową, wyjmując warzywa z lodówki. - Trzy razy w tygodniu.

Uśmiechnęła się. - To dobrze dla ciebie, ale jesteś przystojny bez względu na wszystko.

\- Dzięki siostrzyczko - powiedział, biorąc nóż i zaczynając krojenie.

\- Więc co teraz robisz? Słyszałam o tej kradzieży.

Harry skinął głową. - To był Ben.

\- Ten facet - jęknęła.

\- W każdym razie, teraz pracuję jako sekretarz w biurze mojego prawnika - kontynuował Harry.

Skinęła głową. - Dobrze dla ciebie, ale czy lubisz pracę tam?

Westchnął. - Nie wiem, to wszystko co mogę teraz robić.

\- No dalej, musi być coś o czym myślisz.

Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. - Właściwie to jest.

\- Mów.

Ponownie spojrzał na warzywa. - Chcę otworzyć szkołę baletu dla dzieci, uczyć je jak tańczyć.

Nic nie powiedziała, a kiedy spojrzał na nią była w szoku.

\- Mam na myśli, taniec jest jedyną rzeczą jaką kocham, a dzieci są na pierwszym miejscu wśród ludzi, więc… - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kochanie, to cudownie.

Skinął głową. - Tak, ale to tylko pomysł, nie mam takiej ilości pieniędzy.

Skinęła głową, potem zapytała. - Tęsknisz za Bellą, prawda?

Zamknął oczy. - Każda mijająca sekunda bez niej jest jak dźgnięcie w serce. Tęsknię za nią tak bardzo, a Louisa nie ma tam z nią co mnie zabija. Zostawia ją z nianią, Gemma. Dlaczego ją ode mnie zabrał, skoro nie może się nią opiekować.

Gemma skinęła głową. - Są zajęci, Harry, budowanie nowego szpitala nie jest łatwe, byłeś w tym wcześniej.

\- Tak, ale zajmowałem się nią. Teraz nie ma opieki. Bella mówi, że cały czas są problemy.

Gemma jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. - Tak mi przykro, Harry. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne. - Nie powiedział ani słowa, jedynie pociągnął nosem. - Wiesz co, znajdź miejsce, ponieważ ja mam pieniądze - dodała Gemma.

Spojrzał na nią i pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie mogę wziąć twoich pieniędzy.

\- Żartujesz sobie? To dzięki tobie mam pieniądze, więc praktycznie są twoje.

\- Nie, są twoje. To za twój wysiłek i czas.

Skinęła głową z uśmiechem. - Dobrze, to moje pieniądze, które chcę zainwestować w ciebie.

\- Gemma…

\- Po prostu znajdź miejsce.

Spojrzał na nią z wielkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy i po raz pierwszy od lat Harry zaczął ponownie marzyć, ponownie miał nadzieję.

~*~

Ben szedł korytarzem po cichym szpitalu, był sam, trzymał pudło w swoich dłoniach. Zatrzymał się przed specyficznym pokojem, a potem otworzył drzwi.

W pokoju była kobieta po pięćdziesiątce siedząca na wózku, patrząca przez okno, była sama, a jej twarz była wyprana z emocji.

Ben uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niej, pocałował jej czoło, a ona nawet się nie poruszyła.

\- Witaj mamo - powiedział. - Następnie usiadł obok niej na krześle. - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.

Następnie spojrzał na pudełko. - Przyniosłem ci to. - Otworzył je i wyjął piękny szal, który owinął wokół niej. - Co myślisz, mamo? Podoba ci się?

Kobieta nie mrugnęła, patrzył na nią przez długą chwilę, nim ponownie usiadł na krześle.

\- Wziąłem ślub mamo, ale tym razem jest lepiej. Kocham go, zawsze go kochałem i pozbywam się wszystkiego co mogłoby stanąć między nami - uśmiechnął się. - Mam szpital, będzie najlepszy na świecie i sprowadzę cię tam, by mieć nad tobą kontrolę, zaopiekuję się tobą.

Spodziewał się czegokolwiek, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Tata mówi cześć. Chciał przyjść, ale ugrzązł w pracy, wiesz, jak zawsze. - Następnie chwycił jej dłoń. - Tęsknię za tobą, mamo. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo ci się polepszy. Mówią, że nie ma nadziei, że twój umysł odszedł - uśmiechnął się. - Ale co oni wiedzą? Otwieram nowe skrzydło psychiatryczne w moim szpitalu i ściągnę najlepszych lekarzy z całego świata, oni przywrócą cię do mnie - następnie spojrzał przez siebie. - I wtedy będę miał wszystko mamo, a on nie, zabrałem mu wszystko, jego męża, jego dom, jego pieniądze, jego córkę, zrujnowałem karierę jego siostry… jest załamany, jest niczym, a ja będę miał wszystko.

~*~

Kiedy Ben wszedł do swojego domu, znalazł Louisa w jadalni razem ze swoją córką, jedli razem i rozmawiali. Westchnął wściekle, myślał że mała będzie już spać, ale nie chciał ponownie kłócić się z Louisem. Wciąż pamiętał ostatnią kłótnię, którą mieli, gdy wyszli z sądu.

Louis był taki wściekły, że nie powiedział mu o poprzednim małżeństwie. Ben starał się go uspokoić i w końcu powiedział mu, że ten mężczyzna się nad nim znęcał i dlatego o nim nie mówił. Nie był dumny i chciał zapomnieć. I głęboko obiecał sobie, że Harry za to zapłaci.

\- Jecie beze mnie? - Zapytał Ben.

Louis spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. - Dopiero zaczęliśmy, chodź, zjedz z nami.

Ben również się uśmiechnął i pocałował swojego męża, siadając obok niego. - Jak było w pracy?

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Wszystko dobrze. Gdzie byłeś?

Ben jedynie pokręcił głowy. - Sprawy służbowe, nie martw się tym - potem spojrzał na Bellę. - Więc urodzinowa dziewczynko, jak było w szkole?

Skinęła głową. - Dobrze.

Następnie powiedział. - To dobrze. Jutro pójdziemy razem na obiad, by świętować twoje urodziny.

Bella spojrzała na niego z szerokimi oczami. - Ale jutro jest dzień tatusia, obiecał mi zabawę.

Ben zmarszczył brwi. - Może cię wziąć w przyszłym tygodniu, ale jutro jest dla tej rodziny, wszystko zaplanowałem.

\- Ale ja muszę być z tatusiem, obiecałam - kłóciła się Bella.

Następnie spojrzała na Louisa, który kręcił głową w frustracji, wiedział, że Ben zrobił to specjalnie.

Ben kontynuował. - Wyprawiam ci jutro wielką imprezę, Bella, a ty chcesz tylko swojego biednego tatusia, co on ci da, lalkę?

Bella nie odpowiedziała i zaczęła płakać, Louis spojrzał na nią. - Bella, idź do swojego pokoju.

Spojrzała na swojego ojca. - Proszę.

Przytulił ją i pocałował jej włosy. - Nie martw się. Zobaczysz jutro Harry’ego.

Wyszła z jadalni, a wtedy Louis spojrzał na Bena. - Wiesz, że jutro jest jego dzień.

Ben napił się wina. - Zapomniałem, co z tego?

\- To umowa, nie mogę jej złamać i dobrze to wiesz.

Ben spojrzał na niego. - Naprawdę? Czy nie chcesz złamać serca swojej córeczce?

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Oczywiście, że nie chcę, jest małą dziewczynką, która chce zobaczyć swojego ojca, nie będę jej tego odbierał, przeszła przez wystarczająco wiele w ciągu ostatniego roku.

Ben uderzył szkłem o stół. - Ustawiłem całą imprezę, może ją wziąć następnego dnia albo w następny weekend, nie obchodzi mnie to.

Louis westchnął. - Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Robisz dla niej wszystko, nie możesz nawet kontrolować małej dziewczynki - krzyknął Ben, kiedy wstał.

\- Nie chcę jej kontrolować, chcę jej nauczyć rozumienia, nie kontrolowania.

Ben spojrzał na niego i zachichotał. - Nie wierzę, że kłócisz się ze mną, ponieważ chcesz by spędziła trochę czasu z nim?

Louis zamknął oczy, wiedział gdzie to zmierza.

\- Nauczy jej każdej złej rzeczy, nauczy ją, by cię nienawidziła.

Louis wstał. - Boże… nie mogę tego zrobić.

Opuścił stół i odszedł.

Wszedł do pokoju Belli, która wciąż płakała, usiadł obok niej na łóżku. - Dlaczego płaczesz?

Spojrzała na niego i wzruszyła ramionami.

Louis westchnął. - Załatwił całą imprezę, wiesz że będzie wielka i wspaniała.

Pokręciła głową. - Moje urodziny nawet nie wypadają jutro, tatuś chciał ze mną świętować, ponieważ nie może być ze mną w innym dzień.

Louis to wiedział. - Dzwoniłem do niego i spytałem czy może cię zabrać pojutrze, powiedział, że w porządku.

\- Naprawdę?

Skinął głową. - Chce z tobą porzmawiać.

Skinęła głową, ocierając łzy, następnie Louis zadzwonił do Harry’ego i dał jej telefon.

\- Tak, tatusiu.

Louis patrzył jak łzy jego córki przemieniają się w uśmiech i to naprawdę bolało. Wiedział, że Harry starał się, by nie dopuścić, aby Bella była w takim położeniu, obiecał mu, że się nią zajmie, nie zasmucał jej, ale to Harry zawsze był tym, który sprawiał uśmiech na jej twarzy i teraz wiedział, że Harry miał rację.


	8. Rozdział 8

\- I mam miejsce - powiedział Zayn Harry’emu i Niallowi, wszyscy jedli obiad u Harry’ego, ten ich zaprosił, by świętować urodziny Belli i wciąż chciał żeby przyszli, mimo że plany zostały odwołane.

\- Gdzie? - Zapytał Harry.

Zayn westchnął. - Znam kogoś kto ma, zapytam go, a ty możesz korzystać z przywilejów.

Harry skinął głową. - Jesteś pewny?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. - Zadzwonię i umówię was, możesz pytać go o co chcesz. Wiem, że ma miejsca w każdej części UK.

Niall skinął głową. - To dobrze.

Harry westchnął. - Naprawdę mam taką nadzieję.

Niall uśmiechnął się niczym dumny ojciec. - Tutaj jesteś, planujesz i myślisz… mówiłem ci, że ćwiczenie wszystko naprawia, jestem z ciebie dumny.

Harry przewrócił oczami, a Zayn zaśmiał się.

Następnie drzwi do domu się otworzyły i Gemma z ich matką weszły do środka.

Anne przywitała się, tak samo Gemma, a potem weszły do pokoju tej drugiej.

Niall spojrzał na Harry’ego, który się uśmiechnął. - Spędzają całe dnie razem, odkąd mama wróciła.

Niall uśmiechnął się. - Wszystko z nimi w porządku?

\- Bardziej niż w porządku, czuję się zazdrosny.

Wtedy Gemma wyszła z pokoju, podchodząc i siadając między nimi, spojrzała na trójkę mężczyzna. - Więc, znaleźliście mu miejsce?

Niall uśmiechnął się. - Boisz się, że wydasz wszystkie pieniądze?

Zaśmiała się. - Nie, poza tym… jutro zaczynam pracę.

Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - Gemma? - Skinęła głową, a on ją przytulił. - Wow, zasługujesz na kawałek ciasta.

Poszedł do kuchni, otworzył lodówkę i wyjął na wpół zjedzone ciasto.

\- Myślałam, że zostawiasz je na jutro?

Spojrzał na Gemmę, która stała w progu, pokręcił głową. - Ben robi jej dzisiaj najlepszą imprezę, to ciasto to nic, nie mogę konkurować.

Następnie podał jej talerz, wzięłą go i posmakowała. - Mmmm… wspaniałe - następnie spojrzała na swojego brata. - Cóż, Ben może jej kupić wszystkie prezenty świata i zdobyć dla niej wszystkie ciasta, ale nigdy nie wygra jej serca. Twoja córka cię czci, Harry. I nikt nie zajmie twojego miejsca w jej sercu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. - Dzięki Gem, i gratulacje, jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

\- To ja jestem dumna - uśmiechnęła się.

~*~

Następnego dnia Harry zabrał Bellę i spędzili cały dzień razem, zabrał ją do McDonalda i kupił jej ulubiony posiłek, w swoje urodziny może zjeść coś niezdrowego. Następnie zabrał ją na plac zabaw, gdzie razem się bawili, a po tym jak zabrał ją na lody, dał jej prezent, który był naszyjnikiem jaki dostał od swojej mamy na swój ślub, Bella obiecała, że nigdy go nie ściągnie. Tego dnia mieli dużo zabawy, a Harry był taki szczęśliwy, słysząc szczery śmiech z ust swojej córki, ale nie przegapił tego jak smutno wyglądała, gdy jechali do domu.

Zatrzymał samochód przed domem Louisa. Spojrzał na nią.

\- Bella, wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał.

Ona również spojrzała na niego, a potem skinęła głową. - Jest dobrze.

\- Wyglądasz na smutną.

Wzruszyła ramionami. - Po prostu chciałabym spędzić z tobą dzień.

Westchnął. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym, też bym chciał…

\- Wiem, wiem… ale tęsknię za tobą tato. Jeden dzień nie jest wystarczający - zaczęła płakać.

Serce Harry’ego się wykręciło. - Kochanie, proszę, nie płacz - przytulił ją. - Obiecuję ci, że pewnego dnia wszystko znów będzie w porządku.

Pociągnęła nosem. - Jak? Wrócicie do siebie?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nie, ale znajdziemy inny sposób, by wszyscy byli szczęśliwi.

\- Obiecujesz? - Zapytała, wycierając swoje łzy.

Skinął głową, próbując się nie rozpłakać. - Obiecuję… i przepraszam Bella, że musisz przez to przechodzić, ale obiecuję, że będzie dobrze.

Kiedy Harry i Bella nacisnęli przycisk, kamerdyner im otworzył. Harry ukląkł, by przytulić Bellę, ale ta objęła go mocno i zaczęła płakać.

Serce Harry’ego opadło, poklepał ją po plecach. - Bella? Dlaczego?

Ale ona przylgnęła do niego i odmówiła puszczenia.

Louis pojawił się razem z nianią. - Co się dzieje? - Zapytał.

Ale to sprawiło, że Bella jedynie mocniej zaczęła płakać i zacisnęła dłonie na koszulce Harry’ego.

Harry podniósł ją i spojrzał na Louisa z przerażeniem. - Było z nią dobrze, ale kiedy przyjechaliśmy nie chciała mnie puścić.

Louis skinął głową i podszedł do niej, dotknął jej, ale ona krzyknęła i zapłakała. - Proszę, tatusiu, nie daj mi odejść.

Louis próbował ponownie. - Bella, co ty wyprawiasz?

Ale ona zakopała swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego i pokręciła nią.

\- Bella? - Powiedział głośniej Louis.

Ale Harry się cofnął, trzymając mocniej swoją córkę, patrzył na Louisa z przerażeniem. - Co ty jej robisz?

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - O co ci do cholery chodzi, daj mi ją - chciał ją odzyskać, ale Bella przytulała Harry’ego, który ponownie się odsunął, odpychając dłoń Louisa.

\- Harry, ona zostaje ze mną, straciłeś opiekę, pamiętasz?

Harry szumał. - Tu nie chodzi o to, Louis. Ona panikuje, dlaczego?

Tym razem przyszła kolej na nią, podeszła bliżej i położyła swoją dłoń na Belli. - Bella, kochanie, dlaczego jesteś taka zła?

Ku ich zaskoczenia Bella spojrzała na swoją nianię i powiedziała. - Chcę zostać z tatusiem.

Niania uśmiechnęła się. - Bella, rozmawiałyśmy o tym, pamiętasz? 

Teraz serce Harry’ego się rozsypało, rozmawiali o tym? Jego córka cierpiała i nawet otworzyła się przed nianią. Nianią? Kompletnie obcą osobą.

Bella skinęła głową, a potem otarła swoje łzy, niania spojrzała na Harry’ego. - Jest dobrze, proszę pana. Proszę mi ją dać.

Ale Harry spojrzał na Bellę i zapytał. - Bella, kochanie, wszystko w porządku?

Skinęła głową. - Przepraszam, tatusiu. Po prostu tęsknię za tobą.

Harry przełknął swoje łzy i starał się nie rozpłakać. - Czy ktoś tutaj cię krzywdzi?

Ale Louis przewrócił oczami. - No dalej.

Harry zignorował go, a Bella pokręciła głową. Harry ponownie zapytał. - Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku?

Bella ponownie skinęła głową.

\- Chcesz iść do swojej niani? - Zapytał Harry.

Skinęła głową, więc brunet ją odstawił, chociaż miała teraz osiem lat to wciąż nie mógł się powstrzymać od dźwigania jej. Przytulił ją jeszcze raz, a potem weszła do środka za rękę z swoją nianią.

Louis i Harry byli teraz sami. Louis zaczął. - Będzie dobrze, jest smutna, ponieważ nie mogła wczoraj z tobą spędzić dnia.

Harry patrzył jak jego córka się oddala, następnie spojrzał na niego. - Jak mogłeś pozwolić, by to się wydarzyło?

\- Och, nie rób z tego wielkiej sprawy.

\- Wielkiej sprawy? Ryczała i nie chciała z tobą iść. Nie chciała abyś ją dotykał, a potem poszła ze swoją nianią, z nianią, Louis. Pozwalasz, aby nasza córka była wychowywana przez nianię.

Louis prychnął. - Mogę ją wychowywać tak jak chcę.

Harry zachichotał i pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. - Zabrałeś mi ją, ponieważ chciałeś dla niej jak najlepiej. Teraz tak jest?

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Zabrałem ci ją, ponieważ nie chciałem, aby moja córka była wychowywana przez bezrobotnego mężczyznę, który liczy na własną matkę, nie mogłem pozwolić, aby żyła w takim miejscu, nie mogłem pozwolić, aby wychowywał ją złodziej.

\- Czy ty sam sobie wierzysz? - Krzyknął Harry. - Mój Boże… nie wiem kim już jesteś, sprawia, że jesteś jego.

\- Tu nie chodzi o Bena.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Cholera, racja, tu nie chodzi o Bena. Chodzi o naszą córkę, błagałem cię Louis, byś nie pozwolił, aby żyła w taki sposób. Wiesz, że jestem w stanie lepiej ją wychować, odzyskam ją Louis, przysięgam, że to zrobię. - Następnie spuścił wzrok. - Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, Louis.

Następnie usłyszeli. - Jak śmiesz przychodzić i mówić do niego w ten sposób? - Oczywiście Ben właśnie wszedł do domu, wpatrując się w Harry’ego.

Harry spojrzał na niego chłodno, po raz pierwszy nie miał się czego bać.

\- Wynoś się stąd - warknął Ben.

Ale Harry całkowicie go zignorował i spojrzał ponownie na Louisa. - Proszę, zajmij się nią. Nie spraw, abyśmy stracili ją na zawsze.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, ale to Ben się odezwał. - Powiedziałem wynoś się z mojego domu albo przysięgam na Boga.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - Zamknij się, Ben, nie jestem tu dla ciebie.

Ben był w szoku, nawet Louis był w szoku, spojrzał na bruneta i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten w końcu zaczął się bronić.

Harry podszedł do drzwi i nawet trącił Bena, gdy go mijał.

Ben wpatrywał się niemo w niego, nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie się stało, następnie spojrzał na Louisa. - Co on tutaj robił?

Ale Louis nie odpowiedział i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

~*~

Harry i Zayn właśnie weszli razem do restauracji, mieli się tam spotkać z mężczyzną, o którym mówił mu Zayn. Harry był podenerwowany, ponieważ bał się, że nie przekona mężczyzny i ponownie straci nadzieję.

Kiedy zatrzymali się przed stolikiem.

\- O mój Boże… Harry Styles?

Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę z wielkim uśmiechem. - Nick?

Następnie Nick przytulił Harry’ego i spojrzał na niego. - Spójrz na siebie.

Zayn patrzył między nimi. - Znacie się?

Nick spojrzał na Zayna. - Harry jest starym znajomym, o Boże, gdyby, wiedział, że mówisz o nim to zgodziłbym się bez zastanowienia - następnie przeniósł swój wzrok na Harry’ego. - Cokolwiek to jest, wchodzę w to, sto razy tak.

Harry zachichotał. - Nie, musisz wiedzieć do czego chcę wykorzystać twoje miejsce.

Nick westchnął. - No dalej, usiądźcie. Zjedzmy i porozmawiajmy.

Zayn i Harry usiedli przed Nickiem. Nick spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Szukałem cię Harry, ale jakbyś zniknął z powierzchni ziemi, co się stało po tamtej nocy?

Harry westchnął. - Cóż, potem moje życie zamieniło się w gówno… straciłem opiekę nad moją córkę. Ten mężczyzna, który oskarżył mnie o kradzież jest mężem mojego byłego męża.

Nick zmarszczył brwi. - Wiedziałem, że było coś za nim. Przykro mi z powodu twojej córki. - Harry skinął głową. - I… to dlatego postanowiłeś ponownie wrócić do sylwetki. Mam na myśli, spójrz na siebie, możesz być teraz modelem, musisz jedynie powiedzieć tak… a ja wprowadzę cię na rynek.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Nic z tego nie jest mi potrzebne. Światła i modeling nie są dla mnie, to nie moja pasja.

Nick westchnął. - Wielka strata, ale Zayn powiedział mi o szkole tańca.

Harry skinął głową. - Prawda, szkoła tańca dla dzieci, będę uczył ich baletu.

Zayn powiedział. - Wiedziałeś, że był świetnym ballerinem? - Nick wyglądał na zaskoczonego, Zayn skinął głową. - Wygoogluj go, będziesz pod wrażeniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Byłem dobry.

Zayn zachichotał. - Harry wygrywałeś więcej trofeów i medali niż mogłeś zliczyć. Podróżowałeś po świecie ukazując swój talent, widziałem wszystkie twoje występy i jestem twoim największym fanem.

Harry zachichotał, kiedy Nick patrzył na niego z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Następnie wstał, Harry i Zayn spojrzeli na niego zmieszani.

\- No dalej - powiedział Nick. - Mam dla ciebie miejsce, chodźmy.

Zayn i Harry wymienili się spojrzeniami, następnie Zayn uśmiechnął się i poklepał bruneta po udzie, poszli za Nickiem.

Nick otworzył bramę i powiedział. - Należało do mojej babci, też była nauczycielką tańca.

To było duże i zrobione pod tancerzy, było tu studio, prysznice, pokoje do wypoczynku, schowek na kostiumy, rekwizyty i wyposażenie, biuro oraz pokój do wykonywania konstrukcji i kostiumów. Był tu również teatr czy audytorium z kulisami. Oraz studio taneczne wraz z przebieralniami.

Miejsce było idealne i było czymś o wiele większym od oczekiwań Harry’ego, chociaż wymagało trochę pracy i sprzątania, było tego warte.

Harry zatrzymał się na środku sceny i rozejrzał się, następnie spojrzał na Nicka oraz Zayna i uśmiechnął się. - Kocham to.

Nick uśmiechnął się i powiedział. - Gratulacje, teraz jest twoje.

~*~

W następnych dniach zaczęli pracować, Gemma i Nick dali Harry’emu wszystkie pieniądze, których potrzebował, sam dołożył wszystko co uzbierał w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

Posprzątali miejsce, pomalowali, dodali parę zasłon i obrazków. Gemma zrobiła mu niespodziankę i powiesiła dużą fotografię przedstawiającą jego jak tańczył na swoim największym przedstawieniu. Kiedy Harry to zobaczył, rozpłakał się i przytulił Gemmę, dziękując jej.

Miejsce było gotowe na otwarcie i wszystko było przygotowane na jutro.

Gemma i Harry, Zayn i Niall upewnili się, że wszystko jest perfekcyjne. Niall był odpowiedzialny za reklamę, a Zayn za rezerwacje. Nick za to obdzwonił wszystkich swoich znajomych, którzy mieli dzieci i powiedział im o swojej nowej akademii tańca. A Anne gotowała im i upewniała się, że nie zapominają o jedzeniu.

Harry nie oczekiwał tych wszystkich telefonów od rodziców, którzy chcieliby Harry uczył ich dzieci baletu, był zaskoczony, że ludzie wciąż go pamiętali i gratulowali mu powrotu.

Otwarcie poszło wspaniale, miejsce było wypełnione ludźmi, rodzicami, byli nawet sławni przyjaciele Nicka, którzy gratulowali mu i błagali, by powrócił do tańca.

Miejsce było wypełnione dzieciakami, a Harry upewnił się, że zna imię każdego z nich i bawił się z nimi od czasu do czasu, był przeszczęśliwy za każdym razem, gdy mówili mu, że widzieli jego filmy na YouTubie i że chcieliby tańczyć jak on.

Wszystko było świetnie, Harry czuł się świetnie, czuł się szczęśliwy i nie chciał, aby to szczęście się skończyło.

Każdy tam był, nawet Liam przyszedł ze swoim pięcioletnim synem, który podziwiał Harry’ego, a brunet obiecał Liamowi, że za kilka lat jego syn będzie świetnym tancerzem. 

Pod koniec dnia Harry był pomiędzy swoją mamą i siostrą, robiąc zdjęcie, które jak powiedziała Gemma będzie wisiało przed wejściem do akademii, to wtedy Harry życzyłby sobie, aby Bella była razem z nim. Zawsze chciał nauczyć ją tańczyć, zawsze go o to pytała, a on zawsze odpowiadał później. Teraz nie wiedział czy to kiedykolwiek nadejdzie.

Chciał oddać się wspomnieniom, ale przyszedł Nick, trzymając trzy wielki kartony pizzy, mówiąc głośno. - Jedzenie.

Wszyscy go otoczyli, Zayn, Niall, Gemma i Anne, a Harry został, patrząc na miejsce, które stworzył, chociaż dużo nie płacił, ale obiecał Gemmie i Nickowi, że odda im włożone pieniądze.

Nick dał mu kawałek. - Gratulacje Harry, zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze.

Harry spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. - To byłoby niczym bez ciebie.

Nick zmarszczył brwi. - Nie, ja jedynie pomogłem. Kiedy ludzie dowiedzieli się, że będziesz uczył ich dzieci to zwariowali… kochają cię.

Harry nieśmiało skinął głową, następnie Nick dodał, patrząc na niego. - Wszyscy cię kochają.

Harry skinął głową. - Dziękuję za wszystko… obiecuję, że się odpłacę…

Nick przewrócił oczami i przerwał mu. - Jeśli masz na myśli oddanie mi pieniędzy to przysięgam, zamknę cię w tym miejscu. - Harry zachichotał tak samo jak Nick. - Chciałem ci pomóc, zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś kimś więcej niż to pokazujesz. Nigdy nie pożałuję dania ci tego miejsca, jestem pewny, że babcia gdzieś tam jest bardzo szczęśliwa i jest z ciebie dumna.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dziękuję, babciu - spojrzał w sufit.

Następnie Nick również się uśmiechnął i spojrzał w górę. - Tak, dziękuję babciu.

~*~

Następnego dnia był dzień Belli, Harry wziął ją prosto do akademii i pokazał jej miejsce, była zaskoczona i szczęśliwa, a kiedy zaczął uczyć ją paru ruchów, była taka podekscytowana i błagała, aby nauczył ją więcej, powiedział jej, że musi to powiedzieć Louisowi, aby mógł ją zabierać na zajęcia.

Więc wieczorem, Bella jadła kolację z Benem i Louisem, jednak nie chciała o tym rozmawiać przed Benem, było mądrzejsza, lecz kiedy Louis kładł ją do łóżka i przykrywał, zapytała. - Tato, mogę o coś poprosić?

Louis był tak wyczerpany, z ledwością utrzymywał oczy otwartymi. - Jasne.

\- Chcę się nauczyć baletu - powiedziała.

Spojrzał na nią. - Wow, to wspaniale. Wchodzę w to. Popytam jutro jakie miejsce jest najlepsze i zapiszę cię na lekcję.

Uśmiechnęła się. - Znam takie miejsce.

Uśmiechnął się, zmieszany. - Już poszukałaś?

Zachichotała. - Nie, głuptasie. To nowa akademia, tatusia. - Louis spojrzał na nią zmieszany i nie powiedział ani słowa, kontynuowała. - Musisz to zobaczyć, tato. Jest wspaniale i tańczy niesamowicie… musisz go zobaczyć.

\- Poczekaj chwilę. Tatuś znowu tańczy?

Skinęła głową. - Uczy teraz dzieci baletu w swojej nowej akademii.

\- Wow - powiedział Louis z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Więc zabierzesz mnie tam?

Skinął głową. - Możemy iść tam jutro i zobaczyć.

Uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go, pocałowała go w policzek, a potem ponownie się położyła, mówiąc. - Dziękuję tato, dobranoc.

Louis pocałował ją na dobranoc, a potem wyszedł z pokoju, myśląc o nowej akademii, o której mówiła jego córka.

Później wygooglował to i znalazł miejsce z nazwiskiem Harry’ego, a kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie bruneta przed wejściem jego serce opadło. Co się stało temu Harry’emu, pamiętał pierwszy raz, gdy się spotkali, pamiętał jak Harry był pełen szczęścia i radości, a potem pamiętał w co to się zamieniło. Westchnął i zamknął swojego laptopa, kiedy usłyszał, że Ben wchodzi do pokoju.

~*~

Harry był w akademii, kiedy zobaczył, że Liam wchodzi ze swoim synem.

\- Dobry, Liam.

Liam uśmiechnął się do niego. - Dzień dobry, Harry. Jak dzisiaj z tańcem?

Harry zachichotał. - Jest dobrze. - Następnie przytulił syna Liama i poprosił go, aby się przebrał, zaczynali za 15 minut.

Liam spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Zawsze dogadywałeś się z dziećmi.

Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. - Kocham je.

Liam skinął głową. - One ciebie też.

\- Herbata? - Zapytał Harry.

Podeszli do stolika z czajnikiem i wyjęli kubki, mieli herbatę i zioła, które zwykł pić Harry.

\- Więc jak praca? - Zapytał Harry, nalewając wodę.

Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Jakoś.

Harry dał mu jego kubek. - Nie wydajesz się być szczęśliwy.

Liam skinął głową. - Wiem, że niedługo zostanę zwolniony.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego?

\- Ben.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Zastępuje mnie, już mi załatwił asystenta - zachichotał. - Myśli, że jest taki inteligentny, niedługo wszyscy pracownicy opuszczą szpital. Zamienił się w diabła, Harry, nie masz pojęcia.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Myślałem, że niedługo będzie numerem 1.

\- Będzie, ale bardzo szybko pójdzie na dno. Nie rozumie tego co robi, załatwia wszystkich ekspertów i każe im pracować ponad limit, wtrąca się do wszystkiego, a ci ludzie tego nie zaakceptują.

Harry skinął głową i napił się swojej herbaty. - Nie wiem jak Louis na to pozwala.

Liam zachichotał. - Louis jest marionetką w dłoniach Bena, traci szpital bez swojej wiedzy. Próbowałem mu powiedzieć i za każdym razem mówi, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą, mam na myśli, to już nawet nie jest jego szpital, posiada jedynie 30% z tego. Nawet nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Jest straconym meżczyzną.

Harry skinął głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Liam spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki, też jestem dumny.

Wtedy Liam odłożył kubek. - Muszę iść, jego mama go odbierze.

Harry skinął głową. - Jest ze mną bezpieczny.

Wtedy Liam wyszedł. Harry również odłożył swój kubek i udał się do dzieci na środku sali, już były zebrane w grupkę, czekając na taniec jakiego nauczy ich Harry.

Zaczął od rozgrzewki i patrzył jak szczęśliwie podążają za jego rozkazami.

Usłyszał, że drzwi się otworzyły i kiedy uniósł wzrok, zamarł, wtedy Bella pobiegła do niego, przytulając go.

Harry oddał uścisk i spojrzał na Louisa, który oglądał miejsce z otwartą buzią.

Następnie spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Wow. To jest teraz twoje.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami, Louis podszedł do niego. - Bella nie przestawała o tym mówić i właśnie spotkałem Liama… kiedy to wszystko się stało.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Jak się masz, Louis?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Dobrze, ale spójrz na siebie. To tak jakbym widział dwudziesto-trzy letniego Harry’ego. Nawet odzyskałeś swoją figurę.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Tak, wróciłem na siłownię i zacząłem spełniać marzenia. Mam na myśli, nie mam nic innego.

Louis jedynie skinął głową. - Brawo, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Cieszę się, że to robisz.

Harry skinął głową, a potem spojrzał na Bellę, która próbowała kopiować inne dzieci.

\- Chce chodzić na zajęcia - powiedział Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Wiem, rozmawialiśmy o tym, więc nie masz nic przeciwko?

Louis zwęził oczy. - Żartujesz? Wciąż pamiętam jak tańczysz, Harry i nie ma nikogo lepszego od ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki. - Potem westchnął. - A co z twoim mężem?

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Co z nim?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Czy odpowiada mu to, że Bella będzie spędzała cały ten czas ze mną?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Ja jestem ojcem.

Harry skinął głową, ale spuścił wzrok, może Louis jest ojcem, ale Ben, Ben jest złem i gdyby mu się to nie spodobało, to wymyśliłby coś takiego na co Harry by nie wpadł.

\- Będzie dobrze - powiedział Louis.

Harry spojrzał na niego i skinął głową. - Zajęcia są trzy razy w tygodniu. Dwie godziny dziennie. Mogę ją odwozić, jeśli jesteś zajęty.

Louis skinął głową. - Dogadamy się, tak.

Wychodził, ale zatrzymał się i spojrzał na bruneta. - Gratulacje, Harry.

Harry jedynie skinął głową z uśmiechem i patrzył póki Louis nie zniknął za drzwiami.


	9. Rozdział 9

Harry’emu wszystko się układało perfekcyjnie, jego zajęcia stawał się coraz większe, rezultaty były obiecujące, dzieci były szczęśliwe i rodzice również. Harry widział swoją córkę trzy razy w tygodniu, nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy.

Bella i Harry byli gotowi do wyjścia, kiedy Louis wszedł do środka, kiedy Bella krzyknęła imię swojego ojca, Harry rozejrzał się i zauważył, że szatyn się w niego wpatruje.

\- Masz z powrotem swojego kucyka. - Louis ponownie skomentował wygląd Harry’ego.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Tak, dzieci to lubią.

\- Wygląda na tobie perfekcyjnie - powiedział Louis.

Harry tego nie skomentował, a następnie powiedział. - Myślałem, że ja ją dzisiaj odwożę?

Louis skinął głową. - Mam trochę wolnego czasu.

\- Dobrze.

Następnie skończył zamykać miejsce, zgasił światła, a potem zablokował drzwi.

\- Tatusiu - powiedziała Bella.

Harry spojrzał na nią. - Tak?

Uśmiechała się. - Chcę abyś zjadł z nami kolację.

Spojrzał między nią a Louisa, który patrzył na niego z oczekiwaniem. Co do cholery robił Louis? Minutę zajęło Harry’emu odpowiedzenie, ale dlaczego nie? To nie tak, że za nim tęsknił, cholera nie, ale znał to spojrzenie Louisa i czekał na nie. Wiedział, że Louis chce go z powrotem i spędzenie trochę czasu razem sprawi, że będzie chciał go jeszcze bardziej. A na to Harry czekał od długiego czasu.

\- Dobrze - odpowiada i widzi jak uśmiech na twarzy Louisa się powiększa.

Wtedy Harry powiedział. - Wrzucę tylko moją torbę do samochodu. 

Louis skinął głową i patrzył w tym czasie na Harry’ego.

Kiedy byli w środku samochodu Louisa, szatyn zapytał. - Kupiłeś sobie nowy samochód?

Harry spojrzał na niego i skinął głową. - Tak… nie mogę zawsze używać tego mamy. Potrzebuję własnego samochodu. Wiele się poruszam między siłownią, akademią i moją pracą.

\- Jaką pracą?

\- Pracuję z Niallem - odpowiedział Harry. - Zaczęło się, gdy chciał abym wyszedł z domu, ale teraz jestem przywiązany do tej pracy i nie mogę go tak opuścić, jest świetnym szefem - zachichotał.

Louis patrzył jak Harry chichotał, a ten wiedział, że szatyn na niego patrzy, więc ukazał swoje dołeczki w pełnej okazałości. Louis kochał jego dołeczki. Diabelny Harry, prawda?

Kolacja była w porządku, nie rozmawiali o niczym szczególnym, głównie rozmawiali z Bellą albo o Belli. Harry nie chciał mówić więcej o sobie, nie chciał mówić mu jak załamany był, kiedy odebrano mu Bellę, nie chciał mu mówić jak cierpiał.

A Louis nie chciał mu mówić jakim piekłem stała się praca, więc spędzili kolację, śmiejąc się z Bellą jak rodzina, którą nie byli.

~*~

Kiedy Louis wieczorem wszedł do szpitala, Ben czekał na niego w jego gabinecie, Louis przez chwilę się bał, co gdyby się dowiedział o kolacji z Harrym, ale on nie robił nic złego, to była normalna kolacja z ojcem jego córki, prawda?

Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że tęsknił za Harrym, nie mógł się okłamywać i powiedzieć, że nie lubił takiego Harry’ego, wyprzystojniał i był bardziej pewny siebie, był też szczęśliwszy?

\- Gdzie byłeś, kochanie? Czekałem na ciebie - powiedział Ben.

Louis próbował się uśmiechnął. - Byłem z Bellą, jedliśmy razem kolację.

Skinął głową. - Naprawdę, jak się ma? Wciąż jest na mnie zła?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Oczywiście, że nie, wie, że ją kochasz.

Ben jedynie się uśmiechnął, a potem wstał i podszedł do niego, chwycił jego dłoń i powiedział. - Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Naprawdę? Co?

Ben jedynie się uśmiechnął. - Chodź ze mną.

Louis podążył za Benem, który wciąż trzymał jego dłoń i weszli do nowego pomieszczenia, które wyglądało jak niebo.

Było wspaniałe, kolory, dekoracje, wszystko wyglądało pięknie.

\- Kochanie, to wspaniałe - powiedział Louis, rozglądając się.

\- Podoba ci się? - Zapytał Ben, patrząc na Louisa.

Louis zerknął na Bena. - Kocham to.

Ben otworzył drzwi przed nimi. - Chodź, chcę pokazać ci nowe sale dla pacjentów.

Były dobrze zorganizowane z telewizorem i małą lodówką, małą sofą oraz dwoma krzesłami. Kolory były eleganckie i delikatne,

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Wykonałeś wspaniałą robotę, kochanie. Nie mogę ci wystarczająco podziękować.

Ben uśmiechnął się. - Otwarcie jest w przyszłym tygodniu. Chcę, aby wszystko było perfekcyjne, przyjadą ambasadorzy z całego świata, znani biznesmeni chcą zainwestować w nas swoje pieniądze.

Louis patrzył jak Ben z podekscytowaniem mówił o pracy. - Wow, kochanie. Kiedy się tego wszystkiego nauczyłeś, nie mogę uwierzyć jakim jestem szczęściarzem, mając ciebie?

Ben spojrzał na niego, a następnie się uśmiechnął. - To ja jestem szczęściarzem. - Następnie ujął jego dłoń. - Kocham cię, wiesz to?

Louis zachichotał. - Też cię kocham.

Ben polizał jego ucho, a potem wyszeptał. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

Oczy Louisa były zamknięte, czuł odrętwienie. - Nie możemy tutaj.

\- Kto tak powiedział? - Następnie Louis otworzył oczy, Ben uśmiechnął. - Ja jestem dyrektorem i ja wyznaczam zasady. A teraz wymyślam nową. Dyrektor i najatrakcyjniejszy lekarz w szpitalu mogą to zrobić na tym specyficznym łóżku, powinniśmy spróbować.

Louis uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na łóżko. - Na tym łóżku?

Ben skinął głową. - Tym łóżku.

Następnie pchnął na nie Louisa i wskoczył na niego.

~*~

Wieczorem Zayn i Harry byli na siłowni. Harry boksował, a Zayn trzymał worek.

\- Oszalałeś? Oszalałeś? - Zapytał Zayn.

\- Wiem, wiem. Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć jak on się czuje, jak ja się czuje - powiedział Harry, podczas ćwiczeń.

\- I?

Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Zayna. - Nic.

\- Nic?

Harry westchnął. - Mam na myśli, wiem, że czuł jakby nie mógł dotknąć tego co widzi, ale dla mnie to było nic. Myślałem, że poczuję nienawiść albo pragnienie, ale nic. Nawet nie chce mi się z nim znowu rozmawiać.

Zayn skinął głową.

Harry zaczął ćwiczyć. - I prawdę mówiąc dobrze mi z tym, to znaczy, że go przebolałem i już mnie nie obchodzi.

\- To dobrze, kolego, to znaczy, że jesteś wyleczony.

Harry skinął głową. - Nie zasługuje na drugą szansę.

\- Cholera nie, ale wiesz kto zasługuje?

Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego, Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Ten, kto cię woła.

Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany. - Nikt mnie nie …

\- Styles - ktoś krzyknął.

Harry zamarł, a Zayn uśmiechnął się, Harry odwrócił się i powiedział. - Nick, wróciłeś?

Nick podszedł do nich. - Tak, dzisiaj rano.

\- Witaj z powrotem, jak długo byłeś w Francji?

\- Dwa tygodnie, co ty robisz?

Harry zachichotał. - A na co to wygląda?

\- Jesteś dobry?

\- Nie, dopiero zaczynam.

\- Mogę cię nauczyć.

Podszedł, by zająć miejsce Zayna, mulat powiedział. - Nick jest świetnym bokserem.

Harry westchnął i wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela, wiedział czego próbował Zayn i spojrzał ponownie na Nicka. - Naprawdę nie musisz.

Nick złapał ciężki worek. - No dalej, pokaż mi co umiesz.

Zayn odszedł, a Harry wiedział, że nie ma odwrotu, wiedział że Nick go lubił, to było wypisane na całej jego twarzy, ale Harry nie chciał teraz zaczynać nowego związku.

Zaczął uderzać w worek, a Nick zachęcał go, mówiąc że wykonuje dobrą robotę, aby walił mocniej i zakrywał swoją twarz.

Na koniec ćwiczeń Nick zapytał Harry’ego. - Wychodzisz?

Harry skinął głową, pijąc wodę, następnie spojrzał na Nicka. - Co będziesz robił?

\- Też wyjdę.

Harry zmieszał się. - Ale dopiero przyjechałeś.

Nick westchnął. - Właściwie to przyszedłem tylko po to by zobaczyć ciebie.

\- Och - powiedział zmieszany Harry.

Nick podszedł bliżej. - Wiele o tobie ostatnio myślałem. - Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Nick kontynuował. - Kogo ja oszukuję, każdy wie, że cię lubię, jestem pewien, że ty też.

Harry spojrzał na niego i nie wiedział co zrobić.

Nick powiedział. - Nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego. Wiem, że twój poprzedni związek był okropny. Wiem, że przez wiele przeszedłeś. Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział, że jestem tutaj i służę pomocą, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Zawsze tu będę. - Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. - I proszę cię o to abyś zjadł ze mną kolację w następną niedzielę. - Harry spojrzał na niego. - Proszę, daj temu szansę. Jeśli wciąż nie będziesz w stanie, uszanuję to.

\- Nick, ja…- zaczął Harry.

\- To tylko kolacja, nie myśl o tym za dużo. - Harry w końcu uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Nick westchnął z ulgą. - Podjadę po ciebie o siódmej, dobrze?

\- Dobrze.

Nick uśmiechnął się. - Dzięki.

Harry skinął głową i odszedł. Może potrzebował tego w swoim życiu, nowa miłość potrafi ułatwić rzeczy, uczynić życie szczęśliwszym, Nick był dobrym mężczyzną i akceptował gównianą figurę Harry’ego, pomógł mu ze wszystkim, więc tak Zayn miał rację, Nick zasługiwał na szansę.

~*~

Randka była perfekcyjna, rozmawiali, śmiali się i dzielili jedzeniem, póki co szło o wiele lepiej niż Harry oczekiwał.

Zadzwonił telefon Nicka, następnie Nick powiedział. - Dobrze, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Harry, ale nie panikuj.

Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany, Nick przesunął się i usiadł obok Harry’ego, to była wideokonferencja, a kiedy Harry zobaczył mężczyznę po drugiej stronie ekranu, jęknął. To był najważniejszy mężczyzna w przemyśle baletniczym w UK.

\- Witam panowie - zaczął, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Harry Styles, dawno cię nie widziałem młody człowieku.

Harry uśmiechnął się i powiedział. - Dziękuję, proszę pana, cieszę się, że wciąż ktoś mnie pamięta.

Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie to Kevin o’Hare, reżyser Royal Ballet, które jest międzynarodowym, odtwarzanym klasykiem. Największe 4 kompanie w Wielkiej Brytanii brały w tym udział, to stało się głównym spektaklem w Royal Opera House.

\- Harry potrzebuję abyś ponownie zaczął tańczyć. - Buzia Harry’ego była szeroko otwarta. - Nie ma mnie obecnie w Londynie, ale będę tam w następnym tygodniu, chcę się spotkać, mamy wiele do obgadania.

Harry jedynie skinął głową. - Dobrze, oczywiście, proszę pana.

Potem mężczyzna spojrzał na Nicka. - Dobrze, Grimshaw, zadzwonię do ciebie później.

Nick skinął głową i pożegnał się, odłożył telefon, a Harry wciąż patrzył na stół w wielkim szoku. Nie mógł powiedzieć słowa.

\- Ziemia do Harry’ego - powiedział Nick.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Jak udało ci się to zrobić? - Nick zaśmiał się, a Harry zachichotał wciąż pod wpływem szoku. - I on mnie pamięta?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, byłeś kimś ważnym, Harry.

Harry spojrzał znowu przed siebie. - Co się właśnie stało? Czy ja śnię? Czy to sen?

Nick wciąż się śmiał. - Nie, Harry, to prawda. Zgaduję, że życie ci odwdzięcza, chce znowu zaaplikować wiarę w twoje serce.

Harry patrzył na Nicka, a Nick patrzył na niego, ich twarze były zbyt blisko, a potem Nick zapytał. - Mogę?

Harry jedynie skinął głową i to on był tym, który pocałował Nicka, ten oddał pocałunek, ale Harry’emu od dłuższego czasu to się podobało, ponownie czuł motylki w swoim brzuchu, spojrzał na Nicka i powiedział. - Dziękuję.

Ale nie wiedział dokładnie za co. Za stanie po jego stronie, kiedy został oskarżony o kradzież? Za danie mu miejsca po babci? Za pieniężną pomoc i poświęcony czas? Lub za danie mu tej możliwości?

Harry był wdzięczny i szczęśliwy, wiedząc że dobrzy ludzie jak Nick wciąż istnieją.

~*~

Harry nie miał czasu żeby cieszyć i marzyć o spotkaniu z Kevinem O’Hare, ponieważ następnego dnia, kiedy otworzył drzwi do swojej akademii, zamarł.

Zniszczone, wszystko było zniszczone, cały wysiłek, który włożył, by posprzątać i naprawić to miejsce poszedł na marne.

Harry wszedł do środka, malowidła które zrobił na ścianach były teraz pokryte brudem i czernią, zasłony, które kupił razem z Gemmą leżały podarte na ziemi. Krzesła i stolik do kawy były połamane. Lustra były rozbite. Całe miejsce zdemolowane. A potem zobaczył zdjęcie, które było przy wejściu na środku teatru tanecznego i była wielka dziura na środku jego klatki piersiowej.

Harry czuł, że brakuje mu tchu, kręciło mu się w głowie, a kolana nie były w stanie go utrzymać, ale chciał wyjść z tego miejsca, potrzebował świeżego powietrza.

Szybko wybiegł i upadł na progu, otworzył zamek w swojej torbie i wyjął inhalator, wziął dwa wdechy i czekał aż lek zacznie działać.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? - Usłyszał spanikowany głos Louisa, a kiedy Harry uniósł swoją głową, zauważył biegnącą do niego Bellę, która następnie go przytuliła.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Louis. - Dlaczego tu jesteś? - Zauważył inhalator w dłoni Harry’ego. - Musisz jechać do szpitala?

Ale Harry pokręcił głową, a potem powiedział. - Miejsce jest zniszczone.

Louis spojrzał na niego zmieszany, a potem wbiegł do środka.

Bella wciąż przytulała swojego tatę, kiedy Louis wyszedł przez drzwi. - Kto mógłby to zrobić?

Harry nie odpowiedział, Louis podszedł do niego i stanął przed nim. - Kiedy to się stało?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, w środku nocy?

\- Cholera, powinieneś zadzwonić na policję, powinniśmy wiedzieć kto to zrobił, widziałeś swoje zdjęcie. Ktoś ci grozi.

Harry patrzył na panikującego Louisa, ale nic nie powiedział.

Następnie szatyn spojrzał na niego. - Kto ci grozi, Harry?

Następnie Harry pokręcił głową.- Kiedy stałeś się taki głupi?

\- Co? - Louis był zszokowany.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Kto chce żebym cierpiał, kto chce zabrać mi wszystko? - Warknął wściekły Harry.

Następnie Louis zachichotał. - Czy wszystko złego co ci się przytrafi łączysz z Benem?

\- Każda zła rzecz, która mi się przytrafia jest z powodu Bena, Louis, jesteś zbyt ślepy, by to zauważyć albo zbyt głupi.

\- Uważaj, Harry - powiedział Louis, patrząc na Bellę, która teraz siedziała obok Harry’ego.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami. - Co? Myślisz, że nie wie? Myślisz, że jest taka głupia.

\- Harry, ostrzegam cię.

\- Albo co - warknął, potem westchnął. - Zostaw mnie, Louis.

Szatyn był wściekły. - Nie wierzę, że mnie za to obwiniasz.

\- Nie winię cię, po prostu nie chcę abyś tutaj był, więc proszę, zostaw mnie samego.

\- Chcę zostać - oznajmiła Bella.

Harry spojrzał na nią. - Nie teraz, kochanie, tatuś ma wiele do zrobienia. Idź teraz z tatusiem i zobaczymy się w następny piątek, dobrze?

Spojrzał smutno na swojego tatusia, potem pocałował ją w czoło, a ona wstała.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z Benem - powiedział Louis.

Harry spojrzał na niego i również wstał, nie odpowiadając mu.

\- Porzuć swoje myśli o nim - krzyknął Harry. - On nawet nie wie, że masz akademię.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Och, naprawdę?

Louis krzyknął. - Tak, naprawdę. Przestał myśleć o tobie i może ty też powinieneś.

Następnie usłyszeli. - Harry.

Harry spojrzał zza Louisa i był tam Nick patrzący na bruneta z zmieszanymi i zmartwionymi oczami.

Następnie minął Louis i przytulił Harry’ego, a ten oddał uścisk. - Co się stało? Przyjechałem tak szybko jak mogłem… kto mógł to zrobić?

Harry’emu chciało się płakać, ale Nick znowu go przytulił.

Louis patrzył na nich z krwią gotującą się w jego żyłach, następnie wziął swoją córkę i odszedł.

~*~

Kiedy Louis wrócił do domu znalazł Bena w ich sypialni, ubierał się i był gotowy do wyjścia. Wparował do pokoju, tak że go nawet minął.

Ben spojrzał na niego. - Co się stało?

\- Ty mi powiedz.

Ben uśmiechnął się. - Słońce, to ty jesteś wściekły, nie ja.

Louis prychnął. - A ty wiesz dlaczego?

Ben odłożył kurtkę, którą miał założył. - O co chodzi?

\- Wiesz o akademii, Harry’ego.

Ben patrzył się przez chwilę przed siebie, następnie skinął głową. - Tak, słyszałem o tym. Wiem również, że Bella ma tam zajęcia.

\- Nigdy o tym nie wspomniałeś - powiedział Louis.

Ben skinął głową. - A ty nigdy nie wspomniałeś, że tam chodzisz, ani o tym, że jadłeś z nim kolację.

Louis pokręcił swoją głową z frustracją. - O mój Boże, to byłeś ty. - Ben patrzył na Louisa, który chodził teraz po pokoju. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Nic ci nie zrobił.

\- A dlaczego cię to w ogóle obchodzi?

Louis zamarł i spojrzał na niego. - Ponieważ jest ojcem Belli.

Ben przewrócił oczami. - Proszę, nie mieszaj w to niej. Obchodzi cię, ponieważ wciąż go kochasz.

\- Co? - Zapytał Louis, zwężając oczy.

Ben skinął głową. - Zmienił się, zrzucił dodatkowe kilogramy, sam zaczął nowy projekt. Jest tym czego szukałeś. I teraz chcesz go z powrotem.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Krzyknął Louis.

Ben podszedł bliżej. - Nie pozwolę na to Louis, jesteś mój. Nigdy go nie odzyskasz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, nie po tym co przeze mnie przeszedł.

\- Ale wciąż go kochasz - powiedział Ben, patrząc mu w oczy.

Louis również na niego patrzył. - Odczep się od niego, Ben. Wystarczająco zrobiłeś.

\- Nie. Zrobię wszystko, aby utrzymać go z dala od ciebie.

\- Nie łapiesz tego? - Krzyknął Louis. - On jest daleko, nienawidzi mnie. Zabrałem mu wszystko. Dlaczego miałby chcieć mnie z powrotem? - Ben jedynie się na niego patrzył, potem Louis powiedział. - Wystarczy tej kłótni, Ben. Chcę trochę spokoju.

Potem wyszedł z pokoju.

Ben patrzył jak Louis wychodzi, następnie usiadł na łóżku, ale jego myśli szalały, potem położył swoją dłoń za sobą i ścisnąć materac, aby ulżyć złości, którą teraz czuł.

~*~

Nick zebrał wszystkich ludzi, którzy mogli pomóc i powiedział im, że mają jedynie dwa dni na naprawienie miejsca. Zayn, Niall, Liam, Gemma, Anne, Nick i Harry. Wszyscy pracowali dzień i noc przez dwa dni, aby to miejsce było takie samo albo nawet lepsze.

Harry zgłosił to policji, ale śledztwo niczego nie wykazało. To nie było czymś czego Harry się nie spodziewał, ale miał nadzieję, że chodź raz udowodni, że Ben jest zły.

Wszystko ponownie wróciło do normalności, a Harry zaczął swoje zajęcia, udając że nic się nie stało.

~*~

Louis i Ben już nie rozmawiali, Louis naprawdę nie mógł, ignorował go i nie chciał widzieć jego twarzy. Chociaż szpital radził sobie świetnie, a otwarcie było wspaniałe. Louis musiał udawać przed innymi ludźmi, których zaprosili, że jest zakochany w swoim mężu. Udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, chociaż czuł, że nic takie nie jest.

Po otwarciu Ben chciał zrobić ruch, chciał przeprosić Louisa, wysłał mu wiadomość mówiącą, aby spotkali się w restauracji i wysłał mu lokalizację. Powiedział, że czeka na świętowanie.

Louis nie poszedł, nie odpowiedział, nawet go to nie obchodziło. Zamiast tego zaparkował swój samochód przed budynkiem, następnie wziął pudełko czekoladek z siedzenie pasażera i wszedł do środka.

Nacisnął dzwonek i czekał, następnie drzwi się otworzyły i ukazał się Harry.

\- Louis? - Powiedział.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się. - Mogę wejść?

Harry skinął głową i zrobił mu miejsce. - Pewnie.

Następnie powiedział. - Jesteś tu po to żeby wziąć Bellę? Myślałem, że w końcu się zgodziłeś, że może spędzić dzień ze mną. Naprawiliśmy wszystko z…

\- Harry… uspokój się - przerwał mu Louis.

\- Nie chcę jej zasmucić - wyjaśnił Harry.

Louis skinął głową. - Wiem, ale nie. Nie jestem tu dla Belli, jestem tu dla ciebie - następnie wręczył mu pudełko czekoladek.

Harry spojrzał na nie, a potem na Louisa. - Co to?

Louis westchnął. - Przepraszam za to co powiedziałem, gdy ostatnio się spotkaliśmy. - Harry nic nie powiedział. - To twoje ulubione.

Harry westchnął i wziął je, otworzył je na stole obok.

\- Kawę? - Zaoferował, a Louis skinął głową.

Harry wszedł do kuchni, a szatyn podążył za nim. - Podoba mi się mieszkanie - powiedział Louis.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Dzięki.

\- Zawsze lubiłem twój gust. - Harry nie odpowiedział, a potem podał mu jego kawę. Louis wziął łyk i oczywiście był podenerwowany. Następnie spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Podoba mi się to co robisz ze swoimi włosami. - Tym razem miał na sobie bandanę.

Harry ponownie skinął głową i powiedział. - Dzięki.

\- Tęskniłem za twoimi włosami - powiedział Louis, potem spojrzał mu w oczy. - I za twoimi oczami, twoimi wargami. Za twoimi dołeczkami.

To wtedy Harry powiedział. - Louis, co ty robisz?

Szatyn westchnął. - Nie wiem - potem spojrzał na niego ponownie. - Wiem jedynie, że za tobą tęsknię. Bardzo.

\- Tęsknisz za mną? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak - wyznał Louis. - Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły i prawdopodobnie mnie nienawidzisz.

Harry skinął głową. - Prawdopodobnie.

Następnie Louis spojrzał na niego. - Potrzebuję drugiej szansy, Harry. Mogę ci udowodnić, że potrafię wszystko naprawić.

\- Nie - powiedział Harry, odwracając wzrok.

\- Harry…

\- Mam chłopaka - powiedział Harry, a potem spojrzał na Louis.

Szatyn był w szoku, następnie powoli skinął głową. - Mężczyzna z tego dnia.

Harry skinął głową. - Jest dobrym człowiekiem i naprawdę go kocham. Był przy mnie przez całe to gówno. Jestem szczęściarzem i jestem bardzo wdzięczny, że mam go w swoim życiu.

Louis powoli skinął głową, starając się nie rozpłakać.

Następnie Harry westchnął. - Louis, mam na myśli, musisz wiedzieć, że druga szansa nie jest dla nas opcją. Jedyną rzeczą, która trzyma nas razem jest Bella. Jesteś jej ojcem, kocha cię, zawsze będziesz częścią jej życia, ale to tyle. Bez niej jesteśmy nikim i nigdy już czymś nie będziemy.

Louis skinął głową i spuścił wzrok, ale tym razem łzy go zdradziły.

\- Utrzymajmy cywilizowane stosunki. I proszę, nie chcę znowu żadnej dramy z Benem. Jakiekolwiek masz problemy ze swoim mężem, napraw to z dala ode mnie. W końcu wracam do swojego starego życia. Zaznaję spokoju i szczęścia. Nie chcę, by cokolwiek zrujnowało moją nową karierę.

Louis spojrzał na niego, Harry się uśmiechnął. - Chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy z mojego powodu. Wracam do tańca. I będę miał przedstawienie w grudniu.

Louis otarł swoje łzy i uśmiechnął się. - Gratulacje Hazza.

Na to przezwisko Harry spojrzał na Louisa i powiedział. - Dzięki, Louis. Wiesz? Kiedyś mieliśmy piękne życie razem.

\- Tak, mieliśmy.

\- Myślę, że teraz powinienem zacząć ponownie szczęśliwie żyć, z nowym życiem.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, zasługujesz na to.

Następnie telefon Harry’ego zawibrował, brunet spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się, następnie zerknął na Louisa. - Powinienem to odebrać.

Louis skinął głową i patrzył jak Harry odbiera z. - Cześć kochanie - i wielkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech i wyszedł z mieszkania bez pożegnania.


	10. Rozdział 10

Louis nie był sobą po ostatniej wizycie u Harry’ego, zawsze był sam albo zdesperowany. I oczywiście Ben nie mógł wybaczyć mu tego, że pozwolił na to, by czekał na niego sam w restauracji. Chociaż Ben niczego nie wspomniał, ale Louis czuł, że coś ukrywa.

Tego poranka, kiedy wszedł do swojego biura, zauważył wielki bukiet róż na swoim biurku z kartką mówiącą. - Przepraszam.

Louis spojrzał na bukiet, a potem zostawił go, idąc za biurku i myśląc jakim cudem jego życie przybrało taki obrót. Jak mógł być taki ślepy i zamroczony, że pozwolił na to, by Ben tak bardzo go wykorzystał.

Dokończył swoją pracę i wykonał operację według planu. Kiedy ponownie wszedł do swojego biura, Ben na niego czekał.

Louis spojrzał na niego i westchnął, Ben wstał z krzesła i podszedł do niego. - Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam.

Louis podszedł do biurka, by dokończyć papierkową robotę, Ben stanął za nim. - Miałeś rację, nie wiem dlaczego wciąż o nim myślę. Muszę się go pozbyć z mojego umysłu. - Louis spojrzał na niego, a Ben uśmiechnął się. - Nie będę się do niego zbliżał obiecuję. Będę cywilizowany. Przestanę go wpychać do swoich myśli.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Masz to na myśli?

Ben skinął głową. - Masz moje słowo. Kocham cię i zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko. - Następnie pocałował go.

Ben spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się, następnie odszedł, a potem coś sobie przypomniał. - Co z pacjentką na 211, cały czas się skarży i chce cię widzieć, dlaczego do niej nie poszedłeś?

Louis prychnął. - Skarżyła się jeszcze przed operacją, jest bardzo denerwująca.

Ben zachichotał. - Idź to sprawdź, Louis. Nie chcemy w tej chwili żadnych skarg. Mamy się świetnie. Będę na ciebie czekał w domu.

Louis skinął głową, ale się nie poruszył, tak samo jak Ben. Kiedy Louis spojrzał na Bena, ten powiedział, śmiejąc się. - Idź.

Louis przewrócił oczami i wyszedł razem z Benem z gabinetu, ale każdy udał się w innym kierunku.

Gdyby czas można by cofnąć, Louis nigdy by nie poszedł, nigdy nie uwierzyłby Benowi. Właściwie, był taki głupi, wierząc mu.

~*~

Harry odwoził Bellę po zajęciach baletu, zadzwonił dzwonkiem, a Louis otworzył drzwi.

\- Dzisiaj bez służby? - Zapytał Harry.

Louis uśmiechnął się, po ich ostatnim spotkaniu, wciąż było między nimi napięcie. - Nie, dzisiaj nie.

\- Tato, tatuś dzisiaj tańczył, musisz go zobaczyć, jest wspaniały.

Harry zachichotał nieśmiało. - Byłem dobry - następnie spojrzał na Louisa. - Mam próby do mojego powracającego przedstawienia.

Louis skinął głową z uśmiechem. - Kiedy to jest?

\- Dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia.

Louis skinął głową. - To niedługo… wiem, że będziesz perfekcyjny.

\- Dzięki, ja…

Harry’emu przerwał dźwięk samochodów na podjeździe.

Dwóch policjantów wyszło z jednego z samochodów i podeszli do nich.

\- Doktor Louis Tomlinson? - Zapytał jeden z nich.

Louis wyszedł do przodu. - To ja.

To stało się tak szybko, jeden z policjantów zakuł Louisa, mówiąc. - Jest pan aresztowany za zgwałcenie pani Katie Morgan…

Louis był zszokowany, nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć.

To Harry się odezwał. - Co pan robi? Co on zrobił?

\- Będzie potrzebował pan swojego prawnika i… - zaczął policjant, ale Louis nie słyszał tego co mówił, szumiało mu w uszach, spojrzał na Harry’ego, a on panikował i mówił. Bella płakała na jego kolanach.

Louis na chwilę zamknął swoje oczy, a kiedy ponownie je otworzył, wiedział, że to co się dzieje jest prawdziwe.

Został aresztowany i musi zachować spokój.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego, kiedy policja prowadziła go do radiowozu. - Harry, uspokój się. Posłuchaj mnie. Musisz zadzwonić do Bena. Proszę, zadzwoń do niego.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Dobrze, nie martw się.

To było ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszał Louis, nim wszedł z policjantem do samochodu i odjechał.

~*~

Harry podwiózł Bellę do swojej matki, próbował dodzwonić się do Liama, ale bez skutku, więc w końcu pojechał do szpitala, aby spotkać Bena i mu powiedzieć.

Harry nie mógł już rozpoznać szpitala, był lepszy i większy, nie mówił, że nie, ale wszystko było inne niż wcześniej, ludzie, dekoracje, ściany, wszystko.

Brunet nie odzywał się do nikogo, szedł równo, udając że wie gdzie idzie, nim usłyszał. - Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz - znalazł go Ben. - Jak śmiesz przychodzić do mojego szpitala?

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Louis został aresztowany, jest oskarżony o zgwałcenie kogoś.

Przez chwilę Ben wciąż na niego patrzył, a potem powiedział. - A skąd ty to wiesz? Byliście razem?

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w jego chłód. - Odwoziłem Bellę po zajęciach z tańca.

Ben zachichotał i zacisnął koniuszki swojego nosa. - Och, zapomniałem, że uczysz teraz dzieciaki, jak się nazywa twoja akademia? Nie zniszczyłem jej wcześniej? Następnym razem powinienem ją spalić?

Harry nie mógł wierzyć własnym uszom, patrzył na niego w szoku. - Jesteś chory.

Ben wpatrywał się w niego. - Powiedz jeszcze jedno słowo, a będziesz martwy.

Harry pokręcił głową we frustracji. - Tu nie chodzi o mnie, twój mąż jest aresztowany.

\- I dlaczego cię to obchodzi? - Krzyknął.

\- Ponieważ jest ojcem mojej córki.

Ben przewrócił oczami. - Och, to stara wymówka.

Harry podszedł bliżej Bena. - O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Twój mąż jest aresztowany.

Ben wciąż na niego patrzył. - Dlaczego tutaj jesteś Styles?

\- Boże, co jest z twoją głową. Jestem tutaj, aby powiedzieć ci o Louisie.

\- I właśnie to zrobiłeś.

\- O mój Boże, wiedziałeś? - Wyszeptał Harry.

Ben uśmiechnął się. - Myśli, że jest inteligentny, sądzi, że może mnie oszukać, po tym wszystkim co dla niego zrobiłem on nadal chce ciebie.

Wtedy Harry jęknął. - Ty za tym stoisz?

\- Za czym? Próbujesz mnie oskarżać? To teraz twoja nowa gra.

Harry był w szoku, spojrzał na Bena po raz ostatni, zanim odszedł, przekręciło mu się coś w żołądku i chciało mu się wymiotować, nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że ludzie tacy jak Ben istnieją, ludzie, którzy nigdy nie wiedzieli jak kochać. Ludzie, którzy jedynie uczyli się nienawiści.

~*~

\- Aresztowany? - Zapytał Nick, kiedy siedział z Harrym, jedząc pizzę przed telewizorem.

Harry westchnął. - Tak, ale Niall powiedział mi, że wypuszczą go za opłatą. Proces zaczyna się w przyszłym tygodniu

Nick skinął głową. - Za gwałt? Wow.

\- Nie zrobił tego - powiedział Harry.

Nick zerknął na niego, unosząc brew. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

\- Po pierwsze, bo jest gejem, a po drugie, bo Ben za tym stoi - wyznał brunet.

\- Wciąż go bronisz, po tym wszystkim co ci zrobił? Zapomniałeś o tym? - Zapytał wściekły Nick.

\- Nie, nie zapomniałem, ale wiem, że jest niewinny - odpowiedział Harry, wzdychając.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

\- Wiem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ znam ich obydwu. Znam ich od zawsze.

Nick prychnął. - Znałeś ich, ale i tak cię zdradzili… oboje.

I nie, Nick wcale tego nie powiedział, Harry jedynie skinął głową i wstał. - Pójdę po coś do picia.

Wyszedł do kuchni, Nick zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. Następnie wstał i udał się za Harrym.

Przytulił go od tyłu. - Przepraszam, jestem taki głupi. Nie powinienem tego powiedzieć, ale martwię się o ciebie, Harry. Nie chcę byś ponownie został zraniony. Nie chcę, by znowu cię zranili.

\- Nie zranią.

\- Wiem, wiem - westchnął i pocałował jego kark. - Jestem zazdrosny, dobra. Kocham cię, Harry i nie chcę patrzeć jak cierpisz. Ben przynosi ci jedynie ból i nienawidzę faktu, że musisz sobie z nim radzić.

Harry odwrócił się i teraz byli twarzą w twarz. - Kochasz mnie?

Nick przewrócił oczami. - Nie słuchałeś?

Harry skinął głową. - Przestałem zwracać uwagę, kiedy powiedziałeś słowo ‘kocham’.

Nick zachichotał. - Cóż, czego oczekiwałeś? Oczywiście, że cię kocham. Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował go. - Też cię kocham. - Ich czoła się dotknęły. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę mógł ponownie pokochać, a o to tu jestem. Zakochując się w mężczyźnie, który daje mi cały świat.

Nick zachichotał. - Och, co za poeta!

\- Zamknij się, próbuję tutaj wyznać ci swoje uczucia.

Następnie spojrzał Nickowi w oczy. - Czuję, że życie w końcu zdecydowało odpłacić mi się dobrem. Wiem, że Bóg mnie kocha, ponieważ wysłał ciebie do mnie. - Nick uśmiechnął się, a Harry kontynuował. - Ale odkąd zdecydowałeś się być częścią mojego życia, powinieneś wiedzieć, że Louis również nią jest. Jest ojcem mojej córki i jest dla niej ważny. Pomogę mu, póki nie udowodni swojej niewinności, ponieważ nie chcę żeby moja córka chodziła z pochyloną głową ze wstydu. Chcę żeby była dumna ze swoich ojców, chcę by jej głowa zawsze była wysoko.

Nick skinął głową. - Masz rację, jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Harry zachichotał. - Nie przepraszaj i Nick… też cię kocham.

~*~

Było ciemno, Ben zaparkował samochód przed ich domem, a Louis siedział obok niego.

Ben spojrzał na niego. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś.

Louis zerknął na niego, zszokowany. - Nie zrobiłem tego.

Ben prychnął. - Jak mogłeś być tak głupi, Louis. Wiedziałem, że przestałeś mnie kochać, ale zdrada, i do tego kurwa z pacjentką?

Louis krzyknął. - Nie zrobiłem tego, to ty kazałeś mi do niej iść.

\- Kamery pokazują jak wchodzisz do jej sali, Louis.

\- Ponieważ tam byłem, przez kilka minut i znowu wyszedłem.

\- Przez godzinę.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Ktoś musiał coś namieszać, nie zrobiłem tego, przysięgam, że nie zrobiłem. Jestem przekonany, że ktoś jej zapłacił.

Ben prychnął. - Szkoda już została wyrządzona, teraz prasa już wie, a jutro już każdy będzie wiedział, wiesz jak wiele zaryzykowałeś? Nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć szpitala, którego zbudowałem, nie pozwolę, abyś wszystko zniszczył.

Louis patrzył na Bena. - Mówiłem ci, że nie zrobiłem tego, dlaczego nie możesz mi uwierzyć? Jesteś moim prawnikiem, musisz mi ufać.

Ben pokręcił głową. - Muszę to naprawić. Jeśli się dowiedzą… stracimy wszystko, pacjentów, biznesmenów, którzy inwestują pieniądze… muszę to naprawić. - Louis wciąż patrzył na niego, następnie Ben zerknął na niego. - Musisz poszukać innego prawnika. Nie mogę być dyrektorem i cię bronić.

Louis zwęził oczy, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć. - Pozwolisz mi zatonąć?

\- Zrujnowałeś swoje życie, Louis - krzyknął Ben. - To twoja wina, a ja jestem głupcem, który musi po tobie sprzątać.

\- Jesteś moim mężem.

Ben zachichotał. - I twoim szefem.

Następnie wysiadł z samochodu, trzaskając drzwiami. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis czuł ból w swojej klatce piersiowej, czuł, że nie może oddychać.

Powoli wysiadł z samochodu, potrzebował porządnego snu.

~*~

Następnego poranka, kiedy Louis wysiadł przed szpitalem ze swojego samochodu, jęknął, widząc że jego imię zostało zdjęte i zastąpione przez. ‘Ben Wishaw Hospital’.

Louis wtargnął do środka, szukając histerycznie Bena, zauważył go na środku szpitala, rozmawiającego z jakimiś lekarzami.

\- To moje nazwisko, to mój szpital.

Ben spojrzał na niego, a potem uśmiechnął się. - Nie, posiadasz jedynie 30%. Ja jestem dyrektorem, mam 70% udziałów, więc właściwie to mój szpital.

\- Jak śmiesz? - Louis zamierzał go zaatakować, ale dwójka ochroniarzy go powstrzymała.

Ben patrzył na niego. - Mówiłem ci, że muszę po tobie posprzątać.

\- Zastępując mnie? - Krzyknął Louis.

Ben wzruszył ramionami. - Jesteś oskarżony o zgwałcenie pacjenta, Louis. Ten szpital upadnie przez to. Nie może nadal mieć na sobie twojego nazwiska.

Louis rozejrzał się, a następnie spojrzał na Bena. - Wiesz, że tego nie zrobiłem, wiesz to. Byłeś tym, który poprosił mnie… - następnie zamarł.

Ben uśmiechnął się i powiedział. - W końcu to widzisz.

\- O mój Boże. To byłeś ty? Ale dlaczego?

Ben spojrzał na niego, a następnie udawał niewinnego. - O czym ty mówisz!

\- Wrobiłeś mnie… ale dlaczego?

Ben wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz? Oskarżasz mnie? Po tym wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiłem?

\- Zrujnowałeś mi życie - krzyknął Louis. - Sprawiłeś, że straciłem wszystko. Jesteś chory… zapłacisz za to gnoju - ponownie próbował go zaatakować, ale ochroniarze mocno go trzymali.

Ben wpatrywał się w niego. - Wyprowadźcie go.

\- Nie - krzyknął Louis i próbował się wyrwać.

\- I Louis… - powiedział Ben. - Jesteś zwolniony.

Louis został wypchnięty poza szpital, już nie walczył, po prostu wskoczył do swojego samochodu i tym razem jego klatka piersiowa okropnie bolała, kaszlał, miał mroczki przed oczami, wiedział że jego ciśnienie było pewnie strasznie wysokie i nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ben zrobił to jemu. Jemu.

~*~

Szatyn zapukał do drzwi Harry’ego, czuł się okropnie, wykończony, jego klatka piersiowa się zaciskała i czuł, że jego tętno jest szaleńcze.

Harry otworzył drzwi i jęknął. - Louis… co się stało?

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Potrzebuję prawnika…

\- Wchodź… jesteś niesamowicie blady.

Louis wszedł do mieszkania, a Harry zamknął za nim drzwi. - O co chodzi?

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Zwolnił mnie, wkręcił mnie, a potem zmienił nazwę szpitala i mnie zwolnił.

\- Uspokój się - powiedział Harry. - Co czujesz? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy zauważył, że Louis trzyma dłoń na klatce piersiowej.

\- Zadzwoń do Nialla. Musisz do niego zadzwonić. On będzie wiedział.

Następnie pojawił się Nick, a Louis zamarł, gdy go zobaczył.

\- No dalej, usiądź, zadzwonię do niego dla ciebie, dobrze - powiedział Harry. - Ale Louis… jesteś naprawdę bardzo blady. I się pocisz. Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Louis wciąż patrzył na Nicka, wtedy Harry zerknął między nimi.

\- Nie sądzę, że wcześniej się poznaliście… Louis to jest Nick Grimshaw mój chłopak. Nick to jest…

Nick mu przerwał. - Wiem kto to jest.

Harry skinął głową i ponownie spojrzał na Louisa. - Usiądź, zaraz zadzwonię do Nialla.

Louis podszedł do kanapy, a Harry wszedł do środka, chwytając za sobą dłoń Nicka.

W sypialni, Nick był wściekły. - Ogarniasz mu teraz prawnika?

Harry właśnie skończył rozmowę z Niallem. - Nick rozmawialiśmy o tym.

\- Nienawidzę tego, nie podoba mi się, że angażujesz się w to gówno, w końcu jest z tobą dobrze, nie musisz się wtrącać w jego wojnę.

\- Niczego nie robię. Jest sprawą, która potrzebuje Nialla, nic więcej.

Nick przewrócił oczami. - Nie udawaj, Harry. Chcesz pomóc. Chcesz zemsty.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Wcale tak.

\- I co jeśli? - Krzyknął Harry. - Chciałem zemsty, chciałem, by choć raz zapanowała sprawiedliwość… ale teraz mnie to nie obchodzi. - Wziął głęboki wdech. - Pomagam mu, ze względu na moją córkę, nie z powodu, który wymyśliłeś. Louis jest teraz dla mnie nikim, nawet nie przyjacielem. Jest po prostu ojcem mojej córki. - Następnie podszedł do Nicka. - Kochanie, proszę, nie kłóćmy się o niego. Kocham cię. Wybrałem ciebie. Jesteś tym, który ze mną został, który mi pomógł i nie mogę być bardziej wdzięczny, ale również potrzebuję abyś mnie wspierał. - Nick chciał coś powiedzieć. - Nawet jeśli ci się to nie podoba, możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Nick uśmiechnął się i przytulił go. - Dla ciebie mogę zrobić wszystko?

Harry uśmiechnął się, a potem wyszedł z pokoju.

Kiedy brunet wszedł do salonu, zauważył, że Louis stoi na środku salonu, z telefonem w dłoni, wpatrując się w nicość.

\- Lou? - Zawołał Harry. - Szatyn na niego spojrzał. - Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał zmartwiony brunet.

Na początku Louis nic nie odpowiedział, ale potem usłyszał. - Harry, czy to twój głos?

Harry rozejrzał się, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że dźwięk pochodził z telefonu Louisa. Podszedł, więc bliżej i zabrał go od niego. - Tak?

\- Tu Liam.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał, patrząc jak Louis się teraz kołysze.

\- Ben złożył papiery rozwodowe.

\- Och, cholera - powiedział zszokowany Harry.

To wydarzyło się bardzo szybko, Louis upadł na ziemię zbyt szybko, by Harry mógł powstrzymać upadek, Louis się pocił, nie mógł oddychać, jego serce biło za szybko.

\- Nick… zadzwoń do Gemmy… szybko.

To było ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszał nim wszystko stało się czarne.


	11. Rozdział 11

Louis usłyszał pikanie nim otworzył oczy, wiedział, że jest w szpitalu i wiedział, że jest sam.

Otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał na sufit, przypomniał sobie wszystko, kłótnię z Benem, wizytę u Harry’ego, słyszenie kłótni między Nickiem i Harrym i oczywiście połączenie telefoniczne.

\- Jesteś w szpitalu - usłyszał Louis.

Spojrzał w bok i dostrzegł Harry’ego, siedział obok niego na krześle, wyglądając na zmartwionego.

Louis w ogóle nie oczekiwał, że zobaczy Harry’ego, nie był już obecny w jego życiu, wiedział że bycie przy nim wkurza jego chłopaka, a Louis nie chciał tego dla bruneta.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - Zapytał powoli.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nie pamiętasz co się stało?

Ale Louis nie odpowiedział, ponownie spojrzał na sufit, łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu.

\- Miałeś zawał serca, Louis.

Louis spojrzał na niego zszokowany, nie wiedział, że to było tak poważne, wiedział, że coś mu dolegało, miał wysokie ciśnienie i był wyczerpany, ale zawał?

\- Jak mogłeś przegapić objawy, Louis… mogłeś umrzeć, tego chcesz? Ponieważ nie chcę, by moja córka była także sierotą. - Harry był dla niego ostry.

\- On chce rozwodu - powiedział słabo Louis.

\- I co z tego? To jest tego powodem? Daj mu pieprzony rozwód, Louis, nie potrzebujesz go w swoim życiu… przeszedłeś przez wystarczająco, nie sądzisz?

Louis spojrzał na niego. - On mnie wrobił, Harry. Przez niego trafię do więzienia. Zabierze mi wszystko, wiesz jak się przez to czuje? - Louis prawie warknął.

Harry powoli skinął głową. - Tak, wiem.

Następnie nastała cisza, ponieważ wiedział, jest jedynym, który doskonale znał to uczucie.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech, a potem rozejrzał się. - To nie jest mój szpital.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie, to szpital, w którym pracuje Gemma.

Louis zamknął swoje oczy. - Gemma. - Gemma musi go teraz nienawidzić, po tym jak pozwolił na to, by Ben ją zwolnił.

Harry skinął głową. - Tak, po tym jak upadłeś w moim mieszkaniu, zadzwoniłem do niej. Powiedzieli, że wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku, żadnych komplikacji czy coś, tylko musisz odpocząć i uspokoić swój temperament.

Louis zachichotał, tak, racja, uspokoić swój temperament, tak jakby mógł.

Harry westchnął, a potem spojrzał na Louisa. - Wiem dokładnie jak się czujesz, ale musisz być silnych na tych rozprawach, nie pozwól mu wygrać.

Louis patrzył Harry’emu prosto w oczy. - Jak długo tu jestem?

\- Dzień.

\- I zostałeś?

\- Ja i Liam, tak, nie chciałem byś obudził się sam.

Louis zamknął oczy. - Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły? Byłem dla ciebie okropny.

Harry’emu odpowiedź zajęła dużo czasu. - Tak, byłeś i nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, ale nie mogę ci zrobić tego samego, Louis. Jestem przeklęty albo coś - wzruszył ramionami, mówiąc szczerze. Louis uśmiechnął się, a Harry westchnął. - Jest coś co muszę ci powiedzieć. - Szatyn otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego. - Wnoszę pozew o pełną opiekę.

Louis nawet nie mrugnął, Harry westchnął. - Wchodzisz w wiele procesów i to długo zajmie. Nie chcę, aby była w jego pobliżu, podczas walki między waszą dwójką. Nie chcę, by znowu tak żyła.

Louis skinął głową. - Rozumiem.

\- Chcę również tego co najlepsze dla mojej córki i wierzę, że teraz z moją nową karierą wygram.

Louis skinął głową, ale tym razem z jego oczu wypłynęły łzy, kiedy Harry je zauważył, nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

Chociaż czekał na ten moment, aby odzyskać swoją córkę, by się zemścić, ale kiedy było taki blisko, nie mógł na to patrzeć. Był jedynym, który wiedział o cierpieniu, wiedział jak to jest był słabym, złamanym, z zawiązanymi rękami. I nie życzył tego nikomu. Nawet Louisowi.

\- Liam chce się z tobą zobaczyć - wstał i nie dał szatynowi czasu na odpowiedź, wychodząc z sali.

Louis był wdzięczny za pięć minut, które Harry i Liam mu dali, płakał bardzo mocno i czuł, że cały jego świat się na niego zawala. Był oskarżony o przestępstwo, którego nie popełnił, Ben się na nim mścił i wiedział, że zostawi go z niczym tak jak zrobił to z Harrym. Harry chciał zabrać od niego jego córkę i właśnie miał zawał, co mogło to pobić?

Drzwi się otworzyły i Liam wszedł do środka, przytulił Louisa, który starł swoje łzy, a potem usiadł obok niego.

\- Jak się teraz czujesz? - Zapytał Liam.

\- Czuję się, jakby uderzył mnie autobus - odpowiedział Louis.

\- Będzie lepiej, potrzebujesz trochę odpoczynku.

\- Och, tak, odpoczynek - powiedział sarkastycznie.

Liam westchnął. - Niall zaakceptował sprawę, Harry ci to powiedział?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, powiedział mi, że pozywa mnie o prawa do opieki.

\- Och - powiedział Liam, patrząc na Louisa. - Przykro mi.

Louis prychnął. - Nie wierzę, że zabiera mi ją właśnie teraz.

Liam spojrzał na niego. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc teraz?

\- Potrzebuję jej - powiedział Louis. - Ben zabiera mi wszystko.

Liam skinął głową - wiesz, karma jest suką - stwierdził.

Louis spojrzał na niego z szerokimi oczami, ale Liam go nie szczędził. - Mam na myśli, pamiętam, że zrobiłeś mu dokładnie to samo, rozwiodłeś się z nim, zabrałeś wszystkie jego pieniądze, wziąłeś jego dom, nawet go sprzedałeś. A potem zabrałeś mu Bellę.

Louis spuścił wzrok, otarł załzawione oczy i nic nie powiedział, kocha Liama, był jedynym, który wspierał go w każdym momencie, tak wiele razy próbował z nim rozmawiać, aby nie robił tego Harry’emu, błagał, aby nie zabierał Belli, ale Louis posłuchał kogoś innego. A Liam został, zawsze był za plecami swojego przyjaciela.

\- Wiesz, że to będzie lepsze dla Belli. Przede wszystkim nie powinieneś jej zabierać - powiedział Liam teraz delikatnie. Louis westchnął, ale nic nie powiedział. - Musisz wiedzieć, że wygra, ma się teraz o wiele lepiej i odzyskał swoje życie… musisz to wiedzieć.

\- Wiem - powiedział, następnie spojrzał na Liama. - Ma się teraz o wiele lepiej - następnie przerwał.

\- Tak, a z Nickiem u swojego boku jest szczęśliwy.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Kiedy oni w ogóle się poznali?

\- Nie wiem - powiedział Liam. - Ale wiem, że dał Harry’emu miejsce na akademię.

Louis skinął głową. - Jest dobrym człowiekiem, atrakcyjnym także.

Liam patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią, a potem powiedział. - Tak.

\- Nie sądzę, że Harry potrzebuje cokolwiek więcej - dodał Louis.

\- Co to oznacza? Czego chcesz od Harry’ego? - Zapytał Liam ze złością.

\- Niczego od niego nie chcę.

\- O mój Boże, chcesz… chcesz Harry’ego po tym wszystkim.

\- Nie powiedział tego - odrzekł Louis.

Liam westchnął. - Oczywiście, że chcesz go z powrotem, jest wszystkim czego teraz chcesz, ma figurę, pieniądze, znowu będzie sławny.

\- Nie chcę go z powrotem Liam… ja, po pierwsze to nigdy nie chciałem go zostawić, ale stało się inaczej. Spójrz na niego teraz, dlaczego nie mógł być taki, kiedy byliśmy razem.

\- Dał ci wszystko, Louis, poświęcił się dla was obydwu. Dał tobie cały swój czas, nie miał go nawet dla siebie.

\- Nie prosiłem go o to, chciałem żeby był kimkolwiek chciał być, starał się pomóc.

Liam nic nie powiedział, a potem westchnął. - We wszystkim chodzi o wygląd, Louis, chciałeś z powrotem przystojnego, atrakcyjnego, sławnego Harry’ego, ale on dał całą miłość, którą posiadał tej rodzinie.

Louis spuścił wzrok. - To wina Bena.

Liam zaśmiał się. - Bena? A gdzie byłeś, kiedy się rozwodziliście, wyrzuciłeś go na ulicę, ty… - prychnął. - Harry jest teraz szczęśliwy, pozwól mu na to.

Louis ponownie westchnął ze łzami w oczach. - Proszę, przestań.

Liam spojrzał na niego delikatnie. - Louis, wiem że teraz żałujesz wszystkiego co się stało w zeszłym roku, ale odpuść. Co się stało to się nie odstanie i nie wiem jak on może na ciebie patrzeć, ale to Harry… pełen niespodzianek. Nie wykorzystuj jego miłości i uprzejmego serca przeciwko niemu.

Louis w końcu skinął głową. Nic nie powiedział. Liam jak zwykle miał rację. Nie chciał ponownie wykorzystywać Harry’ego. Był szczęśliwy, więc to uszanuje.

~*~

Nick i Harry byli na szpitalnym korytarzu, Nick wyglądał na bardzo wściekłego, właśnie rozmawiali z lekarzem Louisa, który powiedział, że ten może jutro wyjść. Powiedział, że potrzebuje odpoczynku i że ktoś musi się nim zajmować, wtedy Harry powiedział, że to zrobi.

Harry spojrzał na Nicka. - Wiem, że jesteś zły.

Nick prychnął. - Nie jestem.

\- Naprawdę? Ponieważ wyglądasz…

\- Zamknij się Harry - warknął Nick, Harry był zaskoczony, ale przestał mówić. Nick zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego. - Wiem, że obiecałem ci swoje wsparcie, ale to? To szaleństwo, bierzesz go ze sobą do domu.

Harry westchnął. - Powiedz mi co zrobić, nie ma nikogo.

\- Dlaczego cię to obchodzi i nie mów mi o Belli i tym gównie, ponieważ mam tego dość.

Harry nic nie powiedział, jedynie spuścił wzrok.

Nick zamknął oczy, a potem wziął głęboki wdech, zerkając na Harry’ego. - Musi być inne wyjście, Harry. Hotel albo może zostać u Gemmy… - Harry spojrzał na niego z zmrużonymi oczami. - Nie wiem, cokolwiek.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na niego. - Słyszałeś lekarza to tylko pięć dni. Będziesz tam, Niall też.

Nick jęknął. - Nie podoba mi się to.

Harry skinął głową. - Wiem, naprawdę przepraszam… przepraszam, że musisz sobie z tym radzić. Przepraszam, że jestem pełen gówno i problemów, wiem, że nie na to się pisałeś.

\- Zamknij się Harry Stylesie - powiedział Nick, patrząc na niego. - Nawet jeśli jesteś w podwójnym gównie, to nie zmieni mojego zdania. Zawsze będę cię kochał.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nie wiem, kiedy stałem się takim szczęściarzem. - Nick przytulił go, a Harry wyszeptał. - Też cię kocham.

~*~

Harry pomagał Louisowi położyć się na łóżku, Louis wyglądał na bardzo wyczerpanego i był taki zdesperowany.

Harry zerknął na niego. - Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Louis otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Nie mogę ci wystarczająco podziękować.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Po prostu wydobrzej.

Louis westchnął. - Harry, czy wszystko między tobą a Nickiem jest w porządku?

Harry spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi. - Dlaczego pytasz?

Louis westchnął. - Słyszałem was tamtej nocy, Harry.

\- Och - następnie usiadł obok Louisa na łóżku. - Nick się martwi. Boi się, że możesz mnie ponownie skrzywdzić. Nie zrozum go źle, każdy na jego miejscu postąpiłby tak samo. Mam na myśli, jesteś moim byłym i śpisz tutaj w moim dodatkowym pokoju.

\- Nie chciałem przychodzić, mogę sobie znaleźć miejsce.

Harry skinął głową. - Wiem, ale nie teraz… po prostu na kilka dni, a potem możesz być gdziekolwiek chcesz.

Louis skinął głową. - Więc, jest dobrze?

Harry także skinął głową. - Oczywiście, że tak - wstał. - Prześpij się trochę, Niall przychodzi wieczorem…

Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. - Muszę otworzyć - powiedział Harry.

Louis skinął głową i patrzył jak Harry wychodzi z pokoju.

Zdążył zamknąć jedynie oczy, nim usłyszał krzyki Bena zza ściany.

Louis otworzył oczy i ponownie usłyszał jego głos, następnie też Harry zaczął krzyczeć.

Louis się poddał i wstał z łóżka, a kiedy otworzył drzwi, zobaczył że Ben stoi z Harrym twarzą w twarz i usłyszał.

\- Myślisz, że go odzyskasz? - Ben krzyczał Harry’emu w twarz.

\- Ben - krzyknął Louis.

Ten spojrzał na szatyna. - Och… jesteś tutaj… spójrzcie na siebie. Znowu jesteście w tym samym domu.

Ben podszedł do niego. - Czego chcesz Ben?

Ben spojrzał na Louisa i sarkastycznie powiedział. - Przyszedłem sprawdzić co u mojego ukochanego męża.

Louis zamknął oczy. - Chcesz rozwodu, Ben, więc dlaczego tu jesteś?

Ben westchnął. - Ta dziewczyna, którą zgwałciłeś…

\- O mój Boże… to ty, wiem, że to ty mnie wrobiłeś, nie było żadnego gwałtu, a ta dziewczyna jest jedną z twoich gier.

\- Tak jak Tom Evans - powiedział Harry.

Ben spojrzał na Harry’ego. - I teraz Tom Evans też jest moją winą.

\- Mów do mnie, czego chcesz? - Krzyknął Louis.

Ben ponownie na niego spojrzał. - Ona chce pieniędzy, wtedy odpuści sprawę. - Louis nic nie powiedział. - Mogę to zakończyć - dodał Ben.

Harry pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, kiedy Louis powiedział. - W zamian za co?

Ben spojrzał złowieszczo między Harrym i Louisem. - Szpital, dom, konto bankowe.

Harry zachichotał. - Nie wierzę.

Ben ponownie na niego spojrzał i powiedział zwyczajnie. - Dlaczego? Zrobiłem to wcześniej.

\- Tak, zrobiłeś - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. - I zabrałeś mi wszystko, ale Ben… nikt nie wygrywa wiecznie.

Ben zaśmiał się. - Puste groźby… tyle masz.

Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął i odwrócił plecami, aby odejść, ale chyba jednak Harry dostał się mu za skórę, ponieważ następnie Ben skoczył i złapał ramię Harry’ego, następnie uderzając go w twarz.

To stało się zbyt szybko, wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, Harry położył swoją dłoń na wardze, która teraz krwawiła.

Ben był pobudzony, kiedy Louis krzyknął. - Co ty do cholery wyrabiasz?

Ben spojrzał między nimi, a następnie utkwił swój wzrok na Harrym. - Nie będziesz mi groził Harry Stylesie albo przysięgam na Boga, że cię zabije.

\- To zostanie wykorzystane przeciwko tobie w sądzie - usłyszeli.

Nick przyjechał z Bellą, podszedł do Harry’ego, by sprawdzić co z nim, ale ten skinął głową, następnie Nick spojrzał na Bena. - Połóż jeszcze raz swoją rękę na nim, a przysięgam, że spędzisz resztę swojego życia w więzieniu.

Ben prychnął. - A kim ty do cholery jesteś?

\- Kimś kogo musisz się bać - odparł Nick. Pamiętaj co ci powiedziałem Ben, a teraz się wynoś.

Ben spojrzał między nimi, Bella przytulała Louisa, a Nick stał przed Harrym w obrończy sposób.

\- Jesteś jego chłopakiem?

Nick ponownie się w niego wpatrywał. - Wynoś się… nim załatwię ci zakaz zbliżania.

Ben spojrzał na Harry’ego z uśmieszkiem. - Ostry koleś. - Następnie spojrzał na Louisa. - Nie masz tutaj szans.

Louis westchnął. - Po prostu wyjdź.

Ben wychodził i dodał. - Pomyśl o umowie, Louis albo spędzisz resztę swojego życia w więzieniu. - Następnie wyszedł.

Nick spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Wszystko w porządku?

Harry skinął głową. - Jest dobrze - a potem podszedł do Belli, aby ją przytulić.

\- Chodź, opatrzę twoje usta - powiedział Nick do Harry’ego.

~*~

Był środek nocy, Louis nie mógł spać i potrzebował rozproszenia, nieustannie myślał o tym co stało się wcześniej i o złożonej ofercie, kiedy przyszedł Niall, powiedział mu, żeby nawet tego nie rozważał, powiedział, że wciąż szukają dowodów, a odkąd Ben zaatakował Harry’ego, kiedy poczuł się zagrożony, to oznaczało, że nie czuł się pewny w sprawie i przegrywał.

Kiedy Louis wszedł do kuchni znalazł tam Nicka pijącego coś gorącego.

Nick spojrzał na niego. - Dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mogłem spać.

Nick skinął głową. - Ja też - potem dodał. - Herbaty?

\- Pewnie - odpowiedział Louis i usiadł przy stole. - Więc mieszkacie razem?

Nick zerknął na Louisa. - Nie, ale spędzam większość czasu tutaj. I nie mogę go teraz zostawić, martwię się.

Louis skinął głową. - Tak, ja też.

Nick dał mu jego herbatę. - Zaatakował go, zniszczył wcześniej akademię, Harry nie rozumie tego jak bardzo niebezpieczny ten mężczyzna może być.

\- To wszystko moja wina - westchnął Louis.

\- To prawda. - Louis był w szoku. Nick kontynuował. - Obiecałem mu swoje wsparcie, ale jeśli przez to jego życie będzie w niebezpieczeństwie, wtedy nie. Będziesz musiał zniknąć z jego życia.

Louis słuchał, a następnie powiedział. - Wiem.

Nick spojrzał na niego. - Tak bardzo troszczy się o swoją córkę, wciąż cię szanuje, ale ja nie muszę. W chwili, kiedy to zajdzie za daleko, wyniesiesz się z jego życia Louisie Tomlinsonie, nie potrzebuje w swoim życiu twojego gówna.

Louis ponownie skinął głową, Nick spojrzał na niego zza herbaty i upił łyk.

\- Naprawdę się o niego troszczysz - powiedział Louis.

Nick wpatrywał się w niego. - Nie masz pojęcia co miałeś w swoich dłoniach. Miałeś wszystko i rzuciłeś to dla pieprzenia. - Następnie skinął głową. - Tak, troszczę się o niego. Kocham go i zrobię wszystko żeby go chronić przed ludźmi takimi jak ty.

\- Dobra, nienawidzisz mnie, rozumiem - powiedział Louis.

Nick patrzył na niego przez długą chwilę, następnie odłożył swój kubek do zlewu i opuścił kuchnię.

~*~

Następnego poranka Harry czekał na Bellę przed szkołą, kiedy nie pojawiała się od dłuższego czasu zaczął panikować, zauważył grupkę jej przyjaciół i spytał o nią.

\- Wujku Harry, wyszła ze swoim tatusiem - powiedziała mu dziewczynka.

Serce Harry’ego opadło. - Co… jesteś pewna?

\- Widziałam jak wsiada z nim do samochodu.

\- Z Louisem?

\- Nie, z innym tatusiem, wujkiem Benem, tym który przynosi czekoladę.

I teraz Harry panikował. Zaczął się histerycznie rozglądać, następnie wziął telefon i zadzwonił do Nicka.

\- Nick… pomóż mi, on ją zabrał, zabrał Bellę.

\- Co? Jesteś pewien, że jest z nim? - Zapytał nick przez telefon.

\- Tak, jej przyjaciółki widziały jak wsiadała z nim do samochodu.

\- Jak mogli pozwolić mu ją wziąć?

Harry wziął drżący oddech. - Nazywają go wujkiem Benem, znają go. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ją odbiera. Nick, co powinienem zrobić? Co jeśli ją zrani?

\- Idź do domu, Harry - powiedział Nick. - Jestem w drodze.


	12. Rozdział 12

Harry wszedł do swojego mieszkania i zawołał głośno Louisa.

Ten wyszedł ze swojego pokoju z zmartwionymi oczami. - Co?

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Ben ma Bellę. - Louis jęknął. - Jej przyjaciele widzieli jak wsiada z nim do samochodu.

Louis zamknął oczy. - Zrelaksuj się Harry, nie skrzywdzi jej.

Harry panikował i się trząsł. - Nie słyszałeś mnie, on ją ma. Boże, jeśli cokolwiek jej się stanie to przysięgam, Louis, że ci nie wybaczę.

Zszokowany Louis patrzył na Harry’ego, on go winił. Ale ponownie, tak, musiał go winić. Był powodem porwania Belli, została porwana?

Następnie Ben wszedł do mieszkania. Spojrzał między dwójkę mężczyzn. - Cokolwiek?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Musimy zadzwonić na policję.

\- I co im powiemy Harry… jest mężem jej ojca. To nawet nie porwanie. - Następnie spojrzał na Louisa. - Dzwonił do ciebie?

Louis pokręcił głową. - Ja do niego zadzwonię.

Poszedł do swojego pokoju po telefon i zadzwonił, po 4 sygnałach Bella odebrała. - Tatusiu, gdzie jesteś?

\- Bella, kochanie, wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Louis, próbując nie brzmieć na zmartwionego, aby jej nie przestraszyć, Harry patrzył na niego wzrokiem pełnym grozy.

\- Jest dobrze, Ben powiedział, że jedziesz, więc gdzie jesteś?

Louis panikował, w co on grał? - Gdzie jesteś, kochanie?

Bella zachichotała. - Jestem w domu głuptasie, nie wracaj późno.

\- Dobrze, do zobaczenia - zakończył połączenie i nic nie powiedział.

\- Co? - To był Harry.

\- Chce żebym wrócił do domu.

\- Jadę z tobą.

\- Nie - powiedział stanowczo Nick.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - On ma Bellę, idę i zabieram swoją córkę ze sobą.

\- On chce Louisa - powiedział Nick. - Próbuje go przestraszyć, odsuń się na bok, Harry. Ostatnio cię zaatakował.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - krzyknął Harry. - Jak mam się odsunąć na bok i patrzeć jak krzywdzi moje dziecko?

\- Harry, Nick ma rację - powiedział w końcu Louis. - On chce mnie, nie mogę pozwolić abyś się do niego zbliżył, nie po tym jak cię uderzył.

Harry spojrzał między nimi. - Naprawdę obydwoje macie mnie za tak słabego? Każdy z was próbuje mnie chronić na swój sposób. Zgadnijcie co? Nie potrzebuję waszej ochrony. Nie potrzebowałem wcześniej i z pewnością nie potrzebuję jej teraz. A teraz jedźmy po naszą córkę - następnie wyszedł do kuchni, a Louis wiedział, że brakowało mu oddechu i potrzebował swojego inhalatora.

Nick spojrzał na Louisa. - Jeśli go zrani to upewnię się, że obydwoje za to zapłacicie. - Następnie wyszedł do kuchni.

~*~

Przed domem Louisa, gdy drzwi zostały otworzone, Louis i Harry wbiegli do środka, wołając Bellę.

Następnie zobaczyli ją patrzącą na nich ze zmartwieniem. - Tatusiu, co tutaj robisz?

Harry podbiegł do niej i ją przytulił. - Coś ty myślała, Bella? Dlaczego z nim poszłaś? Wystraszyłaś mnie na śmierć.

Patrzyła między Harrym i Louisem, który stał obok nich. - Powiedział mi, że tata jest w domu i poprosił, aby po mnie przyjechała, wiem, że tata wciąż jest chory i nie byłby w stanie mnie odebrać, martwiłam się o ciebie tato, więc z nim poszłam - spojrzała na Louisa, a następnie przeniosła wzrok na Harry’ego. - Chciałam do ciebie zadzwonić tatusiu, ale mi nie pozwolił. Wiem, że się martwiłeś.

Harry westchnął. - Bella, wiesz że Ben i tata się rozwodzą. Nie powinnaś z nim iść, widziałaś co się stało ostatnim razem.

Skinęła głową. - Ale powiedział, że przeprasza i że nie zrobi tego ponownie.

Harry skinął głową. - Dobrze, dobrze… chodźmy.

Harry wziął jej dłoń i miał zamiar wyjść, ale wtedy Ben powiedział. - Nie tak szybko, Harry.

Harry i Louis spojrzeli na niego, ale Louis był tym, który krzyknął. - Jak śmiesz… jest małą dziewczynką, a ty ją w to wciągasz?

Ben spojrzał na nich. - Och, spójrzcie na tą kochającą rodzinkę… tęsknię za widokiem waszej trójki.

Louis jęknął. - Przysięgam na Boga, Ben…

\- I co zrobisz, Louis? - Krzyknął. - Nie widzisz? Mogę zrobić cokolwiek chcę, mogę zostać co tylko zechcę, jestem zbyt blisko ciebie, wiem o czym myślisz i jak myślisz. - Następnie spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Uwielbiam patrzeć jak cierpisz…

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Jesteś chory.

\- Prawda. Jestem chory - następnie westchnął i spojrzał na Louisa. - To był tylko jeden niewinny ruch… uwierz mi następnym razem to będzie katastrofa.

Louis chciał go zaatakować, ale Harry przytrzymał go za ramię, Ben ponownie spojrzał na bruneta. Następnie odszedł. - Możecie wziąć swoją córkę i tak nie planowałem jej krzywdzić - spojrzał na Louisa. - Pokazywałem tylko swoją moc.

~*~

Louis nie wiedział dlaczego Ben to zrobił i jak łatwo pozwolił by Bella poszła z nimi, musiało coś być za tym ruchem, ale nie wiedział jeszcze co.

Od tego czasu Harry nie opuszczał swojej córki, kładł ją do łóżka i zostawał przy niej.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, Louis otworzył je przed Niallem.

\- Jak się ma, Bella? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Jest w porządku. Harry jest z nią, nie chce jej opuścić.

Niall skinął głową, siadając na kanapie. - Mam dobre wieści.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Co? Proces zaczyna się w przyszłym tygodniu, potrzebuję czegokolwiek.

Niall skinął głową. - Najpierw chcę żebyś wiedział, że ona jest zatrudniona w jednym z biur Bena.

Louis przeklnął. - Oczywiście, to dlatego chciał się ze mną dogadać.

\- Nie weźmiemy ugody. Przyglądałem się przeszłości dziewczyny, próbowałem znaleźć coś podejrzanego, szczególnie po tym jak Ben was tu odwiedził, musiał jej wiele zapłacić za to, by powiedziała, że została zgwałcona. Okazało się, że była prostytutką.

Louis jęknął. - Co?

Niall skinął głową. - Tak, w Hiszpanii, stąd Ben ją zna. - Louis wciąż patrzył na niego zszokowany. Niall westchnął. - Nie wiesz? Harry ci nie powiedział, prawda?

\- Ale co?

Niall wziął głęboki wdech. - Wiesz, że Ben przez jakiś czas mieszkał w Hiszpanii?

\- Tak, żył tam ze swoim ojcem.

Niall skinął głową. - Tak i pracował w klubie nocnym.

\- Mówisz mi, że był męską prostytutką?

Niall skinął głową. - Był, dla zabawy, a potem to rzucił, wziął ślub z lekarzem.

\- Wiem, widziałem go na procesie w sprawie opieki.

\- Prawda, Ben nie powiedział mu o swojej przeszłości, ale lekarz się dowiedział i zażądał rozwodu. Oczywiście Ben nie zaakceptował tego z łatwością i grał w jedną ze swoich gier. Pamiętasz Toma Evansa? Na pewno tak.

Louis zamknął oczy i spuścił wzrok. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

Niall skinął głową. - Zapłacił mu, by opowiedział Harry’emu historię, wiedział, że ten powie tobie i że uwierzysz Harry’emu, dlatego był przekonany, że skłamie, kiedy się spotkaliście. - Louis pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, a Niall kontynuował. - Ten mężczyzna został wykorzystany przez Bena, by pogrążyć jego byłego męża na dno, był lekarzem, który nie chciał go operować, ale pozwał go za danie fałszywej nadziei, chciał wielkiej ilości pieniędzy, a Ben ze swoimi ludźmi i jego diabelskimi myślami wygrali. Następnie zatrudnił go ponownie, ale z tobą.

\- O Boże… to wtedy wtrącił się, by mi pomóc… ale dlaczego?

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Chciał ci udowodnić, że może cię ochronić przed wszystkim. Chciał pokazać swoją siłę, ale ten mężczyzna Tom. Jestem pewien, że chciał pomóc Harry’ego. Mam na myśli, powiedzenie Harry’emu o byłym mężu nie było częścią umowy. To dlatego Tom zniknął podczas procesów, próbowałem go znaleźć, aby nakłonić go do zmiany zdania, by powiedział prawdę, ale potem znalazłem go martwego w jego domu. Powiedzieli, że się zabił.

Louis był zszokowany. - Myślisz, że Ben go zabił?

Wzruszył ramionami. - Jest to możliwe, ten mężczyzna jest diabłem.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech. - O mój Boże.

\- W każdym razie - powiedział Niall. - Próbuje znaleźć powiązanie pomiędzy tak zwaną ofiarą a Benem.

Louis skinął głową. - To za dużo.

Niall przytaknął. - Próbuje również znaleźć ochronę, która pracowała na nocnej zmianie w szpitalu, ponieważ tej nocy Ben zrobił im imprezę dziękczynną, czym jest ta impreza?

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Nie mam pojęcia, był ze mną.

\- To prawda, a potem zebrał całą ochronę na dziękczynną imprezę, więc praktycznie nikt nie widział jak wchodzisz czy wychodzisz. Kamery pokazują jak wchodzi o 22 i wychodzisz o 23.30, więc to półtorej godziny. Kto gwałci dziewczynę przez tak długo? Więc ktoś bawił się taśmami. Szczególnie, że twoja ochrona twierdzi, że Ben przechodzi codziennie obok kamer, aby sprawdzić czy działają, więc staram się znaleźć dwójkę ludzi, którzy pracowali w nocy i rano.

Louis skinął głową. - Więc moje życie zależy od ochrony?

Niall westchnął. - To dobry początek, musimy jedynie udowodnić, że Ben i ofiara znali się wcześniej. Musimy zmusić jego męża, aby zeznał, że grał w to wcześniej i znaleźć ochroniarzy, którzy powiedzą nam cokolwiek, musimy dowiedzieć się jak to się stało. - Następnie Niall westchnął jeszcze raz. - Pamiętasz cokolwiek? Coś co może naprawdę pomóc?

\- Powiedziałem ci wszystko co wiem, miała małą chirurgię plastyczną nosa, nawet nie ja ją robiłem, cały czas się skarżyła i chciała innej profesjonalnej opinii, a odkąd ja jestem głową szpitala to mnie wezwano. Zignorowałem ją po rozmowie z jej lekarzem, ale potem Ben przyszedł wieczorem i prosił żeby ją zobaczył, nie potrzebowaliśmy w tamtym momencie skarg, więc poświęciłem kilka minut, a potem wyszedłem.

\- Kamery pokazują jak wychodzisz z zmierzwionymi włosami, nawet próbujesz poprawić swojego kutasa w spodniach - powiedział Niall.

Louis zamknął oczy, kręcąc ze wściekłością głową. - Ponieważ uprawiałem z nim seks w tej samej sali kilka dni wcześniej. Złączył ze sobą dwie różne taśmy.

Niall skinął głową. - To dobre, może pomóc.

\- Tak?

\- Tak. Teraz musimy znaleźć byłego męża.

Louis zamknął oczy. - Jak to zrobimy?

\- Ten mężczyzna próbował wcześniej pomóc Harry’emu, ale jakimś cudem zmienił zdanie podczas procesu - odpowiedział Niall. - Spróbuję się dowiedzieć co się stało. Ben musiał albo mu zapłacić albo mu grozić.

Louis skinął głową. - Jestem stracony.

Niall położył swoją dłoń na jego udzie. - Nie jesteś, wygramy to, obiecuję.

Louis skinął głową, a następnie spojrzał na niego. - Kiedy jest przesłuchanie w sprawie opieki?

\- W następnym tygodniu - odrzekł Niall. - Ale poprosiłem Harry’ego, by zatrudnił kogoś innego, nie mogę znów go zawieść, jestem jednak pewien, że to wygra.

Louis jedynie skinął głową. Także był przekonany, że Harry z łatwością wygra. Właściwie chciał żeby Harry wygrał, chciał żeby Bella żyła normalnie i szczęśliwie. Wiedział, że nikt nie kochał jej tak jak Harry, a nawet Nick wyglądał jak dobry facet i lubił Bellę.

~*~

Nick był w swoim gabinecie ze swoimi projektantami, oglądając nową kolekcję, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich sekretarka z kopertą

\- Odebrałam to dzisiaj, proszę pana - powiedziała.

Nick odłożył swoją filiżankę kawy i zabrał to od niej. Otworzył to.

Jego serce opadło, ponieważ w środku było pięć zdjęć. - Dajcie mi pięć minut.

Projektanci opuścili gabinet, Nick rozłożył obrazki na biurku.

Pięć zdjęć Harry’ego z jakimś mężczyzną. Śmiali się i jedli, a na ostatnim się całowali.

Nick zebrał zdjęcia i włożył je do koperty, włożył ją do szuflady swojego biura i usiadł na krześle nic nie mówiąc.

~*~

Louis był w pokoju, kiedy usłyszał, że Harry i Bella wracają ze szkoły, usłyszał ich śmiech i nie mógł się powstrzymać od dołączenia do nich.

Chociaż był taki zmęczony, nie spał w nocy ani przez sekundę, jego myśli się nad nim nie litowały, potrzebował jednak poczuć coś innego niż skruchę i zawiść.

Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie był Harry z ich córką, brunet przygotowywał coś do jedzenia przed zajęciami z baletu.

\- Tato - powiedziała Bella.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, ale nic nie powiedział, w ogóle zbyt wiele do niego nie mówił, zaledwie kilka słów.

\- Bella, idź się przebrać, nie chcemy się spóźnić - powiedział.

Bella skinęła głową i poszła do swojego pokoju.

Louis przyglądał się Harry’emu. - Wszystko w porządku?

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Tak, jestem tylko podenerwowany.

\- Dlaczego?

Harry westchnął. - Rozprawa jest za dwa dni i jest jeszcze Ben, który zagraża bezpieczeństwu naszej córki. I jest moje przedstawienie… a ja prawie w ogóle nie ćwiczę…

Louis skinął głową. - Musisz się trochę uspokoić, wygrasz sprawę, nawet mój prawnik, który jest Niallem to wie - zachichotał, następnie dodał. - I nie martw się o Bellę, wiem że będzie z nią dobrze. A co do twojego przedstawienia. Zawsze byłeś wspaniały i wierzę, że teraz też taki będziesz.

Harry westchnął. - Tak sądzisz?

\- Jestem pewien, że tak, widziałeś siebie?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Właściwie to często się potykam.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Nie - próbował się nie roześmiać.

Harry patrzył na niego. - Nie waż się - ostrzegł go, a Louis uniósł dłoń, by zakryć swoje usta i wzruszył ramionami.

Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać i wybuchł śmiechem. - O mój Boże, nigdy nie poznałem osoby, która upadałaby częściej niż ty.

\- Zamknij się - powiedział Harry również się śmiejąc.

\- Co jest takie zabawne? - Zapytał Nick z kuchennych drzwi.

Harry spojrzał na niego i otarł swoje łzy, które pojawiły się od śmiechu. - Właśnie sobie przypomnieliśmy jak niezdarny jestem.

Nick rozejrzał się i skinął głową, następnie wyszedł, Harry zmarszczył brwi, a Louis wzruszył ramionami.

Harry podążył za nim do pokoju, kiedy wszedł do środka, zauważył, że Nick pakuje swoją torbę. - Wychodzisz?

Nick skinął głową. - Mam dużo pracy, a nie mogę się tutaj skoncentrować.

Harry był zszokowany. - Och.

Nick spojrzał na niego. - To nie tak, że byś mnie chciał, masz Bellę i Louisa… i każdego.

Harry zwęził oczy. - Co to znaczy?

Nick odłożył torbę na podłogę. - To oznacza, że muszę teraz iść.

Wychodził, kiedy Harry złapał jego dłoń. - Co to jest? - Zapytał.

Nick wzruszył ramionami. - Nic, potrzebuję trochę przestrzeni - odpowiedział chłodno.

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć, jedynie skinął głową i patrzył jak Nick wychodzi.

Następnie pojawił się Louis. - Czy on właśnie wyszedł? - Zapytał zszokowany.

Harry spojrzał na niego i skinął głową.

~*~

Harry tańczył w akademii, było zbyt wcześnie i potrzebował więcej treningu przed rozpoczęciem zajęć.

Następnie usłyszał otwieranie drzwi, a kiedy spojrzał w tamtą stronę, znalazł swojego starego przyjaciela patrzącego na niego z dużym uśmiechem.

Harry jęknął i podbiegł do niego, aby go przytulić. To był Tom Green, był prowadzącym jego dawnej grupy, kiedy jeszcze tańczył, razem z nim wygrali wiele medali i podróżowali po świecie. Mieli razem dobre historie, które Harry zakończył, gdy rzucił wszystko i przestał tańczyć.

Pili herbatę, kiedy Tom powiedział. - To wiele, jestem z ciebie dumny. Mam na myśli, kiedy to usłyszałem to na początku nie mogłem uwierzyć, ale wiadomości są wszędzie, więc musiałem sam sprawdzić.

Harry zachichotał. - Zrobiłem to, wróciłem i panikuję.

Tom zmarszczył brwi. - Żartujesz, byłeś moim najlepszym tancerzem prowadzącym.

Harry zachichotał. - Póki nie zastąpiłeś mnie tym dzieciakiem, Timothym?

Tom zaśmiał się. - O Boże, Timothy… na początku był dobre, ale… nie był tobą, sam to porzucił. Próbowałem ponownie się z tobą skontaktować, ale Ben powiedział mi, że porzuciłeś taniec i że zaczynasz nowe życie.

Harry skinął głową, oczywiście, że Ben to zrobił.

Wstał i udał się do stołu, by odłożyć swój kubek, następnie poczuł obejmujące go od tyłu ręce, Harry zamarł na chwilę.

\- O Boże, tęskniłem za tobą - następnie Tom pocałował jego szyję.

Harry przełknął mocno. - Co robisz?

\- Co do diabła? - Usłyszeli.

Harry spojrzał na wpatrującego się w nich Nicka, następnie wybiegł, Harry go wołał i pobiegł za nim.

Kiedy dotknął dłoni Nicka, ten go odepchnął. - Co do kurwy, Harry… co robiłeś? Teraz mnie zdradzasz? I kto to do cholery jest?

\- Proszę, daj mi to wyjaśnić - powiedział Harry. - Jest starym przyjacielem, nie widziałem go od dawna…

\- Przestań kłamać, widziałem zdjęcia.

Harry zamarł. - Jakie zdjęcia?

\- Nie mogę ci uwierzyć, Harry, nie mogę uwierzyć, że robisz to mi - krzyczał.

\- Nic nie robię, przysięgam… nie widziałem go… ja…

Nick po prostu odszedł. - Zostaw to, z nami koniec.

Następnie wskoczył do swojego samochodu i odjechał.

Harry zamarł, nie mógł oddychać, czuł jak jego świat ponownie się wokół niego wali.

\- O Boże, nie jesteś singlem? - Zapytał Tom. Harry spojrzał na niego, a ten kontynuował. - Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, ale Ben powiedział, że o mnie myślisz.

\- Co? Ben?

Tom skinął głową. - Odwiedził nas dwa dni temu i powiedział mi o tobie i twojej akademii, powiedział, że się rozwiodłeś i że o mnie myślisz.

Harry zamknął oczy, teraz rozumiał jakie zdjęcia Nick miał na myśli.

\- Tak mi przykro, co mogę zrobić? - Zapytał Tom.

Harry pokręcił głową, następnie spojrzał na niego. - Możesz po prostu iść?

Tom potulnie skinął głową i odszedł. Harry wszedł do środka, nie wiedział jak go powstrzymać, nie wiedział jak powstrzymać Bena od ranienia go. Otarł swoje łzy, które teraz wolno spływały. Ponownie czuł się okropnie, próbował zadzwonić do Nicka, ale ten go odrzucał. Harry wiedział, że Nick jest zły, więc da mu trochę czasu, aby ochłonął.

~*~

To był dzień rozprawy, Harry był podenerwowany, ale również chciał naprawić rzeczy z Nickiem, ubrał swój garnitur i chciałby żeby Nick tam był, aby go uspokoić, próbował do niego zadzwonić wczorajszego wieczora więcej niż raz, ale nie odebrał, poszedł do jego domu, ale go tam nie było, tak samo w biurze, oczywiście nie chciał, aby Harry go znalazł. Spróbował ponownie do niego zadzwonić i w końcu Nick odebrał.

\- Czego chcesz Harry? - Zapytał najpierw Nick.

\- Nick, proszę, wysłuchaj mnie - powiedział szybko Harry, chodząc po pokoju. - To był Ben.

\- Nie wszystko ma związek z Benem, Harry. Widziałem cię swoimi pieprzonymi oczami.

\- Wiem, ale to nie tak, przysięgam. Proszę Nick, daj mi szansę na wyjaśnienia, nie wiem nic o żadnych zdjęciach, ale ten mężczyzna, nie widziałem go od ośmiu lat, przysięgam na Boga.

Nick w końcu westchnął. - Nie masz dzisiaj swojej rozprawy?

Harry westchnął. - Właśnie jestem gotowy do wyjścia - jego głos się trząsł i nienawidził tego jak słaby teraz był.

\- Może, spotkamy się później.

Harry na początku nie odpowiedział, właśnie wytarł spadające łzy, następnie skinął głową i odrzekł. - Tak, może.

Nick zakończył połączenia, a Harry odłożył telefon, powtarzając w swojej głowie. ‘Może’

~*~

Harry wygrał sprawę, była łatwa, ale kiedy sędzia wydał osąd, poczuł coś dziwnego, nie był sam, jego siostra i Zayn byli z nim, by go wesprzeć, był szczęśliwy, nie czuł się tak od długiego czasu. Spojrzał na Louisa, a ten miał spuszczony wzrok. Widział jak ociera łzy, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się.

Poza sądem, Louis trzymał dłoń Belli. - Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś jej dzisiaj ze mną zostać.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Jesteś pewny, że możesz być teraz sam, mam na myśli, nie musisz iść.

Louis pokręcił głową, a potem pozwolił Belli się pożegnać z Gemmą i Zaynem. - Nie, powinienem. Byłem za długo… nie chcę już prowadzić do problemów między tobą a Nickiem, słyszałem jak płakałeś ostatniej nocy.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Nick myśli, że go zdradzam.

Louis jęknął. - Ze mną?

\- Nie, z Tomem Greenem.

\- Tom Green? Co on robi w twoim życiu?

Harry westchnął. - Ben, on powiedział mu, że o nim myślałem. I wysłał Nickowi jakieś zdjęcia, których jeszcze nie widziałem. A Nick stracił panowanie, kiedy zobaczył go w akademii, gdy się do mnie przystawiał.

\- O mój Boże.

Harry westchnął. - Idę się teraz z nim zobaczyć, spróbuję to wyjaśnić.

Louis skinął głową. - Nie wiem czego on od ciebie chce, Harry.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - W każdym razie, przykro mi, że przegrałeś.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Cieszę się, że wygrałeś.

Harry uśmiechnął się i odszedł.

Jadąc samochodem próbował dodzwonić się do Nicka, nie zauważył, nadjeżdżającego z boku samochodu, nie widział tego, że poruszał się naprawdę szybko, a kiedy go dostrzegł, było za późno, ponieważ samochód w niego uderzył, auto zrobiło dwa fikołki, nim opadło na dach z Harrym wciąż w środku.

~*~

Nick wszedł do swojego biura, cały czas myślał, nie podobał mu się głos Harry’ego przez telefon i wiedział, że musiał być z nim, ale był wściekły i zszokowany, a on sądził, że to był Ben? Jedna z jego gier?

Kiedy spojrzał przed siebie, zauważył Bena siedzącego na krześle, oglądającego magazyn.

\- Jak się tutaj dostałeś? - Zapytał stanowczo.

Ben wstał. - Po prostu chciałem przeprosić za to co się stało, nie chciałem zranić twojego chłopaka… to po prostu się stało, nie znasz go tak jak ja. - Nick nic nie powiedział, Ben spojrzał na niego. - Wszystko w porządku? - Nick uniósł brew. - Mam na myśli, nie wyglądasz dobrze, widziałeś zdjęcia, które ci wysłałem?

Cholera to był Ben. - Więc to byłeś ty, dlaczego wysłałeś mi te fałszywe zdjęcia?

Ben zmarszczył brwi. - Fałszywe? Nie, jak niby cię do tego przekonał? Widziałeś ich razem, prawda?

Nick patrzył na niego. - Skąd to wiesz? Śledzisz go?

Ben wziął głęboki wdech, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że się pomylił, więc następnie spojrzał na Nicka. - Jesteś dobrym gościem, Nick. Nie chcę żebyś był oszukiwany przez takiego mężczyznę jak Harry.

Nick pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, zachichotał. - Jesteś zazdrosny, to dlatego cały czas mu to robisz?

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny - powiedział nerwowo, nie wyglądał dobrze.

\- Jesteś. Ale dlaczego? Masz wygląd, pieniądze.

\- A on ma wszystko bez proszenia o to - krzyknął, gdy wstał. - Zawsze wystaje naprzód. Zawsze ma najlepsze rzeczy, najlepsze oceny, najlepszą rodzinę, najlepszy wygląd. Zawsze był sławny i wszyscy znali mnie jako przyjaciela Harry’ego. I cholera, kiedy zdecydował się wyjść za mąż, musiał wybrać najatrakcyjniejszego mężczyznę jakiegokolwiek widziałem. Miał miłość. Rzucił wszystko, aby stworzyć rodzinę. Nawet zaadoptował śliczną córkę, którą kocha bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Każdy go kocha, nawet wróg go kocha. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo starał się żeby upadł, jak bardzo chciałem go zniszczyć, nawet kiedy tańczył - był teraz wściekły, chodził po pokoju, krzycząc jak szaleniec. 

Następnie spojrzał na Nicka. - Tak, to ja zrobiłem to wszystko, to ja przyniosłem Timothy’ego by zajął jego miejsce, ale zgaduję, że nie chciał, ponieważ lubił Harry’ego. To ja zgarnąłem Toma Evansa, żeby pozwał Louisa, a potem go ocaliłem. I oczywiście znów pieprzony Tom Evans pokochał Harry’ego, więc musiałem go zastraszyć, że jeśli coś powie to go zabiję. I tak to zrobiłem. To ja grałem Louisowi na emocjach, aby się z nim rozwiódł, aby zabrał mu córkę, wiesz co? Byłem tym, który włożył mu swój telefon do kieszeni, a potem oskarżył go o kradzież, żebyśmy wygrali walkę o opiekę - gadał histerycznie, a Nick mu pozwolił, Nick się bał, ale pozwolił mu mówić.

\- To ja zatrudniłem tą dziewczynę, aby powiedziała, że Louis ją zgwałcił, ponieważ nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Bez względu na to jak bardzo próbowałem. Zawsze Harry był tym, o którym myślał - następnie spojrzał na Nicka. - Więc musiałem zrujnować jego karierę, nie zgwałcił jej, nawet nie lubi dziewczyn… to byłem ja, to wszystko to ja - krzyknął.

\- A potem Harry zabrał go do domu i zaopiekował się nim. To zawsze Harry ostatecznie wygrywa - A ja muszę to zakończyć.

Gadał maniakalnie, potem zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Nicka, a następnie się rozejrzał. Włożył swoje dłonie do kieszeni i wyjął jakieś tabletki, połknął je bez wody, a następnie wyszedł z biura.

Nick wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zszokowanego, następnie spojrzał na swój telefon i nacisnął odtwórz. - ‘A ja muszę to zakończyć’.

Uśmiechnął się, właśnie pomógł wygrać sprawę. Właśnie wpakował Bena do więzienia.

Następnie jego telefon zadzwonił, odebrał. - Tak, Niall? Mam dobre wieści.

\- Harry jest w szpitalu - powiedział Niall.

\- Co?

\- Miał wypadek, lepiej się pospiesz.


	13. Rozdział 13

Z Harrym był dobrze, nic nie złamał, nic nie bolało, tylko kilka siniaków na jego prawym boku. Gdyby nie to byłoby perfekcyjnie.

Kiedy Nick przyjechał do szpitala, znalazł tam Nialla i Louisa. Zadzwonili do Louisa ze szpitala, ponieważ wciąż był w jego historii medycznej. Harry miał atak po wypadku i stracił przytomność to dlatego zadzwonili do Louisa, który zadzwonił do Nialla. Niall za to powiadomił Nicka.

Harry był w sali szpitalnej z trudem, ubierając kurtkę, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Louis i Nick weszli do środka z Niallem za sobą.

Nick podbiegł do niego i delikatnie go przytulił, Harry spojrzał na niego i powiedział. - Jest w porządku.

Następnie Louis podszedł bliżej, Nick dał mu miejsce do przytulenia Harry’ego, co było dziwne, Harry uśmiechnął się i potarł jego plecy. - Wszystko dobrze, obiecuję.

Louis czuł się okropnie, nie wiedział, że przytulał Harry’ego aż do tego momentu, mógłby tak zostać przez resztę życia, nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Musiał się odsunąć i starał się by było to naturalne, szybko otarł łzy, które groziły wypłynięciem.

Następnie Niall też go przytulił. - Nawet nie próbuj tego ponownie.

Harry spojrzał na niego i skinął głową.

Chociaż z Harrym było dobrze, jego twarz była bardzo blada, jego ciało wciąż się trzęsło, a on sam był wykończony.

Nick zapytał. - Co się stało?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, nie widziałem nadjeżdżającego samochodu.

Louis prychnął. - To Ben.

Nick pokręcił głową. - To nie Ben.

\- Oczywiście, że to on - powiedział Louis.

Nick westchnął. - Ben był ze mną, więc nie.

Harry spojrzał zmieszany na Nicka, chciał o tym porozmawiać, ale ktoś zapukał w drzwi i lekarka pojawił się w sali. - Czy jest pan gotowy do wyjścia panie Styles?

Harry spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się.

Skinęła głową. - Dobrze. Musi pan odpoczywać przez resztę tygodnia, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Rekomenduję ci zostanie Harry, uderzyłeś się w głowę i chcielibyśmy cię poobserwować.

Louis spojrzał zszokowany między lekarkę a Harry’ego, brunet jedynie pokręcił głową. - Nie, będzie dobrze. Jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, obiecuję, że wrócę.

Westchnęła. - Mieszkasz sam?

Harry zerknął na Nicka nim powiedział. - Ta…

\- Ja z nim mieszkam - dodał Nick.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała lekarka. - Upewnij się, że zażywa leki przeciwbólowe. I doglądaj go, jeśli będzie wymiotował, za dużo spał, będzie miał zawroty głowy, przyprowadź to tu. - Nick skinął głową, następnie lekarka spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Cieszymy się, że jest w porządku Harry, jesteś szczęściarzem. Wciąż się zastanawiam jak przeżyłeś.

Harry skinął głową, uśmiechając się, a potem lekarka wyszła.

Louis od razu zapytał. - Powinieneś zostać?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Nienawidzę szpitali, Louis, wiesz to.

\- Ale to coś innego… Nick?

Nick również się uśmiechnął. - Wiem, że nienawidzi szpitali, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Zaopiekuję się nim. Nie martw się. Właświcie wszyscy się nim zajmiemy, ponieważ mam pewne wieści.

Harry zapytał. - Co?

\- Porozmawiamy w domu. Chodźcie z nami.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Bella jest u twojej mamy, czekają. Nie powiedziałem im o wypadku, ale…

Harry spojrzał na Nicka. - Możemy jechać do mojej mamy?

Nick skinął głową. - Tak, pewnie… spotkajmy się tam.

Następnie wziął dłoń Harry’ego, a potem wyszedł, Niall widział jak Louis na nich patrzył. Podszedł do niego i przytulił go, razem idąc za nimi.

~*~

W samochodzie, Harry ułożył swoją głowę na siedzeniu, patrzył przez okno całkowicie zaabsorbowany.

\- Grosik za myśli - powiedział Nick. Harry spojrzał na niego, a następnie pokręcił głową. Nick westchnął i spojrzał na drogę. - Przepraszam Harry… za wcześniej. Wiem, że powinienem cię wysłuchać.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie, rozumiem jak wściekły byłeś i…

\- To był Ben - powiedział Nick. Harry spojrzał na niego, a Nick westchnął. - Wysłał mi zdjęcia, wysłał mi tą wiadomość o tobie z kimś… to był on i mam pewność. - Harry wtedy spojrzał przed siebie. - Przepraszam, Harry, nie wiem dlaczego w ciebie wątpiłem, jesteś lepszy niż to… proszę, przepraszam.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Hej, jest dobrze, tak długo jak mi wierzysz.

\- Wierzę, Boże, oczywiście, że ci wierzę.

Harry skinął głową i ponownie spojrzał przez okno, oczywiście jego myśli szalały, a potem zerknął na Nicka. - Wygrałem sprawę.

Nick spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - O mój Boże, kochanie. Jak mogłem zapomnieć. To wspaniale. Gratulacje.

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. - Będzie teraz ze mną już na zawsze.

Nick uśmiechnął się. - Wiem, jesteś świetnym ojcem, zasługujesz na to.

Harry spuścił wzrok. - Nick? Czy wciąż mnie chcesz?

Nick spojrzał na niego zszokowany. - Co? Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz Harry? Powiedziałem ci, że to Ben…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie Ben. Mam na myśli, nie pisałeś się na to, nie pisałeś się na kłopoty i wychowywanie dziewczynki. Jestem pewien, że to nie to czego chciałeś.

Nick patrzył na niego z otwartą buzią. - O mój Boże, chyba mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę. Harry… chcę ciebie z wszystkimi twoimi problemami, z wszystkim co od ciebie pochodzi, z Bellą, z Louisem, nawet z Ben, chcę tego wszystkiego i to jest dla mnie perfekcyjne.

Harry patrzył na niego, a następnie pokręcił głową. - To niesprawiedliwe.

\- Harry Stylesie. Co ty robisz? - Harry spojrzał na niego, a Nick dodał. - Nie, nie pozwolę ci ze mną zerwać. Nie.

\- Nie mogę ci tego zrobić.

\- Zamknij się, proszę, zamknij się, Harry.

Następnie Nick spojrzał wściekle na drogę, a potem zaparkował swój samochód na uboczu.

Harry spojrzał na niego i zapytał. - Co robisz?

\- Próbuję przywrócić ci olej do głowy, co ty wyprawiasz? Czy to dlatego, bo w ciebie zwątpiłem? O to tu chodzi.

\- Nie.

\- Więc o co?

\- Wiem, że nie zostawi mnie w spokoju. Zawsze będzie tutaj, aby mnie zniszczyć, będzie chciał patrzeć na moją porażkę. Zawsze będzie zabierał ode mnie każdą dobrą rzecz. Nie przestanie.

Nick patrzył na niego, następnie pokręcił głową. - Zapłaci za to, będzie gnił w więzieniu, kiedy ty i ja będziemy szczęśliwi.

Harry westchnął i spuścił wzrok, Nick chwycił jego dłoń. - Harry, ufasz mi? - Harry spojrzał na niego i skinął głową. - Więc zaufaj mi z tym. Niedługo wszystko się skończy. Obiecuję. Harry kocham cię tak bardzo, powinieneś to wiedzieć, po prostu mi zaufaj. - Harry nic nie powiedział. - Nawet mnie nie zostawiaj. Wiem, że cały czas mówisz, że cię ocaliłem i pomogłem ci, ale Harry, ty też mi pomogłeś, pomogłeś mi zrozumieć ludzi, nauczyć się wybaczania, jak dawać nie chcąc nic w zamian - pocałował dłoń Harry’ego, a potem dodał. - Obiecaj, że mnie nie zostawisz.

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. - Obiecuję.

~*~

W domu Anne mężczyźni zebrali się na tarasie. Harry, Niall, Nick i Louis.

Nick właśnie puścił im pełne wyznanie Bena i wszyscy próbowali zniwelować szok, który właśnie usłyszeli.

Niall był tym, który się odezwał. - To świetnie, ale nie możemy użyć tego w sądzie.

Pozostała trójka krzyknęła. - Co?

Niall kontynuował. - Nie wiemy czy nie miał przyciśniętego pistoletu albo czy nie był pijany. Nawet nie wiemy czy to był on.

Louis i Harry krzyknęli. - To on.

\- Wiem, ale oni nie. Usłyszą to i wezmą pod uwagę, może oskarżą go o zamordowanie Toma Evansa… ale nie w sprawie Louisa, mogę użyć tego podczas przesłuchiwania dziewczyny, ale to tyle.

Louis tracił zmysły. - Mówi tu wszystko co zrobił, Niall. Jak sąd może tego nie przyjąć.

\- Przyjmą, ale będziemy potrzebować pełnego wyznania od niej, odkąd to ona cię pozywa, a nie on.

\- O Boże - jęknął Nick.

Niall kontynuował, gdy wstał. - Poszukam ochrony, oni jakby zniknęli.

Louis westchnął. - Rozprawa jest za kilka dni.

Niall skinął głową. - Wiem, dam z siebie wszystko. Cuda się zdarzają w dwa dni.

Następnie wyszedł, a za nim Louis, który zabrał Bellę ze sobą. Potem wyszli Nick i Harry.

~*~

W domu Harry’ego, Nick nalał brunetowi trochę wody, aby ten mógł wziąć swoje leki. Harry leżał już w łóżku, gotowy do spania. Następnie Nick położył się obok niego.

\- Rozmawiałem z twoją drużyną. Powiedzieli, że mogą na ciebie poczekać.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie mogę nie tańczyć przez tydzień, Nick, to niemożliwe.

\- Nie możesz też tańczyć, to godzina drogi, a ty nie masz nawet teraz samochodu, a nawet jeśli byś miał to nie pozwoliłbym ci prowadzić.

\- Jest dobrze, muszę ćwiczyć Nick, nie mogę zrobić tego drużynie, liczą na mnie.

Nick westchnął. - Wiem. Daj mi najpierw czegoś spróbować, dobrze?

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Co zrobisz?

Nick uśmiechnął się. - Po prostu daj mi dzień. Teraz nie powinienem pozwolić ci spać, więc możemy albo obejrzeć film albo coś poczytać lub cokolwiek.

Harry ziewnął. - Nie, chcę spać, ten dzień był bardzo wyczerpujący.

Nick westchnął. - Nie, Harry, nie możesz. Film?

Harry zachichotał. - Dobrze.

Ale Harry zasnął podczas pierwszych 15 minut filmu, Nick pozwolił na to, ale budził go co każde 2 godziny, aby porozmawiać i upewnić się, że wszystko było w porządku.

~*~

Rozprawa się zaczęła, nie było ani znaku Bena, to tak jakby zniknął, to nie była ulga, bo to oznaczało, że coś kombinuje.

Niall w końcu znalazł ochronę, która powiedziała, że Ben codziennie sprawdzał kamery i oglądał je sam. Powiedzieli również, że tego wieczoru, Ben powiedział, aby wyszli i mieli wolne przez resztę, powiedział, że będzie aktualizował system i nie będą mu potrzebni.

Więc praktycznie nie widzieli ani jak Louis wchodził ani jak wychodził z sali, a nagranie było jedną, wielką niewiadomą.

Niall potem opowiedział sądowi o historii między Louisem, Harrym i Benem. Wspomniał o wszystkich kłopotach między nimi, a następnie odtworzył nagranie Nicka.

~*~

Louis i Niall jedli kolację w restauracji, kiedy Harry i Zayn weszli do środka, Harry opadł obok Nialla. - Umieram z głodu.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Powinieneś na siebie uważać, dopiero co miałeś wypadek.

Harry westchnął. - A występ jest w przyszłym miesiącu i tak jestem z tyłu. Nie mam czasu.

\- Ale się zabijasz - powiedział Niall.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Jest okej.

\- Nie wiem co byś zrobił, gdyby Nick nie przyprowadził tego prywatnego nauczyciela - odparł Zayn.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Też nie wiem, zgaduję, że powinienem przeprosić za robienie tego.

\- Więc podziękuj Bogowi za Nicka - powiedział Zayn.

\- Gdzie on jest? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Musiał polecieć do Francji na kilka dni - odpowiedział Harry. - Następnie spojrzał między dwójkę mężczyzn. - Jakieś wieści?

Louis pokręcił głową, a Niall odpowiedział. - Ale jesteśmy dobrzy, po przesłuchaniu nagrania, pokazał się brat Toma Evansa i oskarżył Bena za zamordowanie jego brata.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa. - Wciąż się nie pojawił?

\- Nie i będąc szczerym to mnie przeraża.

\- Próbowałeś z jego ojcem?

\- Tak, dzwoniłem do niego, powiedział, że wróci niedługo, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje, nigdy go wcześniej nie spotkałem, a ty?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nigdy, ale kilka razy rozmawiałem z nim przez telefon.

Louis potarł swoją twarz, wzdychając. - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko dobrze się skończy.

\- Tak będzie - powiedział Niall. - Po tym co powiedziała ochrona. Teraz wiedzą, że ktoś bawił się nagraniem. Sprawdzają to. A nagranie przyznania się Bena sprawi, że dziewczynie trudniej będzie opowiedzieć swoją historię. Będę ją torturować podczas przesłuchania aż zmięknie.

Harry jęknął. - Chcę, aby ten koszmar się skończył.

Następnie telefon Louisa się zaświecił, odebrał go. - Tak, Liam… - zmarszczył brwi. - Jestem na mieście z Harrym i chłopakami, co się stało? - Następnie prawie jęknął. - Co zrobił? Kiedy? Dobrze… tak jest ze mną - spojrzał na Nialla. - Powiem mu - następnie zakończył połączenie.

Spojrzał między pozostałą trójkę mężczyzn. - Ben sprzedał swoje udziały w szpitalu.

\- Co? - To był zszokowany Harry.

\- Ucieka - odparł Niall. - Jestem pewien, że wiedział o oskarżeniu o zabicie Toma Evansa. A teraz ucieka.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Sprzedał mój szpital…

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Wciąż posiadasz 30%.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Dałem mu pełnomocnictwo.

\- Nie…

\- Tak - zachichotał. - Kiedy wyłożył wszystkie pieniądze w nowe sprzęty, stwierdziłem, że dam mu prawo do zrobienia tego co chce z moimi udziałami.

Niall pokręcił głową. - Pozwól mi wykonać parę telefonów.

Następnie opuścił stół, Louis zamknął oczy i chciał krzyczeć, następnie wyskoczył i wyszedł z restauracji.

Był taki wściekły, że zaczął kopać wszystko w swoim pobliżu, następnie jęknął. Jak mógł być tak głupi? Jak mógł być tak zaślepiony? Stracił szpital i to na zawsze, ten szpital przez, który rozwiódł się z Harrym, ponieważ chciał go na własność, ten szpital, na którego zbudowanie poświęcił cały swój czas, całą swoją energię i cały swój wysiłek, ten szpital, w który spędzał noce, zostawiając swojego męża i małą córkę samych, przegapił całe dzieciństwo swojej córki, ponieważ pracował, przegapił wszystkie wzloty i upadki Harry’ego, ponieważ pracował, pozwolił Benowi siebie kontrolować ze względu na szpital. A teraz stracił go na zawsze.

\- Skończyłeś? - Zapytał Harry, stając przed nim. - Louis płakał, spojrzał na niego i otarł swoje łzy. Harry podszedł bliżej. - Musisz się uspokoić, pamiętaj o sercu. - Louis jedynie pokręcił głową, Harry westchnął. - Wiem co ten szpital dla ciebie znaczy. I wiem, że nie ma słów, które mógłbym powiedzieć, abyś poczuł się inaczej, ale musisz być silny, wciąż masz swój proces.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Jestem wściekły Harry, jestem tak kurewsko wściekły. Chcę go zabić, przysięgam na Boga, że go zabiję.

Harry skinął głową. - Wiem, uwierz mi, też chciałem go zabić. Przez tak długo, ale musisz odpuścić… po prostu daj mu rozwód, o który tak prosi.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - I pozwolić mu żeby wziął połowę wszystkiego? Nie, Harry, nigdy.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu. - Kogo my oszukujemy? Jakimś cudem zabierze wszystko.

\- Nie pozwolę mu na to, nie mam nic do stracenia, Harry. Już straciłem wszystko, szpital, Bellę, ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, jest trzeci, zawsze jest trzeci. Skinął jedynie głową i powiedział. - Chodźmy do środka żeby to przemyśleć.

\- Przemyśleć co Harry?

\- Twój proces Louis, jesteś oskarżony o gwałt, a bawi się z tobą sam diabeł. Może przez chwilę przestać sobie współczuć i zacząć myśleć o tym jak uratować swoje życie.

\- Tak jak ty.

\- Tak, ja.

\- Cóż, nie wszyscy są tacy jak Harry Styles - żachnął Louis.

Harry zwęził oczy. - Co to miało znaczyć?

\- Dlaczego wciąż ze mną jesteś Harry? Chcesz mi pokazać jak świetne jest twoje nowe życie. Chcesz mi powiedzieć jak wspaniale jest ci beze mnie?

Harry spuścił wzrok. - Pójdę teraz, oczywiście jesteś zbyt wściekły, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego co wygadujesz.

\- Nie potrzebuję cię, Harry - odszczeknął. - Nie potrzebuję nikogo.

Ale Harry odszedł, zostawiając wściekłego Louisa, aby się uspokoił.


	14. Rozdział 14

Druga rozprawa Louisa była dla niego ciężka, musiał mówić i się bronić, drugi prawnik był nieugięty, przetaczając to jak zdradził Harry’ego z jego najlepszym przyjacielem w ich własnym domu, wspomniał o rozwodzie i o tym jak po nim traktował bruneta, chciał pokazać sądowi jaki zdrajcom i nie szczerym człowiekiem był Louis.

Po procesie, podczas którego Louis prawie stracił rozum, udał się od razu do domu, wciąż nie rozmawiał z Harrym albo to brunet przestał się pokazywać w jego towarzystwie, a to bardziej go stresowało. Chciał go przeprosić, ale wiedział również, że Harry jest zajęty próbami i nie chciał dodawać na niego nacisku.

Kiedy Louis otworzył drzwi, zauważył go stojącego tu, patrzącego przez okno. Kiedy usłyszał Louisa, odwrócił się do niego i utkwił w nim swój wzrok. Nie wyglądał inaczej, może jego włosy były większym bałaganem, może stracił kilka kilogramów, ale był taki sam.

\- Jak poszło? - Zapytał Ben. Louis patrzył na niego, nawet nie wiedział jak się tu dostał, myślał o tym żeby go zabić i skończyć wszystko tu i teraz, może tym razem pójdzie do więzienia na dożywocie, ale znowu, nie ma nic do stracenia. - Przypuszczam, że niezbyt dobrze. - Następnie przeszedł się po mieszkaniu i zatrzymał przed zdjęciem Louisa i Belli. - Mogę to zakończyć, zakończyć to wszystko - dodał. - Potem zerknął na Louisa. - Mogę nawet przywrócić ci twój szpital.

Louis wciąż na niego patrzył, ale nic nie mówił.

\- Możemy żyć razem - powiedział Ben. - Szczęśliwie, nasza trójka.

Potem Louis pokręcił głową. - Harry wygrał sprawę nad opieką.

Skinął głową. - Wiem, ale ona nie musi z nim zostawać.

\- Jak, wygrał - powiedział Louis głośniej.

Ben skinął głową. - Słyszałem. Wygrał, ona mieszka teraz z nim, ale nie musi.

\- Nie puści jej.

\- Nie ma nic do powiedzenia.

Louis patrzył na niego oniemiały, ponieważ to nie mogło być prawdą.

Ben podszedł do niego. - Będziemy w końcu wolni, nie będzie go wokół nas, będziemy razem na zawsze.

Louis był okropnie zszokowany. - Jesteś chory.

Ben zmarszczył brwi. - Nie jestem. Próbuję nas ocalić.

\- Chcesz go zabić.  
Ben westchnął. - Kto powiedział cokolwiek o zabijaniu? Jest wiele opcji, by utrzymać go z dala, oskarżyłem cię o gwałt, oskarżę go o cokolwiek… to będzie naprawdę łatwe.

\- O mój Boże, co z tobą nie tak?

\- Przestań się, kurwa, o to pytać!

\- Chcesz go zabić.

\- Gdybym chciał go zabić to byłby martwy po tym wypadku. - Louis jęknął. Ben westchnął i spuścił wzrok. - Louis jęknął, Ben westchnął. - Spójrz, do czego mnie doprowadzasz.

\- Jesteś niewiarygodny, jesteś wcielonym złem.

Następnie Ben podszedł do niego, dotknął jego twarzy, chociaż Louis się wzdrygnął, ale Ben kontynuował. - Ty i ja będziemy szczęśliwi, nie zbliży się do nas. Mogę cię ocalić, Llouis. Będziemy szczęśliwi.

Louis złapał jego dłoń i odsunął ją. - Nigdy nie będę z tobą szczęśliwy, nigdy nie byłem. Oszukałeś mnie, nigdy cię nie kochałem…

\- Nie.

\- Myślałem, że tak było, ale nie. Jesteś chory. Jesteś bezużyteczny i niedługo będziesz gnił w więzieniu, szukają cię za zamordowanie Toma Evansa, znajdą cię i oskarżą o zdemolowanie akademii Harry'ego, za oskarżenie go o kradzież, za uderzenie go samochodem… oskarżę cię o próbę zabicia Harry’ego.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry - krzyknął Ben. - Zawsze o niego chodzi… cóż, zgadnij co, możecie spalić się w piekle. Dałem ci ostatnią ofertę Louis, ale ją odrzuciłeś, więc ciesz się swoim życiem w więzieniu.

Następnie wyszedł, zostawiając zaskoczonego Louisa.

~*~

Niall był w swoim biurze, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi i Harry wszedł do środka.

Niall spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Co tutaj robisz? Tęsknisz za swoją starą pracą?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, ale jestem tu głównie z innego powodu.

\- Jakiego?

\- Chodzi o Louisa… Bella mówi, że przeżywa naprawdę ciężki okres.

Niall westchnął. - Wciąż nie rozmawiacie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Dochodzimy do tego, ale sądzę, że obecnie musi być sam.

Niall chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy ktoś zapukał i otworzyły się one. Do środka weszła jego sekretarka. - Pan Jack Wishaw jest tutaj, aby się z panem spotkać.

Niall i Harry wymienili spojrzenie, a potem Niall powiedział. - Wpuść go - wstał, mówiąc do Harry’ego. - Zostań.

Pan Jack Wishaw wszedł do biura. Był bardzo dobrze wyglądającym mężczyzną, z przyjazną twarzą, w jakiś sposób przypominała Harry’emu o Benie, ten sam uśmiech, ten sam wzrost, te same oczy.

Usiadł przed Niallem, który ich sobie przedstawił.

\- Czego chciałbyś się napić? - Zapytał Niall.

\- Kawa byłaby w porządku - i cholera miał taki sam głos.

\- A ty Harry? - Kontynuował Niall, ignorując podobieństwo w głosie, przegapił to jak Harry zblednął.

\- Mam się dobrze - powiedział, kaszląc.

Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry’ego. - W końcu się poznaliśmy. - Harry zmarszczył brwi i nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. - Mój syn wiele mi o tobie opowiadał - dodał Jack. - Śledziłem twoją karierę, wielka szkoda, że z tym skończyłeś.

Harry skinął głową. - Właściwie to wróciłem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zszokowany. - Tak? To wspaniale, Ben mi nic nie wspomniał.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? - Zapytał Niall.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. - Nie ostatnio, parę miesięcy temu, powiedział mi, że przechodzisz przez straszny rozwód.

Harry zerknął na niego, ale nic nie powiedział, to Niall się odezwał. - Wiesz, że wziął ślub? - Mężczyzna skinął głową. - Z byłym mężem Harry’ego?

Mężczyzna zszokowany spojrzał na bruneta, a potem zamknął oczy. - Myślałem, że się zmienił.

Niall zapytał. - Panie Wishaw, czy myśli pan, że wie gdzie go znaleźć?

Pokręcił głową. - Wiem, że uciekał, zadzwonił do mnie ze szpitala swojej matki i powiedział, że ją zabrał.

\- Matki? - Zapytał Harry. - Powiedział mi, że ona nie żyje.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i powoli skinął głową. - Mówi tak ludziom, odkąd zachorowała. - Następnie spuścił wzrok. - Jego matka jest w wczesnym stadium demencji… zaczęła tracić pamięć w wczesnym wieku, myślałem, że to brak koncentracji i to powodowało między nami wiele kłótni, ale kiedy Ben skończył 14 lat, pogorszyło się jej. Kiedy spotkaliśmy się z lekarzem, powiedział, że w przeciągu lat nie będzie w stanie nas rozpoznać. Miała rzadki przypadek Alzheimera i nic nie dało się zrobić. Ben bardzo źle to zniósł. Nie rozmawiał z nami przez miesiące, zaczął być agresywny i w szkole, względem kolegów i nauczycieli. Winił mnie za nie poświęcanie jej uwagi, ale przysięgam na Boga robiłem wszystko co mogłem, nawet załatwiłem pielęgniarkę, aby nie musiała iść do szpitala. Kiedy było z nim coraz gorzej, zaczął okradać swoich znajomych, aby ich zranić, pewnego dnia prawie jednego zabił. To wtedy podjął swoja najgorszą decyzję. Wysyłałem go do college'u za granicę.

\- Tak, do Francji - powiedział Harry. - To tam go spotkałem, miałem tam występ i się poznaliśmy.

Mężczyzna skinął głową. - Ale, kiedy wrócił do domu, jego mama kompletnie nas zapomniała. - Była… jej widok był dla nas obu bardzo ciężki. A ja zacząłem nową pracę i musiałem podróżować po świecie, jego nie było w domu, więc musiałem wysłać ją do szpitala.

Harry skinął głową. - Pamiętam, zawsze wtedy był smutny, spotkałem go, kiedy wrócił do domu i zaczął spędzać dużo czas ze mną w domu.

Jack skinął głową. - To prawda, całkowicie przestał ze mną rozmawiać, zaczął mi grozić, że za to zapłacę, że upewni się, iż będę tego żałował. Ukradł moją kartę i wydał trzy miliony w mniej niż tydzień. Spowodował wiele problemów z służbą domową, prawie jedną zgwałcił.

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. - Nigdy tego nie ukazywał.

Mężczyzna skinął. - Zgaduję, że potrzebował przyjaciela, potrzebował kogoś, ale zawsze bałem się, że w jakiś sposób cię zrani. Osiągałeś sukcesy i nienawidził tego. Mam na myśli, mój bratanek zaczynał swoją karierę, a Benowi się to nie spodobało, więc ukrył heroinę w jego domu i na niego doniósł.

Harry pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. - Ale mnie kochał.

Niall spojrzał zaskoczony na Harry’ego, ale mężczyzna powiedział. - Mój syn nie kocha nikogo z wyjątkiem swojej matki.

Harry spuścił wzrok. - Jest mi go szkoda. Miał okropne życie, a ja świętowałem sukcesy z moją rodziną i wpychałem go w to, ponieważ był moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Nie waż się siebie winić - powiedział Niall. - Ten mężczyzna jest złem wcielonym. - Następnie spojrzał na ojca Bena. - Przepraszam, ale jest.

Starszy mężczyzna skinął głową. - Wiem o jego byłym i wiem co mu zrobił. Mam na myśli, kiedy powiedział, że będzie mieszkał razem ze mną w Hiszpanii nie mogłem mu odmówić, ale wiedziałem, że o coś w tym chodzi, więc wynająłem kogoś, by go szpiegował i dawał mi okropne wieści za okropnymi wieściami. Wiedział, że mu się przyglądam, więc zaczął pracować jak męska prostytutka, żeby mnie rozdrażnić, zaczął pracować w klubie nocnym, był striptizerem i pieprzył facetów za pieniądze - mężczyzna otarł łzy, a potem powiedział. - I nagle zdecydował się przestać i wziął ślub. Tom powiedział mi, że był dobrym mężczyzną, ale wiedziałem, że coś zrobi.

\- Chwila, Tom? - Zapytał Niall.

Skinął głową. - Tom Evans. Był jednym z moich najlepszych ludzi nim zachorował. Nie wiem gdzie teraz jest.

Niall patrzył przez chwilę na Harry’ego nim powiedział. - Został zamordowany. A twój syn jest oskarżony o zabicie go.

\- Nie - wyszeptał mężczyzna.

Niall wziął głęboki wdech. - Panie Wishaw. Przykro mi, że to mówię, ale pański syn jest oskarżony o kilka przestępstw.

Następnie powiedział mu wszystko o jego synu, mężczyzna nie mógł tego znieść, zaczął płakać i szlochać, obwiniał się za to, że nie pomógł swojego synowi. Było tak napięcie, że nawet Niall i Harry płakali, kiedy próbowali uspokoić mężczyznę.

Ale teraz przynajmniej wiedzą, że Ben uciekł, może zniknie na lata, zaczynając siać zło gdzie indziej. Niall zadzwonił na policję i podał im garść informacji. A potem Harry wrócił do swojej akademii.

~*~

Harry skończył swoje zajęcia z dziećmi i zaczął tańczyć do swojego własnego przedstawienia. To wtedy stanęła przed nim kobieta, muzyka była zbyt głośna, aby usłyszał otwieranie drzwi, więc został zaskoczony i prawie upadł.

Spojrzał na nią z szerokimi oczami. - Przepraszam, jak mogę pomóc?

Była piękną kobietą przed trzydziestką. Harry nigdy jej wcześniej nie widział, ale była taka piękna.

\- Pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz - zaczęła. - Ale spotkaliśmy się w Hiszpanii jakieś osiem lat temu. - Harry zmarszczył brwi i wziął ręcznik, aby zetrzeć swój pot. - Właśnie miałeś wielki występ, zająłeś pierwsze miejsce. Jechałeś na lotnisko, kiedy zauważyłeś dwie dziewczyny, w które uderzył pijany kierowca.

To wtedy Harry zamknął oczy, pamiętał.

Dziewczyna otarła łzy. - Zabrałeś nas do swojej taksówki i odwiozłeś. Chciałeś zostać ze mną, póki operacja mojej siostry się nie skończy, ale miałeś lot… dałeś mi to - wyjęła zielony szalik z swojej torby. - Obiecałeś, że wszystko będzie w porządku, przytuliłeś mnie, nawet moja rodzina tego nie zrobiła.

Harry starał się uśmiechnąć, wciąż nie wiedział dlaczego tu była. Następnie otarł jej łzy.

\- Moja siostra przeżyła, ocaliłeś ją.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie… ja…

\- Nigdy tego nie zapomnę, chociaż przestałam wierzyć w ludzkość, straciłam swoją drogę, robiłam okropne rzeczy, ale zawsze pamiętałam o tobie, szukałam cię wszędzie, ale wieści o tobie ucichły. Potem znalazłam cię w ostatnim tygodniu. - Spuściła wzrok. - Myślę, że to czas, by się tobie odpłacić.

Harry spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi. - Nie musisz.

Skinęła głową. - Wiem. Dziękuję za ocalenie mojej siostry i dziękuję za to, że otworzyłeś mi oczy.

Następnie wyszła tak jak weszła, zostawiając szalik na stole.

Nick wszedł od razu i spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Kim ona jest?

Harry wciąż wyglądał na zmieszanego. - Kimś kogo poznałem bardzo dawno temu.

Nick położył chińszczyznę, którą przyniósł na stole. - Czego chciała?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał ponownie na drzwi. - Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia.

~*~

Przez następne dwa tygodnie, Harry nie przestawał ćwiczyć, był tak zajęty spędzaniem dnia i nocy z drużyną taneczną, by wrócić do swojej akademii i znowu tańczyć.

Był pod koniec tańca, a kiedy się zatrzymał, usłyszał klaskanie.

Uśmiechnął się, Nick zawsze oglądał go w ciszy, a potem klaskał, nawet jeśli się potknął więcej niż trzy razy.

Przed odwróceniem się, powiedział. - Przynajmniej tym razem się nie potknąłem. - Następnie odwrócił się do Nicka. Chociaż to nie był Nick, tylko Louis. - Louis? Co tutaj robisz?

Szatyn uśmiechnął się. - To było wspaniałe, Harry. Uwielbiam to.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dziękuję.

\- Mam na myśli, to było cudowne… wiem, że świetnie ci wyjdzie.

Harry westchnął. - Zostało pięć dni… panikuję już.

Louis pokręcił głową. - To jest nas dwójką.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Jak się czujesz?

Louis westchnął. - Szczerze? Dobrze.

Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany. - Dobrze?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Mam na myśli, jeśli zamknięcie mnie w tej celi, sprawi że będzie daleko od ciebie i Belli to jest w porządku.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Nie przegrasz.

\- Przegram. Ochroniarz ponownie zniknął, dziewczyna zniknęła, Ben zniknął… nie czuję tego.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie trać teraz nadziei. Niall powiedział mi, że idzie świetnie. Że masz pomocną dłoń i wygrywacie.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Ben coś knuje, Harry. Znam go. Tylko nie wiem co. - Harry miał takie samo uczucie, ale potem Louis powiedział. - Będziesz tam jutro?

Harry skinął głową. - Oczywiście, że tak.

Louis także skinął, a potem powiedział. - Harry, chcę cię przeprosić za to co powiedziałem ostatnim razem.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie martw się o to. Byłeś wściekły, rozumiem.

Louis skinął głową i spuścił wzrok. - Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię straciłem.

Przez chwilę Harry był zszokowany, Louis kontynuował, patrząc na bruneta. - Ale cieszę się z twojego powodu. Mam na myśli, masz się naprawdę świetnie. Słyszałem, że ludzie błyszczą, kiedy znajdą prawdziwą miłość. A ty jesteś tutaj błyszcząc jak nigdy wcześniej. Właściwie, Nick sprawił, że uświadomiłem sobie, iż nie byłem dla ciebie odpowiedni. Nick jest twoją prawdziwą miłością Harry.

Harry patrzył na niego, następnie uśmiechnął się. - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ty też swoją znajdziesz.

Louis zachichotał z łzami w oczach. - Już znalazłem, a potem go straciłem.

Harry nic nie powiedział, potem Louis podszedł i przytulił go, a następnie wyszedł.

~*~

Rozprawa szła dobrze, Louis został ponownie przesłuchany, a ochroniarz się nie pokazał. W końcu jednak pojawiła się ofiara. Niall nie miał dla niej litości, ale odmawiała powiedzenia prawdy, dopóki nagle drzwi się nie otworzyły, a nich ukazała się kobieta, która była u Harry’ego kilka dni temu.

Kiedy Harry zobaczył ją, jęknął, ale kobieta podeszła i usiadła w drugim rzędzie. Ofiara patrzyła na nią, a potem spuściła wzrok i zaczęła płakać.

Następnie spojrzała na sędziego. - Przepraszam wysoki sądzie, ale muszę zmienić moje zeznania.

Sędzia skinął głową, a dziewczyna spojrzała na Louisa. - Doktorze Tomlinson, tak bardzo przepraszam, przepraszam za oskarżenia pana o przestępstwo, którego pan nie popełnił, ale on… on mi groził.

Wtedy wszyscy w sądzie zaczęli mówił. - Cisza - powiedział głośno sędzia.

\- Groził mi, że powie policji o mojej siostrze, ona zabiła kogoś, ponieważ próbowała mnie chronić, wpakowałam się w gówno, a ona chciała mnie jedynie chronić - zapłakała. - Doktor Louis Tomlinson nie dotknął mnie tamtej nocy. Jest on przykładnym lekarzem i tak bardzo przepraszam.

~*~

To był dzień występu, Louis, Bella, Gemma, Anne, Zayn, Niall, Liam i oczywiście Nick, wszyscy czekali aż Harry zacznie swój występ. Siedzieli w pierwszym rzędzie i byli bardzo podekscytowani.

Louis był teraz wolnym mężczyzną, który wciąż widział Bena w swoich koszmarach, wciąż nie wierzył, że Bóg dał mu drugą szansę. Wciąż nie wierzył, że Harry ocalił jego życie poprzez zrobienie małego gestu parę lat temu dla ofiary i jej siostry. Harry ocalił ofiarę i pomógł jej siostrze. Harry ponownie go ocalił i znowu był mu wdzięczny i chciał go przeprosić.

Louis widział Bena wszędzie, nie został aresztowany i nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest, to sprawiało, że Louis był niespokojny i martwił się przez cały czas, nawet widział go w swojej świadomości, jak wcześniej, mógłby przysiąc, że widział go wśród tłumu ludzi wchodzących do teatru, ale nie ufał już swojemu umysłowi.

Przedstawienie poszło perfekcyjnie, Harry był bardziej niż wspaniały, Louis był bardziej niż dumny widząc swojego byłego i swojego najlepszego przyjaciela spełniającego swoje marzenia.

Kiedy Harry skończył, otrzymał od publiczności wielki aplauz wraz z oklaskami na stojąco.

Louis zauważył Harry’ego patrzącego na swoją mamę i Nicka z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, potem spojrzał na niego i Bellę w ten sam sposób. Następnie spojrzał na widownię przed sobą.

Louis był jedynym, który widział jak jego uśmiech opada, był jedynym, który widział jak Harry patrzył na coś lub na kogoś z tyłu. Louis próbował spojrzeć na to co brunet. Nic nie znalazł, więc się odwrócił i zobaczył jak ciało Harry’ego zostaje odepchnięte do tyłu z niewidzialną siłą, a potem brunet upadł na podłogę. Nastała cisza.

Nikt nie rozumiał tego co właśnie się stało, dlaczego Harry upadł. Wtedy usłyszeli krzyk pochodzący od drużyny Harry’ego, Nick był pierwszym, który wbiegł na scenę, a potem Louis zauważył Zayna i Nialla przytrzymujących matkę Harry’ego i Liama trzymającego Bellę.

Louis ponownie spojrzał w miejsce, w które wpatrywał się Harry i wtedy to zauważył.

Ben.

Louis pobiegł w jego kierunku, ale ten wybiegł na zewnątrz, a szatyn ruszył za nim.

Wokół Harry’ego byli Nick, Gemma i Zayn.

Harry został postrzelony w lewe ramię, oczywiście kula miała trafić w serce, ale chybiono. Chociaż basen krwi, który formował się pod Harrym stawał się coraz większy. 

Nick trzymał jego dłoń, kiedy Gemma próbowała przywrócić mu przytomność, Harry nie był słaby, ale wpatrywał się w sufit, następnie w końcu na nich spojrzał, zamknął oczy i powiedziała. - Bella… nie pozwólcie jej widzieć mnie… w ten sposób.

Nick płakał i skinął głową. - Nie martw się, będzie dobrze.

Gemma, która sprawdzała jego puls, powiedziała. - Zayn, naciśnij na jego ranę… - następnie pociągnęła nosem i spojrzała na swojego brata. - Będzie dobrze Hazza.

Harry nie odpowiedział, patrzył na Nicka.

Nick pokręcił głową i starł łzy z swojego ramienia. - Nie waż się mnie teraz opuszczać, kurwa, nawet się nie waż.

Harry patrzył na niego, mrugając, Zayn przyciskał jego ranę, a Gemma krzyczała, by ktoś wezwał karetkę, a Harry…

Harry zamknął oczy.

~*~

Louis pobiegł za Benem, wołając jego imię.

Następnie zobaczył jak ten wybiega na ulicę, ale kiedy Louis opuszczał teatr i popchnął drzwi, usłyszał kolejny strzał.

Wybiegł na zewnątrz, ale zauważył Bena na ziemii z dziurą w głowie. A przed nim stał Paulo Gonzalez, który patrzył na Bena z pistoletem w dłoni.


	15. Rozdział 15

Kiedy Louis wrócił do Harry’ego, fala ludzi opuszczała teatr, miał problemy z przedostaniem się, wciąż walcząc z paniką rosnącą w jego sercu. Ben był martwy, Harry został postrzelony, ale musi żyć, nie chciał myśleć o innej opcji.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do teatru zamarł. Nigdy nie zapomni tego co zobaczył bez względu na to co stało się później.

Gemma była obok swojego brata, naciskała na jego klatkę piersiową i wdmuchiwała powietrze do jego buzi. Dlaczego Gemma robiła RKO?

Nogi Louisa zaprowadziły go do Harry’ego, zauważył wszystkie spanikowane twarze jego przyjaciół patrzących na bruneta, żadnego znaku Belli, Anne, Liama i Niall. Nick i Zayn byli obok Harry’ego, patrzyli na jego twarz ze łzami i grozą w oczach.

Gdy Gemma go zauważyła, płakała. - Louis… pomóż, nie mogę - zapłakała. 

Louis wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, był lekarzem, prawda? Musiał się poruszyć, ale dlaczego tego nie robił? Czuł jak jego nogi są przyklejone do ziemi, a umysł opuścił jego ciało.

Gemma ponownie błagała. - Louis, proszę.

Louis pospieszył i zajął jej miejsce. - Jak długo?

Zayn odpowiedział, pociągając nosem. - Cztery minuty.

Louis zaczął uciskać klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, a potem zrobił wdech do jego ust, widząc jak jego klatka piersiowa się unosi, sprawdził jego puls i nic nie znalazł,

\- Co im zajmuje tak długo? - Powiedział, wtedy Nick, następnie spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Kochanie, proszę, dalej… nie możesz mnie zostawić, Harry. Obiecałeś.

Louis słyszał słowa Nicka, a jego serce się wykrzywiło i zaczął panikować, naprawdę nie mógł myśleć, odmawiał wierzyć, że próbował wskrzesić Harry’ego, swojego starego Harry’ego. Dopiero co tańczył i cieszył się swoim zwycięstwem, nie chciał wierzyć w to, że Ben również to od niego zabrał.

Następnie Louis usłyszał. - Może się pan odsunąć, doktorze Tomlinson.

Louis spojrzał za siebie i była tam dwójka ratowników oraz Liam, wyglądali znajomo i Louis wiedział, że pracował z nimi.

Odszedł, wiedział lepiej i się nie kłócił, trząsł się, a liczyła się każda sekunda.

Jeden z ratowników zapytał. - Jak długo?

Zayn ponownie odpowiedział, ale tym razem spanikowanym głosem. - Siedem minut.

Jeden z nich powoli poruszył Harrym, by zobaczyć wylot kuli, ku ich zaskoczeniu nie było jej tam, cała ta krew pochodziła od wewnątrz, a to oznaczało tylko jedno, kula była w jego naczyniu.

Ponownie sprawdzili jego puls, a drugi przygotowywał defibrylator.

Louis zauważył jak strzelają Harry’ego i próbują przywrócić bicie jego serca, zauważył jak jego bezwładne ciało się unosi i opada ciężko na ziemię, po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł, że w ten sposób krzywdzą pacjenta, spojrzał na bladą twarz Harry’ego, która była teraz nieruchoma, cała we krwi, później spojrzał na jego dłonie również ubrudzone krwią, właściwie to krew była wszędzie, krew Harry’ego była wszędzie, a Louis nie mógł oddychać.

Po trzech strzałach jeden z nich krzyknął. - Mam puls.

Nie dali im czasu na oddech, pospiesznie nałożyli Harry’ego na nosze i przetransportowali go do karetki.

Gemma wskoczyła za jednym z ratowników, usiadła obok swojego brata, szepcząc mu do ucha i pocierając jego włosy. Louis właśnie chciał wskoczyć, kiedy Nick przytrzymał jego dłoń.

Nick spojrzał na Louisa. - Proszę? - Zabłagał.

Louis jedynie skinął głową i pozwolił Nickowi jechać z Harrym, wskoczył do samochodu z Liamem i Zaynem, jadąc za nimi.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zauważyli, że Harry wjeżdża do szpitala, Gemma płakała, gdy Louis ją zobaczył to ją przytulił.

\- Znowu się zatrzymał, Lou.

Ale Louis jedynie ją przytulił, a potem podążyli za Harrym. Biegając za noszami, słuchając każdego słowa, które ratownicy przekazują lekarzowi zajmującemu się przypadkiem Harry’ego.

Zauważył jak wjeżdża do jednej z sal wypadkowych, następnie zauważył Desa Stylesa biegnącego do nich, to wtedy to w niego uderzyło, był w jego szpitalu.

Gemma przytuliła swojego ojca. - Został postrzelony tato… on umiera - okropnie płakała, ale Des pocałował jej włosy i podszedł bliżej, zostawiając ją Nickowi, który wpatrywał się w salę, w której znajdował się Harry, mógł dojrzeć go między lekarzami, którzy próbowali przywrócić jego puls.

Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, wszedł do środka, ale oczywiście jedna z nowych pielęgniarek zatrzymała go, chociaż usłyszał jak Liam powiedział. - To doktor Tomlinson, wpuść go.

\- On tutaj nie pracuje, stracił licencję - powiedział.

Liam jęknął. - Jeśli chcesz zachować swoją to go wpuść - pielęgniarka w końcu go wpuściła.

Louis wszedł do środka i zobaczył nowego lekarza pracującego bardzo szybko nad Harrym, krzyczał i wrzeszczał, wiedział że wszyscy walczyli z czasem, wiedział że jego stan jest krytyczny, uzyskali teraz puls, ale ponowna zapaść Harry’ego była bardzo prawdopodobna.

Zauważył ranę, zaraz pod jego szyją przy lewym ramieniu. Następnie spojrzał na nieprzytomne ciało Harry’ego i nie mógł, ponownie poczuł jak panika rośnie w jego klatce piersiowej i to go przerażało. Teraz rozumiał dlaczego nie można leczyć członków rodziny, ale musiał uratować Harry’ego, czuł to.

Następnie przyjechał rentgen, lekarz odczytał go, a Louis spojrzał na niego, nie dał sobie czasu na jęk, kiedy zauważył, że zdjęcie wskazywało, iż kula była teraz w sercu Harry’ego.

\- Na szczęście mamy doktora Stylesa, najlepszego żyjącego kardiochirurga - powiedział lekarz do ludzi wokół nich, patrząc na Desa, oczywiście nie mając pojęcia kim był mężczyzna pod jego dłońmi, kiedy Louis spojrzał na Desa ten patrzył na Harry’ego i powoli skinął głową.

Louis był tym, który powiedział. - Jeśli czujesz się na siłach.

\- A kto inny? - Des go zatrzymał, następnie spojrzał ponownie na Harry’ego. - Będę czekał na sali - i wyszedł z pokoju.

Louis pobiegł za nim i złapał jego dłoń, patrząc na niego. - Nie możesz, nie możesz go operować.

Des spojrzał na Louisa. - Nie ma innej opcji, nie możemy czekać na innego lekarza, widziałeś skan, widziałeś jego przypadek, jeśli poczekamy to ponownie się zatrzyma i nie przeżyje.

\- Jest twoim synem - powiedział Louis. - Harry jest… Des to tortura.

Des spuścił wzrok. - Mogę to zrobić.

\- To nielegalne.

Des spojrzał na niego. - Jest, kiedy to z korzyścią dla pacjenta.

\- Zadzwońmy w takim razie do doktora Gregory’ego.

\- Doktor Gregory i doktor Halt są poza miastem, możesz poczekać na doktora Taylor, ale zanim tu przyjedzie miną 3 godziny, jestem jedyną opcją, inaczej Harry nie przeżyje. Teraz daj mi iść i przygotować się do operacji.

Des odszedł, a Louis wrócił do sali, wciąż myśląc o tym co się stanie. Des miał przeprowadzić wielką i krytyczną operację swojemu jedynemu synowi. 

Louis patrzył jak lekarze na szybko stabilizują Harry’ego do operacji, następnie wyszedł na zewnątrz, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Gemma i Nick podbiegli do niego. - Co się dzieje? - Zapytała Gemma. - Tata nic nie powiedział, pokłóciliście się?

Louis skinął głową. - Pocisk uderzył w lewą tętnicę podobojczykową, to dlatego tak bardzo krwawił, stracił przytomność przez utratę krwi i spadek ciśnienia.

\- Louis, dlaczego mój ojciec będzie go operował? - Zapytała Gemma, zaglądając do sali Harry’ego, próbując cokolwiek dostrzec. - Louis nic nie powiedział, dlatego Gemma głośniej powtórzyła. - Louis?

Szatyn spojrzał na nią. - Pocisk, przesunął się razem z krwią i sięgnął… jego serca.

\- Nie - wyszeptała.

\- Czy on przeżyje? - Zapytał Louis.

Szatyn jedynie skinął głową. - Tak, musi…

\- Louis, czy on przeżyje? - Zapytał Nick, tym razem stanowczo.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiemy, jeśli pójdzie dobrze, to tak.

\- Co to w ogóle oznacza? - Zapytał wściekły Nick.

\- Jego stan jest krytyczny, a to bardzo poważna operacja, stracił wiele krwi, umiejscowienie pocisku jest bardzo trudne, dwa razy się zatrzymał… - mówił monotonnie jak lekarz przekazujący rodzinie pacjenta złe wieści.

\- Mówisz mi, że umiera? - Warknął Nick, wyrywając go z jego myśli.

Czy on umierał?

Louis jedynie spojrzał na Nicka i nic nie powiedział, Gemma płakała, a Zayn wrócił, oczywiście palił na zewnątrz, by zmniejszyć swój niepokój.

Spojrzał między nimi. - Co się stało?

Drzwi od sali zostały otworzone i zobaczyli Harry’ego na łóżku z rurką w ustach, wokół niego były maszyny oraz trzy pielęgniarki i lekarz, zabrali go do windy, która dowiezie go na salę operacyjną.

Wtedy Liam podszedł do nich i powiedział. - Zgaduję, że wszyscy musimy czekać…

Gemma wciąż płakała, a Nick przytulił ją, by dodać trochę siły.

Louis się nie poruszył, stał jedynie w miejscu, Liam zauważył go, więc się odwrócił.

\- No dalej, nie pomożemy mu, jeśli będziemy tu tak stać, musimy utrzymać naszą siłę.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie może tego zrobić.

\- Posłuchaj, Harry jest silny.

\- Des… nie może tego zrobić, trząsł się jak osika…

Liam westchnął. - Nie będzie sam…

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Nikogo tu nie ma, gdzie jest zespół, który stworzyłem? Gdzie są dobrzy lekarze?

\- Kiedy Ben sprzedał szpital, wszyscy odeszli - powiedział Liam.

\- Muszę być tam z nim - odpowiedział niemal natychmiast.

\- Już tu nie pracujesz, nawet nie masz licencji, jeśli na to pozwolimy jego rodzina cię pozwie.

Louis warknął. - O czym ty mówisz, to Harry, my jesteśmy rodziną, jego ojciec zabije go tam, a ja pozwę cię za to, że pozwoliłeś mu operować swojego jedynego syna.

Liam ponownie westchnął. - To wciąż nielegalne, nie masz licencji Lou, ze względu na sprawę.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, mój mąż umiera, a ja mogę go ocalić - warknął ponownie. - Liam patrzył na niego, wtedy Louis zamknął oczy. - Harry umiera, Liam. To wszystko moja wina i nie mogę pozwolić, aby to się stało… jeśli umrze… jeśli nie przeżyje, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę.

\- Ben jest martwy.

Louis zerknął na niego na chwilę, ale nic nie powiedział.

Liam westchnął. - Mogę cię wpuścić, ale nie pozwolę ci go operować, to zbyt ryzykowne, a jeśli coś mu się stanie, szpital poniesie pełną odpowiedzialność, ludzie żyją dzięki temu szpitalowi Louis, jeśli go zamkniemy zrobimy więcej szkody niewinnym osobom.

\- On tu umiera.

Lekarz, który był z Harry wyszedł z plikiem w swoich rękach, spojrzał na Louisa. - Doktorze Tomlinson, jest pan jego kontaktem w ramach wypadku.

Louis spojrzał na niego i westchnął, ponieważ oczywiście Harry zapomniał go usunąć, powoli skinął głową, lekarz dał mu papier. - Musisz to podpisać.

Louis wziął kartkę i spojrzał na nią wielkimi oczami. - Co to do cholery jest?

Lekarza spojrzał najpierw na Liama, a potem na Louisa. - Zna pan zasady.

\- Pieprzyć zasady. Musicie zrobić wszystko, aby go uratować. Jego ojciec będzie go operował.

Skinął głową. - Dlatego musi pan to podpisać, szpital nie będzie ponosił odpowiedzialności jeśli umrze. To wielka i poważna się operacja, może umrzeć na stole, może umrzeć po operacji, musi pan zrozumieć tę sytuację.

\- Pieprzyć sytuację. Chcecie abym to podpisał żeby chronić szpital - warknął Louis.

Lekarz westchnął. - Pamiętam pana, doktorze Tomlinson. Nie zna mnie pan, ale ja pana tak. Ten formularz jest standardową procedurą, ale zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, jednak musimy mieć pewność, że zdaje sobie pan sprawę z tego, iż może on nie przeżyć i w tym przypadku nie może nas pan pozwać, zna pan zasady, wyjaśniał pan je nam, uczył nas pan jak wyjaśniać je rodzinie pacjenta, wykonuje tylko swoją pracę.

Louis zamknął oczy, to była prawda. Wiedział to, bardzo dobrze to wiedział, ale nigdy nie sądził, że kiedyś to on będzie musiał podpisać te papiery, nigdy nie podejrzewał, że będzie to dotyczyło Harry’ego.

Wtedy Louis spojrzał na niego. - Pozwól jego ojcu to podpisać.

Lekarz pokręcił głową. - Jest pan jedyną upoważnioną osobą. Nie mogę pozwolić, by ojciec podjął za niego tą decyzję.

Louis wziął kolejny głęboki wdech. - W porządku.

I tak musiał to zrobić, bez tego umrze, ale z tym też może umrzeć. Liam i lekarz patrzyli na niego, czekając. Louis w końcu je podpisał.

Lekarz zabrał je i odszedł, a szatyn spojrzał na Liama. - Teraz mnie wpuść.

Liam skinął głową.

~*~

Na sali operacyjnej Des patrzył na swojego syna, a właściwie to się w niego wpatrywał. Słuchając bicia jego serca dzięki monitorowi i jego oddechu między szumem maszyn.

Pielęgniarki czekały aż zacznie, a kiedy długo mu to zajmowało, jedna z nich zapytała. - Doktorze Styles, może pan to zrobić?

Skinął głową i złapał za skalpel, zaczął otwierać klatkę piersiową swojego jedynego syna, jego czystą, wytatuowaną klatę, uważał aby nie zniszczyć żadnego tatuażu. Pociągnął nosem, ponieważ to było bardzo bolesne. Czuł jakby kroił siebie samego. Po zobaczeniu krwi wziął głęboki oddech i poprosił o ssak.

Wtedy zaczął pracować, szukał kuli w klatce piersiowej swojego syna, na sali było cicho, pracowały tylko maszyny.

Wszystko było dobrze. Louis wślizgnął się do środka, gotowy w każdej chwili podjąć jakąś akcję. Patrzył na Harry'ego i Desa. Patrzył na czynności życiowe bruneta, które były stabilne aż nagle przestały.

Kiedy Des wyjął pocisk wszystko zaczęło się pieprzyć.

Maszyna zaczęła pikać głośniej, a jedna z pielęgniarek powiedziała. - Zatrzymał się, tracimy go.

Des spojrzał na otwartą klatkę piersiową, a potem na maszyny wokół niego i zamarł.

\- Doktorze Styles? Niech doktor coś zrobi - krzyknęła pielęgniarka.

Nic. Zero reakcji.

Louis patrzył na niego spanikowany, a następnie się przybliżył. - Des, Des - krzyknął.

Des spojrzał na niego. - Nie mogę. - Pokręcił głową. - on umiera… nie mogę - niemożliwe się trząsł, nie mógł kontrolować swoich dłoni.

Louis próbował go uspokoić, pikanie stawało się coraz głośniejsze. - Tak, możesz. Tylko zajrzyj do środka i zobacz co się stało. Musiałeś coś spenetrować. Musisz to naprawić.

To wtedy Des spojrzał na twarzy Harry’ego, wziął krok do tyłu, a potem się nie ruszał. - Zabiłem swojego syna - wyszeptał.

Louis musiał interweniować, odepchnął Desa i zajął jego miejsce. Zaczął przyglądać się jego klatce piersiowej. - Pęseta - krzyknął.

I włożył swoją dłoń w jego klatkę piersiową, szukając tego co spowodowało krwawienie, aby je zatamować.

Pielęgniarka krzyknęła. - 60 na 20.

Louis walczył z czasem, walczył ze śmiercią i sam powiedział. - Znalazłem, znalazłem - tamując przy tym wielkie krwawienie. Usłyszeli jednak długie pip. - Nie, kurwa, Harry.

Pielęgniarka dała mu defibrylator, wziął go swoimi zakrwawionymi dłońmi i zaczął w niego strzelać.


	16. Rozdział 16

Louis wyszedł z sali operacyjnej i oparł się o ścianę, dłonie miał na kolanach i starał się oddychać, płakał, osunął się o ścianę i usiadł na ziemi.

Włożył głowę między kolana, to wtedy przyszedł Liam i usiadł obok niego. Objął go i powiedział. - Jest dobrze, uratowałeś go. Jest dobrze.

~*~

Harry został wprowadzony w farmakologiczną śpiączkę, nie chcieli ryzykować jego życia lub zdrowia, nie chcieli także by odczuwał ból.

To był następny poranek, a Harry leżał w swojej prywatnej sali, jedynie jego mama mogła z nim zostać, alternatywnie Nick.

Louis nie widział Harry'ego odkąd go operował, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to by na niego spojrzeć, umarł między jego rękami, nie obchodziło go to, że go ożywił, mógł myśleć tylko o tym, że Harry umarł na jego rękach. Poza tym nawet, gdyby chciał to nie mógł się zbliżyć do Harry’ego, póki nie odzyska swojej licencji.

Siedział właśnie w szpitalnym barze, jego żołądek w końcu mógł coś utrzymać i wybrał kawę.

Następnie przyszedł Nick i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Louis spojrzał na niego. - Wszystko w porządku?

Nick skinął głową, pocierając swoją twarz. - Tak sądzę, Anne z nim jest.

Louis skinął głową i wziął łyk swojej kawy. - Mogę iść ci po kawę?

Wtedy Nick zaczął. - Wiesz, że cię nienawidziłem. - Louis spojrzał na niego zmieszany, Nick skinął głową. - Nienawidziłem cię przez tak długi czas. Kiedy poznałem Harry’ego właśnie stracił córkę przez ciebie. Opowiedział mi swoją historię i po tym wszystkim chciałem tylko złamać wszystkie twoje kości i cię zabić. Albo tylko cię zabić.

Louis powoli skinął głową.

Nick westchnął. - Obiecałem sobie, że będziesz poza linią, kiedy odzyskamy Bellę. - Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Kiedyś powiedział mi, że zawsze będziesz częścią jego życia i że jeśli chcę być z nim to muszę to zaakceptować. Musiałem go wspierać, ponieważ myślałem tylko o nim. Chciałem go, kochałem go, potrzebowałem go i nie chciałem go stracić. Więc dzisiaj - głos Nicka załamał się na ostatnim słowie i potrzebował około minuty, aby skontrolować swój głos. - Kiedy widziałem jak Gemma próbuje zwrócić mu życie, jak ty potem próbowałeś, poczułem… spojrzałem na twoją twarz, zdałem sobie sprawę, że masz te same obawy. Też go kochasz, też go potrzebujesz i też nie możesz go stracić. - Zakaszlał, aby oczyścić gardło. - Lekarz powiedział, że ocaliłeś mu życie podczas operacji, że przywróciłeś go do mnie.

Louis skinął głową, tak samo Nick. - Gdyby umarł, nigdy bym ci nie wybaczył. Ponieważ przez ciebie Ben go postrzelił, ale ocaliłeś go, zaryzykowałeś wszystko i go ocaliłeś. Zawsze czułem, że nie był twoim priorytetem. Nigdy nie był pierwszy, aż do dzisiaj. Zaryzykowałeś swoją karierę, mogłeś zostać aresztowany za operowanie bez licencji. Odłożyłeś wszystko na bok i ocaliłeś go.

Louis spojrzał na Nicka. - Nie był tylko moim mężem, był także moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Nick pociągnął nosem. - Wiesz, że nienawidziłem cię za to co przez ciebie myślał o sobie, czuł się niepewny, czuł się niewystarczający. Obwiniał się, że zdradziłeś go, ponieważ nie był wystarczający.

\- Był bardziej niż wystarczający, ja tylko… gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, nigdy nie opuściłbym jego boku.

\- Wiem.

Louis westchnął. - I próbowałem, więcej niż raz, ale zawsze wybierał ciebie. I uszanowałem to. Wiem, że go kochasz i on kocha ciebie.

Nick uśmiechnął się. - Tak, kocham go. - Louis skinął głową i spuścił wzrok.

\- I wybaczam ci. Tak jak on, muszę nauczyć się ci wybaczyć, ponieważ wiem, że bez względu na to co mówi to znaczysz coś dla niego. Zawsze mówi, że jesteś tylko ojcem jego córki, ale ja wiem. Wiem, że wciąż masz miejsce w jego sercu.

\- Nie, nie mam.

\- Masz i to dla mnie w porządku. To nie miłość, ale nigdy cię nienawidził. I mogę z tym żyć.

Louis powoli uśmiechnął się.

Nick wziął głęboki wdech. - Czy naprawdę będzie z nim w porządku?

Odpowiedzenie zajęło Louisowi chwilę. - Tak.

\- Jeszcze go nie widziałeś?

Louis skinął głową. - Zobaczę, ale nie mogę się do niego zbliżać, inaczej od razu zostanę aresztowany.

\- Kiedy odzyskasz swoją licencję?

\- Niall mówi, że za kilka dni.

Nick uśmiechnął się. - Przykro mi.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Wiesz, że Ben nie żyje?

Nick prychnął. - Słyszałem. Jak się z tym czujesz?

\- Nie wiem. Wciąż jestem wściekły, że miał swoje zwycięstwo nim umarł. Postrzelił go, chciał go zabić, cholera, prawie to zrobił.

\- Ale teraz już go nie ma, na zawsze. Z Harrym będzie w porządku, będzie bezpieczny. Będzie szczęśliwy.

Louis spojrzał na Nicka i skinął głową. - Będzie szczęśliwy.

~*~

Minęły trzy dni, kiedy lekarze zdecydowali się przestać utrzymywać Harry'ego w farmakologicznej śpiączce, tego samego dnia Louis odzyskał swoją licencję.

Wieczorem Louis w końcu zdecydował się go zobaczyć. Wiedział, że Harry jest nieprzytomny, wciąż się jeszcze nie obudził.

Nikogo nie było z Harrym, Nick był w domu, a Anne była zmęczona i też musiała iść, powiedział że może zostać, jeśli to w porządku. Chociaż Anne wiedziała co się stało między Harrym i Louisem zawsze miała do niego pewną słabość. Pozwoliła mu zostać i powiedziała mu, że Nick będzie tam z samego rana.

Louis wszedł do sali, z Harrym było już lepiej. Oddychał już sam, w jego nozdrzach znajdowała się kaniula nosowa. Kroplówka była przypięta do jego ramienia, a klips sprawdzał jego puls.

Louis znał te wszystkie maszyny, ustawiał je pacjentom więcej razy niż mógł zliczyć. Wiedział pacjentów na miejscu Harry’ego więcej razy niż mógł zliczyć, ale tym razem panikował. Panikował, widząc na jak małego wyglądał Harry w tym wielkim łóżku. Panikował, widząc jak blady był.

Powoli usiadł na krześle obok niego i chwycił jego dłoń, pozwalając ją sobie pocałować.

Następnie spojrzał na twarz Harry'ego, jego zamknięte oczy, suche usta i matowe włosy.

\- Cześć - zaczął.

Jego głos okropnie się trząsł, przełknął swoje łzy i powiedział. - Wiem, obydwoje wiemy, że wystarczy już spania. Zawsze byłeś aktywną osobą, więc dlaczego teraz to zmieniasz? - Zachichotał. - Uwierz mi to zły nawyk - przewrócił oczami i skinął głową. - Tak, ja jestem ekspertem, zawsze mi to mówiłeś.

Spojrzał na jego klatkę piersiową. - Wszyscy czekają Harry. Nie świętowaliśmy twojego sukcesu, nawet nie zjedliśmy ciasta, więc dalej Harry, proszę. 

Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że płakał póki jego wzrok nie był niewyraźny, otarł swoje łzy i ponownie spojrzał na bruneta. - Wiesz co, musisz się teraz obudzić, ponieważ nigdy nie powiedziałem przepraszam i Harry tak bardzo przepraszam. Przepraszam za cały ból, za to, że przeze mnie wątpiłeś w siebie, za to , że czułeś się słaby i rozczarowany sobą. To nie byłeś ty, to byłem tylko ja. To ja zszedłem na złą stronę Harry i wiem, że próbowałeś sprawić abym przestał, abym zobaczył, ale jak zawsze nie słuchałem. A teraz płacę za swoje błędy. 

Przestał mówić na kilka sekund i spojrzał w dół. - Myślałem o odejściu, Harry. Zostawiam UK. Nie mogę dłużej tutaj zostać, potrzebuje świeżego startu, może wtedy nauczę się ponownie żyć. Może nauczę się żyć ze swoją stratą.

Ponownie na niego spojrzał. - Ale zawsze będę cię kochał. Zawsze.

Pocałował ponownie jego dłoń, a Harry nadal się nie poruszył. Jedynie oddychał. Louis oparł plecy o krzesło i nic więcej nie powiedział.

Dwa dni później Harry w końcu otworzył oczy, jego mama była akurat przy nim i spanikowała. 

Było z nim dobrze, oddychał, ból też nie był najgorszy. Najpierw zapytał o Bellę, a potem o Nicka.

Wieczorem, kiedy Nick był z nim, ktoś zapukał do drzwi i Louis wszedł do środka. 

Oczywiście nikt mu nie powiedział, ponieważ spojrzał na Harry'ego z szerokimi oczami, a potem spojrzał na Nicka.

Nick uśmiechnął się i od razu powiedział. - Próbowałem do ciebie zadzwonić.

Louis nic nie powiedział, po prostu pobiegł i przytulił Harry’ego. Harry uśmiechnął się i oddał uścisk. - Jest dobrze.

Nick spojrzał na niego. - Gdzie byłeś? Nikt nie mógł cię złapać.

Louis z bólem odwrócił wzrok od Harry’ego i spojrzał na Nicka. - Kończyłem parę biznesów.

Nick uśmiechnął się. - Tak, jesteś teraz bardzo bogatym mężczyzną.

Louis mu nie odpowiedział, za to zapytał Harry’ego. - Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Skinął głową ze swoim sławnym uśmiechem z dołeczkami, do którego Louis zawsze miał słabość.

Nick westchnął i wstał. - Zostawię was byście mogli porozmawiać.

Harry spojrzał zmieszany na niego, a Nick tylko pocałował jego wargi i spojrzał na Louisa. - Śniadanie jutro?

Louis skinął głową. - Tylko jeśli Harry będzie dzielił je z nami.

Harry patrzył na niego ze zmieszaniem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy nie opuszczę już jego boku.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Umówieni.

Następnie Nick wyszedł.

Kiedy Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, ten patrzył na niego wielkimi oczami. - Powiedzieli mi, że byłem nieprzytomny przez tydzień.

\- Tak, kochanie.

\- Na pewno?

Louis zwęził oczy. - Tak, jestem przekonany.

\- To co do cholery się stało pomiędzy wami w tym tygodniu?

Louis zachichotał. - Nic, ale dzielimy jedną rzecz, martwimy się o ciebie, myślę że to nas zbliżyło.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Cieszę się. A co przed śpiączką?

\- Hej - Louis zmarszczył brwi.

Harry zachichotał. - Mam na myśli, ty i Nick, mama i tata, co jeszcze przegapiłem?

\- Co z Anne i Desem?

\- Emm… rozmawiają? - Powiedział Harry. - Nie robili tego od czasu rozwodu. Kiedy się obudziłem, zobaczyłem ich razem w jednej sali, uwierz mi Lou, myślałem że umarłem.

Louis westchnął. - Masz się dobrze. Jesteśmy wdzięczni jakiekolwiek sile, która sprawiła, że przeżyłeś.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Ocaliłeś moje życie.

Louis zamknął oczy. - Umarłeś mi na rękach, Harry. Nigdy się nie dowiesz jak straszne to było.

Harry skinął głową. - Wiem.

\- Nie, nie wiesz - powiedział stanowczo Louis i spojrzał na niego. - Ale teraz jest z tobą dobrze i tylko to ma znaczenie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dziękuję.

Louis był zszokowany. - Nie podziękowałeś mi właśnie za uratowanie ci życia, Harry. - Harry zachichotał, a Louis udawał wściekłość. - Cofnij to.

\- Lou…

\- Cofnij to.

Harry zachichotał mocno i wzdrygnął się. - Cholera, nie wywołuj we mnie śmiechu.

\- Nawet nie próbowałem. Teraz to cofnij.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. - Dobrze, cofam to.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Bardzo bolało?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie, powiedzieli mi, że to normalne, że mnie boli, moja klatka piersiowa została otwarta, a moje serce naprawione, miałem ranę pociskową pod ramieniem, więc dziwne, gdyby mnie nie bolało.

Louis powoli skinął głową. - Przepraszam.

\- To nie twoja wina Lou - powiedział, zamykając oczy i odpoczywając.

\- Za wszystko - dodał Louis. - Uśmiech Harry’ego opadł, a kiedy otworzył oczy Louis kontynuował. - Kiedy tutaj leżałeś, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy cię nie przeprosiłem, Harry. I myślałem o tym, że możesz mnie opuścić bez usłyszenia moich przeprosin.

\- Hej - powiedział zatroskany Harry.

Louis pokręcił głową. - To dla mnie ważne, Harry. Chcę żebyś wiedział, że przepraszam. Przepraszam za wszystko co ci się przydarzyło, za każdą wylaną przeze mnie łzę, przepraszam za ból i za złamane serce, które spowodowałem.

Harry skinął głową, a potem uśmiechnął się. - Wiem… wiem, że tak. I jest ci całkowicie wybaczone.

Louis westchnął i wytarł łzy. - Dziękuję.

Harry delikatnie poklepał go po ramieniu. - Jesteś teraz moim bohaterem.

Louis zachichotał, przewracając oczami. - Tak, jasne.

Potem Harry powiedział. - Powiedzieli mi o Benie.

Louis skinął głową. - Jego były dokończył robotę.

\- Przykro mi.

\- A mi nie. - Harry zmarszczył na niego brwi, ale Louis dopowiedział. - Trzy dni później znaleźli jego matkę samą w wynajętym mieszkaniu. Ledwo żyła.

Harry skinął głową, a potem powiedział. - Przynajmniej wiemy, że kogoś kochał - następnie spojrzał na Louisa. - Ciebie też.

\- Wrobił mnie w gwałt.

\- Ponieważ chciał cię odzyskać.

\- Harry, nie broń go.

Harry westchnął. - Nie bronię, po prostu mówię, to wszystko.

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że spłonie w piekle - powiedział Louis. - Harry jedynie pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się, Louis spojrzał na niego. - Wiesz, że cię postrzelił? Postrzelił cię Harry, więc jeśli nie płonie w piekle, to nie wiem co bardziej szatańskiego mógłby zrobić, by na to zasłużyć.

Harry jedynie skinął głową. - Co z Bellą? - Zapytał, oczywiście zmieniając temat.

Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Wierzę, że tęskni za swoim tatusiem.

Harry spojrzał na swój podołek. - Nie chcę, by mnie takiego widziała.

\- Wiem, ale muszę, błagała i płakała.

\- Nigdy nie zapomni.

\- Kiedy, zobaczy, że wszystko dobrze, będzie wiedzieć… I będzie prawdziwie wierzącą, twoja córka modliła się dzień i noc, abyś wrócił, zawsze mówiła mi, że wierzy w cuda i zgaduję, że ja też zacznę w nie wierzyć.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Dorosła przez ostatni rok. Dzieci jak ona nie powinny przechodzić przez rozwód rodziców i walkę o prawa rodzicielskie - zamknął oczy. - Chciałbym żeby ten rok w ogóle się nie wydarzył.

Louis skinął głową, też by tego chciał, ale stało się co się stało.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wyglądał teraz na śpiącego. - Może się trochę prześpisz? Porozmawiamy jutro.

Harry skinął głową i zamknął oczy. - Do jutra, Loulou.

Louis uśmiechnął się na to stare przezwisko, którego kiedyś używała jego świętej pamięci matka. - Do jutra, Hazza.

~*~

Harry spędził kolejny miesiąc w szpitalu, perfekcyjnie się goił, ale lekarze musieli chronić się przed jakimikolwiek niespodziankami, w razie wysłania go do domu.

Podczas tego miesiąca wiele się zmieniło. Louis odziedziczył wszystkie pieniądze Bena, których było bardzo, bardzo wiele, teraz miał je wszędzie, mógłby spędzić całe życie je wydając i by się nie skończyły.

Harry miał dzisiejszego poranka opuścić szpital, Nick miał przyjść i go zabrać, ale zamiast tego Louis był w sali i badał go po raz setny tego dnia.

\- Nawet jeśli nie jest ze mną dobrze, to ucieknę i nigdy mnie nie znajdziesz… mam dość - powiedział Harry, kiedy Louis mierzył mu ciśnienie.

\- Twoje ciśnienie było bardzo wysokie, Harry. Mam o co się martwić.

\- Jeśli doświadczenie śmierci zostawi mnie z nadciśnieniem to jestem w stanie to przyjąć, Louis, ale ty musisz mnie wypuścić.

Louis zachichotał. - To nawet nie moje zdanie, nie jestem twoim lekarzem - powiedział, odkładając swój stetoskop i ściągając mankiet.

Harry prychnął. - Tak, pewnie, to twój szpital, wszyscy cię słuchają, jesteś ich szefem.

\- Nie, Harry, wykonują swoją pracę. W każdym razie, jest dobrze i zostaniesz wypisany.

\- Ale obiecałeś… co? Naprawdę? - Zwęził oczy.

Louis zachichotał. - Jesteś gotowy, prawda? Nick jest w drodze.

\- Tak, jestem bardziej niż gotowy.

Następnie Louis uśmiechnął się i zasunął jego rękawy. Zakładał mu kurtkę, próbując zignorować grymas na twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy bolało go nawet miesiąc po opracji. Nick wszedł do sali z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Dzień dobry, słoneczko.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - W końcu, zabierz mnie stąd Nick, nim zmienią zdanie.

Louis przewrócił oczami. - Nikt nie zmieni zdania, Harry.

Harry uniósł brwi. - Zrobili to już, dwa razy.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Dobrze, uwierz mi, tym razem wychodzisz.

Harry podszedł do Nicka. - Uwierzę ci we wszystko, oprócz tego.

Louis westchnął dramatycznie. - Po prostu go zabierz - powiedział Nickowi.

Nick z przyjemnością złapał dłoń Harry’ego i wyszedł z nim z sali, Louis szedł za nimi.

~*~

Kiedy Nick prowadził samochód, spojrzał na Harry’ego badawczym wzrokiem.

\- Przestań na mnie patrzeć w ten sposób - powiedział Harry, patrząc przez okno obok siebie.

Nick ponownie zaczął się wpatrywać w drogę. - Dobrze, dobrze, przepraszam.

Następnie Harry spojrzał na niego. - A gdzie tak w ogóle jedziemy?

\- Do domu - odparł Nick.

\- To nie jest droga do domu.

Nick uśmiechnął się, ale powiedział. - Prawie jesteśmy.

\- Nick.

\- Po prostu poczekaj - następnie zaparkował samochód przed dużym domem, wyszedł z samochodu i otworzył drzwi przed Harrym, który patrzył na niego zmieszany.

\- Dobra, gdzie jesteśmy? - Zapytał Harry, wysiadając z samochodu, ale Nick jedynie się uśmiechnął.

Następnie otworzył wielką bramę, która wprowadziła ich na dziedziniec z basenem i ogródkiem z loggią prowadzącą do frontowych drzwi.

Potem Harry zobaczył dwupiętrowy dom, Nick chwycił jego dłoń i poprowadził go do środka. Nick pokazał mu wszystko. Salon, jadalnię, sypialnię otoczoną przez patio, oferując łatwy dostęp do życia na powietrzu. Do salonu prowadzi eleganckie wejście, a biuro otwiera się na mały ogród.

Harry stanął na środku kuchni i spojrzał na Nicka. - To twój dom? Kupiłeś go?

Nick skinął głową. - Podoba ci się?

Harry rozejrzał się. - Kocham to, gratulacje… jest wspaniały, kiedy to zrobiłeś?

\- Przed wypadkiem - odparł Nick. - Chodź pokażę ci piętro. - Harry skinął głową, a Nick spojrzał na niego. - Wszystko w porządku?

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Tak, mam się dobrze.

Na piętrze były dwie sypialnię oraz strych, był także balkon i taras oferując widok na dziedziniec z dwóch różnych perspektyw.

Wszystko wyglądało wspaniale, meble były cudowne, ale kiedy Harry wszedł do drugiego pokoju na górnym piętrze, zamarł.

Na środku pokoju na ścianie, była wielka fotografia Belli z Nickiem i Harrym.

Harry spojrzał na niego. - Co to jest?

Nick uśmiechnął się. - Sama wszystko wybrała, muszę ci powiedzieć, że ta dziewczynka ma elegancki gust, wszystko co wybrała jest wspaniałe.

\- Nie rozumiem, Nick. Co to jest?

Nick westchnął i ponownie złapał jego dłoń, a potem zeszli na dół, Nick znowu wszedł na patio, a wtedy Harry zaczął zauważać rzeczy, miejsce było udekorowane kwiatami. One były wszędzie.

Harry zatrzymał się, a Nick stanął przed nim i na niego spojrzał. - Wszystko w porządku?

Harry pokręcił głową. - Co się dzieje?

Nick wziął głęboki wdech i złapał dłoń Harry’ego, patrząc mu w oczy. - Kocham cię Harry…

\- O Boże… - wyszeptał, starając się oddychać.

\- Kiedyś zapytałeś mnie czy wciąż cię chcę… i to moja odpowiedź.

\- Chcesz abym z tobą zamieszkał?

Nick pokręcił głową, następnie ukląkł na jedno kolano, Harry jęknął, gdy Nick wyjął pierścionek z swojej kieszeni.

\- Harry Edwardzie Styles, czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Harry spojrzał na pierścionek, a potem w oczy Nicka, ślub nie był teraz opcją dla Harry’ego, nie chciał ponownie ryzykować, nie chciał znowu czegoś stracić, nagle przypomniał sobie oświadczyny Louisa i spanikował.

Nick spojrzał na dłoń Harry’ego w swojej, trzęsła się niesamowicie. - Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

Harry powiedział dysząc. - Nie mogę oddychać.


	17. Rozdział 17

Louis był w swoim starym domu, tym w którym mieszkał wcześniej z Benem, robił kolację sobie i Belli. Została z nim, kiedy Harry był w szpitalu i jutro rano miał ją do niego zawieźć.

Ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi i krzyknął.

\- Bella, możesz otworzyć drzwi? - Był zajętym krojeniem świeżych warzyw. - Jestem zajęty.

\- Dobrze, tato - odpowiedziała.

Louis westchnął i pokręcił głową, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że będzie musiał ją zostawić, nie wie jak będzie w stanie to zrobić, zostawić ją na zawsze.

Liam wszedł do kuchni. - Twoje zdolności w gotowaniu robią się coraz lepsze, myślisz o karierze kulinarnej?

Louis spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Ciebie też witam, Payno.

Liam usiadł na stołku przed nim. - Jak się ma?

Louis skinął głową. - Dobrze, w końcu jest w domu. - Liam skinął głową, wciąż na niego patrząc, Louis zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na niego. - Co?

\- Chcę wiedzieć co się między wami dzieje.

Louis odwrócił się do niego plecami, otwierając lodówkę i kryjąc swoje zdenerwowanie, za każdym razem, gdy mówili o jego nowej pracy, bał się.

\- Mówiłem ci co jest między nami, Liam.

\- Uciekasz.

Louis wyjął parę marchewek i wrócił na swoje miejsce. - Nie uciekam.

\- Sprzedawanie wszystkiego co masz jest uciekaniem, zaczynanie pracy na innym kontynencie jest ucieczką, Louis, przestań sobie zaprzeczać.

Louis odłożył nóż i spojrzał na niego. - Potrzebuję nowego startu, każdy go ma, ja też na niego zasługuje.

\- Kto jest każdym?

Louis prychnął i warknął. - Nick się mu dzisiaj oświadczy, Liam. - Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, również nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Liam spojrzał na niego z wielkimi oczami, Louis uspokoił się i przycisnął koniuszek nosa. - Harry go kocha, wszyscy to wiedzą. Powie tak i ja… - pokręcił głową w frustracji. - Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę wciąż patrzeć na niego z kimś innym to łamie mi serce, kiedy widzę ich razem nie mogę oddychać. - Zacisnął swoją koszulkę, zamykając oczy.

\- Pozostawienie wszystkiego za sobą niczego nie ułatwi - powiedział delikatnie Liam.

Louis spojrzał na niego. - Polepszy.

Liam pokręcił głową. - Nie, co z Bellą? Wiem, że przez ostatni miesiąc się zbliżyliście. Wiem, że nie możesz tego po prostu zostawić za sobą. Wiem, że nie chcesz jej zostawiać.

Louis westchnął. - Przyzwyczaję się do tego. Nigdy nie byliśmy aż tak blisko, więc wrócę do tego uczucia.

Liam prychnął z frustracji. - Przestań być tchórzem.

Louis warknął. - Nie jestem… po prostu nie rozumiesz.

Następnie zerknął na kuchenne drzwi, nie chciał, aby jego córka usłyszała, ponownie spojrzał na Liama. - Liam, to mnie zabije. Mam na myśli, dosłownie. Albo to albo pewnego dnia znajdziesz mnie martwego na podłodze w łazience z przedawkowania a moje nadgarstki będą całe pocięte.

Liam pokręcił głową. - Przyzwyczaisz się do tego.

\- Nie.

\- Tak… będzie łatwiej.

\- Nigdy nie będzie łatwiej, Liam. Kocham go. Wciąż go kocham. Myślałem, że było ze mną dobrze, myślałem że to przebolałem, ale kiedy umierał na moich dłoniach, wiedziałem to… Wiedziałem, że zawsze będzie tym jedynym. Że nie mogę żyć bez niego ani z kimś innym.

Liam patrzył na swojego przyjaciela. - Powiedz mu.

Louis zamarł i zerknął na niego. - Nie.

\- Powiedz mu, pozwól zadecydować.

\- Nie, nie rozumiem. Nick się oświadczy.

\- Dlatego powinieneś mu powiedzieć, nim będzie za późno.

\- Nie, nie zrujnuję ponownie jego życia. Tak bardzo go kocha, mogę to dostrzec w jego oczach.

\- Ale to będzie niesprawiedliwe - powiedział Liam.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech. - Robiłem wszystko, aby mnie nienawidził Liam, byłeś tam, ostrzegałeś mnie, ale ja zawsze… zawsze podejmuję złe decyzje.

\- Więc wiesz, że to zła decyzja.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Zostanie tutaj jest złą decyzją, tak samo jak powiedzenie mu. Nie Liam, nigdy tego nie zrobię, nie mogę go znowu zranić.

\- Ale zmieniłeś się, wiesz to.

Louis pokręcił głową. - On nigdy mi już nie zaufa, ja sobie nie zaufam. Potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak Nick.

Liam jedynie westchnął. - Nie mogę patrzeć jak odchodzisz w ten sposób. Nie mogę znieść, że cierpisz i nic z tym nie robisz.

Louis spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. - Mówiłem ci kiedyś jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny za to, że mam cię w swoim życiu.

Liam uśmiechnął się. - Nie, ale to wiem.

Louis zachichotał. - Cóż, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, zawsze mnie wspierałeś, a kiedy nie, zostawałeś, próbowałeś mnie chronić i zawsze stałeś za moimi plecami.

Liam pokręcił głową. - Mogłem cię przed nim ochronić. - Louis spojrzał na niego, a Liam wzruszył ramionami. - Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, wiedziałem, że nie podoba mu się to, że znowu widujesz się z Harrym. Starałem się zwracać uwagę, próbowałem, ale nie wiedziałem jak cię wrobił.

\- Naprawdę się obwiniasz?

Liam spojrzał na niego. - Gdybym nie był rozproszony tym, że stracę pracę, mógłbym cię ocalić przed tym wszystkim.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie mogłeś. Znalazłby coś innego. Mógłby zranić też ciebie, a wtedy nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył.

\- Ale…

\- Liam… on nie żyje. Dlaczego marnujemy czas na rozmowę o nim?

Liam zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął. - Masz rację. - Następnie spojrzał na Louisa. - Więc nie mogę nic zrobić, abyś zmienił zdanie?

Louis powoli pokręcił głową. - Po prostu wspieraj mnie tak jak zawsze, myślę że to będzie dobre rozwiązanie dla nas wszystkich… tylko na parę lat… I to nie tak, że znikam. Będę wracał od czasu do czasu… nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę.

Liam skinął głową i wstał, przytulając ciasno Louisa.

~*~

Louis i Bella byli w samochodzie Louisa w drodze do Harry’ego. Louis spojrzał na Bellę, patrzyła przez okno i była bardzo cicha.

\- Wciąż jesteś na mnie zła?

Spojrzała na niego i pokręciła głową, spuszczając wzrok. - Wiem, że tego potrzebujesz, tato, ale będę za tobą tęsknić.

Próbował się uśmiechnąć, chociaż jego serce się łamało. - Oczywiście, że ja też będę za tobą tęsknił, ale będziemy codziennie rozmawiać, będę przylatywał na każde święta i będzie dobrze.

Skinęła głową, ale uśmiech nie pojawił się na jej twarzy, Louis wiedział, że będzie smutna, ale nie wiedział co zrobić. Bał się, że zmieni zdanie i bał się reakcji Harry’ego.

Kiedy dojechali, Bella szybko przytuliła Harry’ego i pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

Harry spojrzał zmieszany na Louisa, nie oczekiwał takiej reakcji od Belli, w końcu był w domu i spodziewał się długiego ciasnego uścisku, z ‘tęskniłam za tobą’ i ‘kocham cię’.

\- Co się dzieje? - Zapytał.

Louis westchnął. - Będzie dobrze, jak się masz?

Harry wciąż był zmieszany. - Dobrze, tak.

Następnie wszedł do środka, a Louis za nim. Usiedli w salonie. - Powinienem sprawdzić co z nią?

Louis westchnął. - Może później, będzie dobrze, obiecuję, ale ty nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Harry westchnął, a potem spojrzał na Louisa. - Chcesz herbatę?

Louis skinął głową. - Herbata byłaby świetna.

Następnie poszli do kuchni, Harry włączył czajnik, ale Louis zauważył jego trzęsące się dłonie.

\- Może powinieneś odpocząć. Zrobię herbatę.

Harry nie kłócił się po prostu odszedł i usiadł.

Louis spojrzał na niego i czekał na czajnik. - Więc co się stało?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Coś się wczoraj stało.

Louis skinął głową, wiedział co się wczoraj stało, wiedział że Nick się oświadczył, ale kiedy tylko wszedł do mieszkania spojrzał na dłoń Harry’ego i nie znalazł na niej pierścionka.

\- Nick mi się oświadczył - powiedział Harry, spuszczając wzrok.

Louis zassał dolną wargę. - I? - Zapytał. - Co powiedziałeś? - Wstrzymał oddech, czekając na na jego odpowiedź.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Spanikowałem, a potem powiedziałem, że to przemyślę!

Louis spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy. - Przemyślisz co Harry? Kochasz go, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na niego i skinął głową. - Tak, tak bardzo go kocham… i wiem, że on mnie też. Mam na myśli, kupił nam nowy dom, chcę abym z nim zamieszkał, urządził Belli wspaniały pokój i pozwolił jej wszystko wybrać.

Cholera, Nick pomyślał o wszystkim.

\- A potem co? Co takiego chcesz przemyśleć.

Harry westchnął. - To nie tylko moja decyzja.

\- Kto jeszcze ma coś do powiedzenia.

\- Bella… muszę się upewnić, że to dla niej w porządku. Muszę wiedzieć, że posiadanie Nicka w naszym życiu na zawsze jest dla niej dobre.

\- Byliście w związku przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy.

\- Ale nie było jej ze mną, to co innego. Nie chcę żeby znowu przechodziła przez to wszystko - kłócił się Harry.

\- Przez co? Wasza dwójka się kocha, więc…?

Harry spuścił wzrok. - My też się kochaliśmy.

Louis zamarł na chwilę i westchnął. - Harry, to co się stało między nami nie zdarzy się ponownie.

Harry skinął głową. - Wiem… nie pozwolę na to.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - To nie była twoja wina, nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

\- Nie byłem wystarczający.

\- Byłeś bardziej niż wystarczający - powiedział Louis. - To byłem ja… nie myślałem jasno, inaczej patrzyłem na wszystko. - Zachichotał z frustracji. - Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, nigdy nie popełniłbym ponownie tego błędu, Harry. Byłbym z tobą i walczylibyśmy razem ze wszystkim co stanęłoby nam na drodze.

Harry patrzył na niego z otwartą buzią i rozszerzonymi oczami, Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powiedział za dużo, więc kaszlnął fałszywie i wziął głęboki wdech. - Mówię tylko, że Bella kocha Nicka, wiem to, ponieważ mi powiedziała. Rozumie, że potrzebujesz mężczyzny takiego jak Nick w swoim życiu. I dla twojej informacji, jestem pewien, że wiedziała co nadchodzi, więc to ty. Boisz się i masz do tego pełne prawo. To co ci się przydarzyło… to w co cię wciągnąłem, zmieniło cię, wyglądasz teraz na silniejszego i bardziej pewnego siebie, ale wiem, że boisz się, że przytrafi ci się to ponownie. - Harry spuścił wzrok, Louis westchnął. - Nie możesz porównywać mnie do Nicka.

\- Wiem, nie robię tego, nie porównuję ciebie do niego. Kochałeś mnie, kiedy miałem wszystko, kiedy byłem sławny, bogaty i atrakcyjny. Ale on… on kochał mnie, kiedy byłem nikim. Byłem biedny, załamany i gruby. Byłem nikim. A on został i mi pomógł. Dał mi miłość, czas i pieniądze, dał mi okazję za okazją i nigdy nie poprosił o nic w zamian.

Spojrzał na Louisa, może powiedział za dużo, Louis spuścił wzrok, przyjmując słowa Harry’ego, powiedział za dużo i nie mógł tego cofnąć, westchnął.

\- Ale boję się… co jeśli jestem niewystarczający? Co jeśli pewnego dnia zdecyduje, że nie jestem tym jedynym? Nie dałem mu niczego w zamian.

\- O mój Boże, Harry. Nigdy cię nie zostawi. Nigdy nie zdecyduje, że jesteś niewystarczający… nie czeka na nic.

Ponieważ nie jest mną, chciał dodać Louis.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

\- Wiem, wiem i jestem pewien. Jest gotowy dać ci miłość i więcej miłości do samego końca, ponieważ jest taki jak ty. Daje i nigdy nie chce niczego w zamian. Jest tym jedynym dla ciebie, Harry.

Harry spojrzał na niego, a potem ponownie spuścił wzrok. - Zawsze myślałem, że to będziesz ty. - Louis zamarł, Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie unosząc wzroku. - Myślałem, że będziemy na zawsze razem, będziemy razem podczas pierwszego dnia Belli w college’u, będziemy razem, kiedy się zakocha i kiedy zdecyduje się wziąć ślub.

\- Proszę, przestań - wyszeptał Louis.

Harry wziął trzęsący się oddech i otarł spływającą łzę. - Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie Harry, jeśli spędzisz resztę życia, obwiniając mnie, zrozumiem i nie będę cię powstrzymywał.

\- Nie tylko ty jesteś winien, też brałem w tym udział. Winię okoliczności, które nas rozdzieliły. Obwiniam pracę i czas… obwiniam też siebie.

Louis jedynie skinął głową. - Cóż, powinniśmy przestać się obwiniać i zacząć żyć.

\- Tak, masz rację.

Louis uśmiechnął się i chwycił jego dłoń. - Daję ci swoje błogosławieństwo. Gratulacje Harry, zasługujecie na siebie.

Harry skinął głową. - Dziękuję, Louis.

Louis tak strasznie chciał zmienić jego zdanie, aby powiedział nie zamiast tak, żeby powiedział, że wciąż go kocha, był gotowy płakać i błagać na kolanach o przebaczenie, ale wiedział, że to wszystko byłoby niesprawiedliwe względem Harry’ego, a nie chciał powodować już u niego żadnego bólu.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział szatyn. - W ramach prezentu ślubnego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Chwila, wiedziałeś?

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Nie powiedział mi, ale… to co robił było pewną wskazówką, a kiedy nalegał by być sam wczoraj, wiedział, że się oświadczy, wiesz jak bystry jestem.

Harry zachichotał. - Tak, bardzo bystry.

Następnie Louis wręczył Harry’emu brązową kopertę. Brunet ostrożnie się uśmiechnął. - Co to jest?

\- Otwórz.

Harry otworzył i wziął papier, czytając go, następnie zaskoczony spojrzał na Louisa. - Co to jest? - Louis nic nie powiedział. - To twój szpital.

\- Już nie, teraz jest twój i Belli.

Harry pokręcił głową, ponownie patrząc na papier. - Nie mogę, nie mogę tego przyjąć. Dlaczego?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - To najmniej co mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

\- Nie, żartujesz sobie? To twój szpital… zbudowałeś go poświęcając czas i wysiłek… miałeś zawał, kiedy go straciłeś, a teraz się go pozbywasz.

Louis pokręcił głową. - Nie pozbywam się go, daję go tobie, wszystko się zmieniło, Harry, nawet już tam nie pracuję.

\- To wróć, jest twój.

\- Harry, podjąłem decyzję.

Harry prychnął i ponownie spojrzał na kartkę. - Dobrze, w takim razie zatrudniam cię jako szpitalnego zarządcę…

Zachichotał. - Nie mogę.

\- Co? Dostałeś lepszą ofertę?

Louis skinął głową. - Tak jakby.

\- Co ci proponują, podwoję to.

\- Harry, tu nie chodzi o pieniądze.

Brunet patrzył na niego. - Louis, o co tu chodzi?

\- Oddaję ci szpital, Harry, wszyscy wiemy, że jest twój.

\- Nie chcę go, nawet nie jestem lekarzem.

\- To twoje pieniądze.

\- Nie, nie potrzebuję ich. Louis, o co chodzi? - Louis spuścił wzrok, a Harry wyszeptał. - Kurwa. - Następnie spojrzał na szatyna. - Uciekasz, prawda? - Louis nic nie powiedział, a Harry pokręcił głową z frustracją. - Tak, to dlatego Bella jest smutna. Opuszczasz nas.

Brunet wstał. - Harry, ja nie… - wtrącił Louis.

\- Znowu nas zostawiasz? - Krzyknął Harry.

Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Nie robię tego.

\- Więc jak to nazywasz? Gdzie się udajesz?

\- Do Dubaju, ale cię nie zostawiam.

Harry zachichotał. - Dubaj? Jak środkowo-wschodni Dubaj? Żartujesz sobie, kurwa ze mnie? Dlaczego? Dlaczego nas zostawiasz? Dlaczego zostawiasz ją? W ogóle planowaliście mi powiedzieć? Jestem ostatnim, który się dowiaduje?

Louis chciał mu powiedzieć, że był pierwszym, który się dowiedział, ale był w śpiączce, jednak to byłoby takie głupie.

\- Nie mogę ci teraz uwierzyć - dodał wściekle Harry.

Louis również wstał. - Cholera, Harry, dlaczego sprawiasz, że to takie trudne? Już mnie nie potrzebujesz.

\- Oczywiście, że potrzebuję - krzyknął ponownie Harry.

\- Bierzesz ślub.

Harry krzyknął zaskoczony. - Ty wziąłeś ślub. Nie uciekłem. Zostałem dla niej, nie zostawiłem jej. Zawsze to robisz.

\- Więc chodzi o nią?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. co… - następnie przestał mówić i pokręcił wściekle głową. - Nie, nie robisz tego, nie uciekasz dlatego, bo biorę ślub.

Louis spuścił wzrok. - Tak. Nie mogę zostać, Harry. Przepraszam, nie jestem tak silny, nie jestem tobą.

Harry skinął głową i spuścił wzrok. - Ja też nie byłem silny. Byłem bardzo słaby i złamany… ale zostałem, ponieważ moja córka mnie potrzebowała, ponieważ ja potrzebowałem jej.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Ciebie kocha bardziej. Zawsze byłeś tym, który lepiej ją wychowywał.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie wierzę.

Louis prawie krzyknął. - Muszę iść, Harry.

Harry wzdrygnął się, a Louis to zauważył, spuścił wzrok i wziął głęboki wdech. - Ostatni rok Harry… muszę zapomnieć… muszę żyć z moim błędami Harry, muszę nauczyć się jak żyć, jak… uwierzyć w to, że nie jesteś już mój.

Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał zszokowany na Louisa. Szatyn pokręcił głową, nie chciał wypowiedzieć ostatnich słów. - Muszę iść.

Powiedział Louis i wybiegł, zignorował wołania Harry’ego i zignorował głos w swojej głowie, mówiący mu, aby wrócił i przytulił bruneta. By mocno go pocałował, nawet gdyby to miał być ostatni pocałunek.

~*~

Wieczorem Harry wszedł do pokoju swojej córki. Bella czytała jakąś książkę na swoim łóżku.

\- Mogę wejść?

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. - Pewnie.

Wszedł do środka i usiadł obok niej na łóżku. - Wszystko w porządku? - Skinęła głową. - Prawie ze mną nie rozmawiałaś odkąd wróciłaś. Nawet nie zjadłaś porządnie.

Spuściła wzrok. - Przepraszam tatusiu, ale jestem trochę smutna.

\- Z powodu taty?

Skinęła głową. - Wiem, że będzie tam szczęśliwy, ale wiem, że będę za nim tęsknić. Słyszałam jak rano się kłóciliście i wiem, że bierzesz ślub z wujkiem Nickiem i nie ma szansy na to żebyście wrócili do siebie. Po prostu miałam nadzieję, że może… po wujku Benie mu wybaczysz.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. - To nie takie łatwe, Bella. Mam na myśli, w pewien sposób mu wybaczyłem, ale nigdy do siebie nie wrócimy, po prostu nie mogę tak łatwo zapomnieć o tym co zrobił… bardzo mnie skrzywdził.

Skinęła głową. - Wiem. I przepraszam tatusiu, wiem że cię skrzywdził, ale po prostu miałam nadzieję.

Harry westchnął. - Bella, powiedz mi, co chcesz żebym zrobił? Jeśli nie chcesz żebym brał ślub z Nickiem to chcę znać twoje powody, musimy o tym porozmawiać.

\- Nie tatusiu, chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy, tego chcę. Kocham wujka Nicka, zapytał mnie zanim zapytał ciebie.

\- Naprawdę? - Harry był zaskoczony.

Skinęła głową. - Tak, zapytał mnie i chciał znać moją opinię. A ja go kocham i cieszę się, że znalazłeś kogoś kto kocha cię jak on, ale przykro mi z powodu taty, a teraz będzie sam.

\- To jego wybór Bella, nie możemy zmienić jego zdania, próbowałem.

\- Wiem, tatusiu - następnie przytuliła go. - Jeśli poślubisz wujka Nicka to będę szczęśliwa, kocham go, on kocha mnie i ciebie… myślę, że możemy być szczęśliwą rodziną.

Uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją ciasno. - Dziękuję, kochanie.

~*~

Tego samego wieczora Harry był z Zaynem i Niallem, odwiedzili go, a Niall mu gotował.

\- Nie wiem, nie widziałem go od ostatniego tygodnia. Nie wiem nic o wyjeździe, nie jestem już jego adwokatem, pamiętasz? - Mówił blondyn, podczas robienia jedzenia.

\- Harry, myślę, że Louis wciąż cię kocha - powiedział Zayn, jedząc jabłko.

Niall spojrzał na Harry’ego, jednak ten nic nie powiedział.

\- Tak? Powiedział ci, prawda? - Drążył blondyn.

Harry westchnął. - Nie do końca, ale… znam go, dobra. Znam go bardziej niż on zna siebie.

\- Więc wiesz, że cię kocha? - Zapytał Niall.

Harry skinął głową.

\- A ty go kochasz? - Zapytał Zayn.

Harry spojrzał między nimi i pokręcił głową. - Nie kocham go w ten sposób.

\- Co to znaczy? - Zapytał Niall.

\- To znaczy, że… mamy wspólną historię, był moją pierwszą, prawdziwą miłością. Zranił mnie, przez niego cierpiałam i miałem złamane serce raz za razem, zdradził mnie i zrobił mi takie rzeczy, których nigdy bym się po nim nie spodziewał… ale nie wiem co ze mną nie tak, nie potrafię go nienawidzić. Znam Louisa, wiem że żałuje wszystkiego co zdarzyło się w ostatnim roku… Wiem, że chce naprawić rzeczy i wiem, że to Nick powstrzymuje go od próbowania… ale nie sądzę, że mogę zapomnieć o bólu, nie sądzę, że mogę mu ponownie zaufać.

Niall westchnął. - Zmienił się.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie mogę. Dałem Louisowi swoją miłość i nie byłem dla niego wystarczający. Nie sądzę, że mam mu jeszcze cokolwiek do zaoferowania. Myślę, że zasługuję na coś lepszego.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Oczywiście kochanie, zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze, ale czy gdyby nie było Nicka wciąż myślałbyś tak samo?

Harry skinął głową. - Tak, Nick daje mi to na co zasługuję. Czego potrzebuję. Nick sprawia, że wierzę, iż miłość jest wystarczająca, ale nawet gdyby go nie było, nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek bym pomyślał o wróceniu do niego, mam na myśli… wszyscy pamiętamy co mi zrobił.

\- Oczywiście - odparł Niall.

\- I to Nick pomógł mi wydobrzeć. To on sprawił, że stanąłem na nogi - dodał Harry.

Zayn uśmiechnął się. - Więc… idź mu to powiedz.

Harry westchnął. - To nie takie łatwe, stchórzyłem i wiem, że musi być teraz rozczarowany.

\- Po prostu idź… idź, zrób to, on czeka, nie, on umiera, chcąc poznać twoją odpowiedź, Harry. Nie każ mu dłużej czekać.

Harry spojrzał na Zayna i zmarszczył brwi. - Widziałeś go?

Zayn westchnął. - Właściwie to zanim tu przyjechałem. Przyszedł na siłownię i nie był zbyt szczęśliwy.

\- Wiem.

\- Martwił się, odmówiłeś?

\- Nie, spanikowałem i może straciłem równowagę… nie wiem, czułem się zażenowany.

Niall zachichotał. - Mogę to sobie wyobrazić.

Zayn spojrzał na Nialla. - Kiedy skończysz, umieram z głodu.

\- Dziesięć minut. - Wtedy Harry nagle wstał, a Niall spojrzał na niego. - Wszystko w porządku, kolego?

Harry wydawał się zatracić w myślach. - Powinienem mu powiedzieć.

\- Teraz? - Zapytał Niall.

Harry skinął głową. - Teraz.

\- Pada - odrzekł Zayn.

Harry’ego to nie obchodziło, wyszedł z kuchni. - Zostańcie z Bellą. Idę.

\- Czekaj - powiedział Zayn. - Wiem, że powiedziałem, żebyś nie czekał, ale możesz zrobić to jutro.

Harry słuchał Zayna, ale zignorował go i otworzył drzwi od swojego mieszkania.

Zayn jęknął. - Boże, Harry, jestem głodny. - Niall zachichotał. Zayn prychnął i spojrzał na niego. - Nie zjedz wszystkiego. - I pobiegł za Harrym.

~*~

Zayn zaparkował swój samochód przed domem, Harry wybiegł w swoich dresach i jasnej koszulce, pukając do drzwi.

Zayn wyszedł z samochodu i czekał, mocno padało, Harry był już cały przemoczony.

Następnie Nick otworzył drzwi, a Harry wskoczył i go przytulił.

Nick oddał uścisk, ale uderzyło w niego zmartwienie. - Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku?

Spojrzał na Zayna, który wciąż opierał się o samochód,wpatrując się w Harry’ego. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami, uśmiechając się.

Harry spojrzał Nickowi w oczy. - Tak, zrobię to.

Nick na początku zmrużył oczy, ale kiedy usłyszał te słowa otworzył je szeroko. - Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Harry skinął głową. - Tak, chcę… kocham cię i chcę ciebie.

Nick uśmiechnął się szeroko i ponownie go przytulił, następnie Harry objął jego twarz i pocałował go.

\- Jestem głodny - krzyknął Zayn.

~*~

Dwa miesiące później Louis był w swoim domu i kończył pakowania, oglądając coś w telewizji, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

Louis poszedł otworzyć wciąż mając zajęte myśli torbami i w ogóle. Zamówił pizzę, więc wziął pieniądze zanim otworzył.

Otworzył drzwi, wyciągając dłoń, ale był zaskoczony, to nie był dostawca pizzy, to był Harry, wpatrujący się z zmieszaniem w dłoń Louisa, który nie obniżył jej póki brunet nie powiedział. - Musisz przestać mi dawać pieniądze, za każdym razem, gdy się spotykamy, Louis - zachichotał.

To miało być zabawne, ale Louis się nie zaśmiał, zamiast tego zapytał. - Harry? Co tutaj robisz?

Harry wciąż się uśmiechał. - Bella mi powiedziała, że dzisiaj wylatujesz.

Louis powoli skinął głową. - Tak.

\- Mogę przynajmniej wejść? - Harry westchnął.

A Louis zauważył jak głupi był, więc szybko go wpuścił i zamknął za nim drzwi. - Dziękuję.

Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć. - Chcesz coś do picia? Mam jedynie herbatę, jutro sprzedaję dom.

Harry pokręcił głową. - Jest dobrze.

Louis powiedział. - Trzęsiesz się, Harry. Nie jest dobrze. Potrzebujesz ciepła, chodź ze mną.

Poszedł do kuchni, a Harry za nim. Czekając na gorącą wodę Louis zapytał. - Więc kiedy ślub?

Harry wpatrywał się w niego odkąd weszli do kuchni. - Pierwszego lutego.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - W twoje urodziny? To niedługo… i romantycznie.

Harry zachichotał. - Tak, i romantycznie, to był wybór Belli.

Louis skinął głową, a potem nalał wody. Podał Harry’emu swoją herbatę, a potem usiadł obok niego na kuchennym stołku.

\- Musisz się zastanawiać dlaczego tutaj jestem. Minęło ile? Dwa miesiące odkąd ostatnio się widzieliśmy?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Jakby chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć zanim wylecę.

\- Więc zamierzałeś się ze mną zobaczyć?

Louis skinął głową. - Tak.

\- Kłamie pan, doktorze Tomlinson. Widzę to w twoich oczach.

Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się, a potem upił duży łyk swojej herbaty.

Harry westchnął, a potem włożył dłonie do kieszeni i wyjął stary pierścionek, który Louis dał mu dziesięć lat temu i położył go przed szatynem.

Louis widząc go, zamarł.

\- Wiem, że ten pierścionek wiele dla ciebie znaczy. Twoja mama dała ci go, kiedy miałeś osiemnaście lat, jeszcze przed wypadkiem, a potem dałeś go mnie… również znaczy wiele dla mnie, ale zgaduję, że należy do ciebie.

Louis wziął pierścionek i spojrzał na niego, następnie skinął głową. - Tak, wiele dla mnie znaczy, przypomina mi o mamie. A teraz… będzie mi przypominać także o tobie.

Harry patrzył na niego. - Ale ja żyję, Louis - powiedział. - Nie potrzebujesz pierścionka, aby mnie pamiętać. - Louis nic nie powiedział, Harry westchnął. - Niech będzie z tobą bezpieczny, jestem pewny, że znajdziesz tego jedynego, któremu go dasz. A kiedy tak będzie i wrócisz, będziemy na ciebie czekać.

Louis spojrzał na niego i ponownie miał kłopot z mówieniem. - Tak, może.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Cóż, przynajmniej wiesz, że zawsze to dla ciebie jesteśmy. Po prostu musisz się tego nauczyć. - Louis spuścił wzrok, Harry poklepał go po udzie. - Miałeś rację… może to odejście i rozpoczęcie nowego życia z nowymi przyjaciółmi i nowym powietrzem… może tego naprawdę potrzebujesz, aby nauczyć się tego jak ponownie z nami żyć.

Louis ponownie na niego spojrzał. - Będę za tobą tęsknił, Harry.

Harry skinął głową i wziął głęboki wdech. - Wiem, ale Louis, musisz dać mi odejść. - Louis patrzył mu w oczy, Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. - Proszę, daj nam rozpocząć nową kartę. Zacząć ponownie od nowa. Zawsze będziemy częścią swojego życia i to nigdy się nie zmieni.

Louis ponownie spuścił wzrok i wziął trzęsący się oddech. - Staram się Harry, uwierz mi.

\- Wierzę ci. I czekam na ten dzień aż pogodzisz się z moim związkiem z Nickiem.

Louis spróbował się uśmiechnąć. - Spróbuję.

Harry skinął głową i wstał. - Muszę iść.

Louis także wstał. - Dziękuję za danie mi pierścionka. Potrzebowałem czegoś od mojej mamy.

Harry skinął głową, a potem po raz ostatni spojrzał na Louisa, przytulił go ciasno i wyszeptał. - Zaczekamy.

Następnie wyszedł.

Louis nie odprowadził Harry’ego do drzwi. Odprowadzanie kogoś oznacza, że masz się dobrze z tym, że ktoś wychodzi, a Louis tak się nie czuł. Nie chciał, aby Harry wychodził, chciał, aby został i chciał zatrzymać czas. Ten moment, kiedy Harry był z nim, patrzył na niego i uśmiechał się, chciał żeby to trwało wiecznie.

Louis pozostał na swoim krześle aż nie wstał, idąc do swojego pokoju, aby dokończyć pakowanie. Był gotowy zacząć swoją przygodę, był gotowy, aby zacząć ponownie żyć z winą i błędami, które popełnił, był gotowy żyć nowym życiem tak samo jak Harry. Harry również zaczynał nowe życie, z swoim nowym partnerem i swoją córką. Harry był w końcu szczęśliwy, a Louis nie mógł mu tego odebrać.

KONIEC


End file.
